A New Life: The Beginning Sequel
by RiyalovesPapaya
Summary: After Isabella's strange coma dream, she tries to live her life normally. However the Cullens suspect she knows something, and it also puts her in a lot of danger from the Volturi. Edward now has to protect her, and make sure she's safe. But not only is this happening, Bella secretly has a crush on Emmett, ever since her dream. What would Rosalie and Edward do once they find out?
1. Waking Up

**This is a SEQUEL to A New Life. You must read the other one first, in order to know what's going on. Thanks guys for whoever is following along. You guys are awesome. :D **

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

After Carlisle me I had been in a coma dream, or whatever, nothing was real. It was all a fake. It had hurt me a lot, and I had to get used to the fact that things were different.

My mother says I was a target for danger, which I was since I've only lived in Forks, Washington for two weeks, before my accident. Everything was drawn towards me. It was weird. What was even more weird, the Cullens were in my dreams. And I didn't even know them. I only knew Edward, barely though. We were lab partners in Biology. He was missing for a week, then came back. After a couple of days, that's when I got hit by the car. Did I like him or something? Maybe, but that's not the point. After my dream, who knows what I would do or say to him? However, I have to face the fact that everything was a dream. Nothing more. None of it was real.

I sighed, and looked after the tv. There was nothing interesting on hospital tv's. It was all boring news, or about the history of Forks. Renee and Charlie visit often. Mostly Renee since she was just here to visit. She and Phil would talk back and forth on the phone, mostly about me. Charlie had a lot of work to do. But I did force him to stay there for an entire day. He shouldn't be putting off anything.

"Bella!" Renee said. She would always kiss my forehead all the time she came in. I thought I was going to die or something. But she was just being motherly. A little too motherly.

"Hi mom." I said.

"How are you feeling? I've talked to Dr. Cullen, he's says you're doing a lot better."

"I feel fine. I get pain in my leg sometimes, but not often." I said. I had a broken leg, a now strange hip-placement, and a crack in my skull.

Renee pouted a little bit. She was worrying about me way too much. "I brought you a sandwich."

"Thanks." I said, and quickly grabbed it. Hospital food equals disgusting.

"So, I've talked to Phil today. He says hi, and he wishes he was here."

"It's fine. He needs to work on his baseball career." I said.

"Oh, and guess what?" she said.

"No guessing games." I really hated that. "What is it?"

"You get to come home soon. And then there's some bad news. You have to catch up on your school work during the summer. I'm sorry, but you need to finish your junior year."

"Nice..." I said. "How am I going to do that?"

"Well, I've talked to the school, and they said they can have someone tutor you."

"Like who?" I asked.

"The Cullens. They're willing to help. Apparently they all have 4.0s and they are really nice people. It will be a breeze Bella." she said. "I"ve already talked to Dr. Cullen and his wife. They don't mind."

"When do I start?" I asked. I really wasn't excited for it. Edward was a little... strange.

"Whenever you want." she said. I nodded, and laid my head back down on the pillow. I ate my sandwich, very slowly. Dr. Cullen told me I should take my time eating. Apparently, my stomach was all messed up inside from the accident.

Renee babbled on about Phil, Florida, and how I was getting better. Just laying here listening to her was making me tired. About an hour later, Dr. Cullen came in. It was late, and his shift was usually over by now.

"Hello Isabella, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just listening to my mother talk forever." He chuckled a little.

"Well, before I left, I came to tell you about my son's tutoring with you." he said.

"OH yes, my mother was telling me about it. Thank you for the support. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to my school."

"They're willing to start when you want. Secretly, I think Edward is a little excited to tutor you." he laughed. I turned red. You have no idea Carlisle...

"I will see you tomorrow, Isabella. Goodbye, Renee." he said. I waved bye. Renee made fun of me for turning red at Carlisle's comment. About another hour later, Charlie finally came. I didn't know why, but I was excited to see him.

"Daddy!" I squealed. I raised my arms out, barely, wanting to hug him.

"Hey doll." he said, and hugged me.

"I don't know." I heard Renee whisper. After talking with my parents, I fell asleep. It felt like I drank coffee and I crashed.

In the morning, I was left alone, for about five minutes since the nurses have to continuously check on me. It was annoying, I was fine, really, I was. I was going to be alone for a while. Renee left last night, since she had to go back home. Something happened with Phil, or whatever. I forced her to leave. She wouldn't though, so an hour, but I got to her. I would call her everyday, that was a promise I made to her.

It was about 3 o'clock, and I was bored out of my mind. I was so bored. I couldn't even call it bored. Then, Edward Cullen came to my room.

"Hi, Bella." He said.

"Hi." I said. Edward slowly walked towards me, and looked around the room. He made it seem like he's never been in a place like this before.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm bored, though. This place is boring."

"Well, it's a hospital. I don't think it's supposed to be fun." he smiled. God, he was cute...

"True. But they could at least have good shows to watch."

"Yeah, that's true." he said, and sat next to me in a chair. "I'm guess I'm tutoring you now."

"Yep. I think our parents arranged a play-date." I said, why would you say that? I blushed a little, and looked away.

"Yeah, you could say it like that." he said. "I need your number. So we could talk when you want to start." We switched numbers, that I never thought I would do with... any guy really. My little crush on Edward Cullen wouldn't come true. He was too handsome for me. All the women would want him, and soon enough, he would fall in love with someone.

"How's school going?" I asked, wanting to make a conversation with him.

"It's alright. Everyone's worried about you." Not too worried if I haven't seen anybody lately...

"Sure they are." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just get a little lonely. My parents come all the time, but I always seen them. I want someone new to come." I said. I think I offended him a little bit. "Like you, you came here." I said, to play it off.

"Yeah, I guess I did." he smiled at himself. I wondered his skin would feel like on mine... WHY did I just think that? I shook my head, getting the thought out of my head. It was weird. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"You said something about skin." he said. Did I say that out loud? SHIT...

"Umm... I said I wonder what my skin would look like... you know... once this cast is taken off of me." I played it off. He only said oh, and looked away. He heard you Bella, too late.

Edward and I talked a little bit about the tutoring. Edward was good at literature the best. Rosalie was good at science. Emmett was good at math. Alice was good at... well everything, and same thing with Jasper. The Cullens were going to rotate me around, so they weren't stuck with me all day.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Edward smiled.

"Bye." I said. I didn't want him to go. Even though we weren't talking about something interesting, I still wanted him here. Tonight would be a long night.

_**Edward's POV**_

After I left Bella's room, I walked straight toward Carlisle's office.

"You were right, she doesn't know anything. But that dream, it's so accurate, other than witches." I said.

"I know, that's why I'm still questioning everything. All of those vampires, are actual vampires, and I've never seen the girl before. No one has." Carlisle said.

"We need to figure this out then. There's no way in hell a human like her, can know so much." I said.

"It's an odd situation Edward. But we do need to watch her. I think she's hiding it." he said. I nodded, and walked out the room. I was going to go see her again, but her father was here. He was always here, worrying about Isabella. Tomorrow, Bella was going to be let go from the hospital. We would still have close care, and that's where I would come in. I would watch her, and tutor her. Sadly, along with my family.

I ran home, wanting to get out of the hospital for a while, before I go back tonight. I visit Bella often. My beautiful Bella.

_"Hey. Eddie's back home." Emmett said. _And now I had to deal with this big buffoon.

"How's Bella doing?" Esme asked.

"She's getting a lot better."

"Do you know that since you stalk her too much?" Emmett teased.

"Go to hell." I said.

"I can't wait to tutor her." Alice squealed. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah... fun." Rosalie said. "Even more fun when she tells me she was dreaming about my husband."

"Yeah, that's a little weird..." Emmett said.

"Hey Emmy Bear. Don't develop any feelings for her, or I'll kill." I said.

"Weren't you the one who cheated with my wife?" Emmett asked. I laughed, and walked upstairs. Rosalie and I never even became friends. I didn't like her, really I didn't. I found her to be quite annoying, so we ignore each other as best as we can. Tomorrow would be all about Bella. And her school work...

"Hey Eddie boy. We're going hunting tonight, me and Jazz. Are you coming?" Emmett asked. "Before you answer that, you should. Especially since Bella's delicious blood is waiting for you." The damn bastard.

"Emmett, shut up. And yes I'm coming. Give me a minute." I said.

"You don't need any lipstick. I've already told you this." Emmett said, Jasper laughed. I was going to kill him later for that. We left about five minutes later. I needed to go hunting big time.

**_Isabella's POV_**

When I woke up in the morning, I was excited. I was leaving today and Edward was coming to help out with Charlie. I was excited, once Daddy came. That meant we were leaving. First he had to collect all of my medicine, my paper work, and blah blah blah... I would have weekly check-ups also. Once I sat in the wheel chair, I was grateful my arms weren't broken. The way I was hit by the car was simple. Tyler, a boy at our school, his tires weren't in chains, and it was icey. He lost control, and I was by my truck. Let's just say it took two hours to remove myself between the two car without killing me.

I wheeled myself out of prison. I was so excited, I just wanted to leave this place. Edward Cullen showed up, he was able to pick me up, and carefully place me in his lap, since Charlie was driving home. He was cold, icy cold. Almost like in my dream, but colder. I laughed in my head, Edward being a vampire... And vampires existing, no way.

When we reached the house, Edward was carrying me, and Charlie was hurrying to get my bed ready and talking on the phone with a worrying Renee. Edward carefully placed me on the bed. I was a little sad, I didn't want him to put me down. I groaned a little at the slight pain in my stomach. It wasn't too bad, but it was enough to bother me.

"Alright kids. I have to go back down to work." Charlie said. "Here's all her medicine and the times she needs to take them. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright, bye daddy." I said. I wanted him to leave already. I want to have Edward to myself. Charlie left, and Edward went downstairs to make me some food. I was hungry, and I was over hospital food. After twenty minutes, Edward came back with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"I think you deserve this." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said, and clapped my hands. "You're not going to eat anything?"

"I already ate. Esme likes to make big breakfasts."

"OH." I said. I took my first bite, and I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head. It was that good. "You should be a chef."

"No, I'm good. I don't want to be around fire all the time." he said. I laughed at him.

"You're weird." I said.

"Thanks?"

"It's okay to be weird. People would accept who you are. It's not a bad thing. You know, I'm weird too. Everyone is."

"You talk a lot." he said. I frowned.

"Umm..."

"I'm sorry. I don't really see you talk a lot. But when you're around me. You're a chatter box. Why is that? Do you like me or something?" he asked. I turned red. I was getting nervous Edward, thanks for pointing it out. I couldn't say anything, so I shrugged. Usually shrugging meant a yes. "You like me?"

"A little. You're different from others. It's like a mystery. I like that." I said.

"I have a girlfriend Bella." he said. I wanted to cry, until he told me he was just kidding. "Bella calm down. I don't have a girlfriend." I relaxed my entire body. If he did, I would want him out of my house. "Bella, I like you too."

"Really? I mean. It's good. Well, not good. Well, thanks. I've never had someone actually like me, and I like them back. It's like Mike Newton and I. He's like me, but I don't like him back. He's odd, and too much for me to work with and-" He stopped my babbling by kissing me. When he pulled away, I was dumbfounded. He was a good kisser. Really good. "Thanks for silently tell me to shut up." I breathed.

"Lay down Bella. You need to rest." he said. I laid back down, and turned my head away from him. I was red, very red. It was embarrassing.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Has Charlie let you in the house, or something?" I asked.

"No why?" he asked.

"You're wallet is on my dresser..." I said. The wallet was open, and his drivers license was showing. What the hell...

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	2. Figuring it Out

**_Isabella's POV_**

I looked at Edward. He had been sitting there for a while, probably coming up with an excuse to why his wallet was in my room. He's never been in my room before, and I didn't see him take out a wallet when he set me down.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"The wallet..." I said. "Did you sneak into my room or something?" I asked.

"Actually I-" Then the doorbell rang. I sighed as he stood up and ran downstairs. He was hiding something. Vampire? NO. It's not possible. And it was just a dream. And it wasn't real. None of it was...

Edward came upstairs, saying that his siblings were here. I just nodded, and put my head back on the pillow. Emmett was here. I wonder how he would feel if I told him about my dream. I giggled at myself, it's a dream Bella. Don't be ridiculous.

"Hi. I'm Alice." she said. She was bouncing herself into the room. Wow, she was the exact same way in my dream... Weird...

"Hi." I said. Then _he _came in. His massive body barely fit through my body. His dark curls and his big goofy grin made me fall in love with him. No, he wasn't mine. It was a dream Bella. He was with Rosalie.

"Hello Hells Bells." Emmett said. I couldn't say anything so I waved. Rose was trailing behind him along with Jasper. Edward came in with a cup in his hand.

"Here, it's some type of herb tea or something. My mother recommended it." I said. Before I drank it, Emmett told me it was pee water, and I just set it down on my night-stand, not wanting to drink that for a while. I giggled a little, and looked away. He was too cute.

"So, when are we doing this tutoring thing?" Jasper asked.

"I guess now. I'm ready to learn whatever the hell I need to learn." I said. I wasn't excited about learning anything. I just wanted to get this over with though.

"What should we do first?" Edward asked.

"My worst subject." I said.

"What's that?"

"Math. God, it's so stupid. It's pointless. And hard. Calculus can kiss my-"

"ASS!" Emmett barked out for me. I laughed, and shook my head. Yep, he was still a mess. A cute mess.

"You're so damn loud." Rosalie smacked his arm. I was hoping she was playing with him. Otherwise, I might as well rip her head off. Bella, idiot, it was a dream.

"So. Let's get started. Luckily for you, math is my greatest subject." Emmett said. _Now I could spend a lot more time with you._

It took me an hour to figure out what the hell Emmett was talking about. It was frustrating, and even more frustrating since Emmett was teaching me the most. It was Emmett, the guy that gets distracted more than a baby would. Edward constantly told him to focus, and then he would have no idea what he was saying, and start the lecture all over again. Finally, I gave up by banging my head with the book. Edward didn't like that, since I had a crack in my skull. But I didn't do it hard. Just enough to get my point across.

"I think we're done for the day." Jasper said.

"Yeah." I said. I could not do this. It was hard, and even harder with Emmett. Not that I minded a lot, he was cute when he was distracted. Too cute...

"Bye." I said to Edward siblings as they left.

"Finally, we're alone." Edward smiled, and he pressed his lips against mine.

"Hold on." I said.

"What?"

"You never told me about your wallet." I said. And he frowned.

"I really don't know how it got here." he said, liar...

"Tell me the truth Edward." I said. "How did it get in here?"

"Okay. I'll tell you the truth, but you probably won't like me anymore after this."

"Tell me."

"It was the day of your accident. I really liked you, and I thought it would be cool to, see what your house looked like. So, at night, I snuck into your room." he said. "Honestly, I did. I know, creepy stalker."

"You've been watching me?"

"Yeah..." he said, embarrassed.

"Umm..." I said. I didn't know what I could say to him. It was weird... "You could be arrested for that, you know?"

"I know. Well, I'm 17." he said. "So technically."

"Edward, that's really creepy, which also means your hiding something from me. Today, I was watching your family very closely. It's weird how you guys act. It's almost _inhuman._ So, tell me the truth, what the hell is going on?"

"Bella."

"Tell me. And don't hide anything. Otherwise, I'll go screaming to my father that you've been stalking me. And have your ass arrested even if your 17."

"Bella, it's hard to explain. It's..."

"Are vampires real?" I asked.

"Umm..." he said. I raised my eyebrow. "Yes."

"You're one aren't you?" I asked. "My dream, it was real?"

"Not exactly. Well, Bella, we've been watching you for a reason. It doesn't make sense that someone like you knows everything so well. The Volturi, everything. Except about the witch thing. That isn't real." he said.

"Wow." I said.

"So, not only do you know everything, because you do, the Volturi want to know why also. So we're also protecting you. I don't want them to come here, so I also told them I would get information. And so far, it's not working."

"So you don't really like me?" I asked.

"NO, I do like you. You're amazing. But it's just so strange that this dream is accurate."

"It's just a dream." I said.

"You were able to show Sulpicia's and Athenodora's face. No one has ever laid an eye on them. I asked the Volturi, and you got it so accurate. It's strange Bella. How do you know so much?"

"I don't. I don't know anything." I said. "It's just a dream, and it's causing so much trouble. And I can't even believe vampires and wolves even exist."

"Well, they do." he said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said. I laid back down, then sat up again. "I have to pee." This was going to be interesting. Edward sighed, and looked around. I was red now, he had to take me to the bathroom.

After the awkwardness of having me pee in front of him, even though it didn't bother him, I was able to change my clothes without all of his help. I laid back down in the bed, making some room for him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making some room for you, so you can sleep also."

"I don't sleep Bella. And Charlie would not like that."

"But, in my dream, vampires sleep."

"It's a dream Bella. That's one of the flaws you had in that dream of yours." he said. "Go to sleep." I sighed, and laid down. Edward gave me some of my medicine, that smelt like pure crap. It almost made me sick smelling it. After a while, I dozed off to sleep.

In the morning, Edward wasn't here, and I had to pee. So I called his name once, and he came quickly in the room. Damn he's fast. Oh yeah, vampire... Edward lifted me up again, and the awkwardness came back. I made him leave the bathroom, it was too weird. Imagine peeing in front of someone you love...

"I'm done." I said. I pulled my shorts back up, and sat there, waiting for Edward. He was laughing at something, and he picked me up. "What's so funny?"

"My brothers are here." he said. Edward gently carried me down stairs. I didn't want to lay in bed anymore. It was nice to downstairs.

"Hi Jasper. Hey Emmett." I said.

"What's up Hells Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Why do you call me that?"

"I don't know. It just rhymes." he said. Jasper rolled his eyes, and I was laying on the couch.

"I'm making you some food. It will be our shortly." Edward said.

"Thanks Eddie boy." I said. He frowned at me. "I'm sorry. It caught on." Emmett was laughing at Edward.

Alice and Rosalie came later on. After breakfast, I just sat there, watching a movie. Edward walked off into the kitchen, to answer the phone that rang. Jasper and Alice snuck off somewhere. And Emmett messed up Rosalie's makeup, so she left to the bathroom. Now it was just Emmett and I in the room. I fixed my hair a little bit, wanting to brush it. It's been a mess for too long now.

"Hey, I have a question." I said to Emmett.

"Go ahead." he said. He was looking towards the tv, looking a little bored.

"The Volturi. What's going to happen?" I asked.

"Well, that's something everyone wants to know. Alice has been watching, to make sure they don't come here. But so far, they might be coming. To hurt you, I don't know. To know what's going on, yes. They think you're hiding something from everyone. Which means, to them, you want to expose our kind. They might change you, if not kill you. But we need to beat them at that first. Hell, we might change you." he said. "But Eddie boy doesn't want that. So really, we have no idea what's going on."

"Great..." I said.

"Yep." he said. "This just doesn't happen to anybody. It's weird. Maybe there was a reason it went to you."

"Maybe." I said. Edward came back in, telling me that Charlie would be working late. I nodded, not minding at all. Alice was talking to Rosalie about going shopping later on. Jasper was just following behind.

For the rest of the day, Emmett and I were having constant battles to see who was smarter. Emmett thought I lost some brain cells in the accident, but he was older, and repeated school fifteen million times. It wasn't fair. So I ended up losing anyways. He may be this loud goof ball, but he was smarter than what he seemed like.

Now I was trying to beat Jasper in chess. Of course, I lost. By a lot. Secretly, I thought Alice was giving him hints. Then Alice wanted to paint my nails, and I didn't want to. It was too girlie.

"Come on, please. It would be fun." she said. "I can make them any color you want." she said.

"How about clear?" I asked. Everyone laughed. Alice rolled her eyes and muttered something about me being so stubborn. Of course, out of Alice's amusement, she grabbed some finger nail polish, forced me, and painted them a dark blue.

"Thanks Alice." I muttered.

"You're welcome." she said. I rolled my eyes. I was going to have Jasper control his wife a little bit more.

"Okay, since we're all here, can you tell me the real things about vampires? obviously my dream really didn't specify everything to be exact." I said.

"Well, we don't sleep. We don't eat. We can't have kids. And... yeah I think that's really it. Everything else was true." Rosalie said. "And I would never cheat on Emmett... for Edward. That's gross."

"Thanks lovely blonde." Edward said."I will always remember that."

"I'm sure you will." Rosalie said. "Come on. I want some new shirts."

"Fine, Jazzy are you coming?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Jazzy, are you coming?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, shut up." he said.

"Let's go. Oh! I like this vase. It has my favorite flowers." Alice said. They were lilys.

"Thanks." I said. Alice picked up the vase, and walked off with them to the kitchen. She was complaining about them dying. Then she dropped the vase and gasped.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi. They're coming here." Alice said.


	3. Changing

**Sorry guys for the late update, well not really, it's only been two days. Anyways, school started for me now, and yeah you know the rest. Here we go! :P**

_**Isabella's POV**_

Carlisle and Esme immediately came to the house. We weren't sure if Alice was correct on the vision, she wasn't even sure. But she was watching Aro's decisions. It's most likely they're coming here.

"I don't want Bella to be unprotected here. So I'm staying with her, no matter what." Edward said.

"We know that Edward. We weren't telling you to leave her alone." Carlisle said. "We just need to figure out exactly what they're planning to do. If they want to hurt Bella, we have a big problem on our hands. I don't even know how they were able to know about Bella's dreams. I've only talked to the Denali about it."

"Do you think they've told anyone?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said.

"We need to talk to them. I'll call them up right now." Esme said, she walked off into the kitchen.

"We could call up a lot more people, if this could get out of hand." Alice said. "There are many willing to help, I can see that."

"Then we should. The more people, the better. And they would just see that Bella's a helpless human, no offense."

"None taken." I said. "But, I don't like this. You guys are going against the Volturi. Don't you see what you're doing? It's going to be impossible for you to just tell them that everything is fine. They could hurt you."

"We know." Emmett said. "I don't mind."

"Well I do." Rosalie said. "This is ridiculous. We cannot just go against the Volturi. They would kill us all."

"Rosalie..."

"No, she has a point. Just whatever the outcome is, it's what it is." I said. "I'm not going to risk having some of you hurt for me."

"Bella..." Edward said.

"Shut up." I said to him. "I'm not going to allow it. And whatever happens, happens. I'm sorry, but this is what I want."

"I talked to the Denali's. They've told me Tanya hasn't been there for a while. They think she had something to do with it."

"Tanya?" the Cullens said in unison. Esme nodded. Tanya was the woman who was always in love with Edward, and probably still does love Edward. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated my guts.

"If that's the case, then I need to talk to her, on my own." I said. "That's what I want." I added, just before Edward could say anything. Now I had Tanya to deal with. Great...

I fell asleep on the couch, tired of arguing with everyone else. This is what I wanted, and I'm going to make it happen whether the others liked it or not.

When I woke up again, I was in my bedroom. Edward was standing by the window, just standing there. I shook my head, laughing a little. He was so worried about me. But I'm not worth enough for people to worry about. I would be fine.

"Bella." Edward said.

"No. It's what I want." I said. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Bella, this isn't right. You're giving up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm doing this so you would be protected."

"Bella, I cannot live without you." he said. "Please understand, that once you're dead, I would follow right behind you."

"Edward, do not pull that card on me. It's not fair."

"I'm telling you the truth." he said. I looked away from him, letting the tears fall down my face. Neither of us said anything. And I didn't want to say anything to him. He knows what I want, and he's trying to stop it. But I didn't want that. People could get hurt because of me. I'm not going to allow that to happen.

In the morning, Edward wasn't in the room. I looked around, luckily the door opened. But instead, it was Emmett.

"Hey?" I said. I didn't know why he was here.

"Hey. The others went to go hunting. I get to babysit you for a while." he said.

"Lovely..." I said. "I'm just kidding."

"I know." he said. "Only because you think I'm hot." Then he did a funny pose. I laughed at him. That reminded me of something...

"Is Edward still mad at me?" I asked.

"He's not mad. He's _pissed. _He thinks what you're doing for us is a waste to your life." he said. "And I agree on the 100%."

"I'm not wasting my life. Wouldn't you do the same thing for Rose if you were in my position?" And he became still. He knew I was right.

"I care about Rose with all my heart. And I would want her to be safe, so yes I get what you're saying." he said.

"And this is bringing danger to her. If you don't want that to happen, then help me."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. Help me." I said.

"How?"

"I don't know. That's what you need to figure out."

"How is your leg, and your hips?"

"They're fine."

"Damn, he's never going to forgive me." Emmett mumbled. I raised an eyebrow at him. Then he bit me. The venom... it's spreading...

**_Emmett's POV_**

I picked up Isabella's burning body. God, they all are going to hate me for this. But Bella wanted help, and I was going to help her. I ran off into the forest, carrying Bella as painfully as possible. She would be fine, later. But just as a vampire. I ran for miles, wanting to stop at the top of Canada. Then from there, we would come back. It was going to rain soon, so the others wouldn't smell my scent anymore.

In about twenty minutes, we reached a small cabin that I built for Rose and I, recently. I just never showed it to her yet. I opened the door, and put Bella in a bed. You could tell that she was in pain, but she didn't want to show it. She was trying to hard not to show it.

For a while, I sat there. I didn't know what to do. Bella was being changed into a vampire, and no one else knew. They would figure it out sooner or later, since Bella was the one who was always so damn stubborn. I laughed a little, and turned my head towards her again.

"Edward is going to kill me." I said to her. I wasn't expecting a response. She was in pain, I get that. All the vampires had to go through it. About an hour or so, the rain started to pour down. Finally... Edward would've found me. Now as for Alice, I was afraid. So I needed to be careful with my decisions, and Bella was well. At last, I got the phone call I was waiting for.

_"Hello. Emmett speaking." I said. I was trying to play it cool.  
"Where the hell are you? And where's Bella? You have me worrying here." Edward said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I took her out for ice cream."  
"Bull crap Emmett. Where are you? And why is Alice worrying?"  
"Okay, so I may have bitten your girlfriend to become a vampire, and took her to Canada."  
"WHAT?!" he yelled. And with that note, I hung up the phone. _

I heard a small groan escape out of Bella's lips. She was laying on the bed, still looking a mess. I leaned on the headboard, and touched her face. She was still warm... Then the phone rang, this time it was Rosalie. I didn't answer. I didn't want to hear anybody's wrath right now.

I turned back to Bella, and laid next to her. I could see what Edward was talking about. She was warm. Very warm. I shouldn't even be doing this... I'm married... That's your brother's girlfriend. I sighed, and moved over a little bit. But it didn't work out like I wanted it to. I turned my face towards her, and kissed her mouth. I don't know why, but I felt a very strong connection towards us when I visited her in the hospital. I stood up and walked out the room. You are a true idiot...

**_Isabella's POV_**

I swore I could've felt Emmett kiss me. I didn't open my eyes, since I was in too much pain to do that anyways. I just laid there. I don't even know if I kissed him back or not. But within the three days, I didn't feel him next to me. I was beginning to think that he left me here by myself. But he wouldn't do that. Edward would definitely kill him. Once I opened my eyes, my vision was enhanced. I could see more clearly.

"Hello?" I whispered. I didn't feel a presence of a vampire. He left me here. All by myself... Damn him. I walked out the room, not sure of what I can do. I didn't leave, because I could hurt somebody.

So for an hour, I sat on the couch, with my burning throat. I'm going to kill Emmett once I see him. I heard the door open, and I was immediately there in a second.

"Hey..." he said. I tackled him to the ground, being able to pin him down.

"Hey my ass. Where have you been? I'm thirsty Emmett."

"Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting for you to wake up."

"It's been three days."

"It's been two days." he said. "You became a vampire faster than I thought. Actually, I didn't want to say this, but you still smell like a human. Are you sure you're a vampire?"

"Oh shut up. I'm thirsty, and I would like to go hunting. I was about to leave too, and everything would have been your fault." I accused.

"I'm sorry. Let's go." he said.

"Where have you been anyways?" I asked.

"Out, doing some thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." he said. "Come on." We walked out the cabin, and I looked around. It was a little cloudy, enough to keep the sun away. The air was nice. A lot better actually. I smelt something very delicious, so I ran straight towards it. Emmett was saying something to me, but I ignored him. It was too good. I saw I was running towards a man. He was out alone, with a friend. Then I stopped, before they saw me.

"Hello Miss." one of them said. I swallowed.

"Hi." I said. Emmett walked out behind me.

"Bella, we should go." he said.

"Hello. What are you doing out here in those clothes? It's freezing out here."

"I know. But I don't get cold. That's a good thing about me... and my brother." I said, and pointed towards Emmett. "I'm new here. It's really pretty here."

"Yes it is. Wait till you see it at night. Gorgeous." the other man smiled at me. "What's your name doll?"

"Linda Franklin..." I said, not wanting to reveal my true name.

"Well Linda. I hope to see you around."

"You too." I smiled, told them bye, and left with Emmett. I walked quickly away, wanting to get away from the smell.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I didn't. It was easier than I anticipated." I said. "Honestly. I have control. You can see that."

"Yeah... but it's not possible for a newborn to do that."

"Emmett... I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it." I said.

**_Edward's POV_**

I was so mad at Emmett. And Bella. I knew she would do something stupid like this. I don't even know exactly where she was. Alice didn't know where she was. _Alice... _It continuously called Emmett and Bella, neither of them answered. Rosalie was starting to get worried, because she knew Emmett wouldn't do this, and he would've called by now.

"Alice, are you sure?" I asked, again.

"Edward... Stop asking me. I've told you seven times now. I cannot see Bella. I cannot see Emmett. Once he left, everything just stopped. I have no idea where they are." she said, annoyed. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for a sign of either of them to come back. Then for some odd reason, the entire pack came.

"What the hell are you wolves doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"Trust me Rosalie, we're not happy to be here ourselves. It's Charlie. He's worried about Bella." Jacob said. "He thinks you ran off with her, and I came here to check it out."

"Damn. I forgot about Charlie. He's going to hate me." I said.

"You bet. He's not too mad. Apparently, he's been talking to Bella everyday since she's left."

"She's been talking to him?"

"Yeah? She says she's fine and everything. I don't know. I've talked to her. She sounds the same." Seth said. "She wouldn't answer any of Jake's calls."

"Interesting..." I said, then Bella and Emmett came into the room. _Sorry... _Emmett thought towards me. I walked over to Bella... he lied to me. She was still human.

"I thought you changed her." I whispered to her, making sure the wolves didn't hear.

"I lied." he said. Something was on his mind. I just nodded, and looked to Bella. I grabbed Bella's hand, and walked her over to the kitchen. We have a lot to talk about.

"What are the wolves doing here?"

"Well, once they heard about you leaving with _me, _they came here. Charlie's been working. How are you walking?" I asked her. She wasn't even hurting anymore.

"I'll need to talk to you about that later Edward. Just trust me. I'll explain everything." She said. I nodded, and we went to the phone, to talk to Charlie. Man was he angry with me. Bella mostly took the blame for it, since she "took me away."

"I need to go. He's mad at me." she said.

"How are you going to tell him that you're healed?" I asked.

"We can always fake it." She smiled. We walked out into the living room. Carlisle was telling them about what's been going on, and why Bella knew what we were. And blah blah blah...

"Carlisle, sorry to interrupt." Bella whispered to him. "But my daddy's not going to take my 'healing' so well. Do you think I could fake it?"

"Yes. Let's go. I can get you into a cast." he said. After redecorating Bella in her familiar gauze, I drove her back to the house. Man he was still mad. Bella try to calm him down, giving excuses to why she had to leave the house. He didn't believe it for one second, but I told him my parents are the same way right now. And they'll punish me later. After I laid Bella down on her bed. We just looked at each other.

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Edward..." she said. "I'm not human... I never was human..."

* * *

**Review or make me sad! :) Again, sorry for the "late" update. I usually do it every day. But school has started and there's no time. Especially with two AP classes. Talk about hard... REVIEW!**


	4. The Arrival

**Just so we're clear guys... you will not know what Bella is for a long time. I would say, three to four chapters later. It's the way I planned it. :P Hope you don't hate me.**

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

I do believe my sanity was about to go away. I was just too stressed out. And I didn't have time to goof off with the Volturi. I wished they would stop being so damn nosey. I don't need them in my business. After telling Edward what I was, he was shocked. Hell, I would be shocked too. I was sitting down with all the Cullens, while Edward talked about what I just told him.

"Damn..." Emmett said.

"Amazing. I've never heard of such a creature." Carlisle said. He was dumbfounded. I giggled a little bit.

"So what are we going to do about the Volturi?" Esme asked. "I don't think they would let Bella just walk away. Especially since her kind is so... rare."

"I don't want to tell them. At least not now. For now, I will act like I'm human. Whenever the time comes, I'll tell them." I said. "It's something I want..." I added, looking at Edward.

"Fine." Edward mumbled. I sighed, and walked towards the window. We were all sitting in Charlie's house, secretly. He was still mad at me. He officially thought I was those 'teenagers that finally had a boyfriend and I could do whatever I want.' So he grounded me. Not that I could move anyways.

"Bella. Are you still going to live with Charlie?" Edward asked.

"NO. I don't want him in danger. I'll control his mind later." I said. "I'll make him forget me. Just like Renee."

"Why?"

"Because... they're not Bella's parents. She just did mind control so she could act human." Jasper said. "It's actually very smart in her case."

"Thank you." I said.

"So... my venom didn't affect you?" Emmett asked. He was a little mad at me. I mean, he did all of that for nothing, and I was just laying there. He's asked me that question three times already...

"No Emmett. It didn't. It burned like hell for a couple of minutes." I said. "Get over it."

"Well, I'm not the one who sat here, faking everything, to find out you're actually stronger than us." he said. And started mumbling something as he went out the window. It was dark, so he would be fine.

"What's his problem?" Alice asked.

"I was hoping you would know." Rosalie said. Rose followed him out the window.

"Let's let Bella rest." Esme said. "Goodnight." The Cullens left, and Edward was sitting on my computer chair still. Ever since I've told him what I was, he seemed a little distance from me. It hurt my feelings, but I never told him that. I pouted a little, trying to make him walk over to me. He was staring at me, very closely. I gave up, and laid down. Edward still didn't even make a move to walk over to me.

"Do you have a problem with what I am?" I asked. "If you do. You can leave. I'm not going to sit here and take that."

"I don't. I'm just shocked Bella. That's all." he said. I rolled my eyes, and laid on my side.

"Jacob wouldn't treat me like this..." I mumbled. I knew that hurt his feelings.

"Don't do that Bella." he said. "I really hate that."

"I know." I said. "That's why I said it." I heard him stand up and lay on the bed next to me. I smiled in my thoughts, but tried to keep a straight face. I won...

I fell asleep in Edward's arms. It was a good night for me, since I was alone with Edward, and I came clean with what I was. However, my dreams were haunting me a little. It was mostly about Emmett and I. How could I dream about Emmett while sleeping next to Edward? Jeez...

In the morning, Edward was being yelled at. I could hear in the other room. Apparently, Edward isn't allowed to be here, and idiot boy here rang the doorbell. Charlie was just not in a good mood. I groaned and stood up. It's time to let Charlie go on. Damn... I would have to talk to the neighbors also. I sighed, and walked downstairs.

"How are you walking?" Charlie gasped.

"Look at me." I said. "You don't know who I am. You've never had a daughter named Isabella Swan. I am not your child. I was someone you just met in a bar or something. Repeat it to me."

"I don't know who you are. I've never had a daughter named Isabella Swan. You are not my child. You were someone you just met in a bar or something." he repeated.

"You will go back to your daily day. And do whatever it is Charlie does. Right now, you just let me use your phone, along with my boyfriend. Nod if you got all of that." I ordered. Charlie nodded. "Thank you for letting us use your phone."

"Anytime. It's nice meeting you." Charlie smiled. I walked towards the front door. I would come back and retrieve my stuff later.

I had to walk to all the neighbors, in case my name might pop up. I would have to make the entire high school forget also. Yippe... I would do that later. Edward and I went up the his house. Alice answered the door, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She grabbed me and pulled me into the living room. In there, there were a whole bunch of people. Along with the Volturi... Bella... you're human... Stay human...

"Hello..." Caius said.

"You must be Isabella." Aro smiled. I nodded, trying to play the shy part of me.

"It is wonderful to meet you." Marcus said. I looked around the room. Noticing familiar faces. The Egyptians, the Irish, Amazon, Nomads, Romanian, and European Covens. They were all here. It was packed in the house. Barely enough room for everyone to sit.

"Who are all these people?" I asked Edward. He knows I know. Obviously... just playing the helpless human...

"I do believe you know what we are Isabella." Aro said.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

"And I do believe you are hiding something." Caius said.

Yes... "No." I said. "What could I be possibly hiding? Especially from a whole bunch of vampires..." I walked into the kitchen, making myself a sandwich. Aro was talking, thinking that I couldn't hear him.

_"Caius, we cannot assume anything. You need to be patient." Aro said._

_"Patience is the key brother." Marcus said. "We cannot get anything out of her unless we wait." _

I laughed a little, and walked back out. Edward smiled at me, and so did Emmett... it was a little weird. And we still haven't talked about our kiss that has happened.

"What's been going on lately?" Carlisle asked. "I suppose you didn't bring everyone here without a reason."

"Oh yes. Until we figure out this entire situation, we have asked for everyone to come here. I do think someone here has something to do with Isabella."

"It's just a dream." I said. "You make it seem like I've killed somebody."

"You're very talkative for a human who's around a lot of human-blood drinkers..." Caius pointed out. Nice going Bella... I just shrugged, having no idea how to verbally react to that. I wanted to be upstairs with Edward, just so we could be alone again. I loved being alone with Edward. It's actually nice and peaceful.

"Where are you going?" Aro asked.

"Isabella's human. And you want me to have her around a bunch of vampires?" Edward asked. He looked serious about it too. It would've fooled me.

"Alright then." Marcus said. I walked up the stairs, then took off to Edwards room. He was seconds behind. I giggled and had him close the door.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I squeaked out.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just fine." He leaned down a kissed me. I sighed and pushed him off of me, and threw him onto the bed. "Don't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I _can't_ Edward... I'm sorry." I said. He sighed, and laid there for a while. I didn't want to do anything special with him. I couldn't. Actually... I shouldn't. Not for a long time. Not until I was ready.

**_Edward's POV_**

I'll admit it, I was a little disappointed when Bella threw me off of her. She was stronger than me, and it caught me off guard. I hated being off guard. Just like when the Volturi came, no one knew they were coming. Not even Alice. Since Bella was around, it was getting harder for her to see things, especially since she knew what Bella really was. Alice would complain to her later.

Bella was sitting in front of me. There had to be a lot of things on her mind. I grabbed her waist and slid her back towards me. I made her lay down, and I grabbed her hand.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Nothing much." she said.

"Mmhm. I think there is something on your mind." I said. "Tell me love."

"It's nothing. And it's embarrassing to say. I wouldn't want to say it _out loud._" Then I caught on to what she was saying.

"Oh." I said. I rolled our bodies to the side. We laid in silence for a couple of minutes. Then she fell asleep. Good, she needed rest. I kissed her neck, and put a blanket over her. I didn't feel too good about leaving her in the room all by herself. But she's not even human. She'll be fine...

**_Emmett's POV_**

To my surprise, Edward came back down without Bella. He would never leave her in a house all with a whole bunch of vampires... She's not even human. Never mind... But she smelt like a human. She had blood running through her veins, her heartbeat. Everything. It's just so weird...

I felt someone touch my hand. It was Rosalie. She's been getting handsy on me all day. I didn't mind. But it wasn't the time for it. I held her hand, and kissed the back softly. Everyone was talking to each other, once the Volturi left for who-knows-where. Carlisle already told them about the border line from the wolves.

Rosalie turned her body facing towards me. She was getting touchy again. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me, and pointed towards the upstairs. It really was not the time for this. But if she insists...

_**Isabella's POV**_

I woke up in Edward's bed about twenty minutes later. I got off the bed, and walked out into the hall. I felt a little lonely, for not absolute reason. I do get lonely a lot. I don't know why. It's just an emotion of mine. I wandered around the hall a little bit. Horsing around too. Then I walked over to Emmett's room. I walked into their room, no one was in there. So I sat on their couch. Don't ask me why. I was just bored. I was simply entertaining myself. I heard Emmett's loud footsteps coming up the stairs. He came in, to see like he was in a rush.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I guess he didn't see me sitting here. He sort of jumped.

"I'm fine. Rosalie and I are just going to have... some fun time far from here." he said. I rolled my eyes. Of course you were Emmett... "What are you doing in here anyways?"

"I can't be in here?"

"Well you can. Usually humans don't come into my room."

"Well I want to be." I said. I walked over to him, and crossed my arms. "We still need to talk." I whispered quietly.

"I know, but later. I promise." he said. He leaned down and kissed me for the third time. Were Emmett and I cheating? Yes, guilty as proven. After I told him what I was, alone, he kissed me. He was in love with me. Hell, I think he loves me a lot more than Edward loves me.

"Have fun." I said. I still wanted him to be with Rosalie. I didn't want to ruin that. He was still in love her, he just loved me too.

"Bye." he said, and rushed out the room. I smiled a little bit, and walked out the room, Edward was coming up the stairs.

"Well... it's nice to see you're awake." he said.

"You too." I said. "Are the Volturi still here?"

"No. They went out for a while. They'll be back." he said. Edward and I walked downstairs for a bit. I formally introduced myself to the others. I didn't tell them what I was, like I was going to. But I didn't want to. I didn't want the Volturi to get suspicious even more, or someone would tell them what I really was. Not only that, Tanya's sisters were here. Tanya... that damned woman. I can't wait to meet her.

After an hour passing, I looked around the house. I was bored, and Emmett wasn't here to truly entertain me. And everyone else was busy with whatever. I sighed, and after another hour, Emmett finally comes back home. I smiled, and walked up the stairs. I deserve some alone time with him too. I went into the bathroom, waiting for Emmett. Finally he came in, and I smiled at him. Our secret relationship was very secretive I guess. No one knew, not even Alice. And Emmett was good with hiding his thoughts. If Emmett were to touch Aro then we were screwed.

After a couple of kisses with Emmett, we walked out the bathroom, trying to make a formal conversation.

"So, how was your... fun time?" I asked.

"It was nice." he said. He winked at me. "Hey. I know your bored. It's written all over your face. Want to play me in a video game?"

"Sure." I said. We walked into the other living room, or Esme's formal room. And played on the tv in there. It was a football game. And yes, I could be that laid-back girl. I was opposite from Rosalie, I guess. And that's something Emmett needed.

"Oh... you suck." Emmett said.

"First point scored by Isabella. Because she's awesome than the big buffoon sitting next to her." I giggled.

"Oh, so now I'm a big buffoon?" he asked.

"Yep. Hey pay attention. Before I whip your butt." I said. Then I noticed Rosalie in the corner of my eye. She was watching us. Dammit...

After beating Emmett, badly. I walked out the room with a sense of pride. I giggled and skipped towards Edward. He was sitting next to Jasper. I sat on Edwards lap, and playfully put my legs on Jasper. He rolled his eyes, and pushed me off.

"You're in a good mood." Jasper said.

"I beat Emmett in football. Of course I am." I said. "I think I would be able to beat you at it."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well, I'll make you eat your words Bella." Jasper said. Alice giggled a little bit, and looked away from me. Was I going to lose? Just before we were going to play, the Volturi came in, and ordered us all to sit down. I groaned and sat back down.

"What's this all about?" Zafrina asked.

"We changed some of our decisions." Marcus said. He didn't seem so happy about it either.

"No one can move from this spot... until little Isabella here tells us what's going on." Caius said. Oh, you've got to be kidding me...

* * *

**Review! And just a reminder, you do now know what Bella is. However I would love to know what you're thinking. So Review!**


	5. Caius vs Bella

**This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it. So pay attention :P And I may have lied a little bit. You'll see why... Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

I groaned in disgust of what Caius just said. He wanted everyone to sit here, until I spoke up about something they didn't even know was true or not. I laughed a little, also. I tried not to, honestly I tried. They know nothing about me and they're already trying to threaten me. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Now was not a good time for a random human to show up. But whoever it was wasn't human. I could smell werewolf coming towards the house.

"Come in." Carlisle said. He was allowed to answer the door and what not. But he had to sit back down again. This was going to be so boring. And what if I needed to pee?

"Bella." Jacob smiled at me. He didn't know what I was. None of the wolves do. He thinks I'm a human, and is still in love with me. We've always been friends for a long time. I'm able to change my age. So I've been with Charlie and Renee for a long time, they just didn't know I really wasn't their child. I love mind control, but sometimes I do feel guilty. We met when he was little. Man that time was weird.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"I see a whole bunch of red eyes in here..." he mumbled. Sam stepped up.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well, the Volturi I have told you about, has shown up here today. They're simply questioning us about Bella's dream. They want answers."

"What does this have to do with us?" Paul asked. "I was watching tv."

"I do believe you all are Isabella's dearest friends. I suppose she has told you something about herself." Caius said.

"Wait, you think she's hiding something?" Seth asked.

"I don't think. I know she's hiding something. She's been acting strange lately. And I question this very deeply. I would love for you all to sit here until someone confesses." Aro said.

"So we're just going to sit here until either Bella or whoever knows says something?" Jared asked.

"Yes." I said. "Fun, isn't it?"

"Well I have something to say, only because I refuse to sit here all damn day." Embry said. "Bella's human, can we go?" I laughed at him.

"They don't believe that. Everyone has already tried. They actually want me to say whatever I am. I said human, they said bullshit." I said. "So make yourselves comfortable. It's going to be a long night." Jacob sighed, and didn't even notice Edward sitting next to me. He just sat right in between my legs on the floor.

For an hour, we tried to talk to each other, other than this ridiculous situation we're in. But Caius just kept going back to me and questioned the hell out of me. Jacob and Edward were really getting annoyed, but Emmett was about to explode. Jasper could feel the anger bouncing all over the room.

For another hour, we convinced the Volturi to at least let us walk around, especially the wolves and I. We had human needs. I can't just sit there all night like the vampires could. Who the hell did they think I was?

Now another hour has passed and Emmett, literally, was banging his head against the wall. We were doing nothing but watching tv, and/or talking. That's all. That's all we were doing. The boys would mess with each other. It was funny when Esme got mad at Emmett for making a whole in the wall when he tried to throw his shoe at Jasper's head. Man she was mad.

"Alright Isabella, it's been 5 hours. Can you just tell them already?" Jane asked. She was getting tired of staying here.

"Alright. Listen very closely..." I said. Everyone turned their heads towards me. "You can kiss my ass Volturi." Emmett laughed and gave me a high five. "But if you really want to win me over, you can send me Tanya. I would love to see her."

"Tanya?" Caius asked.

"Yes. Tanya..." I said. "The one who told you what was going on."

"Alec, Demetri, go get our dear friend Tanya please. I would love to see her." Marcus said. Alec and Demetri were gone for about five minutes, but they came... along with Tanya.

I hate to admit this, but she was very pretty. She had strawberry blonde curly hair. Hell, I was jealous of her. I didn't know why Edward would turn her down. She's perfect.

"Jeez Edward." I said, and I wanted her to hear this. "She's so pretty. Why would you turn _that _down?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's okay." Jacob said, and I kicked his back.

"Ah, Tanya. It's nice to see you again." Aro said.

"You've seen me a while ago Aro." Tanya said.

"Yes, that is true. Please have a seat next to your family." Aro said. She walked passed me, and didn't even look at me. That damn...

"So Bella, would you love to tell me what you are?" Caius asked. Here we go again...

"Human. And for the next question, human. And for all of the next million ones, human. So after you ask me a million times, then I might have that same answer." I said.

"I don't want to force this onto you Isabella." Caius said. It's always me and Caius arguing. We did not like each other, that was real easy to figure out.

"Caius, I don't like you." I said.

"And I do not like you as well Isabella." Caius smiled.

"Good. I don't need you to like me..."

"What are you?"

"You should know my answer. I thought I told you to ask a million times, then I would answer after you did." I said.

"What are you?"

"Still the same answer..." I said.

"Are you lying?"

"Hey! A new question. Outstanding! Let's throw a party..."

"You're stalling..."

"How?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Ugh..." he said. I love making him mad.

"Aro, why don't you just read their minds?" Marcus asked.

"I told you brothers, I have. None of them know anything about Isabella. That, or she's blocking it." Aro said. He was right, I am blocking it. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Caius asked.

"Because, you are an idiot..." I said.

"Go to hell..."

"I've already visited the place. I made sure there was a room for you there." We really did not like each other...

"Aro, why don't you just try again?" Caius asked.

"I did it three times. And I refuse to see what's been playing in Emmett's mind all over again." Aro said. I laughed so hard. Aro didn't say anything the first couple of times, but now I could see why he doesn't want to read any of Emmett's thoughts again.

"You think it's hard for you? Imagine when it's right upstairs..." Edward said. Aro shuddered. I laughed again. I looked at the Volturi, Caius's eyes were flickering between Jacob, Edward, for some reason Emmett, and I.

"You said she might be blocking it, right?" Caius asked.

"Yes." Aro answered.

"Are their any holes in their thoughts?"

"Many, why?"

"That's because she is blocking it." Caius said. "Eleazar, do you have a vague read on Bella?"

"Not really. There's nothing there for me to point out."

"She's blocking you."

"I am right here you know..."

"Why are you getting nervous Jasper?" someone said. This person was new to the guard. I didn't know her name. I never really pay attention.

"Excuse me?"

"Keep a watch on the Cullen's emotions." Caius said. I sighed.

"Sir, it went away." the girl said. "All of theirs."

"What are you doing Isabella?" Caius yelled.

"Who said it was me?" I asked.

"You're stalling again." Caius said. "Tell me. And this would have been over already."

"Okay. Let me clear my throat." I said.

"Isabella. What are you?"

"I think-"

"What are you?"

"I said human." I said. And that really pushed him. He grabbed my arm, threw me away from Edward, and pulled Edward next to him. He was threatening me.

"Sit right next to me Edward." Caius said.

"Caius, I do not agree with this."

"I'm not going to kill him. That would start a war."

"Give him back." I said.

"No. Not until you tell me."

"And what makes you think that I would?" I asked.

"Because you hate to see him hurt." he said. Dammit... I turned my head to Emmett. This was getting ridiculous. I actually hate myself for this, I'd rather Edward get hurt than Emmett. Edward was smarter and quicker than Emmett. I would really be upset if Emmett was in Edward's situation right now.

"Is this not good enough?" Caius asked. "Wow, you really must not love him."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said you really must not love him."

"Go to hell." I said.

"Not yet."

"Give him back to me."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"So you are hiding something?" Caius said. Dammit... he got me there. I kept quiet, which wasn't good either. "You really are hiding something. Amazing." I looked at the Cullens. They were very uneasy.

"Calm down. I will work this out." I said to them.

"Felix, you're big enough. Grab Emmett for me." Caius said.

"NO." I stood up. Crossing the line here.

"What are you going to do about it human?" Felix asked. He was still walking towards Emmett. "What's wrong? Do you love Emmett more than Edward?" I accidentally let a growl out. That made Felix pause. "She growled at me."

"Yes I did..." I said. "Give me back Edward."

"Not yet."

"Give him back or I will kill each and every single Volturi member." I said. "Including your wife."

"You don't know..."

"Which one she is? In fact I do. Why else would there be two hooded women standing there?"

"And how do you plan to kill?"

"How else? By ripping their heads off and fire. Duh... you've been here long enough to know how that works."

"So you're not human?"

"I didn't say I would do it now." I said. That threw him over the wall. He stood right in front of me. Then everyone got defensive of me. But instead of Jacob moving fast enough to get in front of me, it was Emmett.

"Hold on. Calm down." Aro said. But I didn't. It was time...

I threw Emmett from in front of me. He landed across the room. I only did it to show the Volturi how strong I was. Then I grabbed Caius's robe, and pinned him against the wall.

"I really don't like to be tested." I said.

"Neither do I Isabella." Caius said. "Now, once again. What are you?" I felt the Volturi stand behind me. This was offensive, and they would try and kill me for it. Little did they know, I was stronger than them put together. I let go of Caius, and stepped back.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"You know?" Aro asked.

"You were correct about me blocking their minds, and emotions. It's not that hard. But before I say anything, you don't know who I am. And you don't know what I can do. I could've killed you right now. Because I am a lot faster and stronger than the Volturi put together. Remember that..." I said. I looked at the wolves. Jacob was dumbfounded. He was in love with me, thinking that I was human, now possibly thinking I'm a vampire.

"As for what I am. I am actually both kinds. A wolf and a vampire. I was born this way. My mother, obviously is a wolf, and my father, a vampire. Well, you know how kids are made. Believe it or not, there was a vampire and wolf together. Freaky, I know. I was born a long time ago. Very long time ago. I'm a lot more older than the Volturi actually. Have any of you ever wondered who was the first vampire to ever be created? It was my father. Very old man. How did it happen? Well no one knows. He told me he awakened one night, burning. But it was very fast. He passed out, and then he wakes up again, as a vampire. Would you like to know the wolves history? My mother, first person to ever shift. They both were alone in this. Then they ran across each other 100 years later. My mother, of course, wanted to stay a wolf, she never aged. Then my mother imprints on my father. Yes a werewolf can imprint on a vampire, but it's rare. They had me. Half-vampire, half-werewolf girl. It took a long time to get under control of what I was. It was hard, very hard. My family generation has stopped, since I have no kids. And my mother and father don't want anymore which means they're still alive. They're hidden. But watching. This also means that since I am older than the wolves and the vampires, I have control over you, whether your an alpha or the Volturi. Remember the agreement you three had. Once you meet the first vampire or from the first vampires family, you would have to respect them. And as for the wolves, it's already given to you, since my mother's blood lingers throughout your entire bodies. It's a very long list of why and who you came from. But it all starts from my mother and father. Does this make sense? Good. Anyway, there's a reason why Jacob likes me. Only because he has a sense, than none of the other wolves have, and that's sensing another wolf. He doesn't see it that way, and that makes him wondering if he's going to imprint or not. He's not. I've seen who he's going to imprint on. As for my vampire side, I am very powerful. Every person I meet that has a gift, I receive that gift. I have all of the gifts I need. Mind reading, shield, future visions, everything..." I said. "That's the truth about me. There was a reason to why I was hiding this. And the Cullens know why. I was told to. By my father and mother. They didn't want me exposing myself just yet, but since someone here decides to threaten me. I kind of had to. They're not going to be happy."

"Wow..." Eleazar said.

"Yes. Wow. I can shift ages as well. Since Jacob, you were thinking about how I was little." I said.

"Can you imprint?" Paul asked.

I frowned. "Yes." I felt the room tense.

"Did you imprint on me, Bella?" Edward asked.

"No... I didn't." I said. "This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever said to you. It really is..."

"Just tell me. Wait, you imprinted on someone already..."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Emmett." I said. The room went into shock.

"I already knew that she did. She imprinted a while ago. Not too long. It's when I took her out to the cabin in Canada. I'm sorry Edward. I really am." Emmett said.

"If it makes you feel better, you fall in love and get married to someone." I said.

"Hold on! What about me?" Rosalie asked. I bit my lip.

"You know what... I was not ready for this." I sat down on the floor. The tears were ready to spill over.

"Hold on. Bella, don't cry... Rosalie calm down for just a second... Bella..." Emmett was trying to deal with Rosalie and I.

"This is not fair. I've been with you for a long time Emmett. I can't just hand you over so easily."

"Rosalie, I still love you. I do. It was hard decision to make but she imprinted on me. She did." Emmett said.

"Edward and Rosalie are going to be together anyways..." I said. I almost laughed when both of their faces fell.

"Are you kidding me? Edward and _I_?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. It takes a while for you two to like each other. But it happens. Hey don't be upset. You two get married and everything." I said.

"Oh hell yes!" Jasper said.

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice asked. She had her arms wrapped up around her legs. "My visions are always correct."

"Alice, if you concentrate really hard on those two, you will see it." I said. "Trust me. I have all the same visions you do."

"This cannot be happening." Edward said.

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't help it. It's my-"

"It's not that. I don't want to marry _her._" Edward said. I heard Alice gasp.

"The wedding is going to be gorgeous." Alice squealed.

"Felix, help me up." I said. He had to do it. I ruled over the three Volturi brothers. He carefully grabbed my arm.

"Hey, who do I imprint on?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that. You need to wait." I said. "But it does deal with Sam's family."

"What?" Sam asked. "You better not, and that's an order..."

"Sam, he can't control it." I said. "But it is funny. Felix get me something to drink please. Actually, Jane get me something to drink, Heidi can you get my brush from upstairs?" They were moving very fast. "Oh, I just love this."

"Was you're mother Indian?" Sam asked.

"Yes. But I got stuck with my father's skin." I said. "But I look just like my mother. Thank you Heidi."

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I wasn't prepared to tell anybody this today."

"That's because you weren't supposed to Isabella." someone said. And here came my mother and father.

"Uh-oh..." I whispered.

"Yes, uh-oh..." my father repeated.

* * *

**Don't you guys just love cliffhangers?! They are awesome :D Anyways, thank you all for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Now... review :P I will post a chapter as soon as I can.**


	6. Family Gatherings

_**Emmett's POV**_

I stood just before Isabella's true parents. They seemed a lot more scarier than I had imagined. Isabella's mother, a short Indian woman with black hair, had the same face Isabella had. Bella's father, brown hair, pale skin, serious face, that's where Bella's skin and hair color came from. They didn't look like nice people, they seemed almost too powerful, and they haven't done anything yet.

"Hello mother, father." Bella said. She seemed scared herself.

"Hello. I believe you have something to tell us." Bella's father said.

"Oh please. I think it's fine. It wasn't her fault anyways Charles. Caius was rather... in her personal space." Bella's mother said. "It's perfectly fine. I just didn't want this to be happening so soon."

"Oh Amelia. You're too kind with your words. Isabella has failed to keep quiet. But I do believe it wasn't her fault." Charles said.

"You sound like you're going to punish her." I said. I didn't mean to say it, it just sort of slipped out.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Amelia asked. "I've seen your face before... I just can't quite get a finger on it."

"Emmett, Amelia. That's Emmett, Bella's imprintee." Charles said.

"Oh yes. I remember." Amelia said. "I can see why Bella imprinted on you."

"Mother please, his wife is heartbroken." Bella said. I turned to look at Rosalie. With all joking aside, she was hurt. I sat down next to her, and patted her back. It hurt a little when she turned her head away from me.

"Oh I suppose." Amelia said. "Hello Volturi. We have a lot to talk about. So, you need to come with us."

"I'm sorry Miss Amelia but-" Caius began.

"You're not refusing us, right?" Charles asked. I was kind of glad they were here, someone was in a higher position than they were. I smiled.

"No." Aro said.

"Then let's go out and have a little chat." Amelia said. Bella's parents, the Volturi and their guards walked out the room. I looked at Bella, who was now sitting on the floor again. She didn't seem so happy, she looked rather scared. I looked at Edward, who was gawking at Bella.

"Can we talk Rose?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but she stood up. We went upstairs, and closed the door, even though everyone could hear us anyways. Rosalie sat on the bed, and pouted a little. It hurt to see her like this. Rosalie was really never upset. She never was, she was usually happy. I sighed, not knowing what to say to her.

"I know that Bella imprinted on you. And I know it's going to be hard if you were to ignore her. Obviously, we cannot be together anymore. It would be hard to compete with Bella in the first place, since she imprinted on you and everything. It is going to be hard for me to let you go so easily, it really is." She said. "That's all I have to say."

"Rosalie. You have no idea how bad I feel. Even if you're going to marry Edward someday. I'm still going to regret hurting you." I said. "I knew Bella for awhile now, and honestly, I was excited to have her in a way. But what I didn't want was to hurt you, just like I did. I knew someday it would come, and I wasn't ready for it. Rosalie Hale, I am so sorry this has happened. I really am. I'm sorry for myself also because honestly, I love the both of you. I just can't wrap my finger around by losing you like this. I am so sorry Rosalie."

"Emmett, it's fine. You and Bella seem like a good couple anyways. Plus, I've seen the way you hang out with her, and talk to her, it's completely different from what we do. You seem more happier with her."

"Rosalie-"

"No. It's true. You two will be perfect. And plus, I get Edward anyways..." she said, trying to smile. "Emmett really, am I going to be the one to break up with you?"

"Maybe." I said.

"Emmett we cannot be together anymore. I'm sorry. But I am going to divorce you." she said. "You need to call up Jenks." I nodded. That's all I could do at the moment. I knew it would happen anyways, but not so soon. I love this girl. I really do. I still do. But there was no way we could be together.

"I love you." I said. I stood up and kissed her cheek. "You might as well get used to Edward."

"That's definitely not going to happen..." she said.

"It'll happen..." I said. "Come on, I need to talk to Bella." I grabbed her hand for the last time. When we reached the downstairs, Bella and Carlisle were talking. Bella was telling them about the rulings on her parents against the Volturi and Sam. I went to go stand next to her, and then I saw Edward slowly motion his way to Rosalie. They peeked at each other, apparently Edward wanted to talk to her.

_"You can talk to her Edward. She's going to be yours any time soon." I said. _Edward nodded and walked off with Rosalie. I didn't want to interfere with their conversation.

"What could they be possibly talking about?" someone asked Bella.

"Well, my parents aren't really happy with the Volturi. They think they abuse their powers a little too much sometimes. About me, they are not happy that they have interfered with my personal life, and taken away a lot of my time." Bella said. "They're very protective of me."

"Why did your parents go into hiding?" I asked.

"Well, they wanted to live normally. They didn't want to be rulers for the Vampire world, they thought it was too much to handle. So they went off and lived in Russia for a while. I usually don't call it hiding, it's more like a get-away." Bella said.

"And what about the wolves?" Zafrina asked.

"They don't believe Sam is going anything wrong. Honestly, it was supposed to be Jacob in line for Alpha. However he turned that position down."

"Why me?" Jacob asked.

"Well because, you were a descendant from my mother. Which makes you have authority. I told you, it's a long family tree to why." Bella said. Everybody was fascinated. I was too. It was an amazing life that Bella and her family has.

After talking for a while, I yanked Bella from the others. I needed to talk to her, about a lot of things. The one thing I wanted to talk about was she and I. The one thing I didn't want, was to leave my family. I didn't want to live without them.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"How is this going to work out Bella? You and I? Are we leaving?" I asked.

"What do you mean by leaving?"

"Are you and I living with your parents?"

"No. Where did you get such a crazy idea? Emmett the last thing I want to do is to take you away from your family. And plus, my parents love to be alone together. They wouldn't want us around." she said. "And honestly, I couldn't imagine not being with you guys." I smiled at her. Nothing to worry about...

"So... now that that's clear, your parents."

"That is something I do not know about. It's possible they came here for more than one reason, but I'm not sure. They are very unpredictable people."

"Oh." I said.

"How did it go with Rosalie?"

"It went okay. I'm not sure if she took it they way I wanted her to." I said. "But I could tell she was hurt."

"Yes, she's in a lot of pain, but she's trying to let go."

"Yeah, I thought so. What about you and Edward? How are things going between you too?"

"He's not the happiest person, but he is doing the same thing Rose is. Letting go..." she said. "It's just that, I was the first person he fell in love with, and we're not going to be together... you know?"

"I understand." I said. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You saw Rose and Edward get together, that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes I know." she said.

"You must be tired, come on. Let's rest for a while Bella." I said. I tried to get her to lay down for at least twenty minutes, but she would constantly flip over and sigh. About five minutes later, she fell asleep.

"Good girl..." I whispered to her. I kissed her head, and decided it would be best to lie with her as she was asleep.

An hour later, Bella's parents came back to the house. The Volturi seemed a little bit on edge, and I laughed a little. Bella was still upstairs sleeping, I didn't want her wake her up, but I felt like I needed to formally introduce myself to her parents.

"Where is my Bella?" Amelia asked. I didn't notice she was talking to me.

"She is asleep." I said.

"It's so early..." Amelia mumbled, looking at the time.

"Umm... I haven't really talked to you two. My name is Emmett." I said. It was a bit awkward...

"I told you he was a gentleman." Amelia said.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I really want you to know that I would seriously protect your daughter, even if she is stronger than me. I really do admire her, and I do wish for your blessings."

"Emmett, Bella imprinted on you for a reason. It's fine." she said.

"Yes. Just make sure you don't hurt her yourself." Charles said.

"I promise."

"Good. You have a real nice future ahead of you anyways." Charles said. "Bella can sense that."

"Thank you." I said.

"When do you plan to marry her?" Amelia asked.

"Umm... I wasn't really thinking about that at this moment." I said.

"It's okay. You have eras to think about it."

"Alright..." I said. It was awkward to talk about marriage at this moment. I never thought I would end up being with Isabella. She was the last thing on my mind. But now, she was first. I had many things to worry about, and she was one of them. Something was off about her when her parents came into the room. I wasn't the only one who saw that either. Did Bella have a fear from her own parents?

"I'm going to check on Bella real quick." I said. I excused myself from the others and ran up the stairs. Bella was still sleeping, and snoring a little like she always did.

Instead of going back down the stairs, I sat next to Bella while she slept. She looked exactly like her mother, it was almost scary. She has some of her looks from her father. But she was perfect. Too beautiful. And she was mine. Forever...

"Emmett?" Bella whispered.

"Yes." I said.

"What time is it?"

"Umm... about 11 at night." I said. "Are you okay? You should go back to sleep."

"No. I can't. But I do need to go hunting. It's been awhile."

"You hunt?"

"Well, yes. But not all the time like you do. At least once a month, I thought I told you that."

"Nope." I said.

"Oh well yeah. I cannot go back to sleep like this. Can you take me?"

"Sure, come on." I said. Bella rushed to get some new clothes on and we left the house without telling anybody. I didn't need anybody wanting to tag along.

Bella ran a little faster than me, but she wasn't as fast as Edward. She was already attacking an animal when I reached her though. She didn't even hesitate to hold back. I leaned against a tree, and watched her drain the deer. She snatched another one, and drained that one quickly. Then she started fixing herself up.

"Are you going to hunt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said. "You should run home as a wolf." I haven't seen Bella as a werewolf yet. She wouldn't allow me to see her like that.

"No." she said. "Come on."

"Pleeeaaseee..." I whined.

"NO. Now come on." she said. "Love, let's go."

"I'm going to sit here." he said.

"Emmett come on. I'm tired. And I don't feel like phasing." she said. I sat down anyways. She rolled her eyes, and threatened that she was going to leave me here. I knew she wouldn't.

"Emmett, seriously, I'm tired. I want to sleep. And I need to get home."

"She's right you know. You should've let when she said." someone said. A familiar voice. Victoria...

* * *

**Hehe my evilness has once again taken over me. And two, sorry for not posting so soon. Too much work nowadays. Anyways. Review! I've sadly only got three reviews in the last week, very disappointing... :( I need to know what you guys are thinking. Good and/or bad. Just tell me. I can handle it. So review please. :) I will post soon.**


	7. Life

___**A/N: **_**This chapter is very, very long. So you're welcome :) I know, it's been awhile. But in this chapter, nothing really happens, but you should read it anyways. There's a small fight with someone. :P **

_**Isabella's POV**_

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." she said. "I do not mean to bother you." Damn... I forgot, she doesn't even know me. I sighed and just nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. "It's very dangerous to be out here tonight."

"I know, I was just following my mate, James. He likes to play games." she said.

"Hmmm..." I said.

"You can go ahead. Hey, just don't start any fights with anyone." Emmett smiled. I rolled my eyes. Victoria nodded, and quickly walked past us. "That was interesting..."

"Yeah. Let's go home please." I said. Emmett finally gave in and we quickly ran home. Mother was making her way to my room... or Emmett's room. She looked exhausted. I walked her up the stairs and put her in Emmett's bed. I'll probably take the couch or something. She didn't say anything to me, that's how tired she was. Once she hit the pillow, she was out. I sighed, and sat on the couch, thinking of what to do next.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep on the couch. It was already morning when I opened my eyes. Mother was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her. I tip-toed to the bathroom, wanting to take a bath.

After my 30 minute bath, I walked out the room, in a towel. Apparently, my mother already woke up, she wasn't in bed. I sighed, and forgot that I left my clothes in Edward's room. Lovely... I needed to move my stuff into Emmett's room now. I guess I would have to talk to Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett about it. It would be awkward to keep walking into each others rooms... I couldn't imagine if I walked into Rosalie's and Edward's room if they were... doing something.

I ran to the room, not wanting anybody to see me. Edward was sitting on the bed, right next to Rosalie. They were talking about a movie or something.

"Morning, towel girl..." Rosalie said.

"I just came here to grab some clothes." I said. I didn't want her to suspect something.

"They're still in the closet." Edward said. I nodded, and walked to the closet. I grabbed a dark red dress. It was a little over my knee, and I really fell in love with this dress.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." I said. I quickly walked out the room, and went to Emmett's room. Where was he anyways? I slipped on my red dress, and brushed out my hair. It was very curly today, and I didn't feel like doing anything to it.

When I walked downstairs, there was nothing but girls in the house. No men...

"Umm... what's going on?" I asked.

"Well... Charles wanted to take the guys out." Esme said. "And Amelia just wanted the girls."

"I just saw Edward upstairs..." I said.

"The guys _just _left." Alice said.

"Ohh, you look lovely my darling." my mother said. She fluffed out my hair a little bit, and moved my bangs over a little bit. I was taller than my mother, but not by a lot.

"So, what do you plan on doing today mother?" I asked.

"Well, I would love to go shopping, if that's alright with you." she said. I rolled my eyes. "I haven't been to Washington in _years. _I would love to know what they have in stores now."

"I love this woman." Alice cheered.

"And plus, I would love to get my girl wolf more... girlie clothes. She looks like a boy, no offense Leah." she said.

"None taken..." Leah said sarcastically.

"Let's go ladies." Alice cheered. I was going to hate this day so much...

**_Emmett's POV_**

I wasn't able to see Bella in the morning. Her father wanted to take us out to somewhere, with just the men. It was a little odd idea at first, but who would oppose him? I sure the hell wouldn't.

"I heard Bella looked gorgeous this morning." I said.

"Yes, she did." Edward said. He tried to put on a smile on his face, but it wasn't working.

_"I'm sorry Edward. I really am. You have no idea how much this kills me..."_

"Emmett, it's okay. She's yours. And actually, I'm getting along with Rosalie very well. Well, actually, a lot more better than before." he said.

"Edward, if I were you, I would choke you for taking her. So just do it, I know you want to."

"It's fine Emmett. Really, it is."

"So damn loyal..." I muttered.

"There is nothing wrong with being loyal Edward." Charles said. "You can do many things that you're not capable of, and one of them is being wise. But sometimes, you have to let yourself loose, otherwise your going to miss a lot of things in your life."

"I agree with him." I said. Edward shook his head at me.

"I'm not saying be more like Emmett here. But he let's himself go... a lot. Maybe a little too much at times."

"Hey, thanks man." I patted his shoulder.

"Yeah... no." he said. He shook my hand off his shoulder. I chuckled a little bit.

"Where do we plan on going?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I want to go a bar real quick. I have something to pick up." Charles said. What could he possibly be grabbing?

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I was walking right next to Alice. She was talking with Miss Amelia about the new season of clothing. It was endless, and usually I would be doing this. But I wasn't really in a good mood to be talking about clothes. I wouldn't say that I hated Isabella, I just didn't want to talk about it for a while. Don't get me wrong, but I was jealous of her. Even more jealous of her when she first arrived. She has my husband now. Well, ex-husband. And I was in the same area as her. I didn't want my jealous to take the best of me. So, I simply kept my mouth shut.

"What do you think Rose?" Alice asked.

"About what?"

"About the new fall season clothing line coming out. I've seen some gorgeous clothes, I cannot wait." Alice squealed. I just shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Isabella said. "Remember Rosalie, I pretty much have all of the gifts. One of them is mind-reading..." She didn't look at me once while she was talking.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked. She looked worried.

"I took her husband, what else could be wrong?"

"It's not that, Bella. Well it is. But it's what happened. I just have to get used to it." I said.

"Whatever Rosalie. I've already heard it all." Bella said. I could actually hear the pain in her voice. Bella, she's a gorgeous girl. And especially today. She was wearing a red dress, black heels, and her hair was down and a little curly. She was perfect, she really was. That's something that anyone could be jealous about.

I didn't say anything. No one said anything for a while. It was a little awkward, but Alice continued on the conversation about clothing. I tried to keep my mind to myself, just because I didn't want Bella to worry about me, or make her feel worse. We continued to walk through the town, looking through the windows of various stores. Alice was telling us if it was a bad store or not. So then we did reach this one store. It was big inside, and very elegant.

I caught my eye on a black, strapless, short dress. I immediately grabbed it and changed into it. Now if I just had some heels with this, it would be perfect. I would be perfect. I smiled, and decided to buy the dress. Before I changed out of the dress, I could hear _his _voice.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled. I could hear laughter in the stores.

"Emmett, stop being so loud." Bella complained. Emmett was a very loud person, I complained about it with him all the time.

"Well, look at you." I heard Edward said. I guess he saw that I was looking at myself in the mirror. I opened the door, and he was right outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we smelt all of you, so we came in. Just stopping by to say hi." he said. "Are you going to get the dress?"

"Yes, I love it." I said.

"Here, let me buy it for you."

"I think I can buy this Edward."

"No, I insist. Think of it as a gift." he said and gave me his credit card. Then he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I got to go. Bye Rosalie."

"Bye..." I squeaked. The guys left the store, and I was standing there dumbfounded.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah I know how you feel. It's something that you have to get used to."

"Get used to what?"

"The dazzling. He does that all the time. You were standing there, staring at him while he walked away. It's like you've seen God for the first time." she laughed. For the entire time of my existence, I've never felt my face become hot. It was actually embarassing. Even more embarrassing because Bella knew how I felt. I turned away, and went to change my clothes. The dress was 93 dollars. It wasn't considered a lot to a vampire. Actually very cheap.

Then we left the store, already with big bags on clothes, just from one store. We ended up walking to Victoria Secret. Again, it was almost embarrassing. The last time I came here, it was for Emmett. Now, well... I don't know.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked Alice.

"Because I want to be in here. Now go on and get some things." she said. I walked off, wanting to be alone for a while. I didn't want Alice to bother me about getting something nice for Edward or something.

I was looking at a blue top. It was all silk, and lace. It was actually cute.

"You should get that." I heard Bella say.

"Why?"

"He likes blue. You should get that." she said. Then she walked away. I don't know what came over me. But I grabbed almost all of the blues I could find. I grabbed lingerie, shirts, skirts, underwear, everything. All of it was in blue. And once I reached the counter, the woman thought I had an obession over blue clothing.

"No, it's just for my boyfriend." I said. Then I caught on to what I said. "I can't believe I just said that. I don't even like him..." I could hear all the girls giggling behind me.

"Well then. Let me scan these for you." the cashier said. It turned out to be 400 dollars worth of clothing. I was going to choke Alice for this later. I was spending his money... Oh my God what has gotten into me?

**_Edward's POV_**

After visiting Rosalie, and giving her my credit card, Alice was keeping an eye on her for me. I didn't know why I asked Alice to watch Rosalie, but I did. She just told me she just spent a lot of money on clothing, and I would like it later... I don't know. The girl was weird. So my guess was that she bought me some clothing.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"Rosalie." I said quickly. I didn't mean to say that. I actually just popped out of my mouth.

"Really? Wow, you're going head over heels for her then, huh?"

"Yes... wait no. I meant no. I think... I don't know... Maybe." I said. "I kissed her on the cheek today. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her ever since. And I never felt like that. I thought it was bad with Bella, but Rosalie... it's like a whole new level... It's happening so quickly. Too quickly."

"That's what I did with Rosalie. I immediately fell in love with her. I guess she has that effect on people." he said. "That or you really like her."

"Emmett... it's going on too quick. And I don't want to hurt her or anything."

"You're not going to. And even if it's fast for you both, I think it's a good thing." he said. I smelt the girls again, and I felt myself running towards them. Rosalie was walking with Victoria Secret bags. A lot of bags...

"Hey..." I said, once I caught up to her.

"Hi." she said.

"What do you have there?"

"Don't look. It's a surprise." she said.

"Oh..." I said. I placed my hand on the lower part of her back.

"So, what's going on?" She asked. "Why do we keep running into you guys?"

"We're just walking around. Being guys..." I said. Then I turned around to see no vampires behind us. No wolves, no vampires. Just humans, and Rosalie and I. "Where'd they go?"

"I have no idea..." she said. "Do you think they did this on purpose?"

"I think so..." I said. "Do you want to put those down at the house?"

"Sure..." she said. We walked to the forest, then took off sprinting towards the house. Rosalie reached the house, and sprinted upstairs, she really did not want me to see them. I waited for her to come back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. It just feels different walking to your room now." she said. She stepped closer to me, wondering what to do next.

"We should talk about this..." I said.

"About what?"

"This... this feeling between us."

"Feeling?" she choked. She was mad at herself for choking. She's never felt that way in a long time...

"Yes." I said. "You've been doing that a lot lately. And you know what I'm talking about Rosalie. You like me. And I like you too. But we keep putting it off, only because we still love them. And I don't want to feel that anymore. I'm never going to be able to get her back. And you could get him back, but... it's hard to do."

"Edward... I don't... um... listen..." Rosalie stammered.

"Rosalie... let go." I whispered in her ear. I grabbed her hand and laid it against my chest. "Let go..."

**_Isabella's POV_**

After ditching Edward and Rosalie, I was walking all alone with Emmett, holding his hand. We really haven't said anything. It was dead silence between us anyways.

"So..." I said. "How have you been?"

"It's been alright. You?"

"I'm fine. Still dreading that my parents are here." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I feel like they hid things from me, you know? I think they're planning something, but I'm not sure. They would never do something like this, come out of the blue, and actually talk to the Volturi. I haven't even seen them for years. _Years... _They're doing something... But I don't know what. They always do this to me... Hide something. I don't like it."

"Bella, you know we never know what our parents are doing, but you have to trust them."

"I can't... I have a bad feeling coming on. I really do."

"How bad?"

"Like I have to kill them bad..." I whispered. Emmett didn't say anything, only because he couldn't. I wouldn't be able to respond to that either.

"Everything... will be alright Bella... trust me." he said. And he kissed my forehead.

"Let's get back to the others." I said. We went back to the others, they were rambling about who knows what. My parents said they were going to be leaving for awhile, they have something to take care of, or maybe someone.

"Be good my angel." my mother said.

"I will." I said.

"Bye love." my father said. Then they left. I sighed in relief, as well as the Volturi. I wondered what they talked about... They probably put the Volturi in their place.

We arrived at the Cullen's house again. It's been a while since we weren't here. Then I walked in, being the first to go into the living room... which I regretted.

I walked in on Rosalie and Edward lying on the floor, naked, the house a mess. I gasped, ran out the house.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Umm... we might want to come back later..." I said. I turned so red...

"Why?"

"Rosalie and Edward, are a little... busy." I said.

"No way..." Emmett said, astonished. I nodded.

"I cannot believe I just saw that." I whispered.

"Well, now we can continue our shopping." Alice smiled.

"I'd rather walk in the living room again." I said, and I did. I walked while they were trying to get dressed, and I just kept walking, all the way upstairs. I heard Emmett laughing, and complimenting Edward. That just made me shudder a little.

The entire house a mess on top of that. The living room was the worst, but the rooms, all the rooms were a mess. The secound messiest room, mine and Emmett's. My clothes were scattered across the room, pictures of Em and Rose, and Edward and I, were laying, broken on the floor. The bed was broken, my shower glass window was shaddered, everything... It was a mess.

I ran downstairs, angry that they would do something like this to our room. Yes, fine... Apparently vampire sex gets out of hand sometimes, but you couldn't focus on doing that all the time, while focusing on you-know-what at the same time. It's just not possible.

"What the hell?" I asked them both.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"The room. Our room. It's a mess. Do you have a problem with me?" I got right into Rosalie's face.

"Whoa, hold on love." Emmett said, and grabbed my waist, trying to push me back.

"You two need to stay the hell out of our room. Don't you dare go in there." I said.

"Bella. They could have done it by accident. It happens. I've torn down many, many houses. It's alright." Emmett said.

"No it's not. I've seen the aftermath before. This was done on purpose." I said. "Stay the hell away from our room."

"And what if we don't?" Rosalie asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Rosalie- don't do this." Edward whispered.

"No, she needs to know. I tore up your room for a reason. Yes, I did it on purpose. But it got my anger out. Something you need to do wolf." And she pushed me back. "You don't like that do you? You don't like it when I touch you..." Then she did it again.

"Rosalie... stop." Edward said.

"Come Bella. Phase..." she whispered, then pushed me to the floor.

"Bella, keep calm." Sam said.

"Why aren't you stopping her?" Carlisle asked. Emmett was standing there, listening to everything.

"They need to figure this out on their own." Edward said.

"Come on Bella. Please, let me see you do something about it. Or you can just whine the entire time." she said, then smacked my head. I grabbed her leg, and threw her against the wall. My entire body was shaking now, ready to phase. I looked at my hands, breathing hard.

"Bella..." Sam warned.

"Stay out of my room." I said. "Or I'll hurt you."

"How about not." she said. Then she ran straight towards me. She tackled me to the floor, pinning my arms down.

"Get off of me." I screamed, and pinned her body down.

"No!" she said, and threw me into the couch. I screamed and hit the floor with my fist, then ran straight towards her. I didn't phase yet, I actually didn't want to phase. It's something that I had in control for a long time. I didn't want to ruin that.

"Come on bitch. You wanted this right? So fight back!" I was holding her throat. She grabbed my hair, and threw me into the sliding glass door, leading to the backyard. Before I could get up, she ran towards me and threw us both into the grass. That's when I phased.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I watched Bella phased into an all white wolf with her brown eyes. She was as big as Sam would be, maybe even stronger. Then Sam phased, and got in front of Bella. They both growled at each other. Edward went down to Rosalie, who was still lying on the ground, shocked, and pulled her away from the two werewolves, readying themselves to fight each other. What could they possibly be talking about?

**_Isabella's POV_**

_"What is your problem?" Sam yelled at me._

_"You have no right to talk to me like that. I rule higher than you Sam. Do not ever bring me back down like that. And that is an order." I yelled. _He growled at me, mad that he had to listen, and made thatthere was no fighting with me.

_"There is no reason to fight with her." _

_"I know that. But it's what happens when you piss off a werewolf."_

_"Isabella. Back down."_

_"You back down!" I yelled. _Then I lunged at him. We wrestled each other around, fighting with each other, biting each other. It hurt, but I was also hurting him. Our bodies flew straight into a tree, knocking it down. Then all the voices of the other wolves came in.

_"Whoa! Guys stop!" Jared yelled._

_"Sam stop... You have to listen to her." Jake said._

_"Bella... wait. Hold up." Paul said._

_"Guys..." _

_"Stop!"_

_"Hey Seth. Tell the others we're going to be back. YOu need to stay with them, so we can keep up with the vamps, alright?" Embry said._

_"Fine..." Seth said. _

_"They're going towards north. Keep up with them." Jake said._

_"Their breaking down everything... This could draw some attention." Leah said. _

_"Sam, Bella, please stop." Quil said. _I chased Sam as he ran away from me. I was able to catch up with him, easily, and tackle him down again. The other wolves were standing around, wondering to break us up or let us fight. I growled again, but this time in pain. I stopped, and laid down on the floor. For being in pain, and being tired. Mostly I was tired.

_"I didn't want to have to do that Isabella. You know that." Sam said. _He was out of breath too.

_"Are you guys crazy?!" Leah yelled._

_"Maybe a little." I said. _

_"What the hell was all of this about anyways? I was looking forward to see blondie get her ass kicked." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Jake. Shut up." I said. "And Sam. I'm making a consequence for your disobidience." _

_"I figured. But if you didn't listen to me, you would've hurt someone." Sam said. _

_"I know. That's why I'm still making your punishment." I said. "I'm also very tired. Why am I so tired?"_

_"Come on, let's go home." Embry said._

_"Such a big mess..." Jared mumbled._

_"Crazy wolves..." Lead added. _I phased back into my regular self, but still laid on the floor. The difference with me being a wolf from the others, I get to show up in my regular clothes instead of being naked. Man, was I happy when I found that out.

I just laid there on the floor, looking up at the sky, wondering what to do, or say, when I got home. The others came out again, in their human forms, watching me.

"Hello." I said.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Looking at the sky. Trying to come up with an excuse for Emmett as well." I said. "I should make you carry me also."

"I think not." Sam said. "Come on, I hate being out here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I was a little dizzy, and almost fell over.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"No. I didn't balance myself right."

"What, you don't know how to walk on two feet?"

"Not in that way. I need to eat something. I fed on blood but didn't eat anything. I'm not balanced." I said. "You should consider carrying me." Sam sighed, and actually picked me up. "Thank you."

"I have to listen to you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I giggled.

It wasn't long until we got home. Emmett freaked out when he saw Sam carrying me, thinking that I was hurt. But I just told him I needed to eat. And that he was being a girl about it.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Emmett asked. "Actually you three..."

"Well, if blondie didn't step into my personal space, AND piss me off even more, I wouldn't have snapped. So shut it. Where is she anyways?" I stood myself on the floor, trying to make my way to the kitchen, but Emmett kept stopping me.

"Edward was yelling at her upstairs for awhile. Then it got quiet..." Alice said. She looked like she wanted to laugh.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Alice, you know I can read your mind..."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to say anything." She smiled.

"Bella, you need to eat, remember?" Sam said.

"What the hell Sam? Why were you fighting with her?" Emmett asked.

"Well, did you want me to let her hurt Rosalie?"

"I thought she would have told you to back down."

"She did. But I didn't listen."

"And that's why he's in trouble with me." I said.

"Yes, but it was a good cause." he said.

"Make me a sandwich."

"Abusing your power." he mumbled.

"No, it's your punishment." I said. "Now I want a sandwich."

"Not a slave..." he mumbled as he walked away. I sat down on the couch, wanting to talk to Rosalie and Edward. I really was hungry though, and Sam was taking forever.

"Sam, please hurry up, I'm dying here."

"That's why I'm going to take longer my dear Bella." he yelled from the kitchen.

"So what happened?" Jasper asked. "It's not usual that a werewolf goes against their alpha. Were you planning on killing him or something?"

"Me kill Sam? I would never kill Sam. He's an excellent leader. At least from the others that I've met. Things just got out of control a bit. And you're right about that. A beta would never go against an alpha."

"Beta?"

"Like Sam's pack. Beta, a non-alpha pack memeber. That's what I call them. To me, Sam and everyone else is a Beta. But to Sam, he's an alpha, when it comes to his pack." I said. "Sam is a Beta."

"Is there anybody higher than you, other than your parents?"

"No, the only person that would be at an equal level with me, would be my siblings, that I do not have. I'm an only child, remember? It goes Betas, Alphas, First-Born's Offspring, then the First-Borns, being the highest. As for vampires, it's actually a bit more difficult. Obvisously, I rule higher than all of you here, and then there's my father. Nobles, Volturi, Offspring, First-Born. Actually, it's not that hard..." I said.

"Were there any other First-Born vampires, other than your parents?"

"That I don't know. They're afraid to find out, and as well as I. If there was, then well we would have ran into them by now." I said, Sam finally handed me my sandwich. "About damn time..."

"You're welcome my queen." he said, sarcastically.

"Anyways. There probably, most likely, were no other vampires that were made by not getting bit. And probably no other werewolves that were made by just phasing for no reason." I said. "I know, it's hard to understand, but that's all I can tell you. They don't know either, so I can't tell you anything."

"Can you have kids?" Esme asked. I swallowed the bit of sandwich I took a bite of. I looked down at the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know whether you could or not..."

"No, Esme it's okay. Actually, I can have kids." I said. "And if I were to ever have kids, then... They would be put in front of you all. Funny right? My kids could control you, amazing..."

"Did you ever want kids?" Sulpicia asked, Aro's wife. "I know I did."

"What?" Aro asked.

"Oh shush Aro. You've thought about it too. Everyone does..." I said. "And yes I do want kids. It's just... difficult..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had one before... but... something happened, and she died." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella." Alice jumped out of her seat and ran to hug me. I wasn't going to cry, but it fell out anyways.

"You don't have to talk about it Bella." Esme said.

"No it's fine. I was five months pregnant. And then this vampire, and this was a long, long time ago. I think Carlisle wasn't even born yet. Anyways, this vampire just lost his wife, and blamed me for it, even though I've never seen this guy once in my life. But he blamed me, and hurt me. I knew that I was stronger than the vampire, but I was taken on surprise. I was stunned, and he was able to hurt me. But once he hurt me, he also hurt the baby. He pretty much killed her... And my parents tried, to take care of me, and help the baby, but it was too late. She died, in my stomach. And I had to push out a dead baby." I said. "It was the hardest time of my life. But I've been able to let go a little bit. And every time I come around the thought of having a baby, I'm just afraid someone would try and hurt it. So that's why I'm so... afraid."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Athenodora said.

"It's alright. I've been able to stop thinking about it, well until now. But I'm better. Really, I am. It was just hard for awhile."

"Did you ever think about having kids with me?" Emmett asked.

"A lot of times. But I was never ready. I wasn't even ready to tell you. But what happens, happens..."

"Bella, there is no rush. We have the rest of eternity for that to happen, alright. And if you did want kids, I would never let someone hurt you." he said.

"I know Emmett." I said. "That's why I love you."

"Bella..." Edward said. He was standing on the staircase. Rosalie was standing behind him.

"Well, look who's here." I said.

"Rosalie has something to say." he said.

"Let's hear it."

"Look, I'm sorry I fought with you and messed up the room. I was just jealous, and I hated you." she said. "I'm sorry."

"Rosalie, once again, I can read minds, and I can feel your emotions. This entire time you've been trying to push it down. Then you found out that you really like Edward, and when I walked into the living room today, all that hatred came up again, only because you had your horrible consicence getting to you again. So, I knew that you were mad, and I made you fight me, just so you can get over it. So no harm done Rosalie, alright? But really, do not mess up my room. I have this problem with territory. You went into my territory, and I had to take you down, alright?"

"Okay..." she said.

"So... how was the sex?" I asked.

"Oh God..." Edward said, and looked away.

"What? We're all family here. I would love to know." I said. "Right?"

"Umm..."

"Bella..."

"What?"

"You've been hanging around Emmett a little too much." Carlisle said. I laughed.

"Well, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that means Emmett..." Esme said. We laughed for a while, and then I saw the time. I needed to go to sleep.

"Come on, I need bed rest." I said, tugging Emmett with me. "Oh wait. Our bed is broken..."

"Sorry..." Edward said.

"Just go in our room dear." Esme said.

"As long as you didn't use it." Emmett mumbled. "If you know what I mean?"

"Oh gross Emmett." I said. I hit his chest. Everyone was laughing.

I got upstairs, and just stripped myself into my panties and bra. I was exhausted, and just wanted to sleep already. I laid down on the bed, and motioned Emmett to come cuddle with me. He wrapped his arms around my body, and I was almost out in an instant. But he insisted on kissing me.

"Emmett... need... sleep..." I said, in between kisses.

"Later." he said against my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his body, and he kissed my neck.

"Mmm." I said.

"I love you." Emmett said.

"I love you too." I smiled back at him. "Emmett?"

"Yes love?" he said.

"Can I mark you?" I asked.

"Mark me?" he said. "What do you mean?"

"I want to bite you, so everyone knows that you're mine." I said.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. And I laughed.

"Emmett's asking me if it hurts? Come on my big bear, you can handle it."

"Then mark me love." he said, and went back to kissing me. I flipped us over, and pinned him down. I kissed his mouth, and then went down to his neck.

"Relax Emmett. You're too tense." I said.

"Go ahead." he whispered. I smiled, and sunk my teeth into his neck. I heard him groan, and he wanted to push me back, and he was fighting with himself to let me do this. Finally, after the mark was done, I pulled up.

"I thought you said I could handle it." he said.

"You did handle it." I laughed.

"That hurt." he said, and he rubbed his neck.

"You whine too much." I giggled.

"Love you too Isabella." he said. I kissed him again, and a couple more times. "Go to sleep Bella."

"You're the one who made me rowdy." I said, and laid down. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

In the morning, I could hear people talking, loudly. And I sighed from the message I got from my parents. Emmett wasn't in bed with me, I didn't expect him to lay with me through the entire night anyways. I walked downstairs, to see Jacob, Edward, and Emmett yelling at each other. Well, Edward was trying to calm Emmett and Jacob down. I just stood on the steps, not wanting them to see me.

"You better know you the hell you're talking to. I'm not like Edward, Jacob. I'm not afraid to kick your ass!" Emmett yelled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Then go ahead and do it you parasite. Go ahead, but remember this, she means more to me than you'll ever feel for her." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes.

"Back down, the both of you." I said.

"Well, I have to listen to her." Jacob said. "But I wouldn't be surprised if you and your idiot brain wouldn't listen."

"I swear, if you call me an idiot one more damn time..."

"Idiot." Jacob said, and I rushed in between the two, facing Jacob.

"I said back down." I growled. He took a step back away from me. "You might want to be careful when you throw those words around. Parasite, huh? Doesn't that make me one also? What about bloodsucker? Leech? Those all effect me to Jacob. And since you don't know how to listen to me the first time, go out in the back, and I'll deal with you later." Jacob sighed, and walked out to the backyard.

"What the hell?" I asked Emmett. "I'm all for you trying to protect me, or whatever the hell you guys were arguing about, but you already know you have me. So why fight with him? Don't let it happen again Emmett. And this is Isabella asking you. Not someone who rules higher than you." I kissed his cheek and walked out to the back, but stopped just before the door. "Pack, you need to come out here too."

"Let's go guys." Sam said. I closed the back door when all the wolves came out.

"I want all of you to listen to me, and very closely. I don't want you to fight with any of those vampires in there, do you understand me? He was ready to kick your ass Jacob. If he did hit you, don't you think all those other vampires would jump in? You would have been dead in seconds, all of you. I don't want to hear it anymore. Don't worry, I will talk to them also. But I also don't want to hear the words: parasite, leech, bloodsucker, etc. I swear if I hear another word like that, I'm going to explode. Sam, just because I'm around, does not mean that you're not responsible for your Betas. You're still responsible for them. And you just sat around, making me take care of it. Don't let it happen again. And if you want to fight with someone, fight with me. I'm right here. And I _want _you to say something to me." I said. "Otherwise, get the hell over it. And if you want to pick a fight with a vampire, I'm not going to stop them from hurting you. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes." they all said.

"Good." I said. "Don't make me pull you all out here again. Especially you Jacob. I expect better from one of the Black's family line. Get inside." The wolves walked inside the house, completely silent. I sighed, and walked over to Emmett, who was getting talked to by Edward and Carlisle. I've never seen Emmett so angry.

"I would like the wolves to go upstairs for awhile." I said. Sam nodded, and made the wolves go upstairs. "Sam come here real quick."

"Yes?"

"You need to talk to your Betas. All of them. And then take them out somewhere. Sometimes I feel like you guys don't do things together, understand?"

"Yes." Sam nodded, and ran upstairs.

"Obviously you all heard what I said to the wolves. So I'm going to keep it brief." I said. "I hate the fact that none of you can get along with the wolves. Fine... But I am one of them also. I am both of the kinds. No more fighting with these wolves. No more... I'm tired of it, and no matter how far you go, you will always run into a wolf. No matter what. So I am telling you to stop fighting with them. I'm tired. If they start something with you, you tell me. If you start something with one of them, I'm kicking your ass. Don't fight with them. I'm dead serious. And don't use dog, or puppy, or _mutt. _I hate that word the most, _mutt. _Don't say it. Tell me if something happens, tell me. Don't fight. It's not worth it. Because I'll hurt you first. And I'm pretty bad when it comes to punishments. Other than that, I have nothing else to say. Are any of you planning to go home?"

"We can go home?" Zafrina asked.

"You could've gone home a long time ago." I said. "My parents just wanted to see all the vampires together, and all the wolves. If they need something, they'll go to you. Otherwise, yes you can leave."

"Oh, I thought we had to stay." Maggie said.

"No, I'm letting you go." I said.

"Are they coming back?" Emmett asked.

"No. They told me this morning. They have something to take care of." I said. "But keep watch on any communication from me. Alright?"

"Alright then." Aro said. "Volturi, let's go. We've missed a lot during these couple of days."

"Goodbye Miss Bella." Marcus said, and kissed my hand. The Volturi rushed out the house, which left me laughing.

"I think they're afraid of me." I whispered.

"They are, love. Everyone is." Emmett said.

Everyone started to leave, saying bye to the Cullens, and then saying bye to me. After an hour and a half, it was just the Cullens, me, and the pack who were still upstairs.

"So, what are we going to do now love?" Emmett asked, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mmm... I don't know." I said. "Sam! Come down here." The pack rushed down the stairs. I guess I starlted them.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Nothing. You can go home now." I said.

"Oh thank God." Leah said, and ran out the door.

"Hey, I will actually see you later tonight, all of you." I said.

"Alright, bye Isabella." Sam said. I nodded, and watched the pack leave.

"Well, it's just us again." Jasper said.

"Yep..." Esme said.

"We should go shopping." Alice said.

"Let's not. Someone here blew up my credit card." Edward said.

"I wonder who that was." Rosalie said. I laughed at them.

"It's nice to have you all around." Esme said.

"Oh don't ruin the moment." Emmett complained. We all laughed when Esme chased him around the house. "Okay, I take it back!" I shook my head.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend." Carlisle said.

"Yes, I know." I said.

"I really want to go shopping." Alice said.

"Let's not. And how about we take a break for a while." I said.

"But it's not fun." She said.

"Then go play with Jasper." I said.

"Okay! I'm fine with that." Jasper said. I could hear Emmett laughing behind me. He was on the floor. And then what made it even more funny, Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"You go Jasper!" Emmett said. I shook my head. But then they came downstairs again.

"Damn that was fast." Edward teased.

"Well, we can't do anything when we don't have our bed..." Jasper said.

"Oh yeah... It's on the roof." Emmett said. I broke out into hysterical laughter.

"You put their bed on the roof?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Emmett said. "Really, that was like a long time ago. I guess you guys don't go into your rooms often then..."

"Huh, well, we'll just go on your bed." Alice said.

"What?"

"Run."

"Hey don't do that." Emmett chased them.

"All of my kids are crazy." Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"Not me." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, you're the craziest one here." Edward said.

"Well, actually you both are." I said. Then I felt myself running towards the bathroom. I reached the toliet then threw up.

"Emmett! Somethings wrong with Bella." Rosalie said. Esme was holding my hair back.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Why am I throwing up blood?" I asked. Emmett reached the bathroom, and noticed the blood.

"Bella?" Emmett whispered. I groaned and laid on the floor. I was in so much pain.

"What'd you do Emmett, get her pregnant?" Jasper teased.

"Not the time dude." Emmett said. "And no, I never had sex with her."

"Oh, what the hell is wrong then?" Jasper asked.

"This has happened before." I whispered. I laid on the floor, in pain still. Wanting it to go away. But it stayed there. For awhile, I laid there, trying to think of all the possiblities. It's happened three weeks ago, I just never said anything. I groaned into Emmett's chest, since he was holding me. The others were talking about what was going on. They didn't know. And neither did I.

"Bella, when did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Three weeks ago." I said.

"Were you with Emmett at that time?"

"No." I said. I groaned again, and he held me.

"Uh oh..." Edward whispered.

"What?" Emmett asked. I read Edward's thoughts.

"Not possible Edward." I said. "Not possible... I made sure I was fine..."

"Bella..."

"No." I said.

"What's going on?"

"Bella, you have to think about it. It's very much possible." Edward said.

"What?!" Emmett said impatiently.

"Bella and I... we did things before she imprinted on you."

"What are you saying?"

"Bella might be pregnant... with my child." Edward whispered.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. I know, evil. :) You guys have no idea how long it took to do this chapter. 7,637 words. That's a lot. And thats before the A/Ns. Anyways, chapter will be up soon, hopefully. Write you later guys. :) Oh and Review. You guys aren't reviewing. It's making me depressed. **


	8. Mother

**_Isabella's POV_**

I just laid in bed, while Emmett and Edward continuously argued with each other. It wasn't about the baby, it was about who wanted to take care of me. I thought it was ridiculous. Rosalie didn't like it one bit. It was obvious. She scolded at me, and Edward. I sighed again, and threw a pillow at them both.

"If you could be so kindly to get out the room, I might change my mind about killing you both." I said. Did I mention I was in a bad mood? I had a horrible headache and it was three months pregnant. "Or... you both can go far, far away from me, and argue, so I don't hear you." Emmett rolled his eyes, and Edward sighed. They would get at it again, but later.

"I'll make you some food Isabella. What would you like?" Edward asked me.

"I'll make her something. You have a fiancée to talk to." Emmett said. Edward had proposed to Rosalie... very early. Man that day was so awkward...

**_Flashback:_**

_I walked down the stairs, as I could quickly go. I didn't have any clothes that could fit me. And Emmett wanted to take me out. So I wore this tight white dress, with heels. That was the worse idea ever. I was a walking stick._

_"What are you doing?" Jasper laughed at me._

_"Well... I'm trying to get down the stairs. What do you think I'm doing?"_

_"You can barely bend in that dress. Don't you think you should wear something else?" he asked._

_"Don't you think you should kiss my ass?" I asked. _

_"Yeah, but you might rip your pretty little dress if you move a little bit down." he laughed. I stuck out my tongue and reached the last step._

_"Bella..." Esme said. _

_"Yes Esme?"_

_"You should change." she said._

_"Ugh... I have no other clothes." I said. _

_"That's why I told you we needed to go shopping. But no... Instead you argue with me about it." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. I refused to even walk up the stairs until I was going to bed. _

_Rosalie came down the stairs. Once she saw me, she laughed. Once she said I looked like a hooker... just pregnant, I immediately left to get changed. I couldn't take it anymore. Though, it did take about ten minutes to get up the stairs again. _

_After I changed into something else, Emmett was waiting for me. Instead of the tight, white dress. I wore a dark red sweater dress. It wasn't tight, but it did squeeze my body a little._

_"You look nice." I said to Emmett._

_"As do you." Emmett said._

_"You too?" I said to Edward. I noticed he was dressed up nicely than he usually was. _

_"Yeah I know. Sexy right?" Edward said. "Hey, take care of my child, will you?" Oh Emmett hated hearing those words for awhile. Edward would always tease him about it._

_"So mean." I said. Emmett shook his head, and looked at Rosalie._

_"Don't you dare." Edward yelled._

_"Edward's about to propose to you Rosalie. He told me." Emmett said. Rosalie's mouth dropped, and so did mine. "Told you not to say that anymore." _

_"Umm..." Rosalie said. "Are you serious?"_

_"Yes. Why would I lie?" _

_"Well... It's just that... I don't want to..." Rosalie said._

_**End of Flashback:**_

I laughed at my thoughts. Eventually Rosalie said yes, she was just playing with Edward's emotions.

"I want chicken." I said. "And a salad. Make it rare..."

"Alright." Edward said. Emmett sighed and laid down in the bed with me.

"Why do you argue with him?" I asked.

"It's my job to take care of you. And his job to take care of Rosalie and his child."

"His child is in me." I said. "You need to get over it... or are you jealous?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that." he said.

"Well, cut it out. I don't like it." I said.

"Can't help it..." he said. I laid my head on the pillow, wondering what to do next. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but it happens. I fall asleep a lot. It's been happening a lot lately.

Once I woke up, Emmett was no where near me. His presence wasn't even in the house. Where could he go? And he's the one who wants to take care of me... I walked downstairs, and Esme was sitting on the couch. It was just Esme here. No one else.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. She didn't say anything to me. "Esme?" Still nothing... Something was wrong. I put a shield around me, not trusting anything at the moment. I carefully walked to Esme, or whoever this was. I looked closer at her. Then I noticed numbers circling her right wrist. A clone... Whenever someone had a printed number around their wrist, it was a clone. A vampire is cloning people... Clones were just a strong as to whoever they're matching. Why would someone leave an Esme clone?

"Hey!" I said. She turned her head, and slightly turned it sideways.

"Isabella." she said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went... out. They'll be back." she said. Or it said...

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think love?" it asked.

"Mother..." I said.

"I don't trust any of those vampires you stay around. I would love it if you stayed away from them..." she smiled.

I screamed, but sat up in the bed. It was a dream... Good. Emmett looked at me, afraid.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"I just had a weird dream." I said. I shook my head. "That's all. I'm fine."

"Oh, well you should lie down. It would make me feel better." he said. "Oh, and Edward is making your food still. We had a bit of a delay."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rosalie sort of... freaked out. We don't know why. But whatever it was, Edward already knows about it."

"What do you mean by freak out?" I asked.

"She was yelling about her clothes... and then about the bedroom... and about just random things. Edward just said something to her, and she calmed down. It was weird..."

"Huh..." I said. I stood up off the bed, and walked to the bathroom. My body has been acting different, since I was now pregnant. I looked at myself in the mirror, and sighed. I was different, I even felt different. I haven't that way for a long time. Ever since I was pregnant with my first child... I felt different.

I brushed my hair a little, and stood there. I didn't feel like moving from my spot. I don't know why. I just didn't. Emmett slightly tapped on the door, wondering what I was doing.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just tired."

"You're just standing here love. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Alright."

We walked all the way downstairs, which took five minutes. I reached the bottom of the stairs, just tired.

"I need to sit." I said.

"Alright, come on." he said, and picked me up.

"Thank you love." I said.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"She's alright. She's just tired." Emmett said.

After Emmett sitting me down to the kitchen table, Edward gave me my food. It was chicken parmesan and pasta. Edward has been forcing me to eat well, for the "sake of our baby". But the good thing about Emmett, he would let me cheat on my "diet"... a lot.

I finished my dinner, and made Emmett go have some guy time, while I talked with the girls. I hadn't had my time with them, for a while.

"Hey ladies." I said.

"Hey." Alice said.

"What's going on girlie?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing much. I just haven't spent my time with you all." I said. "I need a girls day I guess. Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired today."

"Alright. So, now that we're all here, what's been going on?" Esme asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with Edward, relaxing a bit." Rosalie said. "I've been actually happy."

"Good, that's good." I said. "I heard about your fiasco. What happened?"

"I don't know. I have been freaking out lately." she said. "But Edward has been taking care of me. And I love him for it."

"That's good." I said. "I'm happy for you."

"Bella, we have a small problem." Emmett said, rushing into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"The Volturi... nobody can find them. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They're missing." Carlisle said.

* * *

We were down in Italy, looking through the Volturi's home. I sent down requests of the vampires to come down to Italy, so I could question them. I tried making contact with my parents, but like usual, they didn't answer.

I was walking through the Volturi's bedrooms. They've been here recently, but not too recent. There was a scent that I haven't smelt before. It was strong. And now that I thought about it, the same scent was around the entire building.

Soon after, I met up with all the others. The vampire covens were soon coming up, very quickly. This could be the oddest case yet.

"Are you sure that their missing Carlisle? Eleazar?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya, we have connections to the Volturi. If something were to ever happen to the Volturi, we would be put in charge. And on top of that, all the information would come straight to us, along with their guards. It's not often that Jane decides to come down to our house for no reason." Carlisle said.

"What exactly happened, Jane?"

"We all were going down to New Hampshire. Some newborn was acting up. The three went to go talk for a while, and then after an hour we couldn't find them. They just left. We looked forever, but nothing. Even Demetri cannot find them. And when a tracker cannot find a vampire..."

"That means they're dead." Demetri said.

"It's every strange. We were all close by. Someone took them, and killed them. But their scents, they were masked. Something is going on." Heidi said. "Ever since your parents came, everything has been going out of wack."

I grabbed Heidi's throat, and pinned her against the wall. "Remember who you're talking to. And not only that, don't ever talk about my parents. Only I can." I dropped her to the floor.

"Who's in charge now? Carlisle and Eleazar?"

"Possibly." I said. "My parents wouldn't want the responsibility of holding the Volturi's place. I will make Carlisle and Eleazar in charge. Along with someone else."

"Like who?" Zafrina asked.

"It should be you Isabella." Emmett said. "You're stronger than a lot of us."

"My pregnancy will weigh me down. I'm not as powerful as I was before. So someone else should take the spot." I said. "Who's willing to do it?"

No one said anything. I looked around, looking at the different faces that would be of help. I looked at Siobhan, remembering her dark past. She was strong and powerful. Many feared her. Even when she was human.

"Siobhan, I think you would do just fine." I said. "But it's your choice." She sighed, and looked at her mate, Liam. He just shrugged.

"I'll do it. However, I do not want to do this full time." she said. "After we figure out what happened, I'll appoint the position to you, Isabella."

"That's fine Siobhan." I said.

"Now, what do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"You all need to figure something out. For me, I'm going to find my parents." I said. I turned away, but Emmett stopped me.

"You're not going alone, are you?"

"You're right, I'm not. Alice, won't you come with me?"

"Wait, why Alice? Why not me?"

"You're not getting jealous, now are you Emmett? I want you to stay here. You have a lot of muscle. And it could be helpful if something were to come up. I'm taking Alice because I need her visions to help me."

"Don't you have Alice's power?"

"You're right, I do. But when you put two powers together, you can see it very clearly. So please love, I'm going with Alice. If she wants to."

"Of course I'll go." she smiled. I kissed Emmett's cheek, while Alice did the same thing with Jasper.

"Please, all of you need to stay in here. I don't want anyone leaving. Call me if something happens." I said. "Let's go Alice."

Alice and I walked out of the Volturi's home. Who would want the Volturi? Did they kill them? Did they take them? It was too odd.

* * *

Alice and I arrived in Russia, hoping to find my parents here. However, we didn't. I used my tracking skills, hoping to find them with ease. But they were no where in Russia. My next location would be in France. I just don't know where exactly.

"Do you think you're parents did this?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice. It's a possibility. I just don't know why." I responded.

"Shouldn't you be lying down or something? You're pregnant and you need rest."

"I'm fine Alice." I said. "I just need you to keep up with me." She raised her eyebrow, and I phased into a werewolf. I took off in the forest, hoping to find some type of scent.

Alice was right behind me, keeping up but barely. Jane said they were in New Hampshire when the Volturi brothers disappeared. My parents said they stayed in Russia, to get away from their immortal lives as best as they could, which made no sense. They even left without verbally telling me, face to face. I reached a cliff, and changed back into my vampire form.

"Alice, I think my parents are up to this." I said.

"Why?"

"Well, yesterday, I had a strange dream. I think they're planning something." I said. "Maybe we can try and see what they're doing." I reached out for her hand. She placed her hand in mine, and we concentrated on trying to figure out what was going on.

However, a shock went through out bodies, pushing us apart from each other. I groaned, and laid on the floor, in a lot of pain.

"Bella? What happened? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?"

"They're blocking us. My parents are blocking us." I said.

"They don't want you to find them..."

"Yeah..." I said. I stood up on my feet as best as I could. Alice and I were shocked. "What the hell are they doing?" My phone started to ring. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Isabella, something odd is going on... Italy, it's gone..." _

"What do you mean it's gone?"

_"Italy is gone Bella. It's not but an empty space. The only thing that's left is the Volturi's castle. It's like we're in the middle of nowhere." Emmett said._

"We're on our way." I said, and hung up the phone.

"Umm... Bella. What happened to Russia?" Alice asked. I looked up, and looked around. There were no trees, no snow... nothing but dirt. I called Emmett again.

_"Hello?" Emmett asked._

"Emmett, is there nothing but dirt around you?" I asked.

_"Yeah. That's all. We're all still in the castle, but as far as we can see, there's nothing but dirt... Why?"_

"Alice and I are in that same situation as well. We will try and find you... As best as we can." I didn't want him to worry even more, so I hung up the phone.

Alice and I ran as far as we could. We didn't see anything. Nothing. I made sure we weren't running in circles, by leaving a mark in the dirt.

"Oh my God, Bella look." Alice pointed to the right. It was them. It was the Volturi. I ran over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Caius asked.

"The hell if I know. Everyone has been looking for you." I said.

"We've been trying to get out of here, where ever here is, and finding out way home. But we just went in circles."

"All of the vampires are stuck in here..." Alice said. "We think it has something to do with Isabella's parents."

"Our wives. Where are they? Are they alright?" Aro asked.

"They were with all the other vampires. Everyone is here. We just have to find them." I said.

We all took off together, trying not to repeat our steps. About an hour later, we found the home. The castle looked the same, it was just in the middle of nowhere.

"We're here." I called out. I opened the doors of the Volterra castle. They were all sitting on the floor, waiting. Emmett's eyes glowed up, and he ran straight towards me.

"I'm so happy you're alright." he said. "What's is going on?"

"Emmett, I wish I could tell you. But I don't know." I said. Athenodora and Sulpicia gasped as the saw the Volturi walk in.

"Oh, you're alright." they cooed.

"The Volturi has been here since they went missing. I believe all the vampires are here. We just haven't ran into them, or they haven't arrived yet."

"So what do we do?" Siobhan asked.

"You do nothing." I heard a voice say. It was over an intercom or something.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's your mother love." she said.

"What are you doing? Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well... I do not like the vampires roaming around a human's world. So we have decided, for the humans sake, that you all leave them alone. And by leaving them alone, we moved you into your own dimension. However, we have not decided on whether we want to kill you all off, or just let you live here." My mother said.

"What are you saying?"

"The vampires have ruined many lives of innocent people. I do not want that to continue on for the humans. So, for their sake, we have gotten rid of all the vampires. It was wrong to create kinds that would kill. We both regret."

I gasped, and leaned against Emmett. "You're willing to kill your own daughter?" Esme asked, horrified.

"We will do whatever it takes to restore what you all have messed up on." she said.

"Where are the wolves?" Rosalie asked.

"They will be arriving soon. Don't worry." she said. "But for now, until we figure out what to do, you will all stay here, and starve. You will not die, but you will be in a lot of pain. That's the only way."

"You're crazy." I whispered. Tears were falling down my face.

"No love. It's for the humans. That does not make me crazy." she said.

"Your own daughter." Esme whispered.

"It was a mistake to have her." my mother said. My own mother.

"I wish you all _the best of luck_**_._" **she said. And that was it.

* * *

**Guys, I am soo sorry about the late update. I will try and keep up with it as soon as possible. But now that we're somewhat caught up, how about that mother? Don't you just love her? :P Review please. If you have any questions, just ask. **


	9. Death and Hope

_**Emmett's POV**_

I watched Isabella's face go in despair. Tears slid down her face, and she grabbed onto my shoulder.

"I'm not going to let her kill you." I said. "I promise."

"How? How would we get out of here Emmett? They're stronger than I am. They're the ones who began these lives for us. How are we going to be able to get out of here?" she asked. He didn't answer me. No one did, because there was no answer to it.

Then entire room was silent. There was nothing to be said. We were going to die, that's what we came to conclusion with. Even if they kept us in here, the vampires would not have blood, unless Bella's parents figured out a way to bring animals or something here. They probably could, if they wanted to.

I felt Isabella stir in my arms. She had fallen asleep for a while, just because she was very tired. I hugged her tighter, not wanting to know that her own parents could kill all of us any second. Bella yawned a little, and her eyes fluttered open. Then her eyes went wide. She quickly pulled herself out of my arms, standing up. Everyone was in the room, sitting around, for no hope at all. I stayed close to my family, thinking that it was over. But now my focus was on Isabella.

"Bella, love. What's wrong?" I asked.

"How are my parents able to talk to me from the other dimension?" she asked. Everyone immediately looked at her.

"I don't know. They're the first-born vampire and werewolf. They can do anything." Aro said. He was upset the most of all. Well, other than Caius. Aro gave up completely, and you could hear it in his voice.

"No. That means they were here. You can't talk to someone outside of this dimension. They were here. But I want to know where." Bella said.

"Why? What's the point?" Felix asked.

"Loophole. Ever hear about those? They can be very helpful."

"How would you find a loophole from a dimension to another. This makes no sense Bella." I asked.

"Well, you cannot just make another dimension with ease. There's always a consequence to something. And there's always a loophole. I think there is one certain spot to this dimension where there is unlimited power. And we can get out of here." she said.

"And how would you know that?" Caius asked.

"I was in Russia when I arrived here. It took Alice and I hours to find the Volturi, who were in New Hampshire when they arrived here. The rest of you were in Italy. So Russia, America, and Italy are off limits, they would never put it in such an obivious place. Which means France, Spain, and the Artics are left. They would never put it in France, it's too close. Spain and most likely Antartica are the loopholes. But I don't know which one." she said.

"Wait. Are you saying that this entire dimension is the size of the other dimension. Except that there's nothing here, other than dirt." Carlisle asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." she said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Marcus asked.

"We have to find that spot. And be there when my parents come here. I don't know." she said. I sighed, and just put my head down. I was wondering why her parents would do this to her. Why, all of a sudden, do they want to kill all the supernaturals off? Why wouldn't they do it a long time ago? This all started to happen right after the Volturi were being talked to by Bella's parents. What did they even say to them?

"Hey, Volturi, what did Bella's parents talk to you about, when they pulled you away?" I asked.

"They didn't like the way we were ruling, and being unfair. And apparently, they wanted us to change a lot of our rules, why?" Aro said.

"They didn't like the way the Volturi was ruling." I repeated.

"Where are you going with this Em?" Bella asked.

If Bella's parents did not like the Volturi, they would have gotten rid of them, and just them. Which means they didn't like any of us. When Tanya left to the Volturi, we didn't even know what Bella was. The Volturi come, and so does Tanya, and Bella's parents. A lot of things happen, Bella gets pregnant, they want to kill us all. Something happened when between the Volturi coming right when Bella's parents came. Possibly Tanya talked to Bella's parents before she came to us...

"Em, I'm confused." Bella said. She had been reading my thoughts.

"So am I..." I mumbled. "Volturi, what are you not telling us?"

"What?" Aro asked.

"Actually, I take that back. Tanya... what are you not telling us?"

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jasper asked Tanya.

"Tanya... What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing..." she said.

"You're lying..." Maggie said. Bella nodded along with her.

"Let me read you thoughts then, if you're not hiding anything." Bella challenged her.

"OKAY! Bella's parents told me that they wanted all the vampires to come together. But they didn't tell me why. So I made the Volturi think that something was up with Bella, which there was, and had all the vampires think that they were hiding something to. That made the Volturi call up all the vampires to come together. I swear to you they did not tell me why. I just did it. I promise..." she said. "I'm sorry. But I had to. I just had to."

"We're all going to die because of you Tanya. You should've came to us first." Aro said.

"Not even just that, you're killing my own child." Bella whispered, and she walked out the room. I followed her out, not wanting her to be alone.

"Bella, come here." I said. I had to grab her waist for her to stay with me. "It's going to be alright. We can figure this out Bella. We just have to try."

"My child needs blood Emmett. Where are we going to find that?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"I can't lose another one. Not again." she whispered. "Not even in my dreams again."

I didn't say anything but held her. There was nothing that I could say to her. I walked her back into the room, right when she calmed down. I wouldn't be able to calm her down, no matter how hard I tried.

"Isabella, please listen to me." I said. "We can figure this out. We just need time, and a plan. Otherwise, it's easy."

"Easier said than done Emmett..." She whispered. I sighed and held her tightly. I didn't want this to happen with us. I didn't want this to happen between anybody. Now we were possibly going to die.

"We can't just sit here and give up. So sit here all you want, I'm going to figure this out Isabella." I said, and left her in the room by herself. She was shocked by my choice of words. But she didn't need to give in so easily. And she knew that.

"Where are you going Emmett?" Esme asked. I could tell that she wanted to be around the family... in case we did die.

"Out..." I said. "Alone."

I ran out the Volturi building, stepping into the dirt. There was absolutely nothing here. Nothing. Nothing but a sun that was barely shining. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do out here, I didn't even know what to do at this moment. So I just walked off. To where? The hell if I know.

I walked away from the castle for an hour. And just when I was going to turn back around, the wolves show up.

They're all shocked, and defensive. They don't know what's going on. I sighed, somewhat feeling bad for them. I didn't like the wolves. It's not that they were bad people... the hell with it, they are my natural enemy. Why should I have an sympathy for them? Bella... She would hate me if I left them all here... alone.

"Hey..." I said to them. They all turned. Their eyes wide... the scared looks on their faces. I actually wanted to laugh. I've never seen the wolves actually afraid. But I knew I couldn't right now. I was in the same problem they were in.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam barked at me. "Is this some type of vampire prank? It's not funny."

"Sam calm down... We have a lot to talk about. So if you want to live, you'd follow me."

"I'll never follow a vampire." Leah spat.

"Well then, I'll guess you'll just die... and I could care less Leah. And you know that I can." I said, and walked away.

"Wait." Sam said.

"Leah you need to calm down. They know something we don't." Seth said to his sister.

"What?" I said, in an annoyed voice.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

I smiled at him. "Oh, you're going to love this."

We talked all the way back to the castle. They weren't that surprised about being in this position. But they were surprised about Isabella's mother betraying her. I couldn't speak of this anymore. It was too unbearing, even with me. I couldn't imagine what she would be feeling.

I walked into the castle, walking towards a mad Bella. Damn...

She crossed her arms, wanting to scream at me. I could tell. But I was afraid to ask.

"Just say it." I said.

"Don't you dare leave this place again, do you understand me Emmett?"

"Calm down, I just went on a walk."

"And what if they decided to kill us right now? I wouldn't have seen you for the last time. Dammit Emmett, don't do it again." She yelled. Tears were now falling down her face. I was going to say something, but she was serious. So I kept my mouth shut. I grabbed her and held her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She sniffled and looked at the wolves.

"She wasn't lying." she whispered.

"Part of me hoped she was." I said.

"I'm so sorry. If I could-"

"Bella, it's not your fault. It's alright. We'll find our way through." Sam said, all the wolves nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to stop this?" Aro asked. "It's obvious that they both are more powerful than anybody here. They put us in another dimension. All of us. How do you plan on stopping them? Especially your mother."

"I don't know." Bella whispered.

"Don't talk to her like that. I don't like it." I said. I glared at Aro. He actually wasn't talking bad towards her, but the way he said it. It's like he's blaming her, or we have no hope. Damn Volturi...

"It's not till a matter of time that she'll show up again. When the time comes, we'll have to-" Bella was interrupted when something flashed on the wall. It was writing.

Everyone turned their heads towards the wall. It was spelling out something. Something that was a danger to all of us.

_We have decided, that the vampires and werewolves shall be no more in the human world. There is a need of balance for the human world. They need to live. And to do that, the supernatural kind must die. This will bring peace to the world than no other. I truly apologize... Amelia & Charles _

And with that, Isabella dropped right next to me.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I woke up, with some vampires around me. Emmett was freaking out, almost like I died. I didn't die, I just fainted. I groaned a little bit, and rolled onto my side. I was in some pain, but only because I fell.

Emmett was saying something to me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying to me. I just heard mumbles.

"What?" I asked. I could barely even hear my own voice.

"I said I thought you were dead Bella." Emmett said. He seemed a little bit more relaxed.

"What?" I said.

"Carlisle is she alright?"

"Emmett, it's hard to tell. Especially since her parents want all of us dead." Carlisle answered. I started to sit up, but Carlisle thought that I should lay there a little bit more longer, but I didn't listen.

"I'm fine." I said and sat up. But then I hurled up blood, and a lot of it. I heard a lot of shrieks happen around me. "What's happening?" I was mostly talking to Carlisle.

"I don't know. That's been happening lately."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You've been out for three days. All the women, so far, have been throwing up blood. It's your parents. We think that they're emptying out our blood, so we can starve."

"The wolves?"

"They are in another room. They're sick. Very sick. I'm treating them as best as I can. But it's not working. Also, they interfere a lot. They already sent me across the dimension. Just so I wouldn't help anybody." he said. I stood up, and looked at the room. All the women were in blankets, lying on the floor, dying.

Emmett picked me up, and led me to a new set of blankets, next to all the others. I saw Esme's face, and almost bursted into tears. She was very pale, extremely pale, and skinny. You could see the outline of her bones. She was losing her color. Carlisle sat next to her, and rubbed her back. There was nothing that the men could do.

"Emmett, Edward, you should tell her." Carlisle said.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Edward walked over to me. He didn't look good at all.

"About the... baby." Edward said. My heart stopped.

"Just tell me." I said, tears already forming in my eyes.

"It died. Yesturday. You lost blood when you were asleep, so much that it couldn't take it. It died in your stomach and it's still there."

"You have to push the baby out Bella." Carlisle said. I bent over and cried. I had to push out something that wasn't even alive.

"I'm sorry Bella." Emmett whispered, and he held me.

"I know it's hard Bella, but we have to do it soon." Carlisle whispered. I nodded, but truly, I didn't want to do this.

"Whenever you're ready." Edward said.

They took me to another room. I laid on a bed, crying my eyes out. I hated this. I hated them. I wish I could find a way to kill them.

"Bella, whenever you're ready." Carlisle said. Edward was going to be in here with me, but he couldn't handle it. And I wasn't expecting him to. Emmett was going to try, even if it wasn't his child. I started to push, then all the pain came rushing in. So I screamed. Emmett held my hand a little bit more tighter, knowing that he couldn't take my screams.

"Bella, you have to push a little bit more harder. You're almost done." Carlisle said. I pushed again, trying not to scream, and then all the pain went away. Then I saw it. Her... If she was alive, she'd be crying. But she isn't.

Then Carlisle went away with her, tearing me apart completely. I broke down, completely, depressed. I wanted to die. I know it already going to happen, but I wanted it now.

For days, I laid in the bed, not moving an inch. Emmett wanted me to be in the room with all the girls, making it easier for Carlisle to move around, but I couldn't move. It wasn't right for me to move.

Amelia and Charles, I call them that now, since they are no longer my parents, haven't effected the men. They're all still moving around.

"Bella." Emmett said, dragging me out of my thoughts. I haven't said anything to him all day. It was just too hard to talk. "I'm going to move you out to the main room, okay?" I just nodded, and let him pick me up.

Carlisle was moving around the girls, making them more comfortable. Aro and Caius were helping out. Marcus, I heard, was helping the wolves.

I laid down next to Esme, once again. I haven't seen her for three days. She's gotten worse, to the point where I couldn't bear to look at her again.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, trying to forget about the pain that's been settled in me.

"We're going to bring the wolves out. They need to walk around, it'll help them." I heard Carlisle say. Emmett left my side, to help the wolves walk around without hurting themselves.

I could hear them coughing. It sounded sickening. Almost painful.

"It's better if you exercise." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled, it made me jump.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Alice. She's not moving." I heard all the footsteps run towards her.

"Edward... move Rose away."

"Alice, wake up."

"Jasper move. Don't touch her."

"Alice wake up!"

"She's not breathing."

"Alice!"

"Jasper move."

"ALICE!"

"She's dead..."

"ALICE! Don't do this to me."

"Jasper! MOVE! SHE'S DEAD. LISTEN TO ME. SHE'S DEAD." I heard Emmett yell. I stood up, not wanting to hear more. I couldn't take it.

I moved away, barely walking. My hands were shaking. I could hear all the women sobbing. Alice was dead.

"Can't be happening." I whispered to myself. I turned around and walked towards Alice. Carlisle was covering her body with the blankets.

"Bella. Stop." Emmett said. I ignored him and walked over to her. I sat down next to her, and moved the blankets.

"Bella, you need to be away from here." Carlisle whispered. I grabbed Alice's hand, wanting her to be alive.

"Please." I looked up to the ceiling. "Please help us. Help her. I can't lose anybody else. Please just help us."

"Who are you?" Emmett asked. I turned my head around.

"Our names are Penelope, Orin, Gary, Katherine, and I am Vincent. We've come to help." he said. They were real... But how?

* * *

**Sorry for the super long wait. These last couple of weeks have been hetic. I will update soon, or I will try and update soon. Again sorry. But review please. There aren't many of you reviewing. Thanks guys :)**


	10. The Beginning

**_Isabella's POV_**

None of this was real. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I simply stared at these five people who only existed in my dreams. They weren't real and didn't want to believe that they were. Maybe I was in another ransom dream, which I blame my mother for. She's the one who put me into that "coma", well at least I thought she did. I was never able to figure out why.

"Isabella. Your silence, it's killing me." Emmett whispered in my ear. "Who are these people? Why do their names sound familiar?"

"I do not know." I said.

"Isabella, you have forgotten your life." Penelope said. "Remember, whatever your mother does or sees, it turns into your dreams. We are real."

"Have you come to kill us?" I asked.

"No Isabella. We have realized our mistake. Your mother asked for another dimension, and we gave it to her. We did not ask for her reason. We simply did not know that she would use this for the murdering of the vampires and wolves." Vincent said.

"And if you all die. Then so do we." Katherine said. "There at least needs to be a vampire and a werewolf alive. So, we've put our life on the hands of a vampire and a wolf. That is Esme and Seth. If those two die, so do we."

"It's a curse that's been put onto us." Orin said.

"So instead of being selfish, and grabbing only Esme and Seth, we've came to help all of you. Especially sincey you've just lost your child." Gary said.

"I am deeply sorry Isabella. I know that must hurt." Penelope said.

"It's been hard, but I am... alright." I said. "Thank you, for the concern." I heard someone gasp. It was Orin.

"What's wrong dear brother?" Vincent asked.

"Is who I see dear Alice... dead?" Orin asked. The Council moved their heads towards Alice. All five of them were shocked. I thought that's why they came in the first place.

"Yes, she has passed." Carlisle said.

"Oh my dear Alice." Orin whispered as he walked towards her. I was right next to Alice.

Orin was whispering something to himself. Something about Alice being a visonary, or something like that. It's like he almost loved her.

Orin got closer to Alice, and Jasper almost lost it. I had to calm him down, telling him that we could trust the Council. He just nodded, and let Orin near Alice.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked. He seemed a little bit annoyed. I would have to ask him why.

"Healing her." Orin said. "I've always had a thing with Alice. She's inspired me when I was in my dark years. That's a story I would be gladly to tell you all, but later. Ah, dear Alice, you're awake."

Alice stood up like a bat out of hell.

"Alice, it's alright love." Orin said.

"Love?" Jasper asked. I felt the sense of jealous come off of him. Though I did hear Emmett chuckle just a little.

With that, the Council was walking around the room, healing everyone, including the wolves. I was the last to be healed, only because I was stubborn and didn't want to be healed first. Everyone was now standing up, watching and waiting for me to be healed still.

I felt Penelope grab my arm, but a sudden wave of pain going through my body. I almost screamed, but merely held it in.

"Why did you burn me?" I asked her.

She was looking at her hand. "That was weird..."

"What's wrong sister?" Vincent asked.

"She burnt my hand... look." Penelope flashed her hand at me. It was red, and her skin was peeling. It was like it's been on fire...

"What happened?" Emmett asked. Of course he was now in worry-mode.

"How do you feel Isabella?" Gary asked.

"I feel fine." And I did. I felt a lot stronger than I would have usually felt. It was just weird that that had happened.

* * *

I was walking through the dimension. Finding many of rogue vampires that didn't arrive at the castle. It was just Gary, Vincent, and I. Emmett wanted to go, but I made him stay with his family. They needed to be close right now. That thing with Alice scared Esme to death.

Anyways, we found many other vampires, and transported them to the castle. Then we found a werewolf clan that was very ill. At first, even though they couldn't move much, they didn't want us to help them. Though we ignored their wishes and helped them anyways. There were at least twenty of them. They were a little bit bigger than Sam's pack. And there were a few girls. Good... the guys would love them. I giggled at the thoughts in my head.

We continued to search for any more werewolves and vampires. So far, we haven't found any.

I sighed and looked around. There was nothing here, and I was getting a little bored. Gary and Vincent went somewhere else to find some others. But told me to stay here. I just sat on the floor and waited. They were taking foooorevverr... Just when I reached my annoyed point, they came.

"Finally." I said.

"Told you she would be impatient." Gary said and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you find anybody?" I asked.

"Nope, though I did find this." Vincent said, and showed me a necklace.

"Does it mean anything to you?" Gary asked.

"No... it did. My mother gave it to me. Then I realized that she wanted me dead." I said.

"You should keep it."

"Why? Just so I can keep my memories of my mother killing me? Or my mother killing her grandchild? I don't think so." I said.

"Not because of that. So we can track her more easily." Gary said. He had a small pain in his eye. He knew that he didn't want to make me upset. Especially since I talked about my dead baby...

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that. But you can hold it. That thing gives me nightmares."

"Come on, let's get back to the castle." Vincent said.

When we arrived, Emmett made it seem like he's seen God or something like that. Jeez...

"Calm down you big oaf." I said, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Never." he said and pressed his lips against mine. "When this mess is over, you and I are going on a long vacation."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

The main room was chatty with all the vampires, that were now healthy, and the wolves greeting each other.

Emmett walked me down to the Council. They were talking to each other. Something about fighting with Amelia and Charles.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We need to stop them, of course Isabella."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. Your mother knows a lot about us. However, I do know that she will underestimate us. She always does." Vincent said. "And she underestimates you as well."

"We could use that. Along with the big guys." Penelope said.

"What do you mean the big guys?" I asked.

"Big... You know, buff, stronger. Like Emmett, Felix..." Katherine said. Her eyes were huge when she looked at Emmett. Sometimes, I thought she had a thing for him...

"There is no way in hell that I am letting you take Emmett into this fight! He's staying here." I said.

"Love, calm down." Emmett whispered.

"No. I'm not letting you take him. He's staying here."

"It was just a suggestion Isabella." Gary said, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, it's not happening."

"Alice love, what brings you over here?" Orin asked. His eyes were full of joy. I keep forgetting to ask him what he saw in Alice. I don't mind, really, but Jasper did.

"I just wanted to say that the plan you all are making is very risky. so you make another plan." Alice said, and smiled.

"Great..." Katherine said.

"Also, you should talk about this somewhere else. I wouldn't be surprised if Amelia kept an eye on you five."

"Does she know that we're here Alice?"

"I don't know what she knows. I stopped seeing her a long time ago. Along with Charles. Sometimes, I think he's dead, but I'm not sure." Alice said.

"Thank you dear Alice." Orin smiled.

"Anytime." She said, and skipped away. That girl is so strange...

"Come on Council. Isabella, we will be back. The best thing for you all to do is stay close. Understand?" Vincent said.

"I understand." I nodded.

Orin was mumbling about taking Alice with them, so they could make sure their plan wasn't risking anything. Emmett just rolled his eyes, knowing the real reason of taking Alice with him.

"Do you want to ditch for awhile?" Emmett asked. I just giggled and walked away with him. We didn't go away far. We were just outside the building, on the balcony.

I sat down on Emmett's lap, facing him. Neither of us said anything. We just held each other. Emmett continously rubbed my back. I was almost falling asleep in his arms, I was so tired.

I kissed Emmett's neck for a while, till he mumbled something to me, though I didn't know what he said.

"What did you say?" I asked. I was too caught up in the moment.

"I said I love you."

"Mmm... I love you too." I said. Even though I was in another dimension, I couldn't help but love this moment I was with him. "Just for tonight darling... let's get lost." I hummed.

* * *

After an hour of Emmett and I spending time together, we decided that we needed to talk to the Volturi. There was no doubt that a war would start, and we needed people for the war. However, since my stubborness has overcame me once again, I was going to only have certain people in the war.

The Volturi were sitting in their thrones, watching the other vampires and wolves talk among themselves. Caius seemed a little bit overwhelmed, Marcus was calm and Aro... was Aro.

I walked on the steps, and faced everyone.

"If you guys could quiet down for awhile. We need to talk." I said, loud enough that they could hear me. In seconds, everyone was quiet.

"Is something happening?" Esme asked.

"No. It's just Bella being stubborn." Alice said. I gave Alice an apologizing glance. Only because she knew that Jasper would be involved in this.

"There is no doubt that Amelia and Charles will start a war with the Council being involved in this. And because of it, we need to group people. However, as Alice said, I am being stubborn. I refuse to take anybody that wouldn't... win in the war." I said, very carefully.

"So in other words, you're only taking the strongest people?" Zafrina asked.

"Yes, I am. That's if the Volturi agrees with me on this." I said and turned to them. "I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt. For instance, your wives."

"I agree." Caius said.

"I agree." Marcus said.

I looked at Aro, and waited for his answer.

"I agree." Aro said.

"Who will you take?" Esme asked.

"Definately not you Esme dear." Vincent said. The Council was walking in. "You and Seth's life is too much of value for the Council. You, of course, will stay far away from it."

"Of course..." Esme mumbled.

"There are some people whether I am deciding I should take or not." I said.

"Who are you definately taking?" Maggie asked. She was tiny and wanted to know everything. Sometimes I always thought she was in my business but it didn't bother me. However, she was not going.

"I am for sure taking Felix, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, Renata, Siobhan, Vladimir, and Amun, and myself of course. As for the wolves, none of you are going." I said. I saw Paul frown, he really wanted to go.

"Why am I not involved in this?" Zafrina asked. She mad, and I was shocked.

"I am debating whether you should go or not. Just like Jasper, Edward, Peter, Alice and Benjamin. You all either have a gift that can be of great use, or you have already done something like this. I don't know whether to take you." I said. Then I noticed Emmett chuckling. "What's so funny love?"

"Of course you don't say my name love." he said.

"You're not going. That's why." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you hurt."

"And Alice doesn't want Jasper hurt."

"He might not even go. And don't make me feel guilty. I would protect the Cullens. I would protect everyone."

"I'm going Isabella." He said, and walked up towards me.

"No you're not." I said.

"I'm going."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!" I yelled.

"I'M. GOING." He yelled back. We were right in each other's faces. The entire room was silent, as they watched Emmett and I fight. But right now, we were staring each other down. I was waiting for him to break, as he was for me.

"You're not going. End of dicussion." I said. But as stubborn as he was...

"You can't stop me." He said.

"Yes I can."

"Isabella."

"You're not going."

"I am going."

"I will hurt you."

"Then I'll hurt you back." He growled at me. I growled at him back.

"Do. Not. Make. Me. Mad." I said. I was shaking, about to phase.

"Then don't get mad." He said. "Isabella, I'm going."

"You're not going. That's final!" My voice echoed through the room.

"You're hilarious." He said, and smiled at me. The damn boy smiled at me.

"Jasper cut it out." I said, still not taking my eyes off of Emmett.

"Umm... Emmett." Alice said.

"What Alice?" He asked.

"You're not going." She said. His face fell, and I calmed down and smiled.

"Told you." I whispered. He just rolled his eyes at me and started to back down.

"Don't think this isn't done though Isabella." He said.

"And why not?" I asked. He didn't answer me back. "Love you too Emmett." He just shook his head and walked next to Carlisle.

"Now that that's over with... Alice is not going." Orin said. I groaned, along with Jasper.

"As much as I agree with you, what is up with you and Alice?" Jasper asked. Was he... jealous?

"I am very protective of her as much as you are Jasper." Orin said.

"Why?" He asked. "What does it matter to you? What is it?"

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked. They both nodded, but Jasper wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Are the Volturi going?" Zafrina asked.

"Yes, we are going." Caius said.

"Wow, they're actually going to do something..." I whispered. The vampires laughed since they heard me.

"Thanks Isabella." Marcus said, and I smiled.

* * *

**_Emmett's POV_**

I guess you could say that I was seething with anger. Because I was. Her stubborness was always getting in my way. Man I am so at her. Jasper could tell to.

I was standing outside on the balcony, trying to calm myself down. I don't know why she wouldn't listen to me. This was as dangerous for her as it was for me. I bit my tongue, not wanting to say anything out loud. I'm going. Even if I have to sneak out. I'm going...

"You're not going." She said. Here we go...

"I don't want to talk about it." I said through my teeth. I felt her tiny arms wrap around my waist.

"I cannot think about the possibilty of you dying." She said. "I cannot lose another."

"You won't." I said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"And how do you know that I will get killed?" I asked.

"I don't."

"So you should let me go."

"You're not going." She said. I sighed and looked away. I knew that arguing with her wouldn't help. But I wanted to make a point across this.

"Why are you taking Felix?"

"Because he's strong. Stronger than an average vampire." she said.

"And I'm not?" I asked.

"You are. But you're not going."

"Why? This doesn't make any sense."

"Because I don't want to lose you." she said. I grabbed her as I watched a tear fall down her face.

"You would never lose me. Not even in death." I whispered. "I will stand by your side the entire time. I want to be apart of this."

"But I don't want you to."

"Then either stay with me, or I'm going." I said. "Make a decision."

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

I watched Emmett's and Bella's decision. However, I have also watched Amelia's and Charles' decision. They were going to attack. A lot sooner than we thought.

I was with Jasper, somewhere far from the others. I just wanted some time to be with him. Bella did make the decision of taking him, only because he was the best at strategizing wars. I wasn't mad at Bella for making her decision. However, part of me didn't want him to go.

Jasper felt my emotions change, once I saw Amelia's and Charles' decision. He was saying something to me, but I was too shocked to even look at him.

I found myself running towards the main room. Jasper was right behind me, trying to calm me down. But my emotions were running high right now.

"Everyone! In here now!" I screamed.

Bella was alarmed and ran right in, with Emmett.

"Alice what did you see?"

"Edward what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"They're coming. All of them. In two hours." I said.


	11. Meeting the Devil's Eyes

_**A/N: **_**It's kind of funny. As I'm typing this, I'm watching Twilight. Haha... Anyways thank you to the people who keep reviewing. Not a lot of you review and it makes me sad. :-( But anyways, thanks for reviewing and/or following this story, even if I am slow. **

**I do not own Twilight. And even if I did, I would be hella rich. But I do own the Council... That's about it.**

**Onto the story :D**

_**Isabella's POV**_

I felt a sudden panic sink into my skin. Amelia and Charles, the army, they're coming in two hours. We weren't ready. Nobody was. How were we supposed to prepare ourselves in less than two hours?

The entire room was at a still. No one was moving. No one was breathing, other than the wolves. Then they all turned towards me, wanting answers from me. What was I supposed to do? Put everyone into this fight.

"Bella, what are we going to do?" Aro asked. The hell if I'm supposed to know. You're the Volturi. You do something.

"Bella."

"I don't know. They're coming. I can't think of anything in less than-" I began, but then a bright idea came into mind.

"What Bella?" Emmett asked.

"All the Volturi guard, come with me." I said, and started running.

I posted all the Volturi guards in front of every doorway. I told them that they needed to run inside if they see someone, and grab me.

I ran back towards the room, thinking through all the plans in my mind. Once I reached the main room, everyone was still, waiting for me to do something.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Here's my plan, and I think it works. I have put all the strongest people in the front, that's all the Volturi. Then I'm putting the gifted behind them, then by strength, then the rest. I want the first wave of newborns to hit the Volturi guard, if they get passed them, then they will be fighting against the gifted. As far as that, I'm positive that they won't pass them. This will give them a chance of the last group to not fight as much, like Seth and Esme." I explained.

"Where are you putting the wolves?" Sam asked.

"This choice is up to you. You're all a family, and I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. Preferably, I would want you all to be second to last." I said. "Seth, of course, along with Esme, will not be there."

"What will you do with them?" Carlisle asked.

"I am hoping that the Council will be able to take them somewhere, far."

"Penelope and Katherine will take them. I can't say if they will come back in time to help with the fight, however." Gary said.

"Thank you, either way." I said.

* * *

As the time was passing, everyone was getting nervous. Esme and Seth have already left. Watching Esme say goodbye to Carlisle was heartbreaking, not even almost. It was heartbreaking. If Carlisle got hurt, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And with Seth saying goodbye to his brothers, it was heartbreaking as well. Even though they all kept saying that he would see them, and I had to keep that promise. I wanted to keep that promise.

Sometimes, I kept thinking that Alice's vision was a trick. Neither of us were sure whether the vision was a trick, but the Council said to get with Alice's instincts.

As of right now, they were coming in 30 minutes. I was sitting on Emmett's lap, having some privacy with them. We were silent, not able to say anything to each other. I didn't know what to say. I knew he feels the same way. It would be hard to say anything to each other.

"Bella..." Emmett said, but I shushed him. I didn't want to think that anything would happen right now. I felt him kiss my neck a couple of times, then stop.

"Bella, Emmett. You should come inside." Edward said. Rosalie was behind him, holding his hand tightly. She was scared as much as I was.

I nodded at them, and pulled Emmett up with me.

When I walked into the room, I decided that I should have a word with them.

"I know that this has been sudden, and not all of you have been in wars before. But I do want to thank you. Thank you for everything, even if you don't know me." I said. "Some of you could die. I say this because I don't underestimate my- Amelia and Charles. I hope that all of you will succeed, and that I don't have to see any of you go. But thank you, all. It's been nice to see you all together. And I hope that I will see you again."

"Isabella... They're here." Felix said. The rest of the guards were behind them.

"How many?" I asked.

"One... He came out of nowhere. I've never seen someone like this, so we came in. It's just him." Jane said.

"It's a distraction." I whispered. "I'll go out there."

"You're not going alone." Emmett growled, grabbing me back.

"Oh well." I said, and yanked myself back away from him. I walked out into the front, with everyone behind me. Emmett was mumbling words about me being stubborn.

When I walked out to the front, I saw him. Brutus...

* * *

He was walking up to me, very slowly. He had a smile on his face, but maybe not towards me. I think he was smiling at the Council's reaction.

"Hello... Council. Oh, and Isabella. I didn't think I would have met you." he said.

"How are you here? How did you get out?" Gary asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm here to help you, well Isabella." Brutus said. "I am only helping you because Amelia has decided to try and kill the only thing that's keeping me balanced."

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Let's just say I have some business with you." He said. I was confused, but only nodded.

"Can I trust you?"

"You obviously didn't hear anything that I said." Brutus said. "But with my power, you will be able to win."

I kept quiet, wondering what I could possibly have business with him. I just shook my head at my thoughts, keeping focused on the war.

We walked back inside. I could tell the Council didn't like having Brutus around. They were uncomfortable. They didn't trust them.

Brutus was walking directly behind me, only because I kept feeling Emmett tense. I sort of figured he didn't trust him either.

"Isabella, it would be nice if you and I would have a word together." Brutus said.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I do suppose that you would like to know something about your parents and I."

"They are not my parents." I interrupted him. He just rolled his beady little eyes and looked at me.

"Would you like to talk?" He asked.

"No. This fight is about to happen. I have other things to worry about." I said.

"Oh actually. The fight isn't for a long time. I intercepted Alice's visions. So, love. Can we talk?" He said.

"You did what?" I barked.

"My vision. It wasn't real." Alice said. "I said goodbye to my mother for no reason. You damn lying b-" Jasper put his hand over her mouth.

"So, Isabella. That talk?" I looked at him, wanting to punch him in the mouth.

"Orin, call Penelope and Katherine. Bring Seth and Esme back." Vincent said.

I sighed, and decided to talk to Brutus. He better have something good to say before I end up punching him dead. We walked out, and far. He was walking in front of me, staying silent.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Nothing. He still silent, walking faster than usual.

"Brutus!" I exclaimed.

"You need to learn patience Isabella. If you don't, you will lose. And you will die." He said.

I kept quiet, trying to figure out what he was doing. We continued walking farther, and farther. It was deserted out here, like usual. All the vampires and wolves that had been sent here are at the castle.

Finally, Brutus stopped walking, looking around at the desert.

"Do you want to know what's truly going on Isabella?" Brutus asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" I asked.

He smiles at me, and sighed. "You have to do something for me. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

* * *

_**Emmett's POV**_

Alice was beyond frustration. Jasper was trying his best to calm her down, but it wasn't working like he wanted it to. At some point in time, I couldn't help but laugh. All of this was ridiculous. It was like a bad dream repeating itself over and over again. Especially for Isabella. Then again, there was nothing I could do. All of these people, they were stronger than I was. Even Bella is stronger than me. I can't compete with that.

"Emmett, what could you be possibly be laughing at right now?" Alice hissed at me. I just rolled my eyes, ignoring her anger. I couldn't understand why she is angry right now. It's better that it's fake, than it actually being a true fight. Once Brutus said he was messing with Alice's vision, I relaxed. No one was ready.

I guess you could say that I was bored right now. Isabella would usually be with me. But she wasn't here. She was with Brutus. I didn't trust him at all. I didn't like him, even though I don't know him. From what I've heard, he was bad, a killer. I didn't want him to be around my Bella. I refused, but as stubborn as she is, she got what she wanted, like usual.

I tried focusing on something else. I sat next to my family, messing with Edward and Jasper, which neither of them were in the mood. Once I reached my extreme boredom point, Isabella came back, with Brutus following behind.

I stood up, and almost ran towards her. She was smiling at me, knowing that all I've wanted to do was see her.

"Hi." I said, scooping her into my arms.

"Emmett, you make it seem like you haven't seen me in days." she said.

"Well, that's what it feels like when you're not here." I added. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked, they just arrived here.

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered. He had a big smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, as she looked into Brutus' eyes.

"Apparently, our friend here was messing with Alice's visions. There was no fight. It was just Brutus." Orin said. You could tell that Orin wanted to kill Brutus. Not only because it's him, but because he was messing with Alice's visions. I still wanted to know why he liked Alice so much.

"Where did you go?" I asked Bella, ignoring the others.

"We just went out for a talk." she said. "No worries." I nodded, but I was worrying either way. This Brutus man could die in a hole for all I care.

"So what do we do now?" Katherine asked. She was talking to Brutus. "Do I kill you again?"

"I am in no mood for this." Brutus commented, ignoring Katherine's threat.

Then out of nowhere, she really decided to attack him. Katherine had a bigger hatred for Brutus more than anybody. I didn't think that she would actually attack him.

Katherine threw his body around, like a rag doll, almost making me laugh.

"Katherine! Cut it out." Isabella said and stopped her. She actually stopped Katherine.

"Why are you protecting him?" she asked, now all hell was going to break loose.

"That's because Bella and I have made a deal with each other. Part of it making me stay alive. And if she doesn't succeed, well less just say that it's not going to end well for her. So go ahead and kill me. But just know, you'll be killing someone that she deeply cares about." Brutus said, and smiled. He would kill me... But why would he do this? What did Bella want from him? I was so confused. We were going to have a long discussion tonight.

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

I knew Emmett wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to. He was furious, but he didn't know why. He was confused. What Brutus told me today was a little shocking, but not in a bad way.

It turns out that Miranda was actually my aunt, Amelia's sister. Miranda turned Amelia into a vampire, making the first vampire. It was an accident though. But whenever there comes a vampire, there comes a werewolf. It was a curse to Miranda. Soon, she ended up dying, but her body disappeared. No one knows if she's alive or dead.

As for Brutus, who is my uncle actually, he was the leader for the witches world. However, just like in my dream, he became a tyrant, killing off thousands of witches. Making an army of them. That's when the Council soon came in and stopped him, putting him under a spell, so he wouldn't move. It's obvious that someone unlocked him. I asked, but he wouldn't tell me, that damn man.

Brutus said he and I have something in common, and I couldn't help but agree with him. Our temper. I do have a short temper, sometimes I blame that on my wolf side, however, sometimes it's not.

I remember, a long time ago. I killed someone, one of my guards for interrupting me. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. Right after, I let all of my guards go, telling them to do what they wanted. Some actually wanted to stay with me, but I didn't allow. Soon after, they all disappeared, and I have no idea where they are. They're not even here. Part of me was saying that they died. But I wasn't sure.

The deal that we've made was that he will continue and tell me all the things I wanted to know. He knows everything that I didn't even know about my life. And I needed that information. All I had to do was protect him from the Council. That's all he wanted.

Emmett pulled me away from my thoughts by poking my side.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. "And what deal did you have to make with Brutus? Was it necessary? Is he threatening you?"

"Emmett, calm down. I just need some information from him, and all he wants is for me to protect him from the Council. That's all, love." I said. He was such a big worrier when it came to my safety.

"You made a deal with the devil?" Orin asked me.

"I can here you." Brutus said.

"It's worth it. Trust me."

"You could have just asked me." Penelope said.

"No I couldn't have. There are some things that you don't know about my family. I want to learn from Brutus. Who, remember, is my uncle. Something that the five of you left out." I said.

"Oh yeah..." Vincent said. I just rolled my eyes at them. They are all ridiculous.

"What should we do now?" I asked. "We are able to leave, but that will make us all venerable to Amelia's power."

"Don't forget Charles."

"Actually, I'm starting to think that Amelia is running this." I said. "We haven't heard anything from him. I start to question whether he's alive."

"That is true. We haven't heard anything from him. I don't even feel his presence anymore like I usually did." Katherine said.

"We should have a big discussion with the Volturi, Council, Sam, and I. We need to figure out something, and quick." I said.

* * *

It was just Sam, the Council, the Volturi, and I in the room, wanting to talk about this war. We didn't know what was going on, and we couldn't decide Alice's visions anymore. We didn't know what to believe.

"We're all here to talk about this war. We do not know what will happen. We do not know when. But whenever this happens, we need to be prepared. Does anybody have any suggestions?" I asked.

"Well. There's really nothing we can actually do. The only thing we can do is train the vampires for this war. But we can't leave." Aro said.

"If we did leave, then we'll just exposed to Amelia's and Charles' power. They'll kill us in a flash." Caius said.

"The only reason we're not dead because they know that the Council is here and they're protecting us. The Council is stronger compared to those two. They would be killed in an instance." Marcus said.

"What do you want to do Council?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Isabella. There are so many options." Vincent said.

"The Volturi is right though. If the vampires and wolves were to leave, we cannot protect them all from Amelia." Penelope said.

"We have to stay here, and that's final." Katherine said.

"I did admire Isabella's plan, however. Setting up the way the vampires would fight. There would be no way that those newborns would get through the Volturi guards and then the gifted. It's nearly impossible." Orin said.

"What about Brutus?" I asked.

"Ugh, do not get me started on that bastard." Katherine grumbled.

"He isn't leaving anytime soon. And after this fight is gone, you can do whatever you want. I just need him here for awhile." I said.

"Please..." Katherine mumbled.

"He's not doing something that you don't want, right?" Gary asked. "Because Brutus can be very sly when he's in a deal with someone. He can easily abuse you Isabella."

"We need you to be safe." Vincent said.

"I am safe. And if he does do something stupid, I could kill him easily." I said. "Trust me on this."

"Okay." Orin said. "So, what are we going to do about Alice? A lot of this depends on her. Which also means she needs to be protected."

"Alright, Orin, enough of this. Tell me. What is up with you and Alice?" I asked. "I want to know."

"Nothing." Orin said, trying to get away from this conversation.

"Don't give me nothing. Tell me. Her _husband _also wants to know." I said.

"It's nothing Isabella." Orin whined. The Council and I groaned at him, we knew it was nothing. Something was up. Maybe I should question Alice on this too. Maybe she might know.

"I'm going to get Alice. She can help us with this plan." I said. I felt Orin get giddy once I mentioned getting Alice.

I walked out the room, slowing going towards the main hall. I was listening to different conversations, wondering what everyone was talking about. Someone was thinking about leaving, so they could have some privacy, it was a couple. Luckily, someone was overhearing them, saying that they couldn't leave.

When I got inside, Alice was talking to Jasper and Emmett. She was blabbering about getting clothes once they went back home. I could tell that she had faith in making it back home alive.

"Alice." I said.

"I know. You guys need my help." she said. "I'll be back in awhile Jazz." She kissed his cheek and walked away with me.

"Hey! Don't let Orin be so creepy with her please." Jasper called out to me. I laughed and walked through the doors.

Orin had a big smile on his face, seeing Alice. No surprise there.

"What do you guys need me to do?"

"First you need to relax. When you're stressed, it's harder to think about your visions. So relax." Penelope said.

"How am I supposed to do that while I'm here?" Alice asked. "There's nothing but stressed all around me."

"What do you need me to do to make you relax?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know. I just want everyone to be protected."

"Everyone is protected. They cannot interfere while we're here." Orin said. "It's like a huge shield around everyone. They cannot get through." Gary said.

"I would love some new clothes." Alice mumbled.

"Witches don't work that way Alice." Katherine said. "But it would be nice."

"Just relax love. It's all in the mind." Orin said.

* * *

Alice was in a room, trying to clear her thoughts. But it was hard for her to do. I would be under a lot of stress if I was her as well. It's too much.

Jasper was in there with Alice, trying to get her mind off of things. And it worked. Once Alice relaxed a bit more, she got a vision.

"Bella." Alice said.

"Yes?" I asked. I was with Emmett, trying to have some alone time with him. But we were constantly interrupted.

"What's wrong Ali?" Emmett asked, he was annoyed.

"I had a vision. It was your- Amelia. She's unburying something... or someone. But I can't tell. It's in a box. It look very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. I've seen it before..." Alice said.

"Can you draw it out?" I asked.

"Sure." she said. She took some time drawing out this box or whatever it was. She was adding all of the details, making sure it was perfect.

Everyone was gathered around Alice, passing around the picture, seeing if they knew what it was. No one really knew what it was, until it got to the Council.

"Is that-" Vincent began.

"Impossible..." Katherine said.

"She found it."

"We've hid it too well... but she found it."

"What is it?" I asked. "And why does it look like you're about to freak out?" The Council was pale. They were full of shock.

"It's the body of Cronus." Penelope said.

"Who's Cronus?" I asked.

"He sounds familiar..." Aro said.

"He was one of the Underworld Gods. We had to put him down, just like we did Brutus. However he was worse. Even Brutus knows who he is, and is afraid. He's stronger than any other witch. He's deadly, and doesn't care about anything. He's a mixture between a witch and a vampire, we don't know how he became like that." Gary said.

"What is she doing with him? She knows how he is." Brutus said.

"We don't know. But if she uses him during the war, we're better off killing ourselves now." Orin said. "It's not worth the torture that he puts onto you."

"She has released him..." Alice whispered.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Pray that he doesn't come here."

"Oh, but I already have." I heard someone say. It was him. Cronus. He had dark hair, dark eyes.

"Cronus." the Council whispered.

He smiled at then looked at me. "You do look just like your mother." Then he flashed in front of me. I backed away from him. "Shh... don't be afraid. I'm just here to take you away."

"NO!" Emmett said, but it was too late. The next thing I know, I'm somewhere far. Far away from everything but Cronus.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**That's it for this chapter. I hoped you guys enjoy, other than the cliffhanger I left. Don't you guys just love them? :P Anyways, you know the biggy. I would love it if you guys would review. It would make me really happy. All you have to do is just click the little button that says review. :O Oh and any suggestions? Don't be shy. Just tell me. Anyways, thanks guys for following. You all are awesome, and you would be awesomer if you would review :D So review! **

**Oh and for the ones that don't know. Cronus is an actual Underworld God of Greek Mythology. He actually eats his kids. Yeah, I read all about it. It's kind of creepy. It's... yeah it's creepy. I mean come on, who swallows your own kid? **

**And I have no seen Breaking Dawn part 2 yet. I am dying to watch it. You have no idea how bad it is... REVIEW!**


	12. Memory Lane

**_Isabella's POV_**

I stood there, in the room that Cronus has locked me in. He hasn't said anything to me yet, and I haven't bothered to talk to him. Though, he keeps coming around, staring at me, like he's waiting for something to happen.

For the sixth time, Cronus came back into the room. I was sitting on the bed, staring down through the window. I would've tried to escape, however I couldn't. He put a spell to keep the windows and doors locked when _I _tried to get through. He's a vampire and a witch. He's a lot stronger than you would think.

Cronus, like usual, stared at me again. I didn't want to meet the gaze of this hated man. So I did what I did best, ignore...

"Isabella?" Cronus said, he tried to sound sweet, until he got impatient. "Look at me."

"What?" I asked, with a stubborn attitude. Then he grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall.

"You will respect me, do you understand?" He asked. "Or I will kill everyone you've ever loved. And you know that I can do that." He let go of my throat, dropping me to the floor. I was ready to break down. Brutus was afraid of this man. _Brutus. _There is no doubt that I am scared. I'm beyond scared.

I felt myself shaking at this devil walked around the room for awhile. I stood by the wall, trying to calm myself down. But it wasn't working. There was nothing I could do to calm down.

Finally, Cronus stopped walking and looked at me. "Answer all of my questions. I will know if you're lying to me or not." I nodded, to let him know I would do what he asked. "Why does your mother want you dead?"

"Because she thinks the vampires and wolves are not best for the human world, so she wants us dead." I answered. Cronus laughed at my answer. I didn't say anything stupid.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It is what she told us. We had no choice to believe her, considering she's made us all sick, including the wolves." I said. "She killed my child."

"Wow..." Cronus said, in astonishment. "How is Brutus alive?"

"No one knows. The Council want him dead as soon as possible. But I've made a deal with him. I need to know my history of my family. No one has ever told me anything. So he tells me, as long as I keep him alive." I said.

"Sit on the bed Isabella." Cronus said. I slowly moved to the bed, not wanting to deal with any of this anymore. I was tired of being pushed around. I felt weak, not to mention not having been able to hunt.

Cronus left me in the room again, not saying anything else to me. I felt my body getting tired. More tired than it usually does, but I didn't want to fall asleep. Not with some crazy hybrid running around here. But it happened anyways. Now that I recall, I haven't had a lot of sleep lately. I've been trying to take care of everyone, but myself.

* * *

When I woke up in the room, there was a dead silence throughout the entire building. I stretched out my back, and legs, this is what I get for curling into a ball last night.

I reached over, trying to feel Emmett's body, wondering if he slept with me. But he isn't there. Then I remember where I was. I jumped up, and pulled myself together. Something was going to happen to me. I just couldn't process that through my head yet.

That's when I broke down. I started crying in my own arms, having no one to be around to help me. My mother wanted me dead, Cronus- well who knows but I do think he's on her side, there was an army out to kill everyone, it was all just too much.

When I started screaming out of anger, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my body. Surprisingly, it was Cronus. I pushed him off of me, not wanting to deal with him. He mumbled my name, and then put his hand over my eyes. Somehow I ended up falling asleep because of him. Damn half vampire, half witch...

Waking up again was... awkward. Cronus was lying with me, but not touching me. His eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily.

I flipped myself over, trying to make him get the point. But then I got worse. He scooted my body closer to him. And wrapped his arm around me. He was speaking in a different language, which I couldn't pick up anything he was saying. I didn't know whether he was saying it to me, or to someone else.

When I reached my limit, I pushed him off, and stood up. And he just laughed at me. He _laughed. _

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"You are just like your mother. You want to know all the answers." Cronus said. "But you can't. And I don't think you've learned that yet Isabella. Your mother certainly hasn't."

"Get away from me." I said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I am not your enemy."

"And you're certainly not a friend." I hissed. He sighed, and stood up. Walking away from me without saying a word. Why did he keep doing that?

Out of frustration, I just messed up the room. I threw everything on the ground, not wanting to look at any of it anymore. About ten minutes later, I am sitting on the floor, tired again, wanting to fall asleep.

I did fall asleep. I woke up by someone carrying me through the house. I guess they were taking me to another room, for ruining the first one. A thought of running out of this person's arms slipped through my mind. I was too tired to move. Too weak. So I ended up falling asleep again.

Once I woke up, the making of the room was different. It was dark, no windows, a huge bed, tv, couch, bathroom, dresser. The door was all black, and made of metal. I could feel someone standing just outside of it... great. I looked around, the noticed that Cronus was right next to me, smiling. I jumped up, and sighed.

"You have to check who are in your surroundings first. For all you know, I would've been a newborn trying to kill you, and you would have no idea. Pay attention." Cronus said. He had no shirt on. His black hair was a mess, and he was perched on one elbow, looking at me.

"Where are your clothes?" I whispered, trying not to look at him.

"Well, since you decided to mess up your room, you're in mine. And I like to sleep without so much things on my body. It's relaxing. You can try it if you like." He smiled. "The only thing I am wearing though are these boxers, or whatever these humans call them. They're quite comfortable. Much better than before."

"Please, put some clothes on." I said. He just laughed at me. "Stop laughing at me. I hate that."

"I can't help it love. You're so adorable." He said.

"Please." I scoffed.

"Emmett would call you adorable, just as much as I would, so what's the difference?" he asked.

"I love him. Not you." I spat, looking directly into his eyes. I saw the pain enter his eyes, as he started to leave the bed. What, did he love me or something?

"There are clothes in that draw for you. I'm pretty sure you don't mind changing." He said.

I stared at him, trying to figure him out. But I couldn't think of anything about him. Other than the fact that he was a crazy-psycho homicidal hybrid that had a bad history of killing everyone, he was handsome. And that dark heart of his, seemed to brighten whenever I was around him.

"Isabella, are you listening?" Cronus asked, grabbing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"I said you need to get dressed." He said. He some pants on and a black shirt. Almost what Emmett wears a lot...

I get up and walk to the dresser, that's when I feel his eyes boring into my back. I try to ignore him, and open the drawer. I'm not surprised to see that all the clothes were black.

"Do you mind?" I asked, turning around. There was no way in hell that I was changing with him in front of me. He just smiled and walked to the room. He knocked on it, and someone opened it for him.

"Be quick." He said, without looking at me, and walked out.

I groaned, and did what he said. It didn't take long, but I did wait to bring him back in. Part of me was telling me that this hybrid was in love with me. But another part of me was telling me that he was going to kill me. I didn't know what to believe. It was all too hard.

I tapped on the door three times, and Cronus came in.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes." I choked.

"Come with me." He said.

Cronus was rushing down the hallway, while I was almost running to keep up. I think he was doing this on purpose, only because I could see him smiling.

Since I wasn't paying attention, he stopped and I ran into him.

"You don't need to be so... clingy." He laughed. I felt myself go red. I didn't know why I was turning red from him. But that was just... embarrassing...

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." I said. He fully turned around, facing me.

"Don't move..." He said. Cronus continuously kept getting closer to me. I wanted to push him away, and run through the halls, out the door. I didn't want to be near this man. And if he was going to kiss me, I was going to punch him in the face...

"What are you doing?" I whispered. His lips touched mine very lightly.

"Umm... Cronus." someone said, and he pulled away from me. Thank the Lord...

"What?" Cronus asked.

"Umm... there are a lot of people surrounding the building. I think they're Isabella's friends..." a newborn said. My shoulders relaxed.

"Dammit." Cronus said, grabbing my arm. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

He was mumbling constantly, about wishing the others would just leave already. "Listen, before I go, we need to discuss something. Do you understand me?"

* * *

**_Emmett's POV_**

We were surrounding the place. We knew that a newborn saw us and would tell Cronus, but that was part of the plan. We needed him to tell Cronus.

I walked out of the trees, and he saw me. I wanted to talk to him personally, without a threat to either him or I.

"Cronus." I said. "We need to talk."

"What do you want?" Cronus asked.

"What do you think I want. I need Isabella back."

"Why?"

"Because I love her." I said. "And you took her away from me. She doesn't deserve this."

"She's in danger. I'm helping her." He barked back at me.

"We know she's in danger. We all are in danger."

"No you're not. Amelia isn't trying to kill you all. She's trying to just kill Isabella. She's using you all." Cronus said. "And if she's not with me, she'll easily succeed."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't believe me." He said. "The history of Isabella's family is very much complicated. It's hard to explain."

The rest of the vampires and wolves came out with me. Some of them standing behind Cronus.

"Go bring me Isabella." Cronus said to one of his guards. "Brutus, it's nice to see you around."

"As for you." Brutus said. He hasn't been on my good side lately. I actually did choke him because of his... nevermind.

"Ah Isabella, there you are." Cronus said. Bella was being stubborn like she usually was, and pushed the newborn off of her. Good.

I smiled at her, and opened my arms up. She ran straight into them, passing Cronus.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Now I am." she whispered.

"Isabella, please." Cronus said. Then she backed away from me. She mumbled 'I'm sorry' on her lips, and walked back to Cronus.

"What did you do to her?" I growled, taking a step towards her. Carlisle stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"He did nothing." Bella said. "You'll understand in a minute."

"You need to know Isabella family history. Brutus has decided not to tell her the full story." Cronus said. "So why don't we make ourselves comfortable, and talk."

We got inside the living room. It was dark brown and red. Cronus sat in a chair, with Isabella sitting next to him. Something was up with those two.

I sat close to Bella, just to make a point that she was mine.

"I don't want to wait anymore. Get on with this. There's not a lot of time left." Caius complained.

"Impatient..." Cronus whispered. Bella laughed with him. They laughed _together. _

"Listen. The family history is... difficult to understand. How should I begin this? Oh, well once upon a time there were two families that hated each other. Isabella and I were in those two different families, no we are not related. And this isn't some type of Romeo and Juliet story either. You know Isabella's parents already. They were different from the town. My family claimed them to be mythical creatures that survived on human souls. So we accused them of it. Then the next day, my parents were dead. And mind you I was only a little boy back then. Since my parents were killed, and everyone was afraid that Amelia and Charles would go after them if they take me in, Isabella's parents decided to take me in. During that time, Amelia was pregnant with Isabella. 3 months later, Isabella was born. It only took 3 months for Amelia's pregnancy to happen. It was strange. I've learned from my mother and father that it took only 9 months, so I did what my parents did, and accused them to be creatures. But they didn't kill me. I never understood why. When Isabella was three, and I was seven, I did do something that made Amelia and Charles hate me for life. I took Isabella away from them. And hid her."

"You hid me?" Bella asked.

"I was young love. I didn't know what I was doing." He said. "They couldn't find her, and thought a human took her. So out of rage, they... killed the entire town. I saw the entire thing, Amelia turning into a wolf, Charles drinking the life out of them. It was horrible, but since I was a little boy, I saw it fascinating. Of course they found me, and grabbed Isabella away from me, then left me all by myself with everyone dead around me.

"That's when the dearly, beloved Council comes in. They had seen everything that had happened. They revived the town, but erased their memories. But not mine. Instead, they took me with them. Penelope here raised me like her own. She made me study myths, read books, everything, up until I was 18. Out of nowhere, Charles came to the Witches World, and screwed everything up. He bit me. And since Penelope loved me dearly, she tried to change me back, but lead to a curse. I ended up being a hybrid- witch and vampire.

And for a very long time, I could not control who I was. There were nothing but witches around me, who- by the way- smell human. I ended up killing a lot of people. So I beg Penelope to send me away from that place, and she did. That was the last time I had seen her, until today. When I got back to the human world, I put a vengeance on Charles. I was going to kill him. But instead, I found Isabella. I thought it would be best to kill her instead. But I couldn't. She was too... kind, too pretty. So I kept her alive."

"Why don't I remember you?" Bella asked.

"Your mother was deeply upset at the thought of you being with me. Considering that I was trying to kill Charles. So she threatened me. I could either leave you alone, or she'll find a way to torture me, part of that was to kill Penelope."

"What?" Penelope asked.

"She's not like who you think she is." Cronus said. "She wanted to find every way to get rid of me. And she did. I didn't want her to hurt anybody. She's been playing all of us. I'm not the one who's killed all those humans. It was Amelia. She wanted the Council to step in. Or, once the Volturi was born, she wanted them to kill me. It was never me. It was her. The way I am is because of Amelia. And she's still trying to ruin my life.

"And by that, she made Isabella forget me. How? I don't know. Something says she had a witch on her side. I knew the Council wasn't on her side, not for a long time. But once Isabella forgot about me, I was broken. For a long time. I hid myself far away from any society. Then here comes o'mighty Brutus. He came and found me, saying that I was needed back at home. He took me back to the Witches World. For a long time, I stayed next to Brutus, fighting in his wars, making myself stronger. Then one day, Penelope was upset with me. About being next to Brutus, killing innocents. All of me told me to kill Brutus and I did. Of course he came back to life, but I killed him. And the Council helped me put him down. Now he's alive again, and I'm still trying to figure out how.

"I went back to the human world to find out that Isabella was related to Brutus. I couldn't believe it. Brutus's sister, Miranda, had accidentally changed Amelia into a wolf. Brutus, Miranda, and Amelia are related, but they didn't look related. That's what confused me. It turns out that their mother had slept with someone else, ad gave birth to Amelia. And we all know what happened to Miranda, she disappeared somewhere. Anyways, since I had killed Brutus, and Miranda disappeared, I had no choice but to go to Amelia, just so I could be with Isabella. I told Amelia that all I wanted was Isabella, but she wouldn't do it. She wanted me to follow her. Do whatever she wanted me to do. And she would grant me Isabella. But since I was a hopeless romantic fool, I didn't know Isabella had already left out of her house, and moved on with her life. For years, I listened to her, and I ended up believing her. Then she, or someone killed me. I think it was a witch. I was still alive, but I couldn't move. I couldn't see anything either. Someone put me in a coffin for who knows how long? It was the worse time of my life.

"Then out of nowhere, Amelia comes back to wake me up. She said the only way I could get Isabella, is if I got her myself, and she disappeared. I was sent to some damned dimension, with Isabella locked inside of it. The only thing she didn't tell me though was that the dimension I was in was a place for killing all the vampires and wolves. And that's when I started to think... She woke me up to send me there, so I would be locked in it, so she could kill me. Officially kill me. Damn woman... She knew I would stay with Isabella the entire time. But, just before I went to the dimension, I may have called up a witch friend of mine to help me restore my powers. She has forgotten who I am, and I'm one step ahead of her." Cronus smiled.

"You do know that even though we are in the human dimension, she can still kill us with her army." Aro said.

"Yes I know. But we are hidden. You obviously didn't hear what I said. I have witch friends also. And have you forgotten who practically raised me?" Cronus asked. "Now that I've said my story, and I'm somewhat innocent, Penelope would protect me. Unless she really hates me. But I doubt that."

"Wait... How come you told me you didn't know how he was created?" Bella asked.

"There are a lot of things that you have to wait and find out, Isabella. That was one of them." Gary said.

"That makes no sense..." she whispered.

"Isabella..." Cronus said. "I am very selfish. I'll admit that. I've spent years trying to find you. Trying to be with you."

"I don't remember anything Cronus. I'm sorry. And I'm with-"

"I know. That's why I'm giving you back your memories." he whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: My computer is being so weird right now... Anyways, I'm starting to get sadder from all the people not reviewing. I only got two... :( So here's this, if I get five reviews per chapter, I'll show you a preview of the next chapter. So I suggest you review. :P I'm not going to show one now, considering I only got two reviews from the last one. And this chapter is early so I suggest you review. **_

_**I'm going to see Breaking Dawn today! WooHoo!**_


	13. Cronus vs Emmett

**_A/N: This chapter consists of a lot of dialogue. Good Luck! Oh and I saw Breaking Dawn... AMAZING :D_**

**_Isabella's POV_**

I was walking through the house, trying to make my way back to Cronus' room. However, with the maze of hallways, and my poor lack of 'watching your surroundings', I was lost. Beyond lost. This house was ridiculously big... And how did he get this house to be this big? Oh wait... he's part witch.

While I was walking, I was stuck between Emmett and Cronus. Apparently, I met Cronus a long time ago, but my- Amelia decided it would be nice to take my memories away. I scoffed. But I was in love with Emmett. And not even just that, I imprinted on Emmett. How would that work out? Then again, there's always the possibility of my memories not affecting the way I feel for Cronus. But what if it does? What if I end up falling for Cronus?

I growled at myself, and punched the wall. Damn myself. Why do men have to fall in love with me? I mean really, it's ridiculous. Then I laughed at myself. Not I could see what Cronus always laughs at me for.

"I could say that you're going crazy..." someone said, Cronus. I turned around and looked at him.

"I think I am." I said. "Most likely. It's all too stressing."

"You're overthinking it."

"Overthinking it? What could I possibly be overthinking? My mother is still out to get me, she took all of my memories away, I have two men that are in love with me, there's an army out there trying to kill everyone, I don't know what to believe. What is there to be overthinking?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "It was a rhetorical question. I didn't need you to answer that."

Cronus appeared in front of me, and put his hands on my shoulders. He didn't say anything but held me.

"When are you giving me back my memories?" I asked.

"Whenever you want them." He said. "I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

"What if I don't want them?"

"You need to know Isabella. I cannot stand and wait for you to believe me when I say I love you." He said, and kissed my head. "Where were you heading?"

"I was trying to find the bedroom." I said.

"Come on. Oh, and you were going the complete wrong way." He said, holding my hand.

"Cronus..." I said, being uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting that you don't know me." He said.

He took me to the bedroom, and actually gave me some time to myself. I ran a bath, hoping that it would relax me. The water was warm, and actually relaxing. I sat in the water for at least 30 minutes before getting out.

In the other room, I could hear Emmett talking to Carlisle. He didn't seem happy, yet he didn't seem upset either. At times like this, I wish I was Jasper.

I sighed, and slipped out of the tub, changing into my clothes. I wish Cronus would give me some other colored clothes... I didn't need to wear just black.

I slipped myself into a short, puffy, black dress, and pulled my hair up, leaving my bangs down. I found some black heels (of course) and put them on. The only thing that was actually not black was the red lipstick I was wearing. I actually have to say, I looked pretty good.

I laughed at myself, and thought of Cronus laughing at me. I shook my head, and walked out the room.

"Madam..." someone said behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked. It was a boy and a girl. They both were walking right behind me.

"Umm... we were told to keep an eye on you." the girl said.

"Why?"

"Master Cronus told us to keep you safe."

"I think I'm safe. I mean, I am in a house full of vampires. I'm part wolf and part vampire. I have two men that would kill just to keep me safe, ah I see what I did there..." I said.

"You look pretty, by the way, Miss Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella. And thank you." I said. "I suppose you're going to be following me, correct?"

"We've been told to."

"And what if I said not to?"

"He said even if she says to leave her alone, stay with her."

"Dammit..." I whispered. I started my way down the hall again. I was lost... Damn this house.

"Miss Bella, are you trying to return to the parlor?"

"The par- what?" I asked. "Oh, yes I am." The girl giggled at me. "Hey don't laugh at me. Remind me to tell Cronus to down-size this damn house. It's too big."

The guy-guard, who's name I didn't get yet, was walking in front of me.

"What's your name?"

"Marcus."

"And I am Julia." the girl said.

"Good." I said. "Easy names..."

We reached the living room, or parlor they might say it as. And once I stepped in, everyone's heads turned straight towards me. It was dead silent, should I add it was dead silent.

I cleared my throat, trying to make up for the deafening silence. Cronus stood up from his seat and smiled at me.

"You look... amazing." He said.

"Yes, you do." Emmett said, but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Cronus. Ah jeez...

"Thank you, to the both of you..." I said, trying to put some attitude in it.

I saw Cronus and Emmett eye each other in disgust. You could tell that there was a feud going on between them.

"Soo..." Jasper said. He could feel their emotions, there was no doubt about that.

"Emmett..." Carlisle whispered, putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder. He moved and sat down next to Esme and Carlisle. I just sighed and walked out the room. This was going to be a long... well it was just going to be long.

I didn't even know why I walked out the room. Maybe I was just feeling awkward... I turned around, with two confused vampires wondering what I was doing. Ugh, this was like another Emmett-Edward fiasco again. This time just with another person.

I walked into the room again, trying to figure out who to sit with. Would I sit with Emmett? Or would I sit with Cronus? If I sit with Emmett, then he would think that I love only him and I would keep him forever. But then I would regain my memories and possibly leave him for Cronus and he would be crushed. If I sit with Cronus, then Emmett would think that I only love Cronus, and Cronus would have this big claim over me... Emmett sometimes does get angry...

"Isabella, are you alright love?" Cronus asked.

"Yeah, I'm just... thinking." I said. "It's really ridiculous..."

"Tell me..." he said, patting his leg. There was no way in hell...

"Yeah... I'm just going to- uh. Umm... Marcus and Julia can you make something with me? I'm starving." I said, pulling them both with me to the kitchen. Nice going Isabella...

"Is she okay?" I heard Esme ask. She probably was talking to Jasper.

"Yeah she's fine..." Jasper answered. "She's just confused. And a little shocked... Let's add stubborn to that also."

"You know Jasper, I can hear you." I said. I heard the room fill with laughter.

"Why is she confused?" Cronus asked.

"I don't know, 'Mister- let's tell everyone that I fell in love with Isabella. Oh and that her mother took away her memories from me.' I don't know why she's confused." I heard Emmett say, full of sarcasm. With that, I stopped in the hall.

"Sorry? What would you do if you had another shot to live with the only woman that's fallen in love with you? Wouldn't you want her back?"

"If she was happy about it. I would let her decide."

"I am a very selfish man, that's why I claim her." Cronus said.

"Selfish indeed..." Emmett muttered. There was a brief pause in the room. Something was telling me to go in there before someone kills someone.

And I was right. Emmett and Cronus were in each other faces. You've got to be kidding me... I stood right between the two. They were both taller than me, even if I was wearing heels. But I was a strong girl.

I faced Cronus first. "Stop." And that's all I said. He backed down, and walked to the wall, standing there, not saying a word. "Don't ever lay a hand on him. Don't ever hit him. I could tell that you wanted to."

Now time to face Emmett. But before I said anything, I smacked him on the head. "Are you stupid?"

"What was that for?"

"Are you stupid? Do you know who you were facing against?" I asked him. "You might as well let me kill you first. I don't want you fighting with anybody Emmett."

"Why are you yelling at me? Why not him?" he asked.

"Because I can. Listen Emmett, I know that you're upset about this, but... I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. Honestly I don't. I don't know my memories yet, I don't know anything. But just don't be so upset. It's not his fault either. I'm sorry." I said, I didn't know what to say to him.

I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I don't know what to think either. I sighed, and ran out the room this time, ignoring Julia, Cronus, and Marcus calling for me.

Tears were streaming down my face, my mind wandering in different directions. I reached a dead end and just sat on the floor, crying. Cronus was here with me in seconds, shooing off Julia and Marcus.

He didn't say anything, or touch me. He just sat there with me and let me cry. Ugh, stop being such a baby Isabella.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"About what? You've done nothing wrong." He said. "Hey, look at me." I peek through my arms, and he chuckled at me. "Sorry, that's a little funny."

"Why me?" I asked.

"You're the only one that can change me." He said. "The only one that can change my attitude, my ways... My anger to happiness." I nodded, and he picked me up, without saying a word. He was carrying me like a baby, I would have laughed if I was in the mood for it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my head into his shoulder, starting to cry again.

I'm surprised he didn't complain about his shirt. He took me to the bedroom again, laying me down on the bed.

"Just take a nap love." He said.

I nodded and started to close my eyes. That's until I heard a blood-curling scream. I popped out of bed, and ran out of the room with Cronus at my side. Surprisingly I made myself back to the living room. It was Alice that had screamed. Jasper and Orin were right by her sides, each of them holding her hand. She was looking at something... maybe a vision. I looked at Edward to see what she was seeing, but he was looking in the direction she was looking, slowly standing up.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Who are you?" Alice whispered. "Who are you?!" I looked to where she was looking at, and I didn't see anything, or anybody.

"Alice?" I asked. I stood in the spot where she was looking at. Then her eyes followed somewhere else.

"You don't see her?" Alice asked Jasper.

"No Alice. Who do you see? Who is it?" Orin asked.

"Edward, what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"There's a woman here. No one else can see her, other than Alice. I can only see her because of Alice's thoughts. It's strange..." he whispered.

"Alice. Did you die?" Cronus asked.

"Oh, Dammit..." Orin said.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"When Alice was brought back to life, part of her is still dead. And that part of her can see dead vampires, werewolves, witches... anybody that's been apart of her life before." Cronus said.

"C-Can we fix that?" I asked. "That's kind of creepy."

"No. It's only a one-shot thing. Unless you kill Alice again and get it right the second time." Cronus said.

"So... ghosts exist also?" Seth asked.

"Yes, in a way." Cronus said.

"Can you fix this? Without killing her?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"I can try Isabella. But you have to remember, the Council brought her back. I'm only half witch. So technically, they need to fix this." Cronus said. I looked at Alice, who seemed to be listening to the woman that was standing there. She also looked in awe.

"Wow... It's Alice's ancestor." Edward said. "She also could see the future..."

"Who is it?" Aro asked.

"Someone named AnneMarie." Edward said. I could have sworn I saw the Volturi fall out their seats when he said that name.

"You knew AnneMarie, right?" I asked.

"AnneMarie did not get along with the Volturi." Jane said. "I remember her."

"She's violent..."

"She said go to hell." Edward chuckled. "She also says she's been watching the Volturi eat each other in lies. What does she mean by that?"

"Go waste your time in hell somewhere else AnneMarie." Caius said. I watched a flame pop out of nowhere in front of Caius. He shrieked like a girl. Which made me laugh super hard.

**_Alice's POV_**

This woman was pretty, she really was. She looked closely related to me, actually. I knew that Edward was telling everyone what I was seeing. I was too shocked to respond. Then I hear about the Council not fully bringing myself back to life.

"Alice..." AnneMarie said.

"Oh sorry. Just... amazed." I said.

"You have a sweet husband." she said.

"Thank you." I said.

"What's she saying?"

"She said you're sweet." I said to him. Jazz smiled at that thought. "You said you could see the future. Can you see what's going to happen?"

"With Emmett, Cronus and Bella, or the fight?" she asked.

"Both." I said.

"I cannot see the fight dear. I'm sorry. I'm dead remember? However for Isabella and her mates. Let's just say that there's a clash. Whenever Bella is with Cronus, she listens, she's not as stubborn, she's also very protected. However, when Bella is with Emmett, she feels a little bit more independent, not as protected compared to Cronus, but _very much loved. _She doesn't know who to go to. And honestly... It's hard to choose."

"Thank you." I said.

"Of course. I'm going to let you be with your family. But I'll be back." she said, and disappeared.

"What did she say?" Bella asked. Edward was about to open his mouth before I stopped him.

_No one needs to know what she said. It can wait. _I said to Edward and he nodded.

"She'll be back." I said.

"Bella. Why don't you go back to bed?" Cronus asked.

"Alright." She nodded, and let him take her back to bed. She listens... The words of AnneMarie ran through my mind.

**_Isabella's POV_**

Cronus actually walked the entire way back to his room. He was silent the entire time, which made me wonder what was on his mind.

When I got into the room, he stayed by the door. I slipped off my heels, and got into the bed. Cronus still didn't say anything to me, but nod his head and closed the door. Now what was wrong with that boy?

I really wasn't going to sleep. I wasn't tired, but frustrated. I sighed, and got out of bed, pacing around the room, trying to figure out my thoughts. Maybe I should take a nap, get my mind off of things.

When I woke up again, it was 3 in the afternoon. I slept for 2 hours. I got out of bed, and fixed myself up before heading out into the parlor again.

Everyone remained where they were for the last 2 hours. Cronus was the only one who was sitting in a different spot, facing away from everyone, looking through a window.

"Isabella, you're awake." Julia said. No really...

Cronus' head snapped around and he looked at me. Then I saw that he obviously got into a fight with someone. It wasn't bad, and you could tell that he was trying to heal himself. It was just happening very slowly.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, but turned back around, ignoring me.

I don't know why I did this, but I looked straight at Emmett.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Blame me why don't you..." Emmett whispered.

"You didn't answer me."

"He's the one who sat there while we were fighting. It's not my fault he didn't hit back..." Emmett said.

"What has happened to you? You were never like this Emmett. You were never angry. What happened?"

"Everything Bella. Everything happened. Reality hit. And this man is trying to take you away? I don't think so. So, instead we fought it out..." He said. "Well, sort of fought it out. He just stood there like an idiot."

I looked back at Cronus, trying to figure out why he wouldn't hit Emmett back.

"Why?" I asked.

"You told me not to every lay a hand on him. So I didn't." He said. "You're welcome. Oh and as much as I want to kill him right now. I can't. Only because you love him too much and if I hurt him, you would hate me."

I just sighed. "You know what, neither of you can have me. I'm tired of this. I really am. So I'm flying solo. Obviously you two cannot get along. Emmett, even though I imprinted on you, I can just ask one of the Council members to take it off, which I'm about to do anyways. No don't say anything. I'm done with you. I'm done with you also Cronus. Neither of you deserve me. I deserve to be treated better than that."

"Bella..." Emmett said.

"No. I'm done with this." I said. "Go back to fighting. I don't care. But neither of you will ever be mine. And Alice, what the hell are you doing?"

_**Alice's POV**_

I heard AnneMarie giggle when Bella was wondering what I was doing. I was talking to her, even though it looked like I was talking to a wall.

"AnneMarie..." I said. I turned back to her.

"Now what's going to happen?" I asked.

"She's doing what she said she's doing. Neither of them will have her, until she can trust them." she said. "It will take awhile. But it's hard to say who she chooses in the end. Alice, you should be the one to fix this."

"And how am I suppose to do that?" I asked.

"You'll know what to do. When the time comes." she said.

"AnneMarie, you are something else, you know that." I said.

"Good luck." AnneMarie said.

"For what?" I asked.

That's when the house started to rumble. Jasper came straight for me.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"A message." I said. "From Amelia."

A big group of newborns raided the house. I saw Bella phase into her wolf side, standing next to Sam and the pack.

"A message has been sent from Amelia." a newborn said.

"What?" Cronus asked.

"This war will never be over." he said.

We attacked without hesitation. We were all experienced compared to all the newborns. So killing them was easier than we thought. I felt something hit my arm. It made me pause, and hit the floor.

"Alice." Jasper said. Orin was right in front of us, putting a shield.

"What happened?" Bella asked. She was finishing off a newborn in her vampire-side. I looked up and noticed that all the newborns that we just killed were now ghosts.

"Great..." I whispered. And stood myself up.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"All those newborns we killed, are now staring dead at me." I said.

"Shit..." Jasper whispered.

"Can they hurt you?" Orin asked.

"Not sure. But they are not happy." I said.

"You know something Alice, I'm glad part of you is still dead. It means I get to have fun with you." a newborn said. He smiled at me, then soon disappeared.

"They left. But there's not doubt that they will come back." Edward said.

"You have to pull her out of that." Jasper said, talking to the Council.

"Jasper, we're trying to figure out what could have possibly gone wrong."

"Well find out faster." Jasper said.

"I don't think Alice should be alone over there. If those newborns come back, they might do some damage. They could distract her also. She needs help." Bella said.

"I'll do it." Jasper said.

"Most definitely not." I said. "I have AnneMarie to help. She's entirely dead. It'll work. And it's fine. I can handle myself."

"Not alone in the dead world." AnneMarie said. "Too dangerous. So yes, I will help you. Right now, their in a group, somewhere far. They think they'll be able to talk to Amelia. But they don't realize that she can't talk to them. So it's only a matter time."

"Thank you."

"Of course. You're a descendant of mine. I need to protect my family." she smiled. "Oh and tell Jasper that he needs to calm his southern-ass down." I laughed.

"AnneMarie told me to tell you to calm your southern-ass down." I told Jasper.

"Of course she did." he smiled.

"So now what do we do?" Bella asked. "Amelia was able to get through this house which is highly shielded, by the way. We are not safe."

"We have to leave this place." Cronus said, looking around at his house.

"To where?" Bella asked. "Anywhere we go, whether it's in the witches world, the other dimension, or this dimension, we're not safe. Where would we go?"

"I don't know Isabella." Cronus said.

"I know a place..." Edward said. "But you all would have to trust me."

"Anywhere is better than here." Rosalie said.

"Let's go."

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

We were in the most sunniest state of all time. Florida... Luckily the witches were helping us vampires hide their skin by putting a dark cloud over the sun. It was ridiculous, but a little funny. The cloud only put a shadow over us, and it followed. Some people were actually getting suspicious. But I only laughed about it.

"Edward, where the hell are we going?" I asked. "Are we going to see Renee or something?" Renee was my "mother" I had to make her forget me.

"No. The wolves know what I'm talking about." he said.

"No the hell I don't." Sam said.

"I do." a girl said. Her name was Fawn.

"How?" I asked.

"A long time ago, I met Edward. He was a newborn, and out of control. Sometimes terrorizing my town. So I beat him, almost to death. I made him switch his diet to animals. For a while, he stayed, but then he left back home to Carlisle, understanding his point." Fawn said.

"You never told me." Carlisle said.

"I couldn't. How do I tell my maker that a werewolf helped me change my way."

"Not all vampires are bad you know." Fawn said.

"That's... disturbing." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie Hale, I know you are not jealous..." Edward said, teasing her.

"Shut up." she said. I laughed. They were a mess together.

"We're here." Edward said, showing me a forest.

"I don't see anything." I said.

"It's underground Isabella." Fawn said. "Come on."

We walked through the forest for awhile, when I noticed my legs were starting to hurt. I paused and sighed. Cronus asked me what was wrong, and I told him my werewolf side was being stubborn. He only gave me a small smile, and picked me up without me complaining.

I threw my arms around his shoulders, and laid my head on his back.

"I sometimes hate piggy back rides." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. They're weird." I said.

"You're weird." He said.

"Not hardly." And that was the end of our conversation.

For most of the way, I saw Emmett glance at me a couple of times. Even though I threatened him that I would take off the imprint, I still didn't do it. I was just upset. I soon couldn't help myself but look at him. He loved me. He truly did. I didn't know if it was the same for Cronus. He was just overly protected. But I felt safe.

I sighed, and looked at Emmett again. He looked back at me, and neither of us glanced away. He sighed, and started walking closer to Cronus, who shot his head back for a mere second, noticing Emmett getting closer to me. I mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Emmett and he just said it back. I let one of my arms free to touch Emmett's shoulder. That was until Alice said something.

"Okay. This is ridiculous. You three need to talk about this. So let's stop right here and talk. I cannot see what's going to happen, and it's bothering me. So talk it out." Alice said. "Otherwise, get off his back, and stop touching Emmett."

I didn't know what my decision was. So I just went with the second choice. I slid off his back, and let go Emmett. And walked by myself.

"Alice. That was a little too much." Jasper whispered in her ear.

"Don't care."

"We're here anyways." Edward said.

"So, how do we get in?" I asked.

"It's a good thing I've kept this key. I don't like to mess up my home." Fawn said.

"We're next to a cliff..." I said.

"Yep." Fawn said.

"How do we get in?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Oh hell no!" Rosalie said. "There is no way I am getting wet today Edward."

"Rosalie love... I love you. Very much." Edward said. "Hopeyouforgiveme." Then he pushed her off the cliff.

She was cussing the entire way down until she hit the water. The wolves seemed to have fun with it, by howling as they jumped off. Cliff-diving was their virtue.

I don't know why I was nervous.

"You owe me some new clothes." the Volturi said, walking off the cliff. Emmett looked at me, wondering when I was going to go off. I just shooed him off. Everyone jumped down except for me, Cronus, Fawn and Edward. The only reason Edward didn't jump off was because Rosalie was daring him to jump off so she could kill him.

"Edward! Bring your ass!" Rosalie screamed.

"Good luck." I said. And I pushed him off. I looked over the cliff, watching Fawn jump off next. All the vampires and wolves, and witches were waiting for Edward to hit the water. Just so we could see Rosalie choke him to death.

"Rosalie! Stop it." Edward yelled, swimming away from him. I laughed.

"Hey, when are you two coming in?" someone shouted.

"You do know I am a witch and could have transported myself into the house?" Cronus asked. I laughed.

"We didn't have to get in the goddamn water?!" Rosalie screeched.

"Actually you do. Let's just say no witch can just poof themselves in. Unless you want to get killed. So, let's go." Fawn said.

Cronus sighed. He didn't want to get in, just as much as I didn't want to. Without saying anything, I hopped on his back. He smiled at me.

"Just go." I said. "Oh, and Edward and Fawn, you owe me a new dress."

Cronus jumped off and we hit the water quickly. I stayed on his back, not wanting to leave his side, for some odd reason.

"You alright?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are we going under?" Sulpicia asked. Aro's wife.

"No, only Edward. He has to open the door." Fawn said.

"Don't you think some day a human would see that."

"No. The house is hidden to human eyes." Fawn said. "I knew a witch."

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie asked. I felt myself moving closer to the cliff. I was still attached to Cronus.

"The door was open. It's sucking us in." Fawn said. "Oh and I hope you guys are good at landing on your feet."

"Oh damn." Jasper said. "We have to get a house like this." Then he disappeared with Alice.

Cronus could tell that I was getting edgy, and kept pushing me closer to him. He chuckled and we went under. It was a fast process really, but also a ridiculous way to get inside a home. We were put into a room and then all the water was being sucked out of the room. So weird... but you have to remember, we're a supernatural existence. We have weird things.

I laughed when all the water was out of the room. Rosalie was also beating the hell out of Edward.

"That was interesting." Jasper said.

"Yes, but fun." Alice said.

"Please tell me you have some clothes. I've been in this for weeks." Rosalie complained.

"Wait... I just noticed something. You said you've known Edward since he was a newborn. He's 109. How are you still alive?" Sam asked Fawn.

"If you want to continue to be a werewolf, then you don't age." I said. "You didn't know that?"

"No..." Sam said. "Why am I still growing?"

"Are you fully committed into being a werewolf? Or do you have your doubts?"

"I have doubts." Sam said.

"Then that's the reason. It's all in your mind." Fawn said. "I am a very, very old werewolf. Though I will never say my age."

"Anyways... Can I get some clothes?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll take the ladies. Edward can take the men." Fawn said. She punched in a code to open the door, then skipped through.

We reached a room full of women clothing. They were all separated into size, hanging on racks.

"Why do you have all of this?" Athenodora asked.

"I used to hide people here. It's a long story. Anyways, get your clothes." Fawn said.

We girls got dressed, beating the boys. What could possibly be taking them so long? I sighed, and walked over to the boys' "dressing" room. I didn't knock, and simply walked in.

Cronus was the first person I spotted. But it wasn't my fault. He was... gorgeous. He was still a little wet, and he was just about to put on his shirt. I've seen him like this before... Whoa, calm down girl.

"Umm... Bella." Emmett said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. You guys are slow. Hurry up." I said. And I left the room in an instant.

"Well, what's taking them so long?" Esme asked.

"Umm- uh... they- uh. Yeah." I stuttered, and walked to the living room.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone asked.

Oh. My. Sweet. Baby. Jesus. The living room was gorgeous. Even though we were right next to the ocean, it was expected to see right through the ocean floor. But I wasn't expecting to see it so... gorgeous. You could see all the different type of fish. The different colors of the ocean.

"Pretty isn't it?" Fawn asked.

"Wow..." I said. I heard all the oo's and ahh's coming from the men and the women.

"Don't worry. The glass is only see-able one way." Fawn said.

"I so want a house like this." Esme said.

"I love it." Athenodora said.

I felt someone touch my shoulders. It was Emmett _and _Cronus. I think they wanted to talk.

"It's pretty." I said, facing back to the window.

"Yes it is." Cronus said.

"Bella, we need to talk about this. The three of us." Emmett said.

"I'm not ready." I said.

"I know. But we still need to talk. Cronus and I have... how do I put it?"

"Come up with a compromise." Cronus said. "We are willing to do it like so, if you allow it."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I'd rather we talk in private darling."

"No. I like witnesses." I said. "Tell me."

They both sighed together. "We are willing to... share." That made me turn around to look at them.

"You're willing to what?"

"Share." Emmett said. "Until you make your decision. And I want Cronus to give you back your memories. Sooner, than later."

"And neither of us will be selfish with you." Cronus said. "Or at least we will try not to be." That made me smile.

"Alright. I'm willing to go along with this. I want to see who's going to break first." I said.

"Challenge accepted." Emmett said, and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Cronus said, rolling his eyes.

"Bella, your memories..." Emmett said.

"I would like them... right now." I said.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay. Well that's a long chapter. Anyways, I have decided to give you guys a sneak peek for two reasons...**_

_**One: I didn't say when the next time I would post, and didn't give you guys enough time to make a review. Usually, I would give you guys a week, but it's only been what, three-two days. **_

_**Two: It's not fair that three people posted and not get a sneak peek. And one of those people was a my sister. And she begs me to, so you're welcome. And thank you. **_

_**But next week don't expect this again. :P The next time I will post will be Sunday... Or Saturday... One of those days. **_

_**So, next time of A New Life: The Beginning...**_

_**...**_

_**"Isabella. Now you know how I feel for you." Cronus said.**_

_**"I understand now." I said. **_

_**"Do you love me?" He asked.**_

_**"Yes." I said. Cronus leaned down and kissed my lips. When he pulled away, I missed his absence. **_

_**"Have you made your decision?" He asked. **_

_**"Have you?" Emmett asked me. Dammit...**_

_**... **_

_**I was walking around the house, even though it was tiny. I wanted some privacy. I felt someone following me. Probably just one of Cronus' guards being protective of me. **_

_**"I wanted some privacy." I said, turning around, meeting my maker.**_

_**"Hello." she said. **_

_**"Amelia..." I whispered.**_


	14. Big Bro Randall

_**Isabella's POV**_

I didn't know why I was so nervous with Cronus giving me back my memories. He would give me my memories, after we would have a conversation about the fight. But first, I wanted something to eat.

Emmett was the one cooking for me, since Cronus really didn't know how to work the kitchen yet. He was so old, and was asleep for most of the time. So of course he didn't know how to work anything yet.

I was sitting next to Cronus, as Emmett was pulling out different ingredients.

"Hey, you might want to make a bunch of food. There wolves out there who like to eat." I said.

"Good point. But I'll make you something first." He smiled.

"Alright." I said.

"How do you work this contraption?" I heard Cronus asked. He was messing with the stove, staring at the knobs. Emmett laughed at him, and turned the knobs to turn on the stove.

"The oven was so much more easier." Cronus mumbled.

"You complain a lot love." I said.

"Do I?" He asked.

I nodded, and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled, and gave up in trying to help Emmett. He sat next to me, his arm wrapped behind my chair. Emmett had his back turned towards us, cooking. Cronus leaned over and kissed my cheek. I didn't say anything, but hit his chest and smile.

"Excuse me. I hope you cooking something for me as well, considering this is _my _house." Fawn said, staring at Emmett.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "I will make some food for the lovely werewolves. I'm just making Isabella's food first."

"Good, 'cause mama's hungry." Fawn said, and skipped out the room. Jeez, she was just like Alice... but a werewolf.

I just chuckled, and laid my head down on the counter. I felt Cronus pat my head, saying something in a different language.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I said you're a strange, strange girl." He said.

"Yes she is." Emmett commented.

"No need for your input Emmett, and you're sleeping on the floor." I said. Emmett put a plate in front of me. It was fish, oh the irony... It had different type of vegetables on there also, with some pasta.

"There you go." Emmett said.

I reached over to Emmett and kissed him, but quickly. "Thank you."

"What, I don't get a kiss either?" Cronus asked. I sighed, and kissed him, but his cheek.

"Still don't know you." I said, right after.

"Not yet Bells." He said, patting my head.

I ate my dinner, almost fast. Emmett was complaining that I was eating too fast, considering that I almost started to choke. And surprisingly again, Cronus agreed with him. I was starting to believe they were either gaining up against me, or they were dating.

When I finished with my food, Emmett and Cronus walked me out to the living room. We were planning on talking about the fight, wondering how we were going to set up the fight.

Everyone was sitting either on the couch, or floor, bonding with one another.

"Let's get this conversation going." I said. I was tired. Not physically, but mentally. And it was getting worse and worse.

"Where do we begin?" Aro asked.

"About the lining of the waves. I do like Isabella's last-minute tactic. It would be more reasonable to put the strongest gifted in the front." Eleazar said.

"I do not mind that." Jasper said.

"However, it is dangerous if Amelia decides to surround us, so there should be a back-up plan." Peter said.

"He's right." Cronus said. "Who knows what she's capable of pulling off? We've already seen part of it."

"What about the wolves? There is no way in hell am I putting them in the front." I said.

"They can be in the back, mixed in with the last two waves. As a pack, they should be able to get rid of any vampire without hesitation. However, as individuals, that's what worries me. Will they be able to pull of the same without someone next to them?" Fawn said. "They're young. Very young. They seem strong, but it's a risk."

I giggled. "Is it possible for wolves to imprint on each other? Because Jacob is just drooling at you woman." I teased.

"Shush." Jake said, his cheeks turning pink. Fawn was just giggling, still not answering my questions.

"Shouldn't you know, Miss Part Werewolf?" Emmett teased.

"Exactly, _part _werewolf." I said. "Obviously my mother and I don't talk as much. But I would say it's possible."

"That is true, but you think you would've picked up on it, since you're... how old?" Emmett said, still teasing me.

"I'm gonna throw you in the ocean." I said.

"We're already in it." He said, and pushed me to the side. Since I was sitting between Cronus and Emmett, I almost face-planted into his knee. I pushed him back, giggling.

"ANYWAYS!" Jasper said. He was always serious about this thing. I should be too, really. But I got distracted. It wasn't my fault...

"Sorry. What were we saying? Oh yeah, my mother treats me like I'm four. So there's no doubt that I can't handle myself, and she'll underestimate me." I said. "Just like she always does..."

"The plan for the waves of the fight is settled. It's a good idea, and not too dangerous. The wolves will be in the back." Jasper clarified.

"And now what should we talk about?" Aro asked.

"Training days." I said. "The wolves aren't too familiar with fighting against an army of vampires. I just don't know how we're going to keep it a secret from Amelia."

"There's no doubt that she has a vampire on her side." Penelope said, feeling a little down.

"That is true. But with the six... and a half of us, it might be able to counteract against one witch." Vincent said, placing a hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"That is true. But who could this vampire be?" Brutus asked.

"I don't know. We cannot underestimate how many witches she may or may not have. So, to be on the safe side, let's say that she has three witches." Gary said.

"Against the six of you, there's no doubt that you would win." I said. "And there's Cronus as well..."

"We could hide them, as they train."

"We just need to make sure it's somewhere private as well." Orin said.

"Done." Katherine said.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I think we're done." Aro said.

Cronus immediately pulled me up with him, and dragged me out the room. I was going to complain about his sudden outbreak, and having him yank me with him, but I decided to let it be. Emmett was following closely behind us, also wondering what Cronus was doing.

To me, I thought it was a little rude to suddenly leave the room like that. But it was Cronus. He was a rude, cruel man.

Then I remembered, possibly, why he wanted to pull me out the room. He wanted to give me my memories back. I gulped, filled with nothing but nervousness.

The three of us went into a room. When Emmett closed the door, the three of us stood there awkwardly, until I said something.

"I'm ready." I said. You could tell that Emmett was nervous as well. There was no doubt about it. I just felt bad for him. He had to go through with this, then again he made that deal with Cronus.

Cronus nodded at me, without saying a word. He put both of his hands on my head, holding me firmly. Then closed his eyes. That's when my memories came back to me.

_**Flashbacks**_

_It was 1895, and I was walking to my home, in North Carolina. It was nice today. The sun clouded, the white snow covering the ground. Very pretty. _

_When I reached my house, there was a bouquet of roses sitting on the front table, with my name on a card. I giggled, knowing exactly who it came from. _

_'Isabella, please accept these roses, and my love that follows it' -Love Cronus._

_"Do you like the flowers?" I heard someone ask behind me._

_"Of course I love them." I said, giggling. Cronus wrapped his arms around me, laughing with me as well. _

_"You love divine today." He said, kissing the top of my hand._

_"Thank you." I said, bowing my head to him. Cronus was a strange creature, indeed, but I did not mind. He was perfect. Perfect everything._

_I was wearing a deep blue corset, with black lace flowing throughout the dress. It was a pretty dress actually. The perfect dress. My hair was pulled back into a flowing bun. _

_Cronus took my arm in his, and starting walking outside. For awhile, we walked in silence, just looking at the views before our eyes. _

_"Isabella." Cronus said._

_"Yes dear?" I said._

_"You love me, correct?" He asked. What brought this upon him? _

_"With my own life." I said. "Why do you think of these strange things my love?" _

_He sighed, and stopped walking. Suddenly, he bent down on one knee, then I realized what he was doing. "I know this is relationship between us is out of the ordinary. However Isabella, I love you with all my heart. You've made me realize what love meant. Before, I was a mess, but now, I am a man. And this man loves you. I would be proud for you to marry me, you becoming my wife would be a blessing." He said._

_"Y-yes. A million times yes." I said. He slipped on the ring, just before I jumped into his arms. _

**_End of Flashback_**

"I was going to marry you." I whispered to him.

He nodded at me, and waited for another response. But, truly, I didn't know what to say to him. I was shocked. It wasn't just that memory that came to me. I remembered how I met him, what he said the first time, all his compliments, all the roses, everything. He loved him. And he still does. He's been waiting for more than 100 years to get out of the coffin.

There were also these memories of a strange man watching me.

"Isabella, now you know how I feel for you." He said, not making it a question, but a statement.

"I understand now." I said.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. Cronus leaned down and kissed my lips. When he pulled away, I missed his absence.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked.

"Have you?" Emmett asked. I forgot he was standing there, watching the entire thing. Dammit... I didn't look at either of them. I just stood there, sorting out my thoughts.

"I don't want to hurt of either you." I said. Not sure of my answer. "I'm still not sure. And I'm not saying this because of what the outcome may be, but it's true. I imprinted on Emmett, but I also fell in love with Cronus a long time ago. It's not easy."

"I thought imprints weren't able to think about what they wanted." Emmett said, feeling a little hurt.

"I am part vampire also." I said, reminding him. Me being part vampire didn't have the full effect of the imprint.

"Isabella..." Cronus said.

"No, not yet. I'm sorry, if anything led you on. Just give me some time." I said. I was starting to feel a little tired, and wanted to take a nap.

Emmett took me to a bed, in the house. It looked like Edward used to be in here whenever he came over. Which Rosalie still questioned.

I laid down in the bed, super awkwardly. Emmett was lying right next to me, but on the other side, there was Cronus. Not wanting to leave me alone. I didn't know which way to turn, so I layed on my back, not picking either person to cuddle with. That was until Cronus grabbed me, turning me to put my back against his chest. Then wrapped his arms around my waist.

Emmett, on the other hand, was facing towards me, touching my cheek and playing with my hair. My eyes were starting to close slightly, but part of me didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to know what Emmett and Cronus would say to each other.

But I ended up falling asleep anyways.

_**Emmett's POV**_

When Bella fell asleep, Cronus and I looked at each other. The deal was to not be selfish with her. I didn't like the fact that he was taking a little bit of an advantage. But I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. We would end up fighting if something we to happen.

"I still love her, and will fight for her." I said. "Even if she does... choose you."

"I would do the same Emmett. No worries." He said. "But I haven't waited this long for nothing. She means the world to me. She is my world."

"I understand that." I said. "But I'm too deep in love with her, to let her go so easily." And that was it. Neither of us said anything to each other. We both awkwardly laid there, in silence, watching Isabella sleep.

Cronus would sleep sometimes, it was rare that he was up. I wouldn't be surprised if he was just up because I was here.

I rolled on my back, sighing. I knew I was being selfish, just like Cronus was. But I couldn't help it. This beautiful girl, this goddess, was in love with me. And then someone decides to step into her life, trying to take her away from me. I wasn't having it. Though, you could guess that Cronus was thinking the same thing.

I heard Bella mumbling something. I listened closely, but it was gibberish. Then she sat up, taking Cronus and I by surprise.

"Whoa, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take a walk." she said, getting out of bed. Cronus and I began to move, until she stopped us. "Alone, please."

**_Isabella's POV_**

It's not like I was going far, or outside. I just wanted to walk around the house, to clear my head for awhile. I sighed, and looked around the house. It really was beautiful, a perfect house.

For a while, I was walking around the house, even though it was tiny. I wanted some privacy. I could feel someone behind me. Probably just one of Cronus' guards being protective of me.

"I wanted some privacy." I said, turning around, meeting my maker, I guess you could say.

"Hello." she said.

"Amelia." I whispered. When I said her name, everyone flashed around us, but couldn't get anywhere near close enough to either me or Amelia.

"Amelia. Get away from her." Cronus hissed.

"I don't think so." she said. "She is my daughter. I may speak to her in peace."

"She has a shield around her." Katherine said.

"We cannot get through it." Vincent said.

"Well, while you all figure out something, let me talk to my daughter."

"I am not your daughter. Nor will I ever be." I said.

"You will always be my daughter. We are both too similar." She said, smiling.

"I am no where similar to you." I spat back.

"You never learn Isabella. Just like your father." She said. Everyone's eyes were lying right on her now, there had been no sign of Charles for a long time.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Dead..." She said, filled with confidence. My heart shattered. He had nothing to do with this. It was all Amelia. She was the mastermind to the plan. "And I came to kill you next."

"Really? Just like you granddaughter. You killed her, so go ahead." I said, walking right in front of her. "Kill me."

She seemed a little step back at this statement. I wanted her to kill me, she already killed two people that I loved, so why couldn't she do it a third time?

"Kill me." I said, tears falling down my face. "Kill me you coward..." Then I pushed her back. "Look me in the eye and do it."

I waited, we both stood there, looking at each other. 10% of me was telling me that she wasn't going to do it, not right now.

She, then, laid her hand on my cheek, brushing away some of my tears.

"I'm sorry Isabella. You're just not cut out for this world." She said. "Once you die, so will all the vampires. Since Charles was a vampire, and he had a child, the bloodline continued through you. So when the end-bloodline dies, which is you, they all die. And same thing with the wolves. Once all the wolves die, since I'm dead, then all the witches will perish as well."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because, darling, you don't belong here." She said. "None of us do."

"You speak nonsense..." I said, smacking her hand away from me. She pulled out a knife. It was specially craved with my name on it. "What is that?"

"It's a knife that kills hybrids." She said. It was true, they do have weapons for hybrids. I was a hybrid... "Just remember, I didn't do this because I wanted to."

Wait, what?

Just when she was about to kill me, I grabbed her hand, and pinned her against the wall.

"What do you mean you don't want to do this?" I asked.

"I don't know. By a man. He told me to do this. I have no choice but to follow his orders." She said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "Let go of me, so I can kill you."

"Oh please." I said, and cracked her neck. Since she was the first werewolf to be made, that didn't kill her like it would. She would wake up sometime soon.

"Now what?" Emmett asked. "This shield around you... none of us can get through. What are you going to do, wait?"

"I don't know. But we need to find out who this man is. I thought it was her this entire time."

"It seems like someone has been controlling her mind, or something..." Felix commented.

"Controlling her mind..." I repeated. "Someone has been controlling her mind. But how?"

"And who?" Orin said.

"Another mystery..." Rosalie said. "Just what we needed..."

I heard Amelia groan, and she flipped herself around. She stood up, looking at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Who's controlling your mind?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I told you already." She said. She started to rub her head.

"Take off the shield." Cronus said.

"Damn you Cronus..." Amelia whispered. She whined a little, and then disappeared, along with the shield.

"That was weird..." Alice said.

"No, it's not. It's the workings of a witch." Vincent said.

I sighed, and walked over to Cronus and Emmett. They both were going to take me in their own arms, except they did it at the same time, bumped into each other, then glared at each other.

"Dude..." Emmett said.

"I have a name... it's Cronus if you didn't realize that." Cronus said. I rolled my eyes at both of them, and laughed. They are a mess. They continued to glare at each other though.

Then Cronus grabbed me, and hugged me tightly to him. Emmett was trying to pull me from him. But Cronus pushed him off and stuck his tongue at him.

I laughed, and let go of Cronus.

"Don't be mean." I said.

"Why not love?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him then hugged Emmett.

"You two have issues." I giggled.

"I don't have any issues... It's all Emmett." Cronus said.

"Come on, let's go figure all of this out." Then I decided to play with them. "Ugh, my feet hurt."

"Want me to carry you?" Emmett offered first.

"Sure." I said, and jumped on his back. There were some snickers behind me.

"Whipped." someone coughed. I laughed and held onto him.

Cronus caught on and laughed.

"Sneaky girl." he said. Then smacked my _butt. _I yelped and stared at him. "What? I do own that."

I just stared at him, while Emmett was laughing. I shook my head, and we walked away.

* * *

I was humming a song, while I was washing dishes, since wolves always leave their plates dirty. I wish they would grow up already, mentally... not physically. They've already done too much of that.

There was a deafening silence in the kitchen. I was trying to block everyone out, only because I wanted some peace and quiet- to myself that is.

When I saw my mother yesterday, she made me think about why I keep fighting with her. and why I existed. But when she said this man was controlling her, that made me think. What man would try and kill me? Who? The only man I would think that hated me, would be the one I met in 1896. He was rude, and we hated each other. I don't know why I didn't kill him.

His name was Randall. I never knew his last name, and he really never showed his face either. Once I saw it... but that was it. Randall and I have really bad history together. He hated me because I killed his mate, who was also trying to kill me. He had a vengeance against me, but could never get close to me. I was protected by my parents, even if they weren't with me.

One day Randall was able to catch a hold of me. Almost killed me. He continuously kept telling me that I took away his family. His brother disappeared, his parents were dying, and I killed his mate. I could understand why he would hate me so much, but I don't think he would try and kill everyone here. He's not _that _stupid.

Now that I think about it, he wasn't here. Maybe he got himself killed by the Volturi. Or he was hiding... very, very well. That was a good thing about Randall, he was good at hiding. And he could fight.

Randall and I did get into it one day. We just beat each other up, but agreed not to kill one another. Randall, he was weird. Hot-headed, but he had a good side. Now that I think about it, I should've apologized to him. But he wasn't here. There was no way I could do that now.

Maybe when I get out of this mess, and if Randall is still alive, I could go visit him. He was in Texas, the last time I heard from him. Who knows where he is now?

You know, I wouldn't mind having him here, only because he could fight. He could fight like Jasper would fight. And honestly, I think Jasper would loose against Randall.

I gasped, and dropped the plate in the sink, then ran to the living room.

Everyone was looking at me, wondering about my sudden outburst.

"What's wrong love?" Cronus asked.

"Randall..." I said, and looked at Jasper.

"Who's that?" Emmett whispered.

"That's... my brother." Jasper said. "Randall Whitlock..."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the super long delay. Reality hit... and hit hard. :) Anyways, I don't know about you guys, but my reviews jumped up, but didn't show all of them. It's acting weird... So I don't know if I really have 44 reviews, but they only showed me 4 new ones. And some of you wanted the next sneak peek, I could tell. So... I'm doing this because the review thing went up to 44. You're Welcome! :P Oh, and still, don't forget to REVIEW! **_

_**Next time on A New Life: The Beginning **_

"My brother... he was hardcore. He's actually the one to teach me about fighting, not Maria. He's strong, smart, but he's also rude. He has a temper, but he's not stupid enough to start a fight against the Volturi... against all these vampires. I never even knew he was alive." Jasper said. "And it would be nice for him to be here. Along with all the other southern memebers. They're all strong down there. I wouldn't be surprised-to whoever is doing this-if they left them alone for a reason. They're dangerous."

"Dangerous is good." I said. "We need to go down there, and get them. It's the only way."

"I agree. We could use some combat." Jasper said. "But how do we know they're down there? Can we risk exposing ourselves like that?"

"We've already been exposed. Amelia got into my house." Fawn said. "We need these vampires."

"She's right." Jacob said.

"Alright... let's go south." I said.

OoOoOoOo

"Well...well...well... don't you look the same brother..." Randall said, eyeing Jasper.

Jasper was going to say something, until Randall leaped at him, tackling him to the ground.


	15. Texas Ain't Safe

_**Isabella's POV**_

We all looked at Jasper, wondering what to say next. His brother may be still alive. But we didn't know. We had to make a decision, whether we want to go find Randall right now, or wait it out. But I think we should leave here. It's too dangerous to stay in this house. A witch was able to get Amelia in and out of this house, in one piece.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked. "Leave to the south?"

"Most likely." Jasper said.

"Your brother, what was he like?" Alice asked.

"My brother... he was hardcore. He's actually the one to teach me about fighting, not Maria. He's strong, smart, but he's also rude. He has a temper, but he's not stupid enough to start a fight against the Volturi... against all these vampires. I never even knew he was alive." Jasper said. "And it would be nice for him to be here. Along with all the other southern members. They're all strong down there. I wouldn't be surprised-to whoever is doing this-if they left them alone for a reason. They're dangerous."

"What do you mean he taught you to fight?" Alice asked.

"Randall was all about the wars. He knew one day he would grow up and leave, so he wanted to prepare me for anything. So he taught me how to protect myself and my family. It was hard, but it was worth it. Then one day, he disappeared, thought he was dead. But now I could see why." Jasper said. "The south is cruel to each other, whether you're a vampire or a human. It's dangerous down there. The vampires are dangerous."

"Dangerous is good." I said. "We need to go down there, and get them. It's the only way."

"I agree. We could use some combat." Jasper said. "But how do we know they're down there? Can we risk exposing ourselves like that?"

"We've already been exposed. Amelia got into my house." Fawn said. "We need these vampires."

"She's right." Jacob said, immediately.

"Alright...let's go south." I said. "Unless there are any objections." I looked around the room, everyone seemed to agree with it.

"What about the people back home?" Seth asked. I smacked my head, remembering the wolves had to leave their families.

"They're safe." I said. "We haven't been near them, so they're safe. You'll be able to see them... soon, I promise." I said, patting his head. Seth nodded, but little hope was in his eyes. They were human, I don't think anyone would mess with them, at least that's what I was hoping for.

"When should we leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Doesn't matter. We witches have been channeling about power from other witches, to make us stronger. The witches at home know that we their lives are in danger, so they're helping us. Right now, the Council is stronger than it's ever been. We could leave right now, without leaving a trace of our scent." Penelope said.

"Hey Fawn?" I said, starting to think. "I have a question Fawn. You usually don't rely on vampires. Why now? I understand that you would protect them, but now you want to be protected by them. What's with the sudden change?"

Jacob and Fawn looked at each other. I gasped, then giggled.

"Nevermind." I said.

"Clue us all in please." Emmett said.

"I'm pregnant." Fawn said. "And I've known for a while. But yeah... I'm pregnant."

"Wow..." I said. "That's the worst timing ever, you too. But I can't say anything. I'm happy for you." Truly I was. Remembering about my almost-born child hurt me a little, but I've tried to past that. "I'm gonna get packing now."

* * *

I pulled together a suitcase of clothes. We were going to Texas, that was our first stop. Jasper said they might be there, if not, then Georgia... if not... then we're screwed. Luckily, the Council would able to make our trip shorter, since they would be able to transport us to easily.

I felt Cronus wrap his arm around my waist, and kiss my neck. I didn't say anything, and continued to pack some clothes.

"Bella." Emmett said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He walked right next to me, and looked at Cronus. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, don't be jealous Emmett." Cronus said.

"I need to talk to her, for a while-is what I meant." Emmett said, almost growling.

"Cronus." I said. He sighed, and walked out the room. I turned to Emmett. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just came to check on you." He said.

"Why? I'm fine." Then he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled against his mouth. "Silly..."

"Still mine." he said. Then kissed me again. For a while, we just stood there in each others comfort, kissing.

I sighed, and pushed him back. I needed to pack, and he was distracting me.

Emmett didn't say anything, and smiled as he walked out the room. Cronus was going to kick his butt later.

When I got everything ready, I grabbed the bag, and literally dragged it out the room. Honestly, I was too lazy to even carry the damn thing. So why not drag it? That, or I was still in la-la land from Emmett kissing me so well.

"Bella... let me carry it." Marcus said. Not Volturi Marcus, but Cronus' servant. Julia was right behind him, giggling at me.

I let him take it, and we walked to the living room.

"What's with the bag for Bella?" Fawn asked.

"It's not just for me." I said, and glanced at her stomach. She didn't want to talk about it, only because she wrapped her arms around her stomach, and looked away.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I'm ready to head out to Texas whenever we're ready." I said.

"Alright. In a circle everyone, hold hands." Katherine ordered.

"Do we have everyone?" Gary said. "It would be bad to leave someone here." I looked at the room. First I looked at the Cullens, all were here... Then the Americans, the Denali, the Irish Coven, the Romanians, the Amazon, the Egyptians, the Europeans, then the Volturi. I counted all the wolves, making sure they were all here.

"We're good." I said. Cronus and Emmett were on either side of me, holding my hands. "Oh boy..."

* * *

We arrived in a flash, making some good progress time. We flashed somewhere deserted. The sun was burning bright today. A little too bright.

I heard Fawn groan, and run off somewhere to throw up. I sighed, and looked at Jacob, who was just standing there-unsure of what to do.

"Oh yeah... pregnant women hate transporting like that. It makes them sick." Katherine said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Jacob said, then chased after Fawn. She didn't go too far. Enough for us to not see her puking. Ugh... disgusting.

"Bella, now that she's pregnant, what's going to happen?" Sam asked.

"Umm... I thought wolves couldn't get pregnant..." Leah said.

"You can, only if you want to become an official wolf, and you know how to control your body." I said. "She's an old wolf. She's practically human."

I looked at Fawn, who was almost being carried by Jacob. She didn't look so well.

"Can we find them, and quick? She needs to lay down." Jacob said.

"Yeah, let's go. I think I know where they are." Jasper said.

We ran until we hit a city, making us having to walk through the down. Texas was big, like everyone said it was. Most of the people had horses in their yards, and a truck. The Council also had to block the sun from us, again.

"What city are we in?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we need to reach El Paso That's where they would be." Jasper said. His country accent was going to kick in. I couldn't wait. I love western accents.

"Why can't either of you get a western accent?" I asked, giggling. They both shook their heads at me.

"Why would they be in El Paso?" Aro asked.

"There's a city, but then there's also mountains for miles. No human would be able to pass those mountains. But once you do, that's where they're at. El Paso has some wild animals traveling through there also, not that they use them. It's solitary for the vampires. 'Cept for the problem with that sun." Jasper said, and he looked around. I giggled when his accent hit him hard.

"What city are we in now?" Katherine asked.

"Brownsville. El Paso is pretty far from here." Jasper said. "But we should stop here, Fawn don't look so hot."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

"We can't get a hotel room, stay there for the night." Jasper said. "Somewhere where there's a lot of people. No one would expect us to go there."

We were able to get a room. It was at one of the finest hotels ever, and there were a lot of people. We ordered two luxury rooms. But there was a limit to how many people would be in there, we had to sneak the rest in.

As of right now, Carlisle and I were both with Fawn. Jacob was leaning against the wall, nothing but worry on his face.

The transporting really got to her, and she was dizzy. Carlisle wanted me in here because I knew about the wolf body, Fawn does so, but she didn't want to speak, only because she was afraid to throw up.

I made Fawn drink some water, and she closed her eyes.

"She needs to eat something. That could be the cause of that as well." Carlisle said.

"I'll get something." I said.

Esme, Cronus, and I left to go get some food for Fawn. I didn't want to take everyone with me, they would get suspicious. Cronus only came because he didn't want Esme and I to go alone, unprotected. Esme went with me because I asked her to.

We reached the grocery store, and of course, one-being new in town, and two-being so gorgeous, all eyes landed on us.

_They're so pretty. _A woman whispered.

I rolled my eyes at all the comments that gathered about the three of us. Esme and I went to the women hygiene section, grabbing some health pills for her to take. Cronus went off somewhere, gathering food.

When we were done paying, we left the store, slowly walking ourselves back. It was gorgeous when it was night. Very gorgeous. Luckily, our rooms looked directly to the ocean that was here.

Fawn was whining about us going out of the hotel to get some food. I told her she complained too much, and that we were perfectly fine.

I wanted to get some rest myself, so I decided to sleep in the same room she was, just on the couch that was here, since Jacob was sleeping with Fawn on the bed.

* * *

In the morning, I was butt-ass tired. But ready to get this show on the road. I didn't notice Emmett sitting in front of me, which scared the hell out of me, almost making me scream.

He laughed, and I hit him hard. Rude ass...

"That's not funny." I said.

"Shh..." he said, putting his index finger to his mouth. He pointed to the bed. Jacob and Fawn were still sleeping. Both of them were snoring, which I thought was cute.

I quietly got dressed, not wanting to wake either of them. I brushed out my hair, and looked at Emmett. He was watching me, with desire in his eyes.

"What?" I mouthed him.

He shrugged, and said nothing.

Emmett made everyone breakfast, for the ones that ate. Cronus was sitting at the bar stool, with a plate of food. I forget he eats, but occasionally.

I made my plate, and sat right next to him.

"When do we plan on leavin' Miss Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Whenever Fawn and Jacob get up and ready." I said. "How's that sound?"

"Prefect." he gave me a small smile.

After Jacob and Fawn got up, I decided to watch over Fawn for a while. She was taking things slowly. There was no way she would ever be in this fight, even if the baby is born, she would still need time to recover.

While Jacob helped Fawn get dressed, I helped everyone clean up. Emmett and Cronus checked us out of the rooms, and we were on our ways.

But we came to a stop outside of the hotel. We needed to decide whether we would transport ourselves to El Paso, or run all the way there. If we were to run, it would be tricky. Texas is spacious, no true forests to hide ourselves, only deserts and mountains, that could be dangerous. But transporting us, that would be cruel to Fawn, she already said that she wouldn't be able to do that again. Our only choice would be to get a whole bunch of cars, and drive there, but that would take longer.

I sighed while everyone tried to figure out what we were doing.

"Nevermind... Just nevermind... let's just transport." Fawn said. "I'll have to deal with it."

"Fawn..." Jake started to complain until she shushed him.

"Let's just get this over with." Fawn said.

We walked somewhere so no one could see us suddenly disappear from thin air. We all did the same thing we did yesterday: got into a circle, held hands, I checked to see if everyone was here, and we left.

Right when we touched the ground, Fawn ran behind a rock to throw up again. Poor girl...

We were right between two mountains, facing towards a house, that was deeply hidden. Jasper was right, no human would be able to reach the house, not without dying at least.

The house was between two mountains, and the mountain was sloped off. Almost like a cliff if you were standing on top of it. The house was rather nice, and there was land for days. There were even some trees that was covering the house, and a pathway.

If it was night, the house would hide itself, making it impossible to see. And if you listened closely, you could hear the city. Behind us was another mountain, but there was a small pathway to lead you out to the desert, or something. Maybe they use that for hunting.

"They did a good job hiding it." I said.

"Defiantly..." Jasper said.

"Who is that?" a woman called out. She had curly, black hair, tan skin. Maria... She was ready to leapt at us, until she saw Jasper. "Jasper... Peter and Charlotte... what a wonderful surpri- Is that the Volturi? Who dare you bring them here?"

I almost grabbed her neck when she growled, but Randall showed up in front of her, growling.

He slowly turned around, and looked at Jasper. "Well...well...well...don't you look the same brother." He said.

Jasper was about to say something, until Randall leaped at him, tackling him to the ground. I wasn't thinking when I was acting. I grabbed Randall by his shirt and threw him off. If you remembered what I said about Randall and I, we don't like each other. We _hate _each other.

"Oh hell no... You're still alive I see." He growled at me. His golden-brown hair, kind of like Jaspers, and his strict face.

"I could say the same for you." I said.

"What's your problem?" Jasper asked, getting from the ground.

"Rule number one- never lose focus..." Randall said. "Anyone... could kill you, even if it's your own brother." Then he smiled at him. "I remember when I was teaching you about all the rules. You still don't listen to your brother now don't you."

"Randall... as much as I want to catch up right now, we need to talk." Jasper said.

"Fine... but what's with the Volturi? Where the hell has everyone been? Everyone sort of... disappeared." he said.

"That's what we need to talk about." I said.

* * *

Everyone settled in, and I kept my distance from Randall. Part of me wanted to rip his head off, along with Maria's. Why was she even here?

There were some other vampires that I haven't seen before. Most of them were men. One guy, who had black hair, and a cowboy hat, kept staring at me, ready to pounce. Cronus saw it too, and kept me with him.

We explained everything that happened, the thing with Amelia, my background, everything. It took two hours actually, only because Randall always comments at everything.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a problem..." the guy with black hair said. "What we gonna do? Sit around here, wait on our asses and let them kill us? Or are we gonna fight?"

"What are you getting to?" Maria asked.

"We need trainin'. There ain't no way we could survive this if we don't train." He said.

"He has a point." Jasper said.

"I'm all for it." another vampire I didn't know said. "I ain't afraid of no bitch."

I don't know why, but that pissed me off. The next thing I knew, I was pinning him against the wall.

"Don't you ever dare say that to my mother again. I'll rip your head off, do you understand?" I growled. It echoed through the entire room.

I dropped him, but kept my gaze at him. Randall was laughing. But I don't know at who, or what.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked.

"I've never seen Derek so scared. He's usually just fine, strong, not afraid. You 'bout made him shit his pants." Randall laughed.

"Good..." I said, and turned back to Derek. "I don't want to hear you say that word again."

I sat down, and relaxed my body. I was shaking, ready to break something. But I let Cronus and Emmett calm me down.

"Listen. We can't be fightin' in here. We all need to work together, or get killed." the guy with black hair said.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Thomas." He said.

"Well Thomas, you're right." I said. "But you need to control your friend there. I don't mind killing him."

Thomas smiled and nodded.

"So are we done talking?" Maria asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. I stood up again, and made my way towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why are you here?" I asked. Jasper said she was bad news, and couldn't be trusted. That I could believe.

"What did I ever do to you?" she asked.

"Answer the question." I said.

"Fine... everyone was randomly disappearing. We haven't heard anything from up North. We know some people up there. I went to the Volturi, thinking that they killed them, and they were no where to be found. There, I ran into Randall. We stayed together ever since." She said.

"Randall, I have a question." I said.

"What?" he said, getting annoyed with me.

"Are you happy that Jasper's here?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. But then again no. He's a vampire. I rather have him human and dead. Why you askin'?" he asked. Alice winced at his response.

"You know, Maria here is the one that created him. She put him through multiple newborn wars. Almost got himself killed..." I said. Randall was frowning, and looking at Maria with pure hatred.

"Well, I didn't know that." Randall said. Then he stood up. "No wonder you kept mixing up my name with Jasper's. I didn't think you knew him." He was stalking towards Maria, but then stopped. "You know what? I ain't gonna kill you. Not yet at least. Just watch your back sweet thing."

Maria looked at me, she hated me. Good, because I don't like her.

"Now that that's past. Do you all plan on stayin' here?" Derek asked. "We ain't got no room."

"Well we'll figure out something. I ain't letting my brother out there."

"We have the Council with us. They can hide us." I offered.

"I ain't havin' it Isabella." Randall said. "Honestly, I could care less about the rest of ya'll but he ain't goin' out my sight again. You, Isabella, can surely walk away from here. It'd be nice."

"If someone leaves, I'm leavin'." Jasper said. "I'm not letting this group split. All or nothin'."

"This ain't my house." Thomas said. "But I think we should keep 'em here."

"I ain't got no choice now." Randall said.

"Good..." Jasper said. "We just need to make room."

"Not everyone needs a room. I just prefer the wolves, and Fawn. She definitely needs a room to herself." I said. "We don't know how long this will happen."

"Why does she need a room?" Randall asked.

"She's pregnant. I prefer her to have a room with the father. So please, just make it happen." I said.

"You're still a witch aren't ya?" He said. We were facing each other now. Man did I hate this man.

"Alright, enough." Jasper said. "How do you two know each other?"

"She killed my girl." Randall said.

"Because she was attacking me. I should've killed you with her." I said. "But I didn't. You're welcome."

"You think you can just go 'round me Isabella, and take my mate's killin' so easily? It's not that easy Isabella. You should know, you've lost everyone that's been around you." Randall said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett or Cronus was next."

"Bastard..." I whispered.

"You wanna know something Bella, I'm glad that child of yours died. You ain't fit to be no mother. You ain't even fit to be alive. Because you're just like your mother. You kill everyone that gets in your way." Randall said.

I froze at his choice of words. Jasper was pulling his arm, trying to get him to calm down. Emmett was being held back by Edward and Carlisle. Cronus was being held back by a whole bunch of people.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for something to happen, for me to say something. But what was there to say? Cuss him out and he snap back at me again. So I did what I should've done a while ago, and ran off. Cronus was calling my name, and I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

I refused to go inside the house. It's been three hours since Randall snapped at me. Cronus and Emmett tried getting me inside the house, but I didn't say anything to anyone. I almost got away from the house, that was until the Council blocked me from leaving the land by putting a shield around the the best thing I could do is ignore and sit on the ground, a couple of meters from the house.

Maybe Randall was right. Maybe I wasn't fit to be a mother. I wasn't fit to do anything, or be anything. I shook my head, and looked at the sky. It was getting dark, and the others were just about to crack. They wanted me back in the house, but I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't even talk to them.

I cried again, at the loss of my father, my baby girl, myself...

Emmett was walking towards me again, it's about the fifth time he's done it. He said the next time he comes out here he's going to drag me into the house. But it wasn't Emmett like I thought it was. It was Randall...

"Bella... What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm not fit to do anything." I said.

He sighed, and then sat next to me. "Stubborn bit-... You know what, I don't know why you took that so literally. I do feel sorry for your baby girl. I feel sorry for everything that's happened to you. I was just angry about you being so selfish, and not even feel a bit of guilt about my mate's death."

"What made you think that I wasn't guilty?" I asked.

"Well for one thing, you never stop trying to torment me. And two... you never apologized... And that's the worst of all." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that your mate tried to kill me, so I defended myself too harsh. I didn't think I'd kill her. I'm sorry that I tried killing you never. I don't like you, Randall. I hate you. Very much..." I said, and sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm such a bitch."

"And I'm sorry that I threw your daughter on you like that. And said that you weren't fit for anything. Bella, you come on too strong sometimes. That's why I'm such a douche. I never really run into people who aren't afraid to say anything to me." He said. "I don't like it. I feel weak. And I hate feeling weak."

"Well, toughen up." I said. I playfully punched his arm. "Jasper didn't send you out here to talk to me, did he?"

"Not really. He wanted me to, but I told him to screw off. Then his sister... or Rosalie, whatever... She did. Beat the hell out of me. Told me I better gone out there or she'd chop my goods off and make me eat 'em. She's dangerous. Scared the hell out of me."

I laughed. "Rosalie. She's one-of-a-kind."

"Will you come inside now? She's standing by the door and if she hurts me, I'm blamin' you." He said.

"What was your mate like?"

"Ah, Bella... please."

"Tell me. I will go inside if you tell me." I said.

"She was... fun. Energtic, but also protective of me. She hated it when someone threatens me. And I felt like the girl in the relationship." Randall said. "You remind me of her."

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's my fault why she's not here."

He shook his head. "You lost more people than me Bella."

"But you aren't the reason why they aren't here." I said.

"Bella..." He said. Then he did something that was totally unexpected. He reached over and kissed me. Dammit...

* * *

_**A/N: Wooa! Gettin' hot in here. :P Anyways, I've decided to post this one early, since there wasn't one last week, and blah blah blah. But sadly, for you guys, you don't get a preview of next chapter. Sorry, but there's too much to reveal in the next one. A preview would ruin that, so it makes you all wonder for next chapter. :D Yay! **_

_**But you know what to do... REVIEW**_


	16. High on Blood

**_Isabella's POV_**

I pushed Randall off of me, shocked at his lips connecting with mine. His eyes were still closed, even though I was ready to rip his throat out. He opened his eyes for a mere second, and kissed me again, but this time it was calmer, more passionate-even though I hate the man.

My fist, then, connected with his gut.

"What the hell is your problem?" I screeched, and started to walk back to the house.

Stomping into the house, I slammed the door behind me, not caring about Randall being behind me. Everyone was seated in the living room, waiting for me to come back in.

I sat right between Emmett and Cronus, who were engaged in a conversation. I didn't say anything about the kiss, and I've already looked at Alice and Edward to keep their mouths shut. All I did was give them an evil glance.

"You seemed annoyed and angered, Bella." Jasper said, most likely noticing my emotions.

"I am." I said. "Don't ask why."

Randall came into the room, looking around, possibly looking for me. What could Randall possibly want with me? We were not a good pair. We cannot stay in the same room for more than five minutes. And if we did, we were fighting. We hate each other. He shouldn't have kissed me. It only made my attitude towards him worse, even if we did apologize to each other.

I growled in frustration, and pulled my knees to my chest, and laid my head down.

"Bella, love. What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"What did you do?" I heard Cronus say, probably to Randall.

"Nothin'." Randall said. "We apologized, and now she's just mad. Everything was perfectly fine."

"Yeah, until you kissed me." I blurted out.

"You what?" Cronus and Emmett said with each other.

Everyone leaped at one another. Most of them were stopping Cronus from ripping off Randall's head. The rest were holding Emmett back, but who knows what he would do. Emmett doesn't disobey me as much as Cronus does...

I was still seated on the floor, hearing and watching Cronus curse Randall out, and Emmett calming back down, heading towards me.

"You stay the hell away from her." Cronus yelled. "And if I catch you near her, I will _kill you._"

I chuckled and stood myself up. I didn't say anything, but refused to be in the same room with Randall. So I did what I did best, and gave myself more privacy. At least that's what I thought I was doing, until Emmett and Cronus followed me out the room.

"Emmett, can you give me a second... to talk to Bella?" I heard Cronus ask.

"Sure, just give her back in one piece." Emmett said.

I continued to walk out the door, to the front yard again.

**_Cronus's POV_**

Before I followed Bella out the door, I walked to the Council and asked them if they could pull the shield up. I wanted to take her out onto the town for a while.

After a few accusations and Esme wanting to make sure we would be safe, they pulled the shield up.

I walked to the front, and pulled Bella with me, through a pathway that would lead to the desert, from there we could run into town.

It was getting dark now, and it's what I needed. I was taking Bella out for a snack, whether she drinks animal blood or not...

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"To town. It's time you got a drink." I said.

Then she paused. "I don't drink human blood."

"Bella..." I said. "You make me laugh."

I grabbed her hand, once we reached the end of the pathway, and started to run towards the town. It didn't take long to reach the town, that was filled with human bodies. I could guess that this was the main street. It was packed with people.

We walked into a building, that had the most people here. It was most likely a club. We walked straight in, without needing any pass.

I looked around the room, looking at the different bodies rubbing against each other. Figures... I picked out a human that I would want. I didn't know about Bella and her "diet" but I was surely not on one.

I walked to the dance floor, and ready to woo over my snack. It was girl, with dark brown hair, almost like Bella's. Then memories came back to haunt me. I stood back, and decided to choose another human.

My next choice was a guy, who was trying so hard to win over the ladies. I laughed at his failure and unnoticeably hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Luckily, no one noticed, and I pulled him out of the room. Bella was next to me, not liking this idea, but I wanted to try something with her.

I pulled the man into a single bathroom, and locked with door behind Bella.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wide-eyed at the unconscious man.

"Wanting to try something new." I said, and smiled. I leaned down and bit the man's neck.

Bella, stepped backwards, smelling the human blood. "I don't drink human blood."

"I know you don't." I said. "But you have to at least try it, Bella."

"No. I haven't had human blood for a long time Cronus. And I'm not going to start that now."

I sighed, and leaned back down on my snack. Since I was part-witch, my venom wouldn't start changing him, and I could easily erase his mind... if I don't drain him.

"Cronus..." Bella said. I knew she was getting uncomfortable, which is what I wanted, knowing it would make her more venerable.

I looked into her eyes again, hers doing the same. I stood up, then pushed her against the wall.

"Don't..." she whispered, but didn't stop me. That's when I kissed her, but harshly. There was blood on my lips when I had kissed her, and it was going to drive her crazy, which it did.

She was licking the blood off my lips, ravishing the new taste. When we pulled away, we both were panting. But she didn't stop, she looked down at the man, and bit him in his neck, wanting more blood. I smiled and leaned against the wall of the bathroom.

As she continuously drank him, at times she would stop to moan at the taste, throwing her head back in the mean time.

There was no doubt that this man was going to make it, Bella was too far from stopping.

When she finished, I pulled her up to a heated kiss. After a minute or so, I pulled away, and looked at the beauty before me.

"Bella." I whispered against her lips.

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

I woke up in a bedroom, with Cronus lying next to me. He was softly snoring, sleeping peacefully. I sat up in the bed, and looked around the room we were staying in. I don't even remember coming into the room.

I silently slipped out of bed, then gasped. I was naked. I lifted the blanket off of Cronus as well, and he was naked.

No, no, no... I jumped out of bed now, and grabbed a pair of clothes, and ran downstairs to find Emmett.

He was standing, talking to Jasper about something, but didn't seem upset in the slightest.

"Emmett..." I said. I didn't know what I would say to him, if he knew what happened between Cronus and I.

"Bella, you're awake." He said, and walked over to me to kiss my forehead. What the hell happened last night?

"Yeah. Umm..." I said, careful with my choice of words. Would I tell Emmett that I slept with Cronus? Would I hide it from him? If I did, then I would be lying to him. But I coward out, and backed away, deciding not to tell him.

I walked back upstairs, to the bedroom, with Cronus stirring in his sleep. He was just about to get up. But I punched him in his side, making him jump up.

"What the hell Bella?" He said.

"What the hell happened last night?" I hissed at him, trying to keep it silent.

"You don't have to whisper Bella. I blocked the room so no one could hear us. Knowing that you wouldn't want anyone to hear you last night." Cronus said. I hit him again.

"What did you do to me? Why did I sleep with you?" I asked.

"Well because Bella, you tried human blood. And you loved it. After that, you were high off of blood, and you dragged me here to sleep with you." Cronus said. "The tricky part was to keep Emmett out of the room for a good hour or two. But he doesn't know. So, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I didn't want this Cronus, and you pushed it onto me." I said, tears in my eyes. "What am I going to say to Emmett? I still love him. I cannot hurt him like this. Cronus, not like this."

I stood up and walked out the room, wanting to be alone. This time I meant it. But not only was I mad at Cronus, I was mad at myself. I should've left when Cronus bit into his next. But stupid me decided to stay.

**_Emmett's POV_**

Cronus came up to me, with an almost-guilty look on his face. He nodded his head towards me, wanting to talk about something.

"I'll talk to you later." I said to Jasper, and followed Cronus out the back door.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Just tell me. No need to sugar-coat it." I said.

"I made a mistake... Emmett. She still loves you." He said. Where was he going at with this? "She most likely hates me right now. And you deserve her. I broke her diet. I made her drink human blood."

"You did what?!" I yelled. I grabbed his shirt. "She's been on that diet for a reason Cronus. That's hundreds of years wasted because of you."

"Don't you think I know that?" He asked. "It gets worse..."

"How many?" I asked.

"Just one, actually. But that's not the worse part... I slept with Bella." He said. And I punched him square in his face.

Edward and Jasper came out the house, looking at me, but I stopped them.

"I know you did. I smelt it off of her. I wanted to know how long it would take for either of you to tell me. You stay the hell away from her..." I said. "And this time, I will kill _you _if you get near her."

I stormed back into the house, with Bella sitting on the stairs. There was nothing but guilt on her face, in her eyes. But what could I say to her right now? What would I say? And I ended up now saying anything, I just walked away.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I was crying as I was getting dressed. The Volturi decided to have a training session today, only to get everyone to calm down from what happened not too long ago, and we really needed the training.

I pulled my hair up into a bun, wanting nothing more or less. Emmett nor Cronus has said anything to me. Cronus hasn't because Emmett threatened him, and Emmett because he was mad at me, which is understandable, and I deserved it.

"Bella, we're ready." Alice said.

I nodded, and kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't be surprised if the Cullens were mad at me too. I deserved their anger.

I quietly walked downstairs, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I felt a tear slip down, but I quickly played that off, as if there was something in my eye.

"Where are we going to do this?" Randall asked. "The backyard would be nice, but I don't want to ruin it."

"We could go on to the desert. It's pretty darn closed off there. Unless we run into some hiker..." Thomas said. "It's just spacious, it ain't closed off with trees. It's just far out of the way."

"That's fine. We need all the space." Aro said.

"Let's go." Jasper said.

We made it in a short amount of time. Fawn stayed off to the side, only observing, since she didn't want to be alone inside the house.

Jasper and Randall were telling us what to do, and what not to do. It was pretty simple, maybe because I've been in many fights with people.

Cronus was standing far away from me, respecting Emmett's threat. But I knew that threat was empty. Emmett wouldn't hurt anybody that wasn't actually putting me into danger. Emmett was just upset.

Jasper and Randall started taking people in to train them. After a while, Jasper called me up.

"Bella. It's your turn." Jasper said.

I walked out to the center, without saying a word. Without breathing. Without any emotion.

"Bella... you need to focus." Jasper said.

I nodded, and he came running towards me. I was able to get away from him, but that was it. After that, it went downhill from there. He was able push me down, throw me around, do everything to me that shouldn't happen to me.

"Bella..." Jasper said, in frustration. It was about the third time we've done this. "You need to focus. You've died about three times already."

"I know Jasper... I just... I can't... I'm sorry." I said. And ran straight back to the house, ignoring everyone calling me.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone came home. I was crying in the mean time.

I was in the bedroom, lying there with nothing to do. I could tell Cronus wanted to come in and check on me, because he was pacing by the door, but he keeps thinking that Emmett would do something to him. Emmett was mad at me, so it was expected for him not to come to me.

"Screw it..." I heard Cronus whisper and the door flew open. "Bella..."

"Cronus..." I started sobbing.

"You're emotional Bella." Jasper said. When did he come into the room?

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, wiping my tears away. "I just don't want to go back to the way I was..."

"Bella... that won't happen. I promise." Cronus said. "I know what happened before Bella. When you did drink human blood. Bella... I know you succeeded in being able to go on that diet. I took it away from you. I'm sorry."

Emmett came into the room, determining whether he wanted to yell at Cronus or feel sorry for me. I just looked away from him, and turned my attention to my hands. I was now feeling antsy, not wanting to stay still.

"Bella..." Emmett said, sitting next to me. He grabbed my chin to make me look at him. "I will help you. We can do this."

"No. I'm not letting you help me with this Emmett. I tried using someone to help me before. He's dead now." I said.

"Well, you're not doing this alone." He said. "And don't you think that this should be my decision?"

"I'm not letting you near me." I said. "Not while I'm trying to gain back my self-control."

"Let me help you Bella." Cronus said. "I took it away from you because... well because I wanted you to be with me and I got selfish. Let me help you."

"Bella... how bad was it, during your years of self-control?" Emmett asked. "Is it that bad that I need to stay away from you?"

"Yes... It's that bad." I said. "Just stay with the rest of your family. Cronus is going to help me."

He nodded, and exited the room with Jasper. Cronus and I were left staring at each other.

"When do you want to start?" He asked, awkwardly.

"Now." I said, grabbed him and pulled him out the window.

We ran into town once again. There were news about a missing person, Austin Henderson, the man I killed last night. As I was walking through the streets, some human bodies were bumping into me. The smell was overbearing. And I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A girl said, once she had bumped into me.

"It's alright." I said.

She was small, with dirty-blonde hair. She was a bit tan, and wore a cowboy hat and a checkered shirt. Figures...

As she walked past me, and I turned around to glance at her.

"Bella... fight it." Cronus whispered.

I pushed him away from me, growling. "Leave me alone. I can do this."

"Bella... don't fight with me. You don't want to repeat 1898 again, do you?" He said.

**_Flashback: 1898- Bassfield, Mississippi. Population: 125_**

**_Cronus's POV_**

_"Good evening Mister Cronus Miss Bella. What can I do for you today?" a servant asked._

_"The usual..." I said. Bella nodded, agreeing with me. _

_We were at a restaurant, filled with people, and music. The servant would usually pick out someone for us to drink. She would pick the low-down ones, especially the ones that have done something wrong in their lives. _

_"That one. In the dark suit. He's been coming over here, bothering some of the workers and customers. Last week, he hit a woman. We booted him out, but he just keeps coming back." She said. _

_"Thank you." I said, and stood up. I held out my hand for Isabella to walk with me. She gently took it. _

_We stepped towards the man, with a warm smile on our faces. Once he glanced at Isabella, he stood up and took off his hat. _

_"Hello, ma'dam." He said. "What can I do for you?" _

_"I need you to follow me for a second, while my servant here waits." She said. The man nodded and Isabella lead him outside, to an alley nearby. _

_I followed them out, a couple minutes later. Isabella was putting on a show for herself, making it seem real for the man. I just laughed when she leaned up to kiss him, but actually to bite him. _

_"Bella darling, you might want to save some for me." I said, stalking towards her. I got a little curious when she wasn't stopping. _

_She let go of the man, who was now dead. _

_"Bella..." I said, slowly walking towards her. _

_She looked at me with a smile on her face. "I want more." Then she went out of sight._

_I found her in the bar, going high on blood, drinking everyone in the little restaurant we were just in. People were screaming, seeing Isabella take them down. I just stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do. _

_The next thing I know in Bassfield, Mississippi. All 125 people, were dead..._

**_End of Flashback_**

**_Isabella's POV_**

"I should've stopped you." He said. "But I just stood there. Letting you fall apart. And Isabella, I apologize for this. I really do."

I didn't say anything, hating to relive this memory. I still feel guilty from it, even though it was years ago. The next day after my mass-killings, I walked through the town, seeing the damage that was done. And then sobbed.

I shuddered, and pushed myself to be around more humans. For an hour, I sat in one place, where there were many humans, and let the smell soak into me. Just when I was about to break, some clumsy girl decided to trip in front of me, and fall, scraping her hand against the concrete.

"Bella..." Cronus growled, and yanked me away from the girl.

But I couldn't help it. She was too... close.

I yanked the girl up by her shirt. She had a surprised look on her face, but didn't know what to say.

"Umm... thanks for helping me." she said. Even though there were others sitting where we were sitting, which was outside next to a restaurant, I still wanted to bite her. But something happened that pushed me away.

"Sister... mommy wants you inside." A little girl said. She had brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes. I frowned and stepped back. She was pretty... But it was odd at the same time. She looked like me when I was younger...

"Okay Isabella... I'm coming." the girl said, that tripped.

We looked at each other again, unsure to what to say. The little girl had my name, and looked a little like me. Or was I just going crazy?

"Bella..." Cronus said, grabbing me back.

I looked at the little girl again, who was staring at me now. I gasped and turned away.

"Cronus..." I said, when we got farther away.

"I know Bella... she looked like you when you were younger. Something is not right." He said. "Let's get back to the house."

* * *

We made it back to the house, in one piece. Cronus and I wasted no time, because we were both freaked out. When I came into the house, I yelled for everyone to hurry and come to the living room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"We don't know if this was a coincidence, or if this is really happening. But Bella and I ran into a little girl, who just so happened to look exactly like Isabella when she was younger." Cronus said.

"A duplicatant." Penelope whispered to the other Council members.

"That's not possible Penelope. We haven't had any of those for a long time. And on top of that, she's part werewolf and vampire. It usually happens to witches." Gary said.

"What's a duplicatant?" Carlisle asked.

"When a witch is born, there are many things that could go wrong. Usually what would happen is once that baby is born, the same baby is born somewhere else, at the same time." Katherine said.

"But in past years, we've been able to stop that." Vincent said. "And Bella's not a witch."

"This just didn't happen for no reason." Orin said. "Something had to happen."

"The girl was about six..." Cronus said. "Maybe it just so happened that she looked like you."

"Well... that's not the case." someone said. It was a woman, and the little girl that I saw. They were holding hands, and looking at me.

"How'd she get in?" someone whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked her, growling.

"My name is Permelia, and this is Zylphia. We are your sisters." She said.

* * *

_**A/N: Mind explosion. O.o This was not suppose to take two weeks, so I apologize. No sneak peek for this one, because I don't even know what I'm going to write in the next one, so yeah. But you still can review :D. **_

_**Love it? Hate it? Should I continue on? **_


	17. Mysterious Man

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was walking with Cronus, to try and hunt again. We had left Zylphia, and Permelia with the others, knowing that we could trust them. Permelia said Zylphia's name was Isabella, but that's her middle name, she prefers Isabella. Zylphia isn't that age actually, she's as old as I am. Her gift is age shifting. When she turned herself into an eighteen year old, she looked like me. Well, almost... As for Permelia, she was sister, but she had more of mom's looks while Zylphia and I looked more like dad. Zylphia and Permelia were actually older than me. But not that old.

I told them what was happening between mom and some guy that was possibly abusing her. Zylphia already knew, but didn't have the guts to tell Permelia. Permelia was amazed, actually. You could tell she was upset though, and not to confident like Zylphia and I were.

The three of us were trying to find out why neither of our parents would tell them about me. Permelia said after she was born, mom didn't want any more kids. But she did. She had me. And it's weird because no one knew about Permelia and Zylphia even alive.

Brutus was searching through our family history, trying to figure out why the three of us were never together. Cronus snapped me out of my thoughts when we reached the town.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked through the town again, but this time I was going to test my limits. Even though I didn't like Emmett's idea- which was to have human blood in front of me, and make me withstand it- Cronus thought it was a great idea and dragged me back into town.

I walked into an alley and waited for Cronus, who was going to bring back a human and test this idea.

When he came back, he came back with a girl. I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he would come back with a girl. It's easier for him to catch than a man.

Though, I have to think about it. Cronus is handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes. He was very muscular, not like Emmett though, but it was enough. He wore dark colored clothes, which was perfect against his complexion. Even though he was this crazy, obsessed, psycho-path that always wanted his way, he was a good guy. Selfish... unreliable... bastard... who knows how to handle me.

And now that I think about it, when Cronus and I get into an argument, we end up listening to each other afterwards.

"Bella..." Cronus said. "This is Amber."

"Hello Amber." I said.

"Hi. What are we doing here Cronus?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Do not scream, do not run away. Just stand here until I tell you to move." Cronus was controlling her mind.

Amber stood still, and then Cronus bit her neck. The scent of her blood through me off the walls, and I was running towards her, wanting a taste.

When I sunk my teeth into her neck, Cronus stopped me, but not physically.

"Bella, just think about this. If you kill her, so does her mother, who is very sick and cannot move, as well as her child. She has a baby Bella. And that baby needs to live." Cronus whispered into my ear.

Guilt over came me, and I was able to pull away from Amber, without killing her. My hands were shaking, but not from anger. It was from myself trying to calm down.

"Bella." Cronus whispered. "Fight it." Then he touched Amber's neck, which was bloody, and wiped the blood on my face.

I gasped, and ran away from Amber, so I wouldn't hurt her. I was on top of a building now, wiping the blood off my face, also hoping no one saw me appear all of a sudden.

When I looked down at Cronus, he was smiling at me. Knowing that I was able to accomplish something without killing someone.

"Good job Bella." He smiled. "You will go straight to someone you know and have them take you to a hospital. Tell them you fell, and you don't remember who either of us are."

Amber nodded and walked out of the ally way.

"Bella. It's time we go back to the house. We're done for the day." He said.

I jumped off the building, and gracefully landed on my feet.

When we reached the part to start running towards the house, I grabbed Cronus' hand, making him walk with me.

"I don't want to go there so quickly." I said. "Let's just walk."

"Alright." He said.

"Thank you, for today. For helping me." I said. "I appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do Bella." He said.

I squeezed his hand, ready to let go, but he held onto it. I just looked down, and continued to walk with him. It silent between us, there were no words to say. After a couple of minutes, he decided to say something.

"I still love you Bella." He said. "Even if you hate me now."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

Another awkward silence.

Cronus then stopped to pull me into a kiss. This one was softer, less urgent. More gentle and passionate. I sighed, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I can't be with Emmett." I said. "Not while I'm like this."

"Bella..." He began to protest.

"No..." I said. "I can't. It's dangerous."

"Bella, what part of you is dangerous?" He asked. "Nothing. You can be with Emmett."

"Not while I love you, I can't." I said. "Emmett and I need to just take a break. I need to fix myself. My thoughts aren't clear either. Nothing is right."

"Bella..." He said.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You love me?" He asked.

"I've grown to love you. You sort-of took that away when you put that human in front of me." I said.

"I'm so selfish..." He said, and started to walk towards the house.

"When we get there, I'm going to tell him." I said.

"He's going to kill me..."

* * *

When I got to the house, Emmett was engaged in a conversation with Zylphia and Permelia. He was smiling, happy. I haven't seen him like this for awhile.

I decided to tell him when he wasn't talking to someone.

Carlisle saw that I was back and asked me how the controlling went. I told him everything that happened, and he was actually surprised. When a vampire hasn't had human blood in a long time, they usually go crazy when they do, they can't control it. I wanted to ask how he knew that, but I decided to leave it be.

"Bella..." Zylphia said, coming up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That Emmett man. He's sweet." Zylphia said. "Me likely..."

I was going to say off limits. But I didn't know what to say. Could I risk losing Emmett to Zylphia? Yes. Would Emmett mind? I have no idea. Would I be jealous? Most definitely. So I nodded. It wasn't my choice for Emmett anymore. It was all his. I ruined the relationship between us. I can't tell him what to do anymore.

**_Alice's POV_**

AnneMarie was still sitting next to me, but listening to Zylphia and Isabella about Emmett. Bella was giving Emmett up, since she thinks she's ruining Emmett's life. Even though she is, she's still a sister to me. And I didn't like Cronus as much. I still think the guy is... a bastard. Rude... Annoying...

"Alice... I can feel your anger. Calm down love." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Sorry." I said.

Oh and these girls. Zylphia and Permelia. I don't trust them one bit. They came out of nowhere, and I can't see past Permelia. I would have to talk to Eleazar about her possible gift. A shield... And if she was, I was going to ask her to take it down. I can't see anymore, and it's not making it any easier if the Volturi want me to keep a watch on things. Even though Anne-Marie was here, it's not easy for her either. She was dead...

I stood and walked over to Permelia. I couldn't take it anymore and she was giving me a headache. And I know Edward was feeling the same way. He kept glancing at her because he doesn't know what she's thinking.

"Permelia..." I said, drawing her away from Emmett. I needed to know what was up this girls' sleeve before she and Zylphia end up with Emmett.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a gift?" I asked, straight out.

"Yes. I am shield. Why?" She asked.

"Well, see. I can see the future, and since your shield is up, it's kind of blocking me. And I need to keep an eye on things around here. So can you just drop it while we're in the house?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Ummm..." Zylphia said.

"Sure." Permelia said.

"Thank you." I said. "You can put it up whenever we leave the house. But it's hard enough with the wolves here. I can't have a shield up also."

She smiled and nodded, then turned back to Emmett.

I walked back over to Jasper, with a pair of eyes on me. It was Zylphia. Did she have a problem with me?

"She's curious." Jasper whispered into my ear, enough so only I could hear. I nodded, and turned to AnneMarie, who was looking at Permelia and Zylphia. She had a worried look on her face, which always leads to something going wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've seen those girls before." AnneMarie said. "I don't know how or when, but I've seen them. I just can't figure out how."

Since Permelia put her shield down, I was able to focus on anything that was happening outside this house. More people have gone missing, no surprise. Police are looking, blah blah blah. Then a face flashed in my mind, but it was only a glance.

I gasped, and jumped back a little.

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella asked. Everyone went quiet and was looking at me.

"I saw a man. But not even for a second." I said. "It's him. He's blocking me, so I won't find him."

"Do you think you could draw him Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No. It was just flash. He knew I was watching, and blocked me." I said. "He's a witch, definitely. No vampire would be able to just block me, so easily."

"We'll figure this out Alice." Jasper said, nodding.

"I'll try and look again." I said. "Just don't stare at me. It's weird."

"Come on, let's get you some peace and quiet." Jasper said, pulling me from the living room.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Emmett was still talking to Permelia and Zylphia. Now I have no chance of getting him to me. Don't get jealous Bella... You're the one who slept with Cronus.

I turned around, and see Cronus staring outside the window, away from everyone else. Cronus doesn't have a good reputation. And he just about made it worse. Since I was feeling bad, and I was in love with him, I couldn't help but walk over to him, and pull him upstairs for some alone time.

I was sort of hoping that Emmett would get the hint of Cronus and I being together, and that he can go with anyone else. Even though he is still my imprint, it didn't have the full effect like it usually would for a wolf. That's why I wasn't obsessing over him.

I got into our bedroom with Cronus and made him lay down. I closed the curtains, not wanting to sun to bother us, and got into bed with Cronus. I laid my head down on his chest and sighed. He was pulling his hand through my hair, making almost relaxing.

I sighed, and played with Cronus' other hand. He then stopped playing with my hair and rubbed my back. I leaned up and kissed his lips, not being able to stop myself.

"Bella..." He whispered against me.

"Nothing more." I said, and I meant it. I was just going to kiss him and relax. That's all I wanted.

"At least let me give you a massage." He said.

I thought about it for awhile. Massages are part of relaxing. "Fine."

He smiled and slipped off his chest, lying on my stomach.

"Bella..." He said, laughing. "You have to get undressed."

"Cronus..." I began to protest.

He lifted his hands up in surrender. "Nothing more, I promise."

I sighed, and slipped off all my clothes. He's already seen me naked, so I wasn't shy about it. Cronus pulled the blanket from under me, and threw it around my waist. I put my face into a pillow, and moved my hair to the side.

Cronus' hands were warm against my skin, and he was slowly massaging me. My eyes were soon starting to feel heavy. I was getting tired, no he was making me fall asleep. It's not a bad thing. He's making me relax.

"Rest Bella..." Cronus whispered behind my ear.

I was just about to fall asleep when we were interrupted by Emmett barging into the room. With his shirt soaking wet. At first, I thought he was mad, so I started to defend myself and Cronus.

"Whoa, it's not like you think. He's just-" I began.

"Bella... I know. I'm just grabbing a shirt." He said, and walked to the dresser.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Leah thought it would be funny to spill juice all over it." Emmett said. "You can continue. I'm not going to kill you."

I sat up and wrapped the blanket around my chest. I was looking at Cronus, who had guilt on his face. But then he stood up and exited the room.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Cronus said, before walking out the room.

"Is he okay?" Emmett asked.

"No. He's guilty." I said. "I know how he feels."

"He's guilty? Cronus is guilty?" Emmett asked, laughing. "About what exactly?"

"I don't know, taking my control. Seeing you upset." I said. "Many things."

"Bella... he shouldn't feel that way." He said. "Neither should you."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because you love him." He said. "We're not right for each other Bella. We thought we were, but we're not."

"So, you're just giving up?"

"I'm not giving up." He said. "We just need to take a break. It's for the both of us. I can't stand to get hurt again, and you said you needed to gain your self-control, since it was dangerous to be around me. It's for the both of us."

"Thank you... for understanding." I said.

He nodded, and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Oh and Zylphia, she's an interesting girl. She's like Alice... Very... Yeah." I laughed and he did too, then left the room.

I guess it was going to be easier than I thought, maybe both of us thought that. Cronus came back upstairs, with a bottle in his hand. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Cronus used to have a drinking problem, since he was half witch, he was able to get drunk.

Cronus sat on the end of the bed, facing away from me. I crawled over to him, and grabbed the bottle. It was whiskey.

"Hey." He complained.

I took a sip, knowing it was going to be too strong for me. I shuddered and decided to lay back in bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, and laid back with me. "Bella, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"After this war, would you come back home with me, or what would you do?"

"Are you asking me to go? Or are you just wondering?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering." He said.

"I would... go with you, unless something came up." I said. "I'm not to sure though. I also just found out about my sisters. But I would tag you along. Why are you wondering?"

"I don't know." He said. I took the bottle from him, and put it on the nightstand.

Soon after, I fell asleep.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I was still talking to Zylphia. I think she and Alice would get along great. They were the same. They act the same. It's so strange how one small girl can hold so much energy. Although Zylphia wasn't small like Alice, she was still the same way Alice was.

"So, Emmett. What's going on between you and my sister?" Zylphia asked.

I laughed. "Which one?"

"Isabella." She said.

"We're on a break. Cronus has a hold on her."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Cronus is able to do things with her that I can't do. Like stop her from doing stupid things, I would've gave in. He's very strong against Bella. And she needs to be handled. I can't do that."

"You're too nice, that's why. It's not a bad thing. The same thing for Cronus also, it's not a bad thing that he can do that." She said. "Just lift your head up though. You'll find someone."

"Like who exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe another half-wolf half-vampire girl." She smiled.

"Well that's rare." I laughed, knowing where she was going at with this. Zylphia looked a little more like Bella, just in a more innocent way. She was a cutie, no doubt. It was hard to take your eyes off of her.

"Zylphia..." Permelia called out. Zylphia and I were in the backyard, sitting and talking.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We have a small problem." Permelia said, and walked back inside.

"Come with me." She said, grabbing my hand before I could say anything.

Isabella was coming down the stairs, complaining about having to get up with Cronus following close behind.

"What's going on now?" I asked.

"We found out who the man is." Alice said. "I drew him out."

Alice showed the picture to everyone.

"He's part witch." Penelope said.

"Yeah... and we did some digging on his background." Orin said.

"He's our father." Jasper and Randall said.

* * *

**_A/N: You know, I am just so mean with cliffhangers. But they are hilarious because you guys get so mad. But trust me, there are more to come. And new characters coming. _**

**_So the man behind the war is Randall's and Jasper's father. Family reunion! _**

**_If you guys haven't figured this out yet, I type really fast. I'm a good typer. That's why I can post so easily, and I'm on break, so I have a lot of time. Expect another chapter soon! _**

**_And yes, I will post a sneak peek. O.o You're welcome..._**

**_Next time on A New Life: The Beginning_**

**_..._**

**_Isabella's POV_**

**_"What are we going to do? Run in there and kill him?" I asked._**

**_"It wouldn't be easy for some people here, obviously. That's their father." Edward said._**

**_"We know where he is now. Maybe we won't kill him. But we need some information to why he's doing this... and why he has your mother." Caius said._**

**_..._**

**_"This is not a good idea." Alice whispered. "I can't see anything right now. But I saw it before we left the house. I just didn't tell anyone."_**

**_"Alice..." I said. _**

**_"Bella... Someone's going to die today." She said. _**


	18. Alaskan Manor

_**Isabella's POV**_

In an odd way, I was not surprised to find out that the man behind this was the Whitlock's father. He had shortly disappeared right after Randall did. The mother died, that's for sure. But I wonder how their father was able to come back alive.

"Cronus..." I said, protesting.

Cronus wanted to go find the man, immediately, and kill him. Alice knew where he was, and who he was with. We could go over there right now if we wanted to. But we weren't sure what he was capable of doing. Or how strongly trained those newborns were.

"It's a great idea. He won't know we're coming, and then he'll be surprised. We can kill him right there. Or... capture him and what not." Cronus explained.

"He has a point." Emmett said. "The longer we wait to make our decision, the more we risk ourselves. We could do it. We have the power."

"Yes, but it's also risky." I said.

"Bella, stop arguing. It's a good idea." Cronus said.

"You stop arguing." I said, standing up for myself, getting in his face. "It's dangerous. And we cannot afford to lose anybody. And on top of that, not everyone is trained enough for this."

"Then we won't take everyone Bella. We'll take who we need." Cronus said, raising his voice. I growled at him, and stepped back.

"What are we going to do? Run in there and kill him?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be easy for some people here, obviously. That's their father." Edward said.

"We know where he is now. Maybe we won't run in there and kill him. But we need information to why he's doing this... and why he has your mother." Caius said, trying to convince me.

I sighed, but gave up and nodded.

We were going to attack later on today, when the sun was starting to settle in the sky. Right now, he is in Alaska. The Denali's know the place, so it would be easy to find everything there, even though we weren't taking all of them.

It was going to be me, Kate, The Council, Garrett, Siobhan, Cronus, Zafrina, my sisters, Jane, Maggie, Eleazar, Benjamin, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Stefan, Vladmir, Randall, The three Kings, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Renata. Emmett wanted to go, but we told him he couldn't tag along. We already had too many people going, and we were already worried. Zylphia would have to do something to make him stay, but it was going to be tricky. None of the wolves were going, too dangerous. I didn't even want Maggie to go. But we had to take her. She had the gift to find out who was lying. We knew that the Whitlock father would be telling us a whole bunch of lies, if we caught him.

"Bella..." Eleazar said. "I know where he is."

"We have to leave right now." Alice said. "In order to catch up with him."

I nodded, and gathered all the people who were going. Some of them said their goodbyes, while Benjamin said he'll make it back without a problem. Zylphia put Emmett in a choke hold, since she didn't want him to do anything stupid.

"Okay. I won't." Emmett yelled.

"Let's go." I said.

We transported ourselves all the way to Alaska. It was actually nice here. Maybe I should build a house out here one day. That would be nice.

"Bella..." Alice said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. Everyone started to get nervous, once she said those words. I nodded, and went off the side. "This isn't a good idea. I can't see anything right now. But I saw something before we left the house. I just didn't tell anyone."

"Alice..." I said.

"Bella..." she hesitated. "Someone's going to die today."

"Do you know who?" I asked.

"NO."

"Listen, I'll protect everyone as much as I can. Maybe that would change the outcome." I said, patting her back.

"Alright. But I'm still worried."

"As you should be Alice. We'll make it through this, even if it kills me." I said.

**ANL:TB**

We were walking through the woods, not too close to Whitlock, but not far either. Jasper and Randall didn't want us to kill him, unless we were being attacked, so we all had to agree on that.

Jasper's and Randall's father was named Hendrick or Henry. Such an old southern name... At this moment, we decided to stop and set up right here. We were close enough, as it is.

I sighed, and laid my head down on Cronus' lap. I haven't been alone with him all day, and it was about time the attack would start.

"Bella... just know this. If something happens today, for either of us, don't do anything stupid." Cronus said.

"I should be saying that to you." I said. "Tell me Cronus, what do you regret the most in your life?"

"What I regret the most?" He said. "I shouldn't tell you..."

"Tell me. I want to know." I said, trying to bat my eyes.

"You're not innocent Bella, so don't try that." He smiled, then he frowned. "The day your mother told me I couldn't see you anymore, I went crazy. For two years, every girl that I saw with brown hair, I killed." I shuddered. "I was mess... Because I wanted you the most."

"Oh..." I said, not sure what to say. An awkward silence settled between us.

"Guys, it's time." Alice said. "But here's the thing, if no one can find him in five minutes, then you need to get out the house. That's as much as I can tell you. Once you step in that house, you have five minutes. If you cannot find him, get out. I mean it. I can't see a damn thing, and I want to make sure everyone is safe."

"Alright. You heard the lady." Jasper said.

"And what if someone does find him?" Eleazar asked.

"Bella, the Council, the Volturi, Jasper and Randall will handle him. You just have to call them towards you." Alice said.

"Alright. Let's do this." Benjamin said.

* * *

We were standing outside of the house, or I should say manner. Alice warned us about the five minute rule, and she kept telling us. Which means that she was serious.

I saw a couple of newborns walking around the back, guarding the place. They didn't know we were coming.

"Go." Alice whispered, and we charged towards the house. I ran past a couple of newborns, not caring whether they were trying to kill me or not. I ran straight into the house.

I looked through the place, finding stairs that lead upstairs. I killed a couple of newborns, and then busted through every door on the second level. I was trying to find Hendrick, and that was my goal. The others were taking care of newborns that were in the house.

Once I opened a certain door, it didn't lead into a bedroom, it was a set of stairs. I quickly ran up and reached a room that was filled with books. And then I saw him. Nice hiding place...

A newborn try grabbing me by the throat, but I ripped its head off with ease. I growled, and took a step towards Hendrick. He was sitting there, reading a book like nothing was happening.

"Please Isabella, why don't you sit, so we can talk." Hendrick said, motioning his hand towards a chair.

"No." I said. "Where's my mother?"

"Ah. The fine woman. She was no use to me anymore." He said. "So I did what she wanted, death."

I gasped, and charged at him. The next thing I knew I was being flown across the room, straight into a shelf. I growled, and started calling for the others to come.

"They won't hear you Bella." He said. "You all obviously forgot that I was part witch. I hid the door that you came through. And these walls are sound-proof. Dear Alice doesn't know that. No one does, and their five minutes is running out. I was prepared for you all to come anyways. Oh and to make matters worse, I have an army of other newborns heading to El Paso as we speak, ready to kill all the others."

I ran towards the door I came in and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I started to scream, hoping the others would be able to hear me.

"Bella, darling. It's alright. They won't worry about you. I have made a clone of you. It's with them as we speak." He said.

**_Cronus's POV_**

Just when I was on the edge when Bella pasted her five minutes, she came from the backyard porch. I wanted to go up there and slap the hell out of her for worrying everybody.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, shaking her.

"Stop worrying. I couldn't find anything on him." She said.

"We damn near knew that Isabella. You had everyone here worried." I yelled at her.

"Well, not me. I knew she'd come out. It's you who's freaking out." Felix shrugged.

"Shut up." I said to him. "Come on."

"Wait..." Maggie said. "You're not Isabella..."

I looked at Maggie, who I thought was going crazy, but she had her gift, so I had to respect what she was saying.

"A clone..." Eleazar said.

I growled, and started to run inside the house. But then I saw Hendrick holding Bella by her arm.

"Bella..." I said.

She was scared, and there was no way that she could hide it.

"What are you doing?" Jasper yelled towards his father.

"You have no idea how long I've waited till this day to get rid of the Ellison family. And all I have left is the daughter of the two parents." Hendrick growled. That wasn't true, since Permelia and Zylphia were with us.

They looked frightened, and looked like they wanted to run up there to rip off his head.

"She didn't do anything." Randall yelled.

"Yeah, just like she didn't kill your mate..." Hendrick said. "Please... you're just sucking up for her."

"Let her go." I growled.

"Fine..." Hendrick said.

"NO!" Alice yelled. We all watched a knife pierce through Bella's chest, an knife I've never seen before, and him cracking her neck. I no longer heard her faint heartbeat anymore. Bella was dead.

Without even knowing it, everyone was climbing the wall to get to Bella and Hendrick. I reached up there first, and tried to grab Hendrick, but he disappeared.

I grabbed Bella, who was now lying on the roof, dead. I shouted at the Council, hoping they might be able to do something. They were frantically looking through the a book that had spells.

"You should already know it!" I yelled at them.

"NO. It's a different spell to bring back a hybrid Cronus." Penelope said. "It's not an easy spell either."

"Maggie..." Siobhan said, hoping that this was a lie also.

Maggie just shook her head. Isabella was dead.

"Damn you..." I said to her dead body. "Please, don't do this to me."

"The spell... it was ripped out of the book." Vincent said.

"Oh please tell me you have a back-up one? And how did someone get into your book?"

"Do you not realize we're also messing with another witch?!" Katherine yelled.

"We have to go back." Alice said. "There's an army ready to go to El Paso."

"Dammit..." I said. We gathered up, while I was holding Isabella in my arms. My dead Isabella.

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

Hendrick was smiling at the scene he just caused. Maggie was sitting next to me, scared. He had killed the clone of me, since I made a deal with him. I wanted him to stop the army, and the only way he would do that is if I would be "dead". As for Maggie, he didn't want her running around saying that I wasn't dead, so he cloned her also.

Maggie was younger, much younger than I was. She didn't deserve to be in this.

"You got what you wanted." I said. "Now stop that army."

"Don't worry. I'm just waiting for your friends to leave, then I'll stop them." He said.

Once they left, he made a phone call to the leader of the army that was in Texas.

"I should've left you at home." I said to Maggie.

"Too late now." She gave a small smile. "And I wanted to go."

"Let's go my two girls. We need to move from this place." Hendrick said.

We stood up and walked out of the house. I kept Maggie away from him, but close to me. Now I just need to find a way to get her out of here.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes this chapter is shorter, but it's a good chapter. And the next one will be longer, I promise. No sneak peeks though. You'll just have to wait. :D **_

_**REVIEW (because if you don't, I'm going to cry) **_


	19. Under the Sun and Your Nose

_**Cronus's POV**_

I was hurt, lost, and confused. We made it just in time before the army came and took over the house filled with... weaker vampires. Alice said they Hendrick drew them away, but she doesn't know why. But I do know that Isabella, my love, was dead .When Emmett saw her, not breathing, not moving, he froze. He hasn't said anything to anyone. He doesnt talk to Zylphia anymore like he used to. And this was only the first hour since our return.

Carlisle had moved her body into a different room, with Alice dressing her up into a long silk white dress. We were going to leave her there, while the Council figures out a spell. As for myself, I stayed away from everyone, my "depression" giving in. I was upstairs, in our bedroom. I merely looked out the window until the sun blazed itself in. Then I closed the blinds, like she would usually do. Feeling hurt and confused, part of me told me she was still alive. Then again, I was madly in love with her, so of course I would say she's still alive. I growled and started tossing things around the room. What the hell did Hendrick want with Isabella anyways? It was her parents fault for what ever the hell happened between Hendrick and them. I sighed, and threw a book cross the room.

"Dammit!" I cursed, and watched the book make a nice circle in the wall. I needed to try to figure something out. Isabella was dead, gone, because of something so stupid. Actually, I didn't even know what happened. I just knew Hendrick wanted the Ellison's dead. And on top of that, both of his sons were here. I wondered if he even cared about them.

Alice came into the room, with an accusing look on her face.

"Leave me alone Alice. I'm not stupid." I said. For just a split second, I was thinking about killing Jasper and Randall because of their relation to Hendrick. But I knew if I would try that, then everyone would kill me. And I mean everyone.

"I know that, I came up here to threaten you, then to agree with you." She said. She wanted to kill Jasper? "Not that you idiot."

"Then what?" I asked, I wasn't in any mood to be fooling around with anyone.

"First off, if you ever think that again, I will tear you apart limb from limb, even if it kills me. Second, the plan that's going through your head right now, it just might work."

"...Are you serious?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"It's risky. But I don't care anymore... they killed someone important to me, not just you." she said, and crossed her arms.

"Alice... it's deadly." I said. "And I'm stupid enough to figure that out."

"I know." She said. "So, do you want to do it?"

Alice and I had worked up a plan to figure out where Hendrick was. However, we did not tell anybody what was going on. They were not able to hear us, since the room was still blocked, and Alice was capable of hiding her thoughts from Edward. It was just Aro I was worried about. What he touches her by accident? Then I'm screwed, and Jasper would have every right to rip my head off.

We've been talking for hours, and that's when Jasper started to either get suspicious of me or he was worried about Alice. Only because he came in the room, ready to kick my ass. But she was sitting across the room from me, while I was "crying" as she said it. It was a little awkward, only because he was overprotective of Alice, and she was always calming him down and blah blah blah. You could say that they have a strange relationship.

When Jasper left the room, Alice sat next to me, again, and sighed. "This is so stupid."

"You agreed to do it." I said.

"I know. But it's going to be risky."

"You keep saying that." I said through my teeth. That's at least the fiftieth time she said that to me.

"We need more people." She said, moving on. "Felix would be a good asset to this. Though, he would have to hide his thoughts, we don't know how good he is at that, and he's apart of the Volturi."

"I know. I could hide his thoughts." I said.

"And you couldn't hide mine?" she asked.

"Well, that's because Edward would start to wonder why your thoughts suddenly disappeared." I said. "I mean, it's not like he stays out of your head."

"Shut up." She said. "What about Emmett?"

"No, definitely not." I said. I didn't even want to think about Emmett.

I'm not saying that it was his fault for Bella's death, but when we came home, the bastard just stayed outside and grieved. Then he had the nerve to shoo everyone away that was trying to talk to him. I didn't have anybody, only because not a lot of people like me. The bastard was selfish... and he was saying I was. Ha...

"And why not?" Alice asked.

"Because... he's not going to be focused. He'll end up doing something stupid. And I don't want to babysit him. So no." I said.

"But-"

"That's final." I growled. Alice rolled her eyes at me. She's been doing that every time I disagreed with something, but she didn't seem threatened by me. I mean, usually people are afraid of me. But this girl, she had another side of her. She was an evil little thing.

"Fine. Who else?" she asked.

"Demetri. We need his tracking skills." I said.

"Good choice. And why don't we just add the entire Volturi guard with us?"

"Because, Alice, the Volturi would end up catching onto us, and I'm not going to have that. I want those three to sit here, and do absolutely nothing. The entire guard can't just disappear, and then they would wonder where they went and have a problem. They all are not going."

"Fine." She said.

"Jane and Alec can go. And I'm going to need help from the Council." I said. "We need as much power as possible."

"And that's it?" she asked.

"Yes. You're going to stay here, of course. But you will be in touch with me." I said. I stopped her before she could say something. "You're not going. The Cullens would know somethings up. And plus, I need you alive. You can stay in contact."

"Fine." She sighed, giving up. "So it's just going to be you, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and the Council. Any one else?"

"Nope. I just need those people." I said.

"I'll draw them up here." She said.

"Alice, hide your thoughts." I reminded her.

"I know." She said. "Thanks."

After a good ten minutes of sitting here. Jane and Alec came in, following Demetri and Felix, and then the Council, who-by the way- I am very pissed off at. Who the hell is able to break into a book? And on top of that, take a goddamn spell out of it, which should be memorized? Damn Council members...

"What do you want?" Felix asked.

"Shut up." I said. "Alice close the door. Woman, damn..."

Alice, once again, rolled her little eyes at me, and slammed the door shut.

"I have a plan. And it only consists of you all. If you don't want to do it, I suggest you leave now. Because I'm not the type of idiot that tells someone a plan first, and then let them decide. So decide now. Just know, it could you killed." I said. Short and simple.

The Volturi, who were always full of themselves were staying, the Council was going to stay, since they sort of thought it was their fault for Isbella's death. In a strange way, it was. They should've known another witch was in this, and there was five of them. None of them took the time to stop and search the entire house with their power... Here I am again, ranting inside my head... You crazy bastard...

I told all of them the plan. It was complicated, since Jane was confused the entire time. Damn girl... We were going to leave the house, one day, I didn't know when. And trap everyone inside the house, making sure no one could leave or get inside. But that was going to be tricky because there were vampires that needed blood. I would figure it out later. Anyways, we were going to find a place that would be close to where Hendrick is, and work from there. We would know, hopefully, where he is considering that the Council is with us, as well as Demetri and Alice.

After that day of leaving, we would stay in contact with Alice, so she could tell us what to do and what not to do. We would track down Hendrick, with the help of the Council and Demetri. We wouldn't walk straight into the place and try and kill him. We would set up somewhere close to him, and continuing our plan from there. It was risky again, but it was worth it. I wanted Hendrick dead, more than anybody else in the world.

"That's it?" Jane asked.

"Yes, for now." I said.

"Well, it sounds easy." Jane said.

"Well, it's not going to be." I said. "You should know that, Volturi."

"Please, I was born to kill." She said, crossing her arms. Damn Volturi... They were so full of it.

"I'm going to hide your thoughts, since I don't want Edward reading what's going on. He'll spoil our plans."

"Fine." Felix said.

After hiding their thoughts, I shooed them out the room, wanting to be alone. I laid back on the bed, thinking of Isabella. I remembered we would always end up lying somewhere, looking up the sky, or ceiling, or whatever it was.

_**Flashback**_

_Isabella was giggling as I was chasing her through the grass. It was long, and you could hardly see in front of you without the grass hitting you in the face. Isabella was wearing an all-white dress, which was long and had to be carried in her arms as she was running. Her hair was down today, and she was gorgeous, since it was flowing behind her, making her even more beautiful. Her pale skin didn't seem pale anymore, for it was hitting against the sun. And her golden-brown eyes were now staring back at me, so she could see how far I was away from her. She was beautiful. _

_"Come on." She said. "You're suppose to catch me."_

_"I don't want to catch you." I said. "It would be a boring game then." I had a big grin on my face, I love this woman. _

_Isabella started to walk, and we got to the end of the long grass, and was staring down at an ocean, while we were standing on the cliff. _

_"It's beautiful." she said. _

_"Yes you are." I said. _

_She giggled, and grabbed my arm to pull me down with her. We ended up lying on the ground, looking up into the sky again. Just like we did yesterday. _

_"I love you." she said. _

_"I love you too." I said. _

**_End of Flashback_**

I smiled, and felt a tear slip down my face. I was not a man to cry, but she would be the only one to ever break me down. Isabella was my greatest weakness. And I think Hendrick knows that.

I heard Alice cuss shortly after, and ran down the stairs. She was holding onto Jasper, shocked. It's like someone scared the hell out of her.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. Everyone was looking between me and her. Me because they haven't seen me in a while, and I just lost Isabella, and her because she was scared.

"AnneMarie, if you ever scare me like that again, I swear I will kill you again." She said.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Wait a minute...

"Wait... shouldn't Isabella be in the Underworld?" I asked, now just coming up with the thought. Everyone froze, and looked at Alice.

"What?" Alice asked.

"What happened?" Emmett came in asking. "What happened to her?"

"She never made it the Underworld. AnneMarie doesn't know where she is." Alice whispered. "She was suppose to show up where she died, and AnneMarie waited, that's why she was gone. But she wasn't there. AnneMarie waited, and then she went to some place where you can find someone. She looked up Isabella's name, but it wasn't there. She's not dead."

"That's not possible." I whispered. I pointed to the room that held Isabella's dead body. "She's in there."

"A clone." Penelope said. "Hendrick cloned her, and killed the clone to make it seem like she was dead."

"The Cloning Spell is not easy to pull off, he wouldn't be able to do that alone. Someone's helping him." Katherine said. "Someone must be helping him Vincent."

"I don't know Katherine. But we will find out." Vincent said. "Orin, look in the spell book, and see if the Cloning Spell is missing. If it is, then we know she isn't dead."

Orin grabbed the book, and tore through the pages. We were all silent, waiting for his answer. I was taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. If this spell was missing, then Isabella was alive, but as to where she would be, I have no idea. It's like she made a deal with the devil...

Damn stubborn girl...

"It's gone." Orin said. "It's gone..."

"She made a deal." I said. "Hendrick wanted her, and he needed us to know that she was dead. Just like that disappearing newborn army that was coming straight for the house. She didn't want anybody to get hurt, and she went with him. Then the army just disappears." I said. I knew that's exactly what she did.

"But Maggie..." Siobhan said, becoming confused.

"She's lying." I said, and stalked towards her. "You're working for him, aren't you?"

"No." She said, trying to pull out of my grasp.

"Cronus!" Siobhan yelled, and started walking towards me.

"You're lying. You're working for him." I said, and didn't hesitate to kill her.

Liam came rushing towards me, but Emmett became the two of us. I was pissed. Maggie was working for Hendrick.

"She wouldn't do that!" Liam yelled.

"Guys, we have another problem." Alice said.

"Not now Alice." I growled.

"Maggie didn't show up in the Underworld. That was a clone." Alice said.

I froze, and looked at the body that was another clone. How many clones were here?

"What?" Siobhan whispered.

"That wasn't her." Alice said. "AnneMarie is going to try and find them, since no one can see her. It might take her awhile, considering she's dead and trying to look for the living."

"We cannot sit here and wait." I said.

"Change of plans Cronus." Alice said.

"Wait, what plans?" Jasper asked.

Oh great...

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

I could hear Maggie groaning, as she was lying in pain, on the floor. Hendrick had at least two newborns come in and beat us, trying to get information out of us. He knew that I didn't want Maggie hurt, and kept hurting her, vise versa. He did it to me too, and wanted to know information. I didn't know what the others would up to, and what could he possibly want to know? The others think I'm dead. And there's a clone with the others.

The two newborns stopped hurting me when Hendrick came in. It was easier to hurt me, considering I was half-werewolf, and could bleed, but then I would heal. And they would do it all over again. I had the worst torture.

"Leave." Hendrick said, and the two newborns left. "This really sucks, you know. You healing, isn't fun for me. It's boring."

"Well, sorry for you." I croaked out. I was lying on the floor, with a puddle of blood around me. Even though I healed, it doesn't mean that blood would just come in my body again. When it's out, it's out.

He just laughed, and flipped me over onto my back.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" Hendrick asked.

"Not at all." I said.

"Well, that doesn't change the way I feel. Isabella, something is going to happen and I don't know what. I feel like someone is going to come in here any minute and try to kill me. So... I take my pressure out on you and Maggie." He said. Sick bastard...

"She has nothing to do with this..." I said. "Let her go."

"No. She's here for a reason." He said.

"And what is that reason?" I asked.

"It's to make sure you do what I tell you to do." He said. "Because, if you don't listen to me, then I'll just have to keep torturing her." Hendrick moved towards her. She was staying still, not wanting to tempt the man.

"Leave her alone." I said.

"Good. You see where we're getting at." He said. "I'm moving you both to another room. It's disgusting down here, and you'll be bored, considering that I'm leaving for a while tomorrow. You'll have a change of clothes, a tv to watch. Whatever else is in there."

"Oh, how nice of you." I said, sarcastically. "When did you become so nice?"

He just smirked, and then kicked me in the face. I groaned, and held my hand to my face. He broke my jaw, and I could feel that he did. But it was in it's healing process.

The two newborns came into the room again, and pulled us out of the room. I was tripping over my feet, considering I was a little sore for all the beating that I had today. I memorized the house though, making sure to remember this, so I could tell Maggie where to go, and what to do.

They pulled us into a room, which was so much more better than the one we were just in. However, the windows were barred and I'm pretty sure he put a spell on it, to make sure that I wouldn't be able to leave.

They threw us on the floor, and slammed the door shut. I sighed, and laid on my back. I was in much more pain than it seemed like, I wanted him to know that I was strong, and that he wouldn't be able to scare me off so easily.

I groaned when I tried to stand up. Maggie wrapped her arm around me, and helped me to the bed. I grunted when my head hit the pillow. Maggie was working fast to take off my blood-soakened clothes off my skin, and to let me heal fully. I knew I was about to fall out soon, since I couldn't endure the pain like I could before. It's not often that someone tortures me.

"Just stay alive Bella." Maggie whispered.

I nodded, a little, and ended up unconscious.

When I woke up again, it was dark and there was a little light on. I was in my bra and underwear, and blankets were wrapped around me. Maggie? Where's Maggie?

"Maggie?" I called out, and tried to sit up. She ended up flashing in front of me. I leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." I said. I really wasn't. I was still in pain. But I didn't want anybody to think that.

"This entire room is under a spell." she said. "Trust me, I looked around the room. Tried everything that could lead us out. But he knew what I was doing, came in and slapped me. He told me there was no way to get out of the room, and he wasn't lying Bella. It's impossible."

I nodded, understanding.

"Umm... I wiped some of the blood off your skin. It was the least I could do." She said.

"It's fine." I croaked. "What are you doing?"

"Watching tv. I'm bored." She said.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to sit up and look around the room.

"Relax, it's only 4 AM." she said. "You've been sleeping for 53 hours."

"It's been two days?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You're in a lot of pain." she said. This was not my way of protecting her. I was failing so badly right now. "You know, I think everything is going to be fine."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Cronus is crazy enough to come here himself and rip heads off." She said. I laughed, even though I was in pain. He would do that, just for me. Of course I was hoping to get Maggie out of here before anything happened.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're still in El Paso." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"It's a spell..." Maggie said. "He told me, and showed me. We're literally right under Randall's house. He's hiding us."

"What?" I asked. "But the window."

"It's a fake. It's all a spell. And I saw them. All of them. They found out that you and I are with him. That clones were involved. He's going crazy..." she said.

"Can we go up there?" I asked.

"No. One can, not even him. It was to make sure that they wouldn't be able to hear or see us. He's watching their every move Bella. He wants to kill them all." she said.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, something was going on with the computer, website, or me. I had already typed this up and everything, saved it, and then when I came back to it, it was gone. Oh I was mad... But whatever, I'm a fast typer. So here it is. Please review guys. I beg you to review. **_

_**I need to know if there's any confusion. Or if you like/love it, or if you even hate it. Review! Just press the little box under the story. And thanks to all the ones that have been reading this story, it's not the best but I appreciate it. Love you guys! **_

_**RiyalovesPapaya is out! :P **_

_**See you next chapter. **_


	20. My Real Life

**_You guys are going to hate me for this one. LOVE YOU GUYS 3 _**

**_Cronus's POV_**

I could tell that Jasper wanted to beat the living daylight out of me. Alice ended up telling him everything that we planned to do. And he was pissed, beyond pissed-even though I didn't want to have his wife in danger, but whatever.

It's been a week since we found out that Isabella wasn't dead, as well as Maggie. They were missing. But we were all questioning Maggie's disappearance. Why would he want her? Her gift is to tell if someone is telling the truth or not, yes he took that advantage away from us, but why would he want her? What was he planning?

Many questions have been rummaging through my mind, over and over again. We didn't know what to do. The Council didn't know, the Volturi didn't know, _I _didn't know what to do. So it was a stalemate... We were just sitting here, trying to come up with plans. But every time we did, Alice saw the future and said it was too dangerous, someone would die. At this point, I didn't care who died, who survived. I needed Bella back, and safe. That was my goal. Even if it did mean that I would be the one to die.

"We need to think of something." Carlisle said. "Anything."

"We can't. There's not a lot of us. I would hate if most of us died and we didn't have the chance to kill Hendrick." Penelope said.

"I don't care at this moment." I growled. "We've been sitting here for a week, accomplishing nothing. Isabella and Maggie are sitting right on top of death. We need to do _something._"

"He has a point." Emmett said. "We're just wasting time..."

"Why does he get to call on everything?" Jasper asked.

"Do you have a problem with me Major?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do." He said. He really did, I didn't even have to ask. But I loved it when he admitted it.

I just sighed, and walked away. I couldn't take anymore of this sitting around. We needed to do something. I walked into town without even knowing it. I was thinking of the possibilities of where Hendrick would keep Isabella. It would be the last place we would look. Where would be the last place I would look?

The only places that I could think of is Volterra, where the Volturi lives. No one was there, and no one would enter. The other place would be the Witches World. But the other witches would notice... and the Council's Palace wasn't empty. So that's out of the question... What about the other dimension... the one that Amelia put us in? No he would know that we would check there... Dammit...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

**_Isabella's POV_**

I woke up on a bed, once again. It was an all-white room. There was a big window, but the blinds were shut. The room looked like a hospital. I sat up, noticed the tv. It was on, and a woman was on it-talking about the latest news.

A sudden rush of pain hit me, and hard. I gasped and looked down at my body. My leg wasn't broken, but I couldn't fell them, and it hurt-somehow. I'm confused... I gasped and laid back on the pillow. The door flew open, and a woman came in. She was wearing scrubs. She was a nurse.

"Hello Isabella." she said, smiling. "You're awake."

I just stared at her.

"Isabella?" She asked, questioning me. "Are you alright?" I could see the glint of concern in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"No." I said.

I then saw Renee and Charlie entering the room. Renee had tears coming down her face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You were hit... almost killed by a car."

"I know you told me that. Then I woke up. Dr. Muley told me that a long time ago. Then I went home... Why am I here?" I asked. "Did I get hit again?"

Dr. Muley came walking into the room, with a chart in his hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You fell back into a coma." he said.

"No I didn't... I didn't... I was perfectly awake." I said. "A lot of things happened... I remember."

"Bella... When I told you that you were having a dream... you fell back asleep." He said. "The last time we talked was about three months ago. I told you that you were hit by a car, and then you slipped back into a coma. It was longer this time. But you've also healed, however, you haven't moved for a long time. So the blood stopped rushing to your legs. We have to fix that." He said.

"You're lying..." I whispered.

"I'm not." He said.

"Your kids came over and helped me study... since I was behind in school." I said. "I remember."

"Bella..." He said.

"I remember!" I said. And then pushed him away from me. But he didn't even move. Then I felt a slight pinch in my arm, then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up again, my parents were sitting there again. Renée was patting my head, whispering words to me that I couldn't point out. I blinked, and moved my hand to remove her hand from me.

The nurse and Dr. Muley came in. He looked worried, but ready to pick another fight with me.

They then explained everything to me. I've been in a coma for five months, technically. I've missed the rest of my junior year of school. I would have to make that up, if I wanted to go back to school. The good thing is, my body is healed, the blood is rushing back to my legs, and I could leave in a week. It's the beginning of August, and I would be able to start my senior year when school begins. However, I wouldn't be able to graduate until I finish all my credits, so I would end up having a lot to do.

Renée had completely moved in with Charlie while they were waiting for me to wake up again. They had came to check on me everyday. Charlie had lost some weight, since he was too worried to eat anything, which I yelled at him for that. Renée and Phil were always in a heated argument, since they were separate, and Phil wanted Renée to come home, but I was her daughter and she wasn't selfish so she stayed, risking her marriage. And it turns out that Dr. Cullen was my doctor, but he got a better job in Alaska, and they were having issues down there, so he ended up moving away with his family. Now Dr. Muley was my doctor.

I hadn't remember anything before I was hit by that car five months ago. I knew who Jessica, Mike, Angela, Tyler, and Eric were. They were my friends. And I've only known them for days. They told me that Tyler was the one that hit me with the car, but it was an accident. I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough, and his van hit me. Luckily, I wasn't killed.

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, these things were uncomfortable. I don't know how I would've laid in this thing for five months.

I snorted at the thought in my mind, and looked at my parents. They had questioning looks in their eyes, but I shook my head.

"I want to sit up." I said. Charlie immediately stood up, and walked to the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and slid me up.

"Thanks." I whispered. And he nodded. I was trying to show my parents that they didn't need to worry about me, that I would be fine. Of course that was hard only because at times I would wince. Then they would freak out.

I looked at my parents, they were sitting next to each other, not awkwardly across the room, and talking. They were talking. I giggled, and looked at the tv.

"What's so funny?" Renée asked.

"Nothing..." I said. "I was just thinking... How about you two have another baby?"

Charlie turned red, and looked away. I laughed when Renée put her hands on her face.

"Come on." I said. "You guys need another baby."

"Why are you saying this?" Renée asked.

"Because I'm not going to live forever..." I said, turning serious. "And... I'm the only child you guys have. What if something did happen to me?"

They both glanced at each other and looked away. I looked out the window, now that the blinds were open. It was the still same depressing Forks. Nothing has changed...

"Still depressing..." I whispered.

"Yeah I know..." Renée said, considering that she lived here before, and moved away.

"Actually. I got a new job." Charlie said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Yeah, where?" Renée asked.

"It's a nice town. A bit more sunnier there. It's in Alaska." He said. "They've considered me, and want me to decide if I want to stay here or join the folks down in Alaska. And this leads to you, Bella. I don't know what's going on between Renée and Phil, but I want you to decide who you want to go with."

"What is going on between you and Phil?" I asked my mother.

She rolled her eyes, and leaned back in her seat. "We're getting a divorce... He's being an ass... And he wants me to leave my daughter, and I'm not putting up with that."

"Good. Now you and dad can get together." I said, smiling.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Renée said. I smiled, and tried not to laugh. They knew I was kidding, I just liked seeing them upset.

"I want to live in Alaska." I said. "It's not to cold down there, and doesn't rain a lot. But I want Renée to come."

"Why?" She asked. "I have to deal with Phil and I can't just leave. On top of that, my job is down there and so if my stuff."

I groaned and leaned back in my bed, trying to put on an act.

"I wouldn't be able to do my job and take care of her at the same time. Neither of us would." Charlie said to Renée.

"I know that. It's just... Moving again... That's hard to do." She said.

"We'll figure something out." Charlie said, and I groaned again.

"Fine. I'll move in." Renée said, giving up.

"Yay! When are we moving?" I asked, sitting up.

"So dramatic..." Charlie said. "Just like your mother..."

"Rude!" Renée said, and smacked his arm.

* * *

It was a month later after the scene in the hospital. I was in Talkeetna, Alaska, which is where we moved to. It was a small town, smaller than Forks. But it was Alaska. I was in Alaska. It was a cold out, so I had on a nice white snow jacket, jeans, white heeled boots, and white gloves. I looked good for a girl who just got out of the hospital for five months.

Charlie and Renée had left to get her things in Florida. Charlie went with Renée because Phil was being hot-headed, and raised his voice once at Renée. I had told Charlie to go with her, just in case.

But before they left, they had left me a warning. If I'm tired, or in any pain, call and lie down. I told them okay, but I was fine. I truly was. Even though I was a little shaken up from the accident.

Right now, I was in town, looking for some groceries. Then I noticed someone that looked a little familiar.

I walked up, a little scared, but tapped his shoulder.

Dr. Cullen turned around, and looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Hi." I said.

He narrowed his eyes a little at me. "Isabella... You're awake."

"Yeah. I am." I said.

"I remember you perfectly. You gave the hospital quite a scare... What are you doing in Alaska?" He asked.

"Charlie got a better job here. So we moved." I said. "We're in Talkeetna."

"Really? My family and I are near Talkeetna. We're in Petersville."

"That's pretty close to us." I said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Ah, so you do remember me?" He asked.

"Yep. Just like my dream... Dr. Muley made sure that I would be fine. And I am." I said. "But I wanted to just say hi. And thanks for everything."

"Of course. Tell your parents I said hi." He said.

I nodded, and left him alone to do some shopping. I was able to get everything I needed from this little store. And was on my way to my car, when I saw a small restaurant across the street. I crossed, making sure of any cars first, and stepped inside. I sat at the bar.

"Hello, can I help you?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, I just want something to drink." I said. "Hot Chocolate please."

"Coming right up." She said.

A minute later, she came with my drink. I turned around in my seat, and looked at the tv that was hanging on the wall. It was talking about the weather, and where it would be best to fish. They said Petersville was packed. That's where the Cullens lived. Maybe I could visit.

I was just on my way home when I girl came up to me.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Raven." she said. She didn't look like a Raven. She had blonde hair, pale face, and blue eyes.

"Bella." I said, awkwardly shaking her hands.

"You're new here, huh?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah. I just moved in." I said.

"Are you enrolled in Susitna Valley?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Cool! I'll see you the first day of school then." she said, smiling. "Bye Bella."

I nodded, and walked to my car. Great... another Jessica...

When I got to the house, someone was standing by the front door, ringing the doorbell. I pulled into the driveway, and got out the car.

"Umm... hi." I said. It was actually our neighbors. I had saw them before. But the house set up was different than Forks. We actually had space, a lot of space between the houses.

"Hi." the girl said. "We came to check on you. Charlie called."

"Of course he did." I said. "I'm fine."

"You look tired." the boy said.

"I'm sorry. My name is Helen, and this is my brother A-"

"Please call me Drew." He said. I nodded.

"Bella." I said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. Hope you like it here." she said. "See you later Bella." Helen yanked Drew off the porch and into their own car. This neighborhood is weird...

I unloaded the car, and put the groceries in their proper places. I called Charlie and complained about the people in Talkeetna, they were all weird... too hyper for me. He just laughed and said 'get over it kiddo'.

I wanted to meet someone different... Now that would be nice.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I crouched down in her room, and watched her sleep. She just got off the phone with her father, who was in Florida with her mother.

We had moved away from Forks, once Bella was hit by the van. Blood was everywhere, and it wasn't Jasper who had lost it, it was me. Luckily, no one saw me getting pushed into the nearby forest, and yanking me down. Maybe if I had stopped the van, it wouldn't have happened.

And just when we moved away, five months later, she moves to Alaska. I didn't know if this was fate or torture.

Carlisle had came back home, his thoughts flooding into my head about Bella. I had lost it. She was here, where I was living. I was afraid that if I moved again, and she followed then I would kill her. But I sucked it up, and didn't want my family to move again. So we stayed.

Bella was asleep on her bed. Drew was right, she was tired. She needed to rest and she was. The house still wasn't fully unpacked. So I decided I help a bit, even though it's risky.

I walked down her stairs, and started unpacking some of the boxes in the living room. Whenever I heard her say something, I ran to go check on her. She was sleeping still, which meant she talked in her sleep. I laughed at her, and covered her with the blanket she wasn't using.

I walked back down the stairs when Emmett decided it would be funny to tackle me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"What the hell are _you _doing?" He asked. "You know you shouldn't even be in here."

"I know..." I said, pushing him off of me.

"Do you?" He asked. "Let's go."

"NO." I said.

"No? Really, dude?" he asked. He grabbed my arm and lead me outside. I sighed, and let him take me out the house. I knew I shouldn't have been in the house, especially alone with her.

"Idiot boy." He whispered. I had begged Emmett and Jasper to keep me away from her, but I snuck out and went to her house. Man, I am crazy.

"Where did you go?" Esme asked when I stepped into the house.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Emmett asked, irritated.

"I went to Bella's." I said. My entire family frowned.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked.

"Shush. I didn't touch her. She was asleep and I unpacked some of her things."

"Edward." Carlisle said.

"I know Carlisle, but I couldn't help it. She's perfect." I said.

"She needs to be left alone." Rosalie said. "We should've left."

"It's fine." I said. "I'm fine. I was just watching her."

"I don't know..." Esme said.

"Nothing happens." Alice said. "And the Denali's are coming here. Just saying..."

"I don't want them near Bella..." I warned Carlisle.

"I don't want _you _near Bella." Rosalie said. "Leave her alone."

"Fine..." I said. Alice rolled her eyes, knowing I wasn't going to stay away.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I woke up from my nap, and it was 6 o'clock. I guess I had been tired. I rolled over and stood up, and walked to the bathroom. I was going to take a bath, which I did. I took a case of strawberries with me, and sat in my bubble bath, relaxing.

I laid there for a while, then bathed myself. I ate at least 13 strawberries, almost the entire gigantic case.

I heard the doorbell ring, but I wasn't dressed.

"Crap." I whispered. I grabbed my robe, and ran downstairs. Hopefully it wasn't a guy...

I peeked through the door, and noticed it was Helen and Drew.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm..." Drew said, and looked away.

"Sorry to bother you." Helen said. "But you're going to Sunsitna, right?"

"Yes." I said.

"Here." she said, handing me a folder. "It's all the information you need to know about the school."

"Umm... thanks." I said.

She nodded. "See you later."

"Bye." I said.

Creepy neighbors... I ran upstairs to get dressed, and when I was finished, the doorbell rang once again. Here we go again.

I walked downstairs, and opened the door. But it wasn't Helen and Drew again.

"Ummm... hi." I said.

"Hi!" it was the Cullens.

"Sorry to bother you Bella, but we were in town. Decided to drop by and say hi."

"How did you know..."

"Well, I remember that orange, rusty, piece of-" Emmett said.

"Don't make fun of my truck." I said, giving him a glare. He was the same person, just like in my dream. I was going to make it seem like I didn't know who they were. I knew their names, but not their personalities.

"I made you brownies." Esme said. And handed them over to me.

"Oh thanks. Umm.. you guys can come in." I said. "Sorry the house is a mess. We're still packing."

"That's fine." Alice said.

"It's a nice house you have here." Esme said. "It's almost like ours."

"Oh..." I said. "Umm... my parents aren't in right now."

"We know. We actually came to talk to you." Carlisle said.

"Oh. About what?" I asked.

"We know you know. Your dream isn't a coincidence." Jasper said. "It's rare that many humans can pick out a vampire without knowing them."

"Umm... I'm sorry?"

"We're vampires. Your dream, it wasn't a coincidence." Edward said. "It means something."

"Like what? It's just a dream."

"A dream that is true."

"You're a Swan..." Emmett said.

"Yes I am. And you're a Cullen." I said. "Good observation."

"Bella, please, just listen."

"I don't know any of you." I said. "You can't just come in here and tell me that it's okay."

"Bella, you're a Vampire Hunter."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"All the Vampire Hunters have left their history with you. Your dreams, it was actually true. Isabella, your ancestor was a Vampire Hunter, your dream was based in the early 1700s."

"And how do you know that I was having that type of dream?"

"Because you know all of our names. All the vampire names. Elliana and Ethan, they were two vampires that were killed by a Vampire Hunter, but that Hunter was killed by the Volturi. There haven't been Hunters ever since. So we thought it was all over." Jasper said.

"I should know. I used to be one." Carlisle said.

"Listen, I know this is a shock to you, but you have to trust us."

"I don't even know you." I said. "And you want me to trust you?"

"Bella, you know us more than anything." Esme said.

"I don't know any of you." I said. "I just woke up. I don't want to make anything for complicated than it already is. Please leave."

"Bella." Edward began.

"LEAVE!" I said. The next thing I knew I was being pinned against the wall by Rosalie.

"We need to talk about this." she growled. I grabbed her hand, that was wrapped around my throat, and twisted her arm. I pulled her hair, and made her bend forward.

"I said leave." I growled. I let go of Rosalie, who was gasping and holding her arm.

The Cullens retreated and left the house.

**_Edward's POV_**

"That wasn't supposed to happen Rosalie." I said.

"She's a Vampire Hunter and doesn't even know it." She said. "She needs to be killed."

"No." I said.

"We're not going to kill her, Rose. She's a Swan." Emmett said.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked. "We know nothing about Vampire Hunters."

"I need to talk to the Volturi." Carlisle whispered.

"Carlisle." Esme said, beginning to complain.

"I know, but not for help. I need to read the legends of the Swans."

"I can't read her mind, so there's that." I said. "But I'm going with you."

"Fine." Carlisle said. "The rest of you stay here, and watch her. Make sure she doesn't say anything to Charlie." They nodded.

Charlie was the father of Isabella, who already knew about vampires and werewolves. He knew what we were and confronted us when we came into Forks. He saw that we were vegetarian, so didn't hurt us, but left us a warning. Renee, on the other hand, didn't know anything about Charlie and his extracurricular. She and Bella were clueless, until now.

"Let's get going. The Denali's will be at the house in a minute." Alice said.

"No one speak about Bella while they're here. The last thing we want to do is let them know about the Swans." Carlisle said.

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

I watched the Cullens stand by their car for a while, then they left. I was about to call Charlie, and tell them that the Cullens were here, trying to talk some nonsense into my head. But I changed my mind.

I grabbed my laptop, and typed in 'Vampire Hunters'. There was a small website about hunters. They weren't common, and there was a book on it.

I ordered the book online, because I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

After, I decided to call Charlie. I needed someone to talk to.

"Hello." he answered, he sounded tired.

"Hey." I said. "Umm... what's going on over there?"

"Phil's being stubborn, the usual. Why, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just bored... and umm... the Cullen's came by today. I didn't know they were living in Alaska now." I said.

"They came by? Why?" He asked. "What did they say to you? Did they touch you?"

"Daddy, I'm fine. They wanted to talk to me. Something about legends and what not. I thought they were crazy."

"Bella, stay away from them. I mean it. They're bad news."

"Daddy. What does it mean to be a Swan?" I asked.

"I'll talk to you later doll." he said. "Phil just came back."

"Daddy-" then he hung up on me. I sighed, and leaned against my bed. This cannot be happening to me...

* * *

_**A/N:** **Yeah, there you have it. Don't worry, I'll explain later. But yes, it's just like what happened in the old story. But now it's finally true. **_

_**Don't worry, Cronus will come back. Everyone will. It's just going to take some time. **_

_**REVIEW! **_


	21. Family History

_**Guys I am soo sorry- welll it's not my fault. The laptop stopped charging and we had to get a new charger, and now it works. Well, somewhat works... So don't worry. I am posting and the story continues...**_

_**Technically- this is a new story (A New Life- The End) But I'm continuing it on here. **_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I stayed on the bed, waiting for something or someone to happen... other than the Cullens. I sighed, and looked at the time. It was 8:56. I wasn't as tired as I should've been... since I had taken a nap on the couch a while ago.

My phone started blaring a classical tune- which was Charlie's ringtone.

"Hello, daddy?" I said into the phone.

"Bella, sorry for hangin' up on you like that. I had to keep Phil in check." Charlie said, he sounded irritated.

"It's fine... I guess. When are you guys coming back home? This town is giving me the creeps." I said.

"Now why is that?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, all the people in the neighborhood are weirdos. They're too nice. I need some mean people around..." I said.

"Yeah, that's... normal." Charlie joked. "Your mother and I are packing, so I'll check on you later."

"Night." I said.

"Night." He said.

I stepped into my night clothes and got into bed. I laid there for a while thinking of what my life would have been, if it were normal. But nothing in my life is normal. And I think I just need to get a hold on that.

...

When I woke up in the morning, I felt like a brand new person, in a new life. I started by taking a shower, brushing my hair and teeth, and walking downstairs to get breakfast. While I was walking downstairs, I soon got a bad feeling throughout my body. Either something wasn't right... or someone was here.

Before I reached the bottom of the step, I looked around, making sure there were no burglars. I silently took off my shoes, wanting to make no noise what-so-ever. I peeked around the corner again, then thought to myself- maybe I was just being afraid... Maybe I was overreacting about this entire Cullen vs. Swan situation.

I sighed and touched the wooden floor with my foot. But a sudden rush went through me- someone has been inside this house. Then the floor creaked above me. I silently ran to the phone, wanting to call Charlie.

"Hello..." Charlie answered, he sounded tired.

"Daddy... I think someone's in the house." I whispered, keeping my back to the wall.

"Stay hidden... and do what you think is best." He said. "You'll know what to do..."

And with that, he hung up the phone. Thanks for the help Charlie... I rolled my eyes, and hung up the phone. I stayed where I was, ready to do anything that would lunge it self at me. When I heard another creak, it came from my left.

Then I pulled out my elbow, without even thinking, and elbowed someone in the face. The intruder fell to the floor, groaning. She was blonde, pale- a vampire. I gasped, and stepped back.

The blonde girl stood up and looked at me- she had a crack on the side on her face. She growled at me, and was ready to attack, however another blonde came into the room.  
She looked at me, every quickly, then grabbed the girl that was trying to attack me and left. They were vampires- no doubt about that. And the girl was either hunting or trying to kill me.

**_Edward's POV_**

I watched the Denali's escape Isabella and run towards our house. I was following, but not close enough for them to hear me. This is exactly what I didn't want- a vampire hunter trying to rise up and kill everyone, even her father was here, or coming here.

They were able to reach our house before I could. My family was already out, waiting for them to arrive again.

"Do you know that there is a possible vampire-hunter here Carlisle?" Eleazar asked. Eleazar knew much about vampire-hunters, considering that he has ran into one before.

"I am aware of that. Though, the girl doesn't seem to know a lot." Carlisle said. "We have confronted her, her father does not know that we are here. Only she does, we only hope that she hasn't said anything to him."

"And if he does?" Carmen asked.

"Then we would have a problem on our hands." Carlisle responded.

"Well bad news, I've been watching her." I said. Esmé was about to say something about my safety until I continued. "Wait, I've been keeping a distance, to the point where she wouldn't suspect me. She has called her father, but he isn't telling her anything in the time-being."

"Keep away from the house..." Esmé whispered to me. I nodded.

"We need to warn the Volturi..." Irina stated.

"Absolutely not!" I said.

"We don't want to involve them, Irina. That would start a war between the vampires and all the hunters." Carlisle said, more calmly than I did.

"We need not to involve the Volturi, Carlisle is right." Eleazar said. "They would kill them, and anyone in the way. We have to keep quiet about this."

"And if they find out? What's to say what will happen to us all?" Irina asked.

"Sister... I am asking you, not to say anything." Tanya said.

"I won't. But I am warning you, this secret will get out, and fast." Irina said.

"We should move away." Kate suggested. "It's too dangerous here."

"You can all move, however I have made an agreement with Charlie when we first came to Forks. He knew we didn't drink human blood, so he gave up some space."

"Do you think it will still apply here?" Kate asked.

"I believe so." Carlisle said. "The Swans would make some advantage for us."

"_Swans! _The hunters are _Swans!_" Irina said. "We will all be dead in seconds."

"We do not know that Irina. Please, keep calm. I have decided to go to Italy, to talk to the Volturi about the vampire-hunter legends. Hopefully, the Swans have changed over the years, but I cannot make sure of it. Not until I get a close view." Carlisle said.

"Aro will read you mind." Tanya said.

"No. Sometimes I have gone up to the Volturi to seek for reasons. Aro has not read my mind in all the times I have been there. I am safe." Carlisle said.

"I will go with you." Eleazar said.

"I cannot ask you to do that." Carlisle said.

"Well, I want to know as much as you want to know." Eleazar argued. "And it's best if I go. The Volturi do not dislike me, so there's no worry in Aro."

"If you'd like..." Carlisle gave in. "As for everyone else. You need to stay here. Leave the Swans alone until further notice. If you don't, it will cost us our lives." We all nodded, agreeing with what the Swans are capable of doing.

I was to watch over Irina, in case she didn't agree with Carlisle, and wanted to hurt Bella. I wasn't going to allow it in the first place, but something told me I needed to watch over her, just in case.

For the rest of the night, we let Carlisle and Eleazar get ready for their trip. Esmé was worried, as usual, but I knew Carlisle would end up letting her go with him, and he did... So now Esmé was going. I rolled my eyes, as well as Emmett.

"We will see you all later. Keep your phones on you." Carlisle said. We nodded, and they left. Now we just needed to act normal for the time being. But I knew no one would be calm about the leaving of Carlisle and Eleazar, and that there was a vampire hunter family out. No one would be calm. Not even Jasper.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I was bored the rest of the day, as usual. Other than the almost-fight with a vampire, or whatever she was, nothing crazy happened. Helen and Drew kept walking past the house, like they were waiting for something to happen. I would watch them out of my bedroom window, since it faced the front.

Drew seemed like he didn't want to be there, wanting to get out of there. Helen was... well curious. But a strange curious. I think she knows something, but I didn't want to confront her about it. I wanted to wait... to see how things played out.

And then there's Raven, the girl I ran into in the restaurant. I didn't know if I was going crazy or something, but I've seen her car drive by at least three times. It was weird... or I was really losing it.

Around 4 in the afternoon, Helen and Drew finally knocked on my door.

"Hi." I said, not wanting to seem like I knew they were here.

"Hey." Helen said, with a smile on her face.

"Hey Bella..." Drew said, who obviously didn't want to be here.

"We're just checking on you, to see how you're doing." Helen said.

"I'm fine. Just like yesterday." I said. "Thanks. And if Charlie is putting you up to this, I'm sorry. He can be very..."

"Stubborn." Drew said, using the word I was looking for.

"Yeah. Sorry." I awkwardly said, scratching my head.

"See you later Bella." Drew said, wrapping up the conversation. Helen was about to explode, but Drew dragged her away from the steps. I almost wanted to laugh, but I held it in, for another day.

I wanted to be productive, so I started to put things away, also noticing that some of the things have been put away, but I ignored it. By 6 o clock, I was more than halfway down with the house. Now when Renée came, I would have more things to put away, a lot more...

I made myself dinner, cleaned, then just laid in bed. There was nothing else to do. School was going to start soon, but not soon enough. Part of me missed Forks, but I wanted something new. I wanted to get away from my old life.

_Isabella..._

I jumped up, at the sound of my name. It's like the house just whispered my name. I gasped and sat up. I looked around, unsure of what to do. So I ended up calling Charlie.

"Hey baby girl." He answered.

"When are you guys coming?" I asked.

"Well, we were able to load your mother's things onto a plane, we'll be leaving tomorrow." He said. "Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm not hurt. Just a little freaked out... I'm going crazy I guess. I thought the house whispered my name. Ha, how crazy am I?"

"You're not crazy at all doll. Remember that." He said. I answered by nodding, knowing that he couldn't see my nod then said okay.

"Talk to you later." I said. "Love you, night."

"You too, night."

We hanged up and I laid in the bed again.

_Isabella..._

I almost wanted to scream, but I didn't. Someone would hear me. Just as I was about to put my headphones in, to block the sound, I got a text from Charlie.

_Look this name up for me: Jane Meredith Swan. Please write what you find, we'll talk about it later. Love you. _

I didn't respond and went straight to the computer. I typed in her name, and what I got was... strange.

"Jane Meredith Swan. Jane ran around the town of Talkeetna yelling that vampires actually existed. Jane was then put into solitude, being mentally dangerous. However, a year later, she was found killing someone, but not in a natural way. Jane was then sentenced to immediate death. While she was jailed, Jane continuously drew pictures of monsters-or as she called them-vampires. Before she was hanged, Jane warned her fellow town that vampires existed under their noses, as to the strange deaths of blood loss. Jane Meredith Swan died at age of 21 and had no children. It is a myth that Jane walks around the town screaming at the people about vampires or she whispers someone's name for help."

I stayed where I was. Charlie knew something, and then there was the strange whispering of my name. I put my head down on the desk, not wanting to believe what I read. There was no Jane... this isn't real.

With that on my mind, I walked away from the computer after taking down some notes for Charlie. I didn't want anything to happen that has happened in my "dreams".

I laid down on the bed, without looking at the time and somewhat easily drifted away into my sleep.

In the morning, I did a daily routine of showering, cooking my breakfast, then unpacking what ever was left. There wasn't a lot left so I was able to unpack quickly. That, or my energy was very high.

Charlie and Renée would be coming home today, so I was excited for that, knowing that my parents can actually stand each other by living under the same house. Though, I did wonder if they would end up fighting, so I had to make myself aware in the situation.

I also kept my iPod in my ears. I didn't want the house to whisper my name, or should I say Jane? I shuddered just by thinking about it. Then I got bored. So I just ended up driving around the town.

The town was small, though a little bigger than Forks. I did get out the car for awhile to take a picture of the sun and the mountains. Alaska was beautiful... no beautiful isn't even the word. It was perfect... gorgeous... Just knowing that I lived in Alaska was amazing. A true opportunity.

When I was about to leave the view, after staring at it for a long time, my car would not start. I rolled my eyes, knowing that this would happen to me.

"No surprise there..." I mumbled to myself.

Thinking that I was a mechanic, I popped open my engine, and stared at it. Yeah, not helping...

Just as I was about to call somebody, anybody really, I felt the presence of someone... no two vampires.

"What do you want?" I asked. I knew they heard me. They weren't deaf.

"You're stuck." a male voice said. It sounded like Edward. Sure enough it was him and Emmett.

"Well, nice statement." I said. "You had some balls showing up here."

"We might as well help, considering that you would have been stuck here." Emmett said. "Alice said you wouldn't be able to contact anybody, especially since you know no one and your parents are on a plane."

"Ha ha... Hurry up and fix my car, so I can leave." I said.

"Pushy much?" Emmett asked. Edward tapped Emmett's arm to shut him up, which would be best for Emmett to do.

Emmett looked at my car and moved some things around. But whatever he did, it was able to start up my car again.

"Thank you." I said. "Maybe if you weren't a vampire, I would have hugged you."

"So, you're actually starting to believe it." Edward stated.

"My father is hinting it at me. And since you and your family decided it was best to show up at my front door, it made me realize I wasn't asleep again."

"Nice..." Emmett said. "See you later Bella."

"Bye." I said. "Oh, and the next time any of you come into my house again, I'll kill you all." I was being serious too. These guys were vampires... I was starting to wonder why Charlie didn't do anything to them. They all have at least killed someone in their lifetime.

Emmett and Edward only nodded at my little threat. They knew I would be able to hurt them, it wasn't a joke. They both then disappeared into the trees of the Alaskan forestry.

I hopped in my car and took my time driving back home. Surprisingly, Charlie and Renée were just arriving when I showed up.

"Bella!" Renée said, opening her arms. I smiled at went into her embrace. I hugged Charlie also.

"We need to talk." I whispered into his ear. He nodded, knowing what exactly I was going to say to him. And he better had prepared himself for this talk.

We loaded everything into the house, well the stuff that they brought from the plane. Renee's stuff would be flying in from the plane tomorrow.

At night, Renée was cooking dinner, while Charlie and I were sitting in the living room waiting. This would be the best time to talk to him now, since it seems like Renée doesn't know anything.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him.

He smiled, my reaction made him smile... "There are a lot of things that happen in this world that even the supernatural doesn't know about."

"And I do?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"You're a vampire hunter Isabella. You were born one. So was I. No matter how many times we turn our back on it, it just keeps coming back. It's in your blood." He said.

"And Re- Mom?" I asked.

"She doesn't know anything. And I'd like to keep it that way. I didn't really want her dragged into this mess."

"But you married her." I said. "Doesn't that sort of bring her into this?"

"To a degree." He said. "I just don't want her to find out about the supernatural."

"Are we considered supernatural? When were you going to tell me this? And why are the Cullens here? Why do they keep messing with me?"

"Isabella, slow down." He said. "Yes, we are considered supernatural only because we are able to run faster than the average human, and we're stronger. But not to the degree of a vampire nor a werewolf. I was going to tell you when you were 18, but then you got into a serious accident... And pretty much your mind told you the truth instead of me."

"But why was it based off of the Cullens? I have never met them." I said.

"I don't know about that. That's something I'm going to have to figure out later." He said. "The Cullens are here because they moved her right after the first time you woke up. You actually scared them. They apparently keep messing with you because they're still scared. You are a vampire hunter Bella, they're vampires..."

"This is too much..." I said, burying my head into my hands.

"I know." He said. "That's why I am telling you slowly. There's a lot to learn. Or, you already know what's going on. Maybe your mind told you."

"What's more to learn about?"

"Do you know who the Council is?" He asked.

"Yes. I know about the Council, Cronus, The Volturi, the wolves..." I said. "I could go on if you'd like."

"Actually, I'm going to need you to write all the things that you know." He said. "Then I'll read it, to see what you know. But it seems like you know everything."

"Possibly." I said. "Oh, and I talked to them today. Well, two of them. The car stopped working for some reason... And they helped."

"Stay away from them Bella."

"They're the ones that keep showing up. Not me." I said.

"I'll talk to them later." He said. "And also va-" He stopped talking because Renée walked into the living room.

She sat on the couch, and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She answered. "But Charlie left the toilet seat up..."

"Oh jeez woman, don't start."

"I wouldn't... if you left the toilet seat down..." She said.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Mom, dad loves you. He just didn't want to tell you. That was what we were talking about a second ago."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie barked. Renee's jaw dropped, which made me think she believed me. But I wasn't going to tell her that I was joking.

"I'm going back to the kitchen." Renée said, and hurriedly walked out.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Don't leave the toilet seat up again. If you do, I'll keep telling mom _a lot _of things you've never said." I said and smiled. I was evil.

"Now that you know part of the history of the Supernatural, you need to know the Swan's history. When I told you to look up Jane Meredith Swan, it was because she was the first woman to become a vampire hunter. This lead to many generations of Vampire Hunters." He explained. "It wasn't supposed to be in our blood, it was supposed to go to another family, however, the other family that was supposed to continue the line of vampire hunters had died off in a fatal accident. We ended up with the hunters blood. Something no body knew about Jane was that she had a child, a boy. Alexander Swan, which then lead to us.

The only thing different about back then and now, was that your mother isn't a vampire hunter. She was a mortal, and I fell in love with her. Usually, vampire hunters date on another, but I didn't care. The only thing bad about it, is that she's in danger no matter what. I had to learn, with the time of her being there, how to make sure she was safe. When your mother left, I thought it would be best. Also, you weren't supposed to become a vampire hunter, well, that's what I thought. It was never my intention for you to become like me. You were supposed to be mortal, and live your life, but it happened. I don't know how or why, but it did.

And now, I have to teach you how to live in paranoia, how to live with and without fear, and how to survive. It isn't easy. It's difficult. You can't take this life back, Bella. That's what you need to know, once it starts, it stays."

I nodded, wondering how my life was going to be now about my life. Was I looking forward to this? Not by the slightest. Charlie was afraid for Renée, and then I was born, with put more pressure on him. What if I have a family one day? Will I be able to live and handle it?

"Dinner's ready." Renée said.

Charlie and I stood up to eat dinner. It was simple, since Renée was simple. We just had chicken and rice, but while I was eating, I couldn't stop thinking about what Charlie said. Now it was my turn to keep the generation going.

"Was grandpa a vampire hunter?" I blurted out, without remembering that Renée was at the table.

Her eyes were wide, filled with concern and confusion. "You don't really believe in that nonsense, do you?"

"No. It was a movie that dad and I were talking about. I was just stuck on the movie." I lied.

"OH." She said. Her concern was gone and she relaxed. Charlie stared at me, which almost made me laugh.

"No, the grandpa was not a vampire hunter. But the grandmother was." He said. My grandmother was a vampire hunter.

"Really?" I asked. "That's interesting." I would have to talk to her soon, I want to hear stories.

"What movie is this anyways?" Renée asked.

"Umm... I forgot the title. What was it again Bella?" Charlie said, setting me up for disaster. But it was my fault, I did just ask about my family out loud...

"Umm... Oh... Uh... Blue Sky, Dark Sky." I said, then had Charlie start laughing at me. I rolled my eyes. Nice Bella... Blue Sky, Dark Sky... Idiot...

"Interesting..." Renée said. "What is so funny Charlie?" Man, Renée was clueless... I groaned and stood up from the table.

I washed all the dishes for the night, while Renée and Charlie were in the living room talking about who-knows-what.

When I walked into the living room, Renée was putting on her jacket. "I'm going to the store real quick. Just gonna grab some things." I nodded.

Once Renée left, not soon after, the doorbell rang. It was the presence of a vampire... Vampire...

Charlie and I looked at each other, he felt it too. Maybe it was a vampire hunter thing.

"Stay here." He whispered. He walked towards the door, but I didn't want to stay. So I went with him.

He saw me before he opened the door, and frowned. But I smiled.

Once we opened the door, it was Edward and Alice.

"You have a lot of guts coming here at this time of hour." Charlie said.

"We came to apologize..." Edward said.

"Even though Carlisle told us to stay away from you..." Alice mumbled. Edward tapped her shoulder.

"Where is Carlisle at the moment?" Charlie asked.

"He's in Italy. Looking up some past stories." Edward said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Just some history on vampires. He's looking deeper for some evolution about us."

"Oh." I said.

"You're lying." Charlie said, without any hesitation. I only looked at him, unable to say something. "What's he really up to? And don't lie to me next time. I'm a very skilled hunter."

Edward sighed, and Alice rolled her eyes, mumbling something about 'should have seen that coming'. "He's in Italy because the Denali's, the other vampire coven, is afraid and he doesn't know a lot about vampire hunters, so he went to go look up some information on hunters. Things have changed over the 400 years he's been a vampire. We want information about hunters, mostly the Swans."

Damn... They had history books about us in Italy? We're we that deadly?

"That's unnecessary, really." Charlie said.

"It's a precautionary thing. Mostly the Denali's know nothing about you guys." Alice said.

"Was that the blonde that tried to attack me?" I asked, not knowing that Charlie would blow up.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked. "You better tell your friends to watch what their doing. The next time they step on this land, I will kill them... without hesitation. Understand? But tell Irina, the one that probably tried to attack her, that I'm watching her. That she needs to be the one afraid. The next time I see _her _anywhere, I will do something to her that will start a war. And give her that warning."

My jaw dropped. He wasn't playing...

* * *

**_Again, so sorry for the super duper late update. I truly apologize. It's back up, and I'll try and post real soon. If you have any questions or you're confused, please talk to me. I'm here :D_**

**_Review! The review has been lacking a lot lately... it's very disappointing. Makes me want to cry... _**

**_Review! _**

**_Oh, and I will give you guys a sneak peek since I kept you guys waiting._**

**_Next time on a New Life:_**

_"Dad, you really have to stop making me feel so small. I'm can handle this." I said. "I will not be in danger. You've taught me well."_

_"Bella, you are too young to handle this. I'm going alone." He said._

_..._

_"Daddy, don't." I said, pulling his arm._

_"I told you the next time I see her, I would kill her!" Charlie said, staring into the eyes of Irina. There was no way that she would be able to bypass this situation. _


	22. Hunters

**_Isabella's POV _**

The Cullens left right before Renée showed up from the store. Alice and Edward took Charlie's threat to their hearts, or if they even had hearts... Renée did see the Cullens car leave when she pulled up in the drive way. I knew she would ask what they were doing here, but I only aid to visit.

At night, I wasn't sure what to say to Charlie. So I went straight to my room and rested for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, Charlie would start working with me on training, so I could defend myself properly.I could say I was a little excited to train, but I knew it was a serious matter for hunters. We were partly human, venerable to anything... like their venom.

In the morning, Charlie decided to get me up bright and early... 6 apparently is late for a vampire hunter. I groaned and dragged my feet all the way to the bottom of the steps. Charlie was complaining about me being the laziest vampire hunter in a ll of history, which I gladly agreed, only to get myself back into bed, but it didn't work.

Charlie told me to get some work out clothes on, which I did. I wore a sweat jacket and some shorts. But what he didn't tell me was that we would be running through the goddamnned forest. It was 6 in the morning, freezing outside- by the way... And I am tired. Very tired.

"Why do we have to run?" I asked. I was complaining before we even got outside.

"Because, Isabella. Vampires are fast, and if you ever need to kill one, stamina is the best way to go. Let's go." He said. I made some groaning sound and started running. Yes I got warm fast, by the time it hit ten minutes of running.

But once it hit 15 minutes, I wanted to stop. I was tired. Yet, Charlie wouldn't let me quit.

"Come on Isabella. You need to know how to continue." He said.

"Can't I learn something else first?" I asked, and started walking.

"Yes, you can, after you learn how to have stamina." He said. "Now, let's go."

"Ugh..." I said, and started running.

We ran for two hours, and I was hurting. Renee was making breakfast when Charlie and I came back home. I laid on the floor, wanting them to leave me the hell alone.

"Where did you two go?" Renee asked.

"We went running. Six o'clock in the damn morning..." I said.

"Language..." Charlie said.

"You run?" Renee asked Charlie.

"Yes. I am a police officer. I do need stamina." He said.

"True. How about you two go wash up and come and eat afterwards?" Renee asked.

Luckily, in this house, there were two bathrooms. The three of us had our own rooms, we no one had to share, or should I say- Charlie and Renee didn't have to share. There would be no way in hell that Renee and I would share a room. And don't even get me started with Charlie and I sharing a room. That wasn't going to happen.

I went upstairs and washed up. I wore simple sweats and a tank top and threw my hair up in the ponytail. When I got downstairs, Renee said that I needed to get dressed because she has no clothes for this type of weather. My legs were hurting, so I asked her to take Charlie instead. She just laughed.

We all sat down at the table, eating our breakfast. Yes, it was a little weird to have these two here and not really talk. They needed to talk anyways.

"Hey..." I said. They both looked up at me. "What are we doing today?"

Mainly I was asking Charlie to answer that question.

"I need clothes for this weather. I don't think wearing shorts is a smart idea." Renee said.

"Go with your mother. Then we'll do something afterwards." Charlie said. I rolled my eyes, I knew he had something else for us to do.

After breakfast, I got dressed in warm clothes then went with Renée to the store. Usually, I'm not always on my guard, but I am now. I try not to be, but I couldn't help but feel that I need to protect Renée at all cost.

Renée grabbed a lot of clothes, I only think this because she had Charlie's credit card. But I may have grabbed some clothes for myself also. Then, while Renée was changing into some clothes, the Cullens and the Denalis decide to walk in the building that I was in. I sighed, and walked over to them. They didn't seem to be paying attention to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I could have sworn that Charlie told you to stay away."

"We came here to shop, not worry about you." A blonde girl said... Irina.

"Interesting." I said. But I wasn't believing it.

"We don't mean to bother you." Tanya said, trying to calm the others and me.

"Stay away from my mother." I said. "And that's a warning." And walked back to where Renée said.

Right when I got there, she had just finished getting dressed. "I'm done."

"Did everything fit?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go pay." She said and walked to the register.

As she was paying I was watching the Cullens and Denalis, making sure they weren't causing any trouble. They were just walking around, looking at clothing, not seeming to like any of it. They were just trying to piss me off.

"Bella, who are you staring at?" Renée asked.

"No one. Let's go." I said.

"Wait, wait. Are you staring at that boy? He's cute." Renée said. "You should talk to him."

"I'd rather be dead... Let's go." I said, dragging her arm towards the door.

As we were walking out, Irina was walking out as well. We both opened the single door at the same time, which caused her to hit my hand against the metal door. She whispered a 'sorry' to me and smirked. And it hurt, of course. I felt that she broke some of my fingers. Bitch... She was really trying to get herself killed.

Renée raised her eyebrow at me, and I just shrugged it off. I hoped she knew that I was going to tell Charlie. I'd be nice. Maybe I could call G-Ma... That would be a fun family reunion killing Irina... I smirked as we walked to the car. Renée asked me what I was smiling about, but I didn't say anything. Jeez, she was observant... Renée was observant, so how did Charlie get away with the whole hunter thing... Who knows?

I drove back to the house, annoyed actually. Renée continuously complained that I drove to fast for her liking. I just really wanted to get home, to tell Charlie who I ran into at the store. After grabbing all of out clothes, I went straight to Charlie. He was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone with someone.

"Daddy, we need to talk." I said.

He held up one finger to give him a minute. "Alright, I'll check again tomorrow. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I ran into Irina today. As well as the other Cullens and Denalis." I said. "She broke my finger." I held up my hand, showing that my middle finger was well broken. I had hid it from Renee very well, so she didn't see anything.

"Of course she did. She doesn't feel threatened by you." He said.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"That it up to you. I'm going to let you call this one." He put his hands behind his head.

"I want to call up a family reunion. I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones with the hunters curse..." I said.

He smiled. "There are a lot of us in fact."

I smiled with him. This was going to be fun.

Charlie and I called close relatives. Most of them were hunters: G-Ma, Uncle Tim, John, Heather, Billy, Cody, Charlie and I. Then there was family that weren't hunters: G-Pa Swan, Renee, Courtney, Ryan, and Derek. Most of the hunters were my cousins, since their parents were busy with other things.

They were all going to be flying out here as soon as they can. I didn't want to kill the Denalis or the Cullens. I wanted them to feel scared, and threatened. Especially since there are more of us here now. I smiled and jumped in my seat, happy with anticipation.

"Bella, you do know you have to go to school, right?" He asked. I frowned... School... Senior year, and I wanted to do other things.

"Fine..." I said, still not wanting to do anything.

School was starting next week for me, of course. The family would be here before that, so I had time to relax. Maybe I could hang out with Helen and Drew when I get there. Well, maybe Drew, Helen was just a little to weird for me. And so was that Raven girl, something was up with her. She was always driving around the street.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until it hit six. Charlie made me excerise again. That was not fun... I don't excerise. Not that much at least. But he also taught me how to throw knives and hit the target perfectly. Charlie said that would be my thing- knives and possibly an arrow.

I asked him how a knife would hurt a vampire. Apparently other venom hurts vampires- they hate it. And that was a way to kill them. So technically, we had to put venom on _everything _ we use to kill them. Fun... Also, there were special bullets made for vampires and wolves, the Swans made them. Man I love my history.

I continued to throw knives on a target in my room. Charlie wanted me to also practice my hearing- just in case Renee decided to walk into my room at the same time. And I did hear her. I almost threw a knife until I heard her walking up to my room. She was also humming, so it made it easier for me to point her out.

I walked out my room, so she wouldn't see the knives on the target.

"Hi." I said.

"I was just about to get you. Dinner's ready." she said. I nodded and followed her downstairs.

This night we had something my mom made up. She called it 'Nacho Mountain'. I was delicious... It's just a huge plate of nachos in the middle of the table, and it was bomb. She usually made this when she didn't feel like cooking.

Charlie didn't want me to eat so much, only because I still didn't have the stamina to run long distances. So he wanted me to eat little, but he can eat as much as he wants... Buttface...

After dinner, I cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs. I went on the computer and saw an email from my cousin, John.

I haven't seen John in a long time. The last time I've seen him was when he was in the hospital. He had broken his leg, and I was like four.

_Bella,_

_I'd like to know some information on the vampires were trying to scare. You said they were the Cullens, but I don't know the Denalis. Can you send my their names? And also any information we need to know about them? _

_Thanks._

_John_

I started typing all the information for John. I wonder why he wanted to know them.

_John,_

_The Denalis consists on Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Eleazar has the gift to know what gifts a vampires consists of. Kate has the power to shock their enemy, I think it would work on anyone- including us. The others don't have any powers. Irina is very careless and she likes to make her opponent upset. She actually broke my finger today. It was in public and Renee was with me, so I couldn't do anything. That's really all you need to know. _

_Bella_

I shut off my computer and went downstairs. Charlie was on the couch with Renee, well she was on the other couch. I sat next to Charlie and talked lowly.

"I just talked to John. He wanted to know about the Denalis." I said.

"Good." Charlie said.

"Why did he need to know? Aren't all vampires the same? Crazy..."

"It's better if you know your enemy. That way you can tell what they're capable of doing." Charlie said.

"Oh... makes sense." I said.

The next two days were really tough. Charlie was making me run more and fight. The fighting was easy, it was the running that sucked. But he said I was doing a good job, and I asked if I could have a week off. He just laughed at me.

And then finally, my family showed up. All of them showed up at the same time, which was a little weird.

"G-Ma!" I yelled. I really love that woman. And now that I know what she was capable of doing, I love her even more.

"Hey my little brownie." She said and hugged me. These were Charlie's parents and family, not Renee's. When we told her they were coming, she got a little awkward. Charlie and Renee were divorced.

"Heeey G-Pa." I said. He chuckled and hugged me. Uncle Tim was here also, who was putting Charlie in a headlock.

I hit his back with my hand and screamed when he started chasing me.

I ran around the ran back into the front of the house, meeting with everyone. But Uncle Tim got my anyways and threw me on his back. I was laughing too much to catch my breath.

"Okay, okay. Put my daughter down." Charlie said. "Before she passes out." Finally, he put me down.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Uncle Tim asked, when he saw Renee.

Renee was leaning against the wall. "Tim..."

"Renee..."

"Dont' fight with her. I told you she'd be here." Charlie said.

"Where's that new hubby of yours?" Tim asked. Hubby?

"Hopefully burning in hell somewhere. Where you should be also..." I chuckled when she said that.

Tim was about to make another comment, but Renee her eyes and walked away.

"Leave her alone Tim. She's not doing any harm." Charlie said.

"Whatever. Why is she here anyways?"

"Because I asked her to come. And if you have a problem with that, you can deal with me." I said.

"The spark of a hunter..." G-Ma said. "I like it."

"Of a what?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Let's get you guys settled in."

**_Edward's POV_**_  
_

I knew something was going on. And I know Carlisle told me to stay away from the house, but I couldn't help but know what the Swans were up to. Bella and Charlie had called up more hunters, and they were all Swans by birth.

I cursed and ran to the house. I needed to call Carlisle back home. We were in pure danger and I didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt.

"I've already called Carlisle. They're on their way back." Alice said.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"The Swans, they got more of their family to come over. There are exactly eight hunters in that house. We're not safe." I said.

"You shouldn't have pissed her off Irina!" Rosalie said.

"Oh please, it was a mere hit." She said. "She would've called them either way."

"No she wouldn't have. Not now at least." Alice said. "Trust me, I know. They know everything about us, especially the Cullens. If anyone gets hurt, I'm putting it all on you Irina."

"We need to start packing, just in case. I don't want to risk anything." I said.

"Carlisle said pack anyways. He'll be here late in the afternoon tomorrow. He'll try and talk to Charlie." Alice said.

**_Bella's POV_**

After everyone was settled in, all of the hunters wanted to go outside and talk. But I didn't feel like doing anything until Heather dragged me outside.

"We all know the Cullens. That's a given. Carlisle isn't here at the moment, he's in Italy, wanting to look up information on the Swan's legacy. The Denalis are staying with them for the time being. Irina keeps threatening Isabella, I don't know what for. Keep an eye out for her. She's dangerous. If you need to kill her, do it. Dont' hold back." Charlie said.

"I like a good fight with a blonde." Billy said. My cousin, Billy, was from Tennessee. He was big, since he grew up on a farm. Dirty blonde hair, very-well built.

"Hopefully we will not get to that." I said.

"You never know Bells." Uncle Tim said and I nodded. He was right, who knows what was going to happen with the vampires. Maybe we would fight them, maybe we won't.

"What are we going to do with the others?" Cody asked. Cody was my other cousin. He was quiet, sort of like I was. He didn't seem like a fighter, but neither did I. We had a lot in common. We both had dark hair, dark eyes, we're clumsy, we're lazy, and we both turn red. We were like twins and grew up together, well for a while. Cody and I were actually really close.

"We can leave them here. G-Ma will take care of them." Charlie said.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't shoot a gun or throw a knife." She said. I giggled.

"I'd prefer it if you were here, just in case something did happen." Uncle Tim said.

"Whatever."

"Would I go?" I asked.

"You really shouldn't. You're too new." John said.

"But she needs to know how things work." Heather said. "So, yes, she would go."

"Don't you think her father would answer that question?" Charlie asked.

"I think I'm ready." I said. "And Heather's right. I do need to learn from combat, so I would go."

"We'll talk about it later." Charlie said.

"Hey listen. I got you a gift." Cody said to me.

"What gift?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said and dragged me into the house.

We walked upstairs to my room, since his stuff was in my room.

"I almost didn't get through the airport with this thing." He said, chuckling. Then he pulled out a metal bow and a lot of metal arrows. It was designed, and all black. It was designed like a dragon and I loved it.

"This is amazing..." I said. "But how did you know I wanted an arrow?" I asked.

"Everyone was wondering what type of weapon that would fit you best. We all agreed on a bow and arrow. So, before I came, I got you one. Well, actually I used my parents money to get you one." I smiled and hugged him. Best. Cousin. Ever.

"Thank you. I love it." I said. "And surprisingly, it's not that heavy."

"I know." He said.

I grabbed an arrow and pointed it to the target. For my first time using a bow and arrow, I shot right on point. "Amazing..."

Cody chuckled and then Heather came into the room, with her damn red hair.

"Nice bow." She said. "We're going shopping."

"I went shopping two days ago. I don't need to go again." I said. It's not just that, Heather and I weren't close. We didn't hate each other, but we didn't like each other.

"We need to get you an outfit. It's for hunting." She said. "Unless you want to wear a bright neon shirt in the middle of the forest."

"Fine." I said.

Heather and I left to the store. She was complaining that it would be a little hard to find a completely dark outfit. And we couldn't. We went everywhere... And now, we ended up in Petersville, close to where the Cullens lived.

I told her that they lived here and we were in their territory.

"I can't believe your not cold." I said. She was wearing a striped shirt-looking shirt with a big red butterfly on it. No jacket... Black heels with red on the inside and jeans. She had no jacket if I should say it again... We're in Alaska.

"I'm not." She said. "I don't get cold."

I scoffed. I was freezing my ass off over here, bundled up, and she wasn't cold.

We got out the car and walked around to find a store that had something. At this point, I didn't care if I was going to wear a neon shirt. I wanted to go home.

But finally, right before I was going to give up, we found an all black outfit. It was a leather jacket, that had plenty of zippers and black pants. She also insisted I wear heels, so I could 'hide a knife in my heel and kick them' as she so kindly put it. But I have to admit, I do like the heels. It was laced in the front, all black. And all mine.

As we were finished at the cash register, we both felt a presence of a vampire arrive. Heather looked at me, wondering if I could feel it, and I could.

I turned around to see Edward looking at me. Great...

"Hello, Isabella, Heather." He said.

"Wow, let's not make it so obvious that you're stalking us. I don't know you, yet you know my name." she said. "Let's talk about this outside, shall we?"

Edward gestured for us to go out the door, which we did. But I could see Heather on her toes. She was watching him, even when she wasn't.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" She asked.

"Your family is here. We mean no harm." Edward said to me.

"Your friend, Irina, broke my finger." I said, and showed him. It was my middle finger my the war. I had something wrapped around it. Heather giggled.

"Yes, I know. And I apologize." He said. "But the rest of us, we mean no harm."

"Just making sure Eddie-boy." Heather said. "How do you even know we're here for that anyways?"

"Alice." He said. "You're all preparing, just in case. We don't want to fight."

"Where's Carlisle?" Heather asked. "Isn't he the leader for the Cullen coven?"

"Yes, he is." Edward said. "However, he isn't home. Yet. He'll be on his way soon. He wants to talk to Charlie, to see if we can settle this."

"Why does it matter to the Cullens?" I asked. "Your coven didn't do anything wrong. It was that Irina. Why does it matter to you?"

"They are our friends. Friends stick together." He said.

"Well, your _friend _is going to get you killed." Heather said. "You should be careful."

"I know. We are." He said. "If this gets out of hand, we've already packed up, to leave."

"But you would be always on your toes. Because, once a hunter starts hunting someone, they don't stop. It's a Swan thing. So your family would be moving around a lot." Heather said.

"I know. It's better to move around a lot, than get ourselves killed." He said.

"Maybe if your friend Irina wasn't such a bitch and tried to kill me, we wouldn't have this problem." I said. "Goodbye Edward and I hope all goes well."

"I do as well." He said.

We walked away, to our car and sped home. They were watching us. Well, Edward was watching us. And it wasn't good.

We both, literally, ran inside. Everyone was talking in the living room, drinking, and watching tv.

"We need to talk." Heather said, to everyone. But the hunters knew it was about the vampires.

"About what?" Courtney asked. Courtney was Cody's sister, but she dyed her hair blonde. There wasn't much to say about her. But she wasn't a hunter.

"Nothing." I said. "I just need to talk to some of you. Outside. Quickly..."

All the hunters immediately went out to the back.

"What's happened?"

"They're watching us." Heather said. "We ran into Edward, in Petersville. He knows we're all here."

"I sort of figured." Charlie said. "The next vampire that is close, take it down. If it is a Cullen, do not kill it. But hurt them."

Emmett's POV

I listened to the declaration that Charlie stated. 'Take it down. If it is a Cullen, do not kill it.' And I was close. As if I was already scared, Alice texted me.

_Get out of there!_

I started walking backwards, quietly as I could. Then I got another text from Alice.

_Emmett. They're going to take you. They're going to hurt you, but not kill you. It's too late. We will get you as soon as we can. Destroy the phone. -Love Alice_

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the big cliffhanger. I'll post soon. _Review! _**

**_Oh and Heather and Bella's hunting outfit is on my profile. Feel free to check it out. _**

**_Until next time my lovelies. :)_**


	23. Irina's Wanted

**_Isabella's POV_**

It was quiet for a pure second. But that was the same moment when we heard him and felt him. A vampire, right behind the house. We hurried behind the house and into the tree. John and Cody immediately shot down the vampire- Emmett. He was shot in the chest, but not enough to actually kill him, but to hurt him.

"Where are we going to put him? It's not like we can actually just walk right in the house and put him in someone's room." I said. "We need a place to put him. If not, this was pointless."

"Bella, calm it. It's obvious you're nervous." Heather said.

"And I made a basement." Charlie said.

"What basement?" I asked.

"It's that door that I have a lock on, so your mother won't go in there." He said.

"Oh..." I said. I have tried to go into that closet- or so I thought it was a closest. It was for vampires, so we could keep them somewhere. And Charlie had the key to get inside of it. I sighed and nodded. Then realized that door was in the living room- which had our family sitting in it.

"So... we need the others to get out the house. This bastard is going to be heavy." John said.

"I'll do it." I said. I walked inside the house. My job- get the others out of the room.

"What's going on out there?" G-Pa asked.

"Nothing. I need your guy's help, if you don't mind." I said.

"Sure." G-Pa said. "Ryan and Derek, help your cousin." Ryan and Derek weren't as close of cousins as I hoped, but we still got along.

"Actually, I need all of your guys' help." I said.

I was actually able to get them upstairs to "rearrange my room". It was for no reason and now I didn't like how my room was set up. I rolled my eyes at the new set-up. My bed was under the window- which I hated. My dresser was no longer in front of my bed- hate it. My tv was at an odd angle. I am so going to change my room back when we're done.

Hoping that they were done, we all walked back downstairs. I was the first down and saw the door open- which I slammed shut. But the others needed to get out soon, so I asked them to help me with something else. Which they did in the end, after my non-stop whining. G-Pa just laughed at me because apparently I used to do that to get whatever I wanted. I told him it was my weapon so self-destruct.

After going to the front yard- doing nothing, the others were able to get out of the basement before my family finally realized I was "crazy" and needed "help" as my cousins nicely put it.

We all sat in the living room and Charlie gave me one short nod before talking to the others about something else. We knew that the Cullens were going to come and take Emmett away from us, but they should know better. There are eight hunters in the house. Well seven highly trained vampire hunters and then there's me. There were twelve vampires and one of them we have. And that one is actually the strongest. So it would be easy to take them down.

About an hour or so later, Charlie called for us to come outside.

"Bella, don't you dare go in that basement." And that was the first thing he said to me.

"Wasn't planning on it..." I said. Jeez...

"We all know the Cullens are going to try and come to get Emmett. So we need to be prepared. Yes, I know, they're not going to want to pick a fight with us, but if the Denalis are with them, we do not know what will happen. For the others inside, I was hoping to get them away for a while, send them somewhere else until this is over." Charlie said.

"How would we do that?" John asked.

"G-Ma and G-Pa ain't gonna split us so easily." Billy said.

"If it means his safety, then I'll just go with them." G-Ma said. "I don't think I'll be needed during this fight. And if we end up running, it ain't gonna work out so well for me."

"That's fine Ma. We weren't planning on using you anyways." Uncle Tim said.

"What about Bella? She's new at this." Heather said.

"I'm staying." I said. "Dont' fight with me. I'm staying. We've already talked about this."

Charlie waved me off. "Fine." I smiled.

"Now that that's covered, you need more training." John said. I frowned. "Or you could always leave..."

"I'll train." I said. It was more a whine than a statement.

"Okay. Now where should we put the others?" Cody asked. "They can't stay here."

"Let me take care of that." G-Ma said. "I'll send Renee to her parents house. She wouldn't want to go where I was plannin' to go."

"Where are you going to go?" I asked.

"I'm not going to say that out loud sweetheart." She said. "There are vamps watchin' us."

"You have to learn how to keep things to yourself." Cody said. "Vamps are always gonna want to know what's goin' on in that head of yours. Whether is concerns you or your family."

"What about Edward? Isn't he a mind reader?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's why he's a threat. After a while, you know how to hide things. It's second nature." Billy said.

"Okay. Well, we're done talking, so let's go." Charlie said.

The rest of the evening wasn't very eventful. We all talked and hanged out with each other. I was trying to keep Renee comfortable at all times. Had dinner then I had had enough and went upstairs to rest.

Cody had followed me up, since we were going to sleep in the same room. He, of course, was sleeping on the couch. And yes, I now have a couch in my room. That's the good thing about having an upgraded house. I get new things. And being the only child, I get a lot of new things.

I changed into my pajamas and Cody was already walking back from the bathroom. Once I was done changing, I laid in bed. I did fall asleep very quickly, but it was about two o'clock when I woke up and wasn't able to fall back asleep. I did try, but it wasn't working. Maybe I had a lot on my mind at that point.

I sighed and sat up on my bed. Cody was softly snoring, so he wasn't awake like I was. Maybe walking around the house for a while would help. I stood up and walked around the house. It was cold and dark. Everyone was sleeping in some type of room. My cousins were sleeping in the computer room that I had, on air mattresses. I walked down into the living room and wandered around in the kitchen. I ended up making a sandwich and started to make my way upstairs. But I couldn't help but notice a key on the counter. Maybe it was the key to the basement.

I shouldn't even try to want to go into the basement. It was dangerous, and Charlie clearly told me to stay out of the basement. Though, my rebel side said to do it, and I did. And yes, it was the key to the basement. A vampire hunter leaving the key on the counter... smart.

I opened the door and walked down the flight of stairs that lead to a door. I was going to just look inside, and then leave. That was my plan and I'll just leave it at that. I peeked right through the door and saw him.

My feet started shuffling its way to him. He was in a cage. It was obvious that there was venom on the bars. It would be a pain to try and leave the cage. He was lying on the floor, it looked like he was unconscious. But he wasn't. And vampires didn't sleep also.

"Hey." I said.

He didn't move. He didn't respond.

"Vampire, I know you hear me." I whispered.

"I thought... Charlie told you... to stay away... from here." He said, barely.

"He did." I said. "But I... was curious."

He scoffed. "What... are you.. going to... do to me?" He asked.

"I don't know. That's not my speciality." I said. "I just know that the Cullens are going to come for you. That's really it. Maybe they'll bargain for your release."

"Bargain what... exactly?" He asked.

"Maybe for Irina. They'll want you, we want Irina."

"Huh..."

I played with my hands while silence settled between us.

"Your family... shot me... in the chest..." He said.

"I know. I watched." I said.

"The bullets... they're still... in me... He said... it's going... to kill me... if I don't... get them out... myself..." He said.

"Then why don't you get them out?" I asked.

"Too weak... to move." He said. Then I finally noticed what he was talking about. The two small holes in his chest were creating a design. A design that was spreading around his chest... possibly to his whole body. He was going to die soon. The plan was to not kill anyone... so why didn't he help him?

"We'll get them out tomorrow... I'm sure." I said.

"How can you be... so sure?" He asked.

I didn't respond. I just stared at him. Just I was about to say something else, Cody found me.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I... I wanted to look. I just curious." I said.

"Come back upstairs. You're just lucky I won't say anything to Charlie about this." He said.

"Alright." I said, and walked past him to the stairs.

**_Emmett's POV_**

The pain in my chest was unbearable. Bella's cousin, or whoever, came down and stopped Bella from talking to me. While she was going towards the stairs, he looked at me and scoffed. I groaned and closed my eyes. I heard the boy exit the room and walk up the stairs. This was going to be a very hated wait.

I tried to get the two bullets out of me again. It wasn't working, mainly because I had to tear into my skin in order to take out the bullets. I groaned and pounded my head against the floor as the pain became too much. I wasn't planning on getting myself killed, mainly because I had a wife to get to. Rosalie... She would freak, or already did, about the Swans getting a hold of me. I needed to get to her. And quick.

So I tried again. I yelled while I was searching for the bullets in my chest. But it was impossible. Not only did it hurt, but my fingers were too big to even get close to it. And even if I did get to the bullet, the venom would just burn me. Easily burn me... It wasn't worth the try, if the bullet wouldn't have killed me. So I needed to try.

After what seemed like hours, I was able to get one bullet out. There were two... one to go. But then I realized it had been morning. The humans were going to get up soon. And I just knew that little Cody (who's name I found out a while ago) was going to tell Daddy-hunter a.k.a Charlie, and get my ass killed.

I sighed and leaned my head against the cold ground. I didn't know why my body was reacting to everything. Oh yeah, there's a bullet in my chest...

I could say it was around 6 o'clock or something. Edward told us that the hunters loved to start the day early. I only guessed because all of those damn hunters came down- including Bella.

I groaned and looked away. I was going to get my ass kicked. Great...

"Hey, get up." someone yelled. It was John. One of the asses that shot me. Cody was the other one...

"Wow... look at that. This vampire actually wants to live." A girl said, who was Heather. "He actually was able to get a bullet out."

"I don't... want to... die... Not yet... at least." I whispered.

I looked at the hunters. They were all staring at me, like they didn't give a damn in the world. Except one, which was Bella. She was new at this, so I know she was going to have her emotion get in the way of this.

"Get... it out..." I said, barely able to point at the other bullet.

"We're not actually going to let him die, are we?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking about it." Uncle Tim said.

"No. We're not. I know Carlisle very well. This family has know Carlisle really well. I wouldn't kill any of them. So no." Charlie said. "Billy and John, get the other bullet out."

John sort of scoffed and Billy opened the cage door. And yes, I was in a goddamned cage.

Billy, then, grabbed a knife, which I had no clue for what that is used for. At this point, I didn't care. I needed this bullet out of me.

"What's that for?" I heard Bella asked.

"It's to get the bullet out." John said.

"It's a knife. It wouldn't work." she said.

"Bella, everything in this room has venom on it. That's the vampire's most fearful thing, other venom than their own. That and fire." Charlie explained. "The venom on the knife will allow the knife to get through him. Just think of it as a special knife for vampires."

Bella and I shuddered. This was going to be much more hated than I thought. Oh, and it was.

Before they even started cutting in my chest, it burned like hell. But it was worse since Billy kept pausing and pulling back, making unneccessary pain.

Finally, Heather, the damn bitch, took over and just cut right through my chest like I was paper. Damn girl...

I cursed and yelled the entire time. And finally, that damned bullet was found.

"He's going to heal, right?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you have so much to learn." Heather said, in a teasing voice.

"Vampires heal fast when they drink blood. Since that bullet and knife have venom, it will not allow them to heal quickly. So, it's a yes and no." Charlie said. "For Emmett's case, it would take him a week to fully heal without blood."

I groaned and rolled over on my side, away from those bastards.

"Listen, Emmett. Your family is going to come soon. We don't mean any harm. We just want peace; however, your friend, Irina, keeps screwing around. We just want her, that's it." Charlie said.

"So... why the hell... am I here?" I asked.

"Negotiation." John said. I rolled my eyes and closed them. Really, I could try and make a run for it. The cage was open. But I was too weak. Way too weak... There goes my plan...

"We'll come back later to check on you." Heather said.

I heard the cage door shut and their footsteps walking up the stairs. I counted how many steps it would take to reach the basement door. 112 steps. The basement was huge. And from the cage to the basement door on the stairs it took 112 steps. I wouldn't be able to take five.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I sighed as the door shut that kept Emmett inside of it. I didn't know how they would do this to someone. I wouldn't be able to do that to someone.

"Bella, he's fine. Don't let your morality get in the way of this. They're vampires." Cody whispered to me. I nodded and looked away. He was right, they're vampires. Vampires how have killed before and hunters were made to take care of that problem.

Just as I was about to say something, I was attacked. By a blonde... A very angry... blonde... Whose husband was down in the basement... hurt. Rosalie...

"Give him back to me!" She growled. But before anyone could do anything else, I was throw against the couch. But not just throw against the couch, I landed on top of the couch, you know, on the very top that was hard. My back landed right on it, and I fell on the floor, in a lot of pain.

Then I heard a body faintly hit the floor. I looked up to see Rosalie on the floor, not moving. Heather had shot her.

There was no way...

"Don't worry, she's not dead." Cody said. I didn't even notice he was next to me.

Charlie came over to me, worried. "Are you alright?"

"My back." I said. "It hurts, but it's not broken."

"Lay her on the couch, Cody." Uncle Tim said. They both lifted me up, but it hurt so bad, I screamed.

So they just ended up leaving me on the floor.

"Alright, just leave me here." I said. "Me screaming is going to get the others up. Get Rosalie downstairs first."

And I was right. Just when they were able to get Rosalie down in the basement and get themselves out, the others came down.

"What is going on?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing..." I said. It's nice to know how fast my family came down. It's been ten minutes since I've screamed... nice to know they love me.

"Why are you on the floor?" Renee asked.

"I fell. Hurt my back." I lied.

"Nice." Ryan laughed.

"No... not nice... She can't get up. And we lifted her; she screamed." Charlie said.

"Bella..." Renee said. She hated it when I got hurt. That means another trip to the hospital.

"I don't need to go any where." I said. "I just want to lie here for awhile."

I felt Renee move my shirt from my back, which hurt. Oh, and she flipped the hell off...

Apparently, there was a big bruise on my back the size of Texas. Not to mention the that it was bleeding a little also... She flipped out and the next thing I know, I getting taken to the nearest hospital.

Talkeetna Hospital... they couldn't think of a better name.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I heard some commotion upstairs, only because I wanted to know what their plan was next. But the next thing I know is I see an unconscious Rosalie come down the damn stairs.

The damn girl tried to save me. Me!

Oh, I was going to have a lot to say when she wakes up. But she wasn't with me in the cage. She was next to the cage, strapped into a chair. Her arms and legs were tied down. It would so turn me on if we weren't in a house filled with hunters.

It was about an hour later when she started to gain conscious.

"Good morning dear wife..." I said, sarcastically. I sat myself up, about to lean against the cage, until I realized that it had venom on it. So I just sat up, only because I had some energy gained while waiting for Rosalie to wake up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked her.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." She said.

"Rosalie, it's nice to know that you wanted to save me." I said. "But-"

"But what? You would have done the same thing if it were me."

"Yes. But-"

"But what?"

"It's different Rosalie! I don't want you to be in this position. I don't want them to _hurt you._" I said. "I really don't care if it was just myself. But now that your here, I actually have to worry for someone."

She huffed and looked away, knowing that I was right. And I was.

"I got scared Emmett." She said.

"Rosalie... I'm scared too. But not for myself." I said. "You should never risk yourself for me. Never."

"Too late now." She said. Then she started to groan and cough.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried as hell.

"A bullet. That damn girl shot me." she said. Her arms were tied down, so she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Rosalie. We need to get that out. It's going to kill you if we don't." I said.

"How? I'm strapped into a chair, and your in a cage." She said.

I literally will do anything to get Rosalie out of here, even if it meant the death of me. So I used the energy that I had to stand myself up once I got onto the side of the cage, close to Rosalie.

The cage bars were a little wide, but not wide enough. Me, having long, would be able to help Rosalie, but I also had thick arms, so that would be a problem.

I looked at Rosalie, to make sure she wasn't spacing out or anything, which she was. And I didn't want that to happen.

So I had to, I had to do it. I started to slip my hand through the bars, carefully not touching them at the same time, but that was impossible.

After three times of trying, I just couldn't do it. But I needed to save her. It was just too painful. So I toughed it out.

I full-on grabbed Rosalie's shirt, to tear it where the bullet was. At the same time, my face was burning against the cage, since I was pressed into it. I growled and Rosalie hissed as I tried to get the bullet. It wasn't the best way, but I needed to make sure she would be alright.

I could actually feel the venom burn off a part of my skin, that's how long I've been leaning against it. But it was worth it. I was able to get the bullet out of Rosalie's shoulder. And when I did, I fell to the ground, in a lot of pain.

_**Isabella's POV**_

It took about two hours for the damn doctor to tell me that I did not break my back, I just sprained it. The bruise would go away, so that wasn't a problem. It was just painful as hell. It took two damn hours for him to tell me that. Jeez...

Now, we were on our way home. Not all of us went to the hospital, only Renee, Charlie, Cody, and I, of course.

When we reached the house, Cody helped me get out the car. Yes, I was still in pain, and the doctor said it should go away soon. But it was taking way too damn long. When we reached the steps to the house, I hesitated a little. There was no way in hell... But I toughed it out and actually cursed the entire three steps I went up. Charlie just laughed at me.

I stayed downstairs while Heather got me some clothes. I told her to get my "Lazy Day" clothes. Those clothes I use for when I had nothing to do all day, and Heather did the same actually.

She came down with a panda long-sleeve, that was actually big on me, but I didn't care. Along with a pair of leggings and my panda slippers. Yes, you could say that I was a panda freak and I am. Because pandas are the best.

Heather and Renee helped me change into the clothes and helped me back to the couch- which actually hurt my back in the first place.

Then I asked Courtney to put my hair in a fish-tail braid, which was great. And relaxed on the couch. Damn couch...

I closed my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I was in a lot pain.

The others were walking around the house, talking, and acting like nothing happened. All the hunters wanted to go down to the basement, beat the hell out of the vampire. Hell, so did I. But, for me at least, it was expected. We took her husband, of course she was going to react. So whenever the non-hunters were out of the room, we talked about what we should do. We were not going to kill her, so that was relaxing. Now that we had two of the Cullens, Carlisle would be begging on his knees for them.

I shifted on the bed, in a lot of pain that usual. Renee saw me and fixed the pillow behind me, which did not help any. Soon after; however, I fell asleep.

It was about an hour that I fell asleep, but the others talking had awaken me. I sighed and looked at them. They were talking about them going to another house for a while, in other words; all the non-hunters except for G-Ma was leaving so we hunters could deal with the vampires. And that's exactly what happened.

The next day, G-Ma gave a ticket to Renee so she could see her parents. The others were going to go with G-Ma somewhere. We all said our goodbyes, knowing that we would see them later or not. You could never really tell when it came to vampires. Charlie actually almost made me go with them, but I refused.

Now that my back was a little better than yesterday, I was staying. If it hadn't, then I would be leaving with Renee.

Now that the others were gone we could talk about what to do with the others. But not even half an hour later, the Cullens decided to show up.

The doorbell had rang. And immediately, I could feel them. All five of them. They were here to collect Emmett and Rosalie.

Charlie had answered the door with Uncle Tim. They all came into the house. I scoffed. I looked horrible. I was still in my lazy clothes...

"Carlisle, I see your back." Charlie said, beginning with that. But Carlisle didn't want to talk about his trip, he wanted his "kids" back.

"Yes I am back. I know you have Rosalie and Emmett here." Carlisle said, getting straight to it.

"Your... daughter, as you call her, attacked me." I said. "That was a nice surprise."

"We tried to stop her." Esme said. "She was only upset and saw red. She just wanted Emmett back. And for that, I apologize. We just want them back."

"You can have them back... if, you give us Irina." John said.

"I cannot do that..." Carlisle whispered.

"Really?" Heather asked. "You would rather protect one woman... than the other two that you very much care about."

"Trust me. I love them." He defended. "But knowing that me giving up Irina is going to bring her death, it's more difficult to do." He said.

"Interesting." Cody said.

"You want to give up Irina." I said. "I can tell. But you know you would feel guilty."

"And how do you feel now Bella?" Edward asked. "You know that there are two people down there hurt for no reason."

"Stop talking to her vampire or I'll put you down there with them." John threatened.

Carlisle touched Edward's arm, which silenced him.

"We just want Irina. Is that so hard to do?" I asked. "Just have Jasper or Alice do it. They'll do it in a flash."

"It ain't that easy." Jasper said. Mmm... Texan man...

I giggled at my thought, which caused everyone to look at me. I just shook my head, looking away at the process.

"Just give us Irina." Charlie said. "That's it."

"What did she do to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything." Heather said. "She attacked my cousin in her own home. She broke her finger. The bitch is cocky... and I want to play with her.

"We just want them back. Take the Denali's for all I care. Not them." Alice said.

"We want-" Charlie began, until I cut him off.

"Fine." I said.

"What?" Charlie asked, looking at me.

"I said fine. Have them." I said, waving my hand towards the door.

The Cullens hesitated, and the others were glaring at me.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Becoming a vampire hunter. I want to do this my way." I said and stood up. "You want them so badly, go get them. I want to see how this plays out..."

Everyone stood where they were. I rolled my eyes, guess they didn't believe me...

"Go. Get. Them." I said. I sighed, annoyed, and grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him down the stairs with me.

When we reached the bottom, I saw Emmett lying on the floor, not even moving. Rosalie's head was down, not moving either.

I heard the others coming down the stairs with me.

"Get them." I said to Edward.

He narrowed his eyes, but continued towards where his siblings were.

"Get... Rosalie... first..." Emmett whispered.

Edward went straight to Rosalie, to unlatch all the buckles on her. Once he touched the buckle, he jumped back.

"Oh... did I forget to add something? This entire room has venom on it." I said, and smiled. "Good luck."

Edward glared at me. Surprisingly, he went straight to work, ignoring the fact that he was hurting himself. He was strong... Good...

Jasper soon jumped in to get Emmett. He had been in wars and dealt with venom, so of course he was used to it. Though, it still hurt him.

Edward had finished getting Rosalie out of the chair, picked her up, and walked passed me with a grin on his face. Cocky bastard. I scoffed and watched Jasper pull out Emmett. Carlisle walked to help Emmett walk, since he was so weak.

"Wow... I'm impressed." I said. I crossed my arms. "Seems like Edward and Jasper are stronger than I thought they were... Don't worry about giving us Irina. We'll be coming after her... who knows? It could be in a month... a year... three years... maybe a day... tonight... Goodbye Cullens. Don't make me regret this. Oh, and if I find out that you told Irina my plans, make sure your fighting for your lives as well. Or you could always run... Good bye now."

The Cullens did not hesitate to get out of the house. Even with a weak Emmett and Rose, they got out faster than I thought.

With the vampire presence being clear, the others looked at me. Obviously they weren't happy.

"What the hell Bella?" Heather asked.

"See, lesson one. You want the vampires to feel comfortable. Once they get home, they won't worry about anything else other than Emmett and Rose, so they will be distracted. That's when we attack... Tonight." I said. "I want to have Irina in that basement, tonight..."

* * *

_**Well that concludes chapter 23... :D Don't forget to check out the new outfits posted on my profile. I personally, love Bella's lazy day clothes. **_

_**ANNNNDDD Don't forget to review.**_

_**Oh and I want to give a shout-out.. I loooove Qahla Kwoli's comment. It made me smile, not that none of your guys don't. **_

_**Qahla Kwoli actually caught onto what I was doing here. So thanks :)**_

_**Oh and I will be honest here. This is not Bella's little coma dream thing- this is real. So your welcome. But that's all I'm telling you... for now. **_

_**Read me later guys! **_


	24. Lavinia

**_Isabella's POV_**

I sighed as I was walking down the hallway- very much annoyed. It had been a couple of days later ever since the "Cullen Incident". The others did not agree on having an attack that same night. They wanted to wait this one out and gone against my decision of fighting them. Even father went against my decision, saying it was 'too risky'.

Now it was Monday, the first day of school- well for me. The first day of school at Susitna Valley... and, already, I was having problems. Renee wasn't here like she wanted to be when I went to school, but she hasn't see in parents in a while, wanting her to stay where she was.

Girls were hating on me, which surprised me. But then I thought, they were just jealous at how good I looked. I wore a off-shoulder, salmon-colored top with salmon colored heels. I wore jeans and let my hair fall into loose curls. Hell, I'll admit, I looked pretty great.

As for the girls, they were commenting on how "whorish" I looked- if that's even a word. Then there was some type of rumor going around, something about a new family coming into town. My thoughts immediately went to the Cullens. There was no way that they would show their faces at my school- not after what happened.

I was at my locker, shoving things into my locker since I didn't need half the stuff I needed. Just as I was about to leave, a girl decided to show up.

"Hey." She said. It was a girl with black hair. She wore a red tank top with a black shaw over it. She had red heels on and a black bag. She was pretty, I'll have to admit that. Then I noticed the necklace that said "I love you" on it with a red polka dotted bow.

"Hi." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"This is my school sweetheart." Oh no... High school queen... "And I don't like that outfit on you. It would look better on me."

I rolled my eyes. My inner vampire hunter was not allowed to hurt fellow humans... But this girl needed to be hit upside her head... with a brick. And then thrown into a well. Hell, I even smiled at that thought.

"Sorry. I didn't know an ugly girl like you would run this school." I snapped. I slammed my locker shut and stared her down.

She smirked and crossed her arm. "You got spark... I like it."

"Interesting..." I said.

"My name is Razi." She said.

"Razi?" I asked. It was... a different name.

"I know... It's weird. Get over it." She said. I'm starting to like this girl- she was a bitch.

"Bella." I said.

"Well Bella. Nice to meet you." She said. "Nice shoes."

"Trust me. This is just the first pair. I have dozens more." I said.

"You're a shoe fanatic? So am I. I have my own separate closet." She said.

"I think I might like you." I said.

The bell rang and Razi invited me to sit with her at lunch. She wanted me to meet her boyfriend. Or "boyfriend" I should say. She said that she has been crushing on him ever since he came into town. She's been trying to get to him and it wasn't working.

The first couple of periods were uneventful. Honestly, I just wanted to get to lunch. I only had five periods this year- being that I am a senior with a 4.2 grade average. I deserved to have a break.

After fourth period, it was time for lunch. Surprisingly, I saw Drew walking out of the class right next to mine.

"Hey..." I said.

I swore he did a double-take at me. "Hey... New look?"

"Sort of... let's just say I've became stronger." And it was true. Ever since I fought out that I was a hunter, I felt different. I felt more stronger. I felt more prettier.

"Well, it looks nice." He said.

"Thanks."

"So, how's it going with the new classes?"

"Pretty good. I'm glad it's not freezing inside. Otherwise my outfit would be totally different."

He chuckled. "Why don't you sit with me and my friends?"

"Ah I can't. I promised Razi I'd sit with her."

Then he frowned. "Razi? You want to sit with Razi? The girl is crazy. She's a-"

"Bitch. I know. That's why I like her." I said. "But don't worry. I'm not going to become one of her minions. Her and I have some things in common- after I snapped at her."

"Just be careful Bella. That girl is bad news. She hides a lot of secrets too. She's... strange. And strong."

"So am I." I said. I patted his shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria. It wasn't hard to see where Razi was sitting. She had the biggest table with others sitting at it with her. It was obvious of who she was trying to get. And I would do the same thing, he was cute.

He was very well built, he had a tattoo, which made him look even better. He had dark hair and blue eyes. Smexy...

"Hi Bella. Girls, this is my new friend Bella." Razi said. "Bella, this is Trey, the guy I was telling you about."

"Oh yeah. The one you won't stop flirting with..." I reached my hand towards Trey. "Nice to meet you."

He laughed and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you too. You're funny."

"Thanks." I said. I sat down at an empty seat, after Razi made a girl move from her seat to another.

"So, have you heard about this new family that's here?" Trey asked.

"New family?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "The Cullens. They're all seniors. I heard they were adopted by a new doctor in town. They live in Petersville, but decided to come here. The girls are hot."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen them?" a girl asked. "The boys' names are Edward, Emmett, Jasper. The girls are Alice and Rosalie. Emmett is to die for, he's gorgeous. Jasper and Edward are right behind him though."

"Yeah. But Alice and Rosalie are nothing compared to those two. Rosalie has a nice ass. Alice is one of those nice girls, so I shouldn't even touch on that." Trey said.

"I know." I said.

"You've seen them?" the girl asked.

"I've met them. They're aren't the greatest people." I said. "But that's my opinion."

"Agreed." Razi said.

"You know them?" I asked.

"I've dealt with them. Yes." She said. I narrowed my eyes at her. What did she mean by 'dealt with them'? I nodded and left it at that.

After a couple of minutes of talking, the Cullens came in. I wasn't surprised to see them, really I wasn't. I guessed they figured the closest to the Swans, the safest.

I turned away from them to see Razi glaring at them. And I mean glaring. I thought I was glaring, but no, she beat me at that.

"Razi... Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. And once I said that out loud, the Cullens stopped where they were going and turned to our table.

The look on their faces were... shocking. They looked scared. Did they not know that I was coming here?

"Yeah sure." She said and left the table. Something was suspicious about this girl. And I was going to find out.

We got out of the cafeteria and stood to the side.

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same thing..." She said.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe..."

"Vampire Hunter." She said. I gawked at her.

"How... how do you know?" I asked.

She chuckled. "You're a Swan, Bella. Of course I know my vampire hunter history. I knew you were a hunter right when you snapped at me. They all have that same spark."

"And you're a hunter?"

"Yes. I'm a Lavinia. Of course I have to know the Hunters History."

"A Lavinia?" I asked.

"Are you new at this?" She asked.

"Yes. Very new." I said. "Maybe a week old."

"Wow. A new Swan Hunter." She said, smiling and poked my cheek.

"Razi this is weird. And what does it mean to be a Lavinia?"

"You have to look up your history Bella." She said.

"Tell me." I said.

"A Lavinia is a family generation, just like the Swans. However, we're not as strong as the Swans, we're close to them. Any vampire never wants to run into a Lavinia or a Swan. Put them both together, and it's hell."

"Wow." I said. "That's why they were... scared."

"Yes. I was suppose to move. But we ended up staying." She said. "What happened with you and the Cullens?"

"Irina Denali thought it would be funny to attack me and break my finger. So I want her. Yet, the Denalis nor the Cullens will give us her." I said.

"Ahh. Irina. That girl is slippery. We let her go when she decided to bust into my family's house. She didn't take anything, yet we were watching her. Attacking a hunter, a _Swan _hunter amazes me."

"Well she did. And I don't like her. Anyways, I ended up having Rosalie and Emmett as captives to get her back but I let them go. I was planning an attack later than night. It night happened. They all voted against it."

"They?"

"Yes. I have the entire Swan Hunter collection sitting in my house right now." I said.

"Wooow. You must've scared them." She said. I laughed.

When we were done talking, we walked back into the cafeteria. The rest of lunch was uneventful. Nothing really happened. Though I did continue to glare at the Cullens. I had some words to say to them later on.

I went to my last period of the day, just wanting to get it over with. It was AP English Literature class and I had Razi in the class with me. And just went the bell was going to ring, not one, but all the Cullens came into my class.

Razi looked at me, surprised just as much as I was. I sat up straighter in my seat. There were two seats open in front of us, two behind us, and one beside me. And that's exactly where they sat. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in front of us, Alice and Jasper were behind us, and Edward was to my left.

I scoffed, as well as Razi did. This ought to be fun...

"Just can't get enough of me, can you?" I saw Emmett's hand move to Rosalie's thigh, maybe to calm her down. My guess was that she was not happy about the whole basement thing.

None of the Cullens said anything, they just continued with the instructions.

"Alright class." Mr. Phelps said. "I want you to introduce yourself to your classmates. I have to make copies."

I turned in my seat towards Alice and Jasper. "Hi. My name is Bella."

"My name is Razi." Razi said, also turning around.

"Keep calm." I heard Edward whisper to the others. Did he forget that vampire hunters have really good hearing?

I smiled at them. "Well... how's Irina doing? Is she ready to give herself in?"

"Probably not Bella. You'd have to get her yourself."

"Irina's not in town at the moment." Alice said. "She's on a vacation."

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"None of your concern." Jasper said.

"Is it possible for a vampire to be attracted to a hunter's blood?" I asked Razi.

"Yes. But they would become paralyzed if they drank a hunter's blood." She said. "Our blood is sweeter, mainly to bring a vampire towards them."

"Really?" I asked. "So if I just so happened to cut myself... somehow, they would freak?"

Razi giggled. "It depends on how strong they are."

"I want to test that theory..." I said, smirking. I knew I wasn't going to, but it was fun to see the looks on their faces.

Mr. Phelps came back into the class. The rest of class was alright and I finally was able to leave the school.

I went straight home, not wanting to linger around anywhere. Razi said that she wanted me to meet her family. Honestly, I didn't want to do anything later on, but she insisted.

When I got home, the others were sitting around the house, talking nonsense. I wanted to know about the Lavinias.

"Hey." Charlie said. "How was school?"

"It was alright. I made a new friend." I said.

"Who?" Heather asked, like she was in the conversation...

"Razi Lavinia." the room went completely silent once I said her name.

"Another hunter?" Cody asked.

"Yep. I want to know everything about the vampire-hunters history." I said. "And now."

**_Edward's POV_**

Today was a challenging day, considering that a Swan and a Lavinia were friends. I knew we shouldn't have came to this school. We could've stayed in Petersville and go to school there. But no, the others insisted that we come here, to have the Swans know we weren't leaving.

The Denali's had left, because they were deeply afraid for Irina's life. Rosalie wanted to turn in Irina anyways, but since she left, she now wanted to tell her location- which is exactly why we didn't tell her where Irina was going.

Now we were on our way back to the house. I was going to talk to Carlisle today. I do not know anything about the Lavinias or the Swans. I just know that they are able to kill us. Tonight, we need to have a family discussion and think about the possibilities of moving.

The ride home was rather silent. Ever since Emmett and Rosalie came home, Emmett has been... different. I know they shot him in the chest, and was close to death, but I have a feeling they did something to scare him... something to make him different.

I immediately thought of Rosalie. She had been down in the basement. Emmett, Jasper, and I talked a long time ago- about how much Emmett is very protective of Rosalie. I guess this whole incident had made him afraid. And if he's afraid, then I should be terrified.

Rosalie and Emmett haven't left each others side ever since. The others also saw the change in Emmett. It was something that we needed to be concerned about.

When we got home, Carlisle was already home.

"Carlisle. We need to talk, have a family meeting." I said.

The others came into the room and sat at the dining room table that was wasting space.

"Lavinia. Do you know that name?" I asked.

"Yes. It's another hunter generation's family name." Carlisle said. "How do you know that?"

"The Lavinias are also living in Alaska. Razi Lavinia." I said. "I didn't know who she was. That was until she started to threaten me and my family. Then I see Isabella Swan talking to her. They're both hunters who know who we are."

"The Lavinias... are not as strong as the Swans. But they are the closest to them. I have never ran into a Lavinia. I've be fortunate to keep space between us." Carlisle said.

"So they're dangerous?" Jasper asked.

"Yes and no. They're similar to the Swans. If you cross them once, they'll want your head. But the Lavinias are more deadly. They like to torture more than the Swans do. They love to enforce the rules, whereas the Swans will only just hunt you if you make your life too noticeable."

"Are we considered noticeable?" Esmé asked.

"No. We are hidden very well. The Swans have always let us pass on without any confrontation." Carlisle said.

"Until now. If it wasn't for Irina..." Rosalie said.

"The Swans will not kill any of us." Carlisle said. "I know that for a fact. The only problem I'm having now is the Lavinia family. I did not know they were living in Alaska. I would have to talk to them, to keep us all safe, otherwise we're moving again. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. No one wanted to disagree at this moment. It was our lives.

"Carlisle, what happened in Italy? Did you learn anything?" I asked.

"Yes. I learned more about the general hunters. Vampire hunters are not human, let's get that straight. They do not age. Yes, they eat and sleep, but not as much as they need to. Hunters are faster than humans, not as fast as vampires or wolves. By the way, the hunters do not just kill vampires, they also can kill wolves. The hunters technically hunt anything that is supernatural. It's they're life. They are born into becoming a Hunter. It's to balance the world. If there are too many supernatural kinds, then the world is unbalanced. That's when the Hunters started to exist.

It is said, in the books, that the witches made the Hunters. Witches are supposed to balance the earth, making sure pollution isn't a problem, they're for mother nature. When vampires and wolves started to make a mess of things, the Witches needed help with balancing. So, they made the Hunters. Hunters are made to kill supernatural, to restore balance. There are not many hunters, and you cannot just become a Hunter. Hunters are made from the family, many generations of families. The Swans are the oldest Hunters that have existed, but they were not the first. The first hunter ever made is dead. He died and did not produce a family. However, his sister was a Hunter and married a Swan. That's when the Swan generation continued."

"So you're saying that the Hunters could stop being made, if they don't continue the family tree?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes and no. Eleazar found out that if, for example, Isabella did not have any kids and somehow died, as well as her cousins and any other Swan, then the family generation of hunters would discontinue. If that happened to all the generations of hunters, there would be no hunters. However, every time a Hunter dies, a new one is born. It does not matter the family, a Hunter will be born if a Hunter generation discontinued."

"And you said that the Hunters do not age. Why are three of the hunters super old? Like Isabella's grandmother?" Alice asked.

"The Hunters can control they're age. Once they reach the age of eighteen, they no longer age and they can control how old they are. Hunters are masters of disguise. It is why you have to be aware. There could be an 52 year old Hunter disguised as an 11 year old and kill you right then and there. They do not age and it is hard to tell if they are a hunter or not."

"How can you tell if they are a Hunter anyways?" Emmett asked.

"Tattoo or some type of jewelery." Carlisle said. "Each family has a crest, sort of like us. It is either on a necklace or bracelet, or a tattoo. However, you should always assume that they are a Hunter. _Never _think that someone is human. If you are not 100 percent sure if they are human, assume they are a Hunter. Take no chances."

"How old is Isabella?" I asked.

"She is 17. She's turning 18 in a month. So we need to prepare for that. She has a big vengeance for Irina. She will come in any shape or size she wants and find her. I do not know how much information Bella knows about her kind. I do have a feeling she does not know a lot, so it give some more time for Irina to leave somewhere far."

"Also, is it possible for us to kill a Hunter?" I asked.

"Yes, but you would never want to. Like I said earlier, once a Hunter dies, a new one is born. But not only that, Hunters have a connection together. They can tell is a Hunter was killed a supernatural enemy- vampires and wolves. You would be pretty much contacting all the Hunters together so they would kill you. It is not suggested to kill a Hunter. All of the Hunters in the world would be coming after you, there is no escaping. Especially if they are able to control their age. It is a life of paranoia."

"One last question, from me at least." Alice said. "Is it true that the Hunters' blood is more sweet to get vampires drawn to them?"

"Yes. The Hunters' blood is used for drawing in vampires."

"Do you think we would be able to withstand a Hunter's blood?" I asked.

"No. I have smelt a Hunter's blood before, I was barely able to get out myself and I never tasted human blood. I did know that if I did, I would be killed, so I had to drag myself away. It was another vampire that the Hunter was trying to get, and I was close by when it happened. It's hard. But I am not worried about any of you, or either of the Hunter's family pulling that off- not on purpose at least." Carlisle said.

"Great..." Emmett mumbled.

"Is that it?" Esme asked.

"Until I can find out more information, yes. But just remember, all of these things I said today was just the General Hunter. Not once did I say anything about the Swans and Lavinias. They are more deadly, and that's something we would have to talk about later on. Alright?"

We nodded. If that was just the general hunter, then I couldn't imagine the Swans and Lavinias. I sighed and stood from my seat. I needed to let all of this information soak into my mind.

Later on tonight, I was going to talk to Emmett, as well as Jasper. Something was different about him, and we needed to know what exactly happened.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I had listened to a long story about the Hunters, the Swans, and the Lavinias. I was going to learn more later on, but I had to get to Razi's house. I dressed in some simple jeans and a nice top. I got into my car, driving to Razi's house. She didn't live in a neighborhood like I did. Well, all the spaces in Alaska was spaced out, but she lived really far compared to other houses.

I got out of the car and walked up to the doorstep. I didn't even have to knock on the door, since she heard me walking to the door anyways.

"You made it." She said, smiling. Then Trey was right behind her.

"Yeah... Hi Trey?" I said, not sure what was going on there.

"Hey Bella. I was just leaving." Trey said. He leaned down and kissed Razi's cheek and walked past me.

"Well... that's was interesting."

"I think my flirting finally paid off." She said, smiling.

"Yeah. Am I meeting your parents?" I asked, stepping inside.

"Of course. Well, you're meeting my dad today. Mom is on a mission to get new shoes."

"Are both your parents hunters?" I asked.

"Yes. They want me to date a Hunter, rather than a simple human. They think that I would be much more happier than having to give up a human anytime soon. I know it's true, since I would be able to live forever with a Hunter, but I can't help myself, especially with Trey. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to give up." She said.

"Yeah, it's true- with what they said. But are you willing to have Trey in a dangerous situation?" I asked. "It's not worth it."

"Well, your dad did the whole human-hunter love thing. It's my turn to try." She said.

"Okay... Your choice." I said.

"Daddy! Isabella Swan is here!" She screamed at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" He yelled.

"Wow. Okay." I said, why not just let the whole world know what your doing...

Razi saw my expression and giggled. "We do that very often in our house."

"I see." I said.

Razi's father came down the stairs. Or should I say brother? He was young, which he obviously made himself young.

"Father likes to make himself young so 'pesky neighbors' won't talk to him since he's so 'busy'." She said. I laughed. Makes sense...

"Hi, nice to meet a Swan." He said.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Lavinia." I said.

"Please, call me Henry." He said, shaking my hand.

"Okay." I said.

"How come the Swans came to Alaska?" Henry asked.

"It was time for a change, especially after my car accident. We came down, to start something new, to have an adventure I guess." I said.

"Well, when you're a hunter, life is always an adventure." He said.

"True." I said. "But I am fairly new at this." I admitted.

"It's quite alright." He said.

"Ugh, you sound so old, old man." Razi said, rolling her eyes.

"That's because, unlike you, I am 133 years old." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. This girl here is only 19 years old." He said.

"I just turned 18 last year." Razi said. "My parents are ancient."

"Wow. I'm turning 18 in a month." I said.

"We should totally throw you a party. It would be so much fun." She said, she was already jumping up and down.

"You know what? We should. We can invite the Cullens also." I laughed.

We both died laughing, while Henry stared at us.

"The Cullens?" Henry asked.

"Yes father. The Cullens live in Alaska." Razi said. "And they go to our school. Bella and I gave them quite the scare."

"Well, everything is fine, right?" Henry asked.

"With the Cullens, yes. With their friends, no. Irina Denali has constantly tormented Bella. The Swans want her. But the Cullens are in the way, protecting her location."

"We could help you with that problem." Henry said. "Mrs. Lavinia knows a lot of Hunters and she is good at tracking."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to bring you into this mess." I said.

"Oh, it's alright." He said. "We're old hunters, we can take care of ourselves."

"Thank you." I said.

"Of course. Just let us know when." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, now that you've met. I am going to show Bella my collection of shoes and talk about boys." Razi said and dragged me upstairs.

And she did have a collection of shoes. I was going to ask her to borrow many shoes later. We did get onto the topic of boys, after showing me her shoe closet and how she keeps organizing them. The girl was a shoe fanatic, more than me, actually. Then she started making comments about how Drew and I were talking after 4th period and how we should be 'together'.

I was considering dating Drew. He seemed like a nice guy, from what I gathered from Razi, though she said he is not her type- too weird apparently is not in the book of Razi. She was all for Trey.

"Why was Trey here anyways?" I asked.

"Ah, we had a study secession." She said.

I snorted at her. "Yeah... okay."

"I'm serious Bella." She said, looking serious. "Trey and I were studying, why, what did you think we did?" Then she started laughing. "You're gross."

"What? It's Trey for crying out loud." I said.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" She said. "Trey is in the top ten of our senior class."

What?! "Are you serious?" Trey, he was a nice guy. He makes a lot of jokes and comments on people- and he cusses like he has three hundred sailors in him.

"Yes. He has a 4.6. Trey is full of brains." She said. "I know, he acts like a child. But that's not the case when it comes to his classes. Like his moms says, 'I didn't raise no fool'".

"Wow..." I said. I was astounded, not to offend Trey or anything, but the guy apparently acts like an idiot.

"I know. Smart and sexy." She said and shuddered. She was becoming my new best friend.

We talked some more about Trey then we came onto the topic of Drew.

"You should seriously consider dating him." She said.

"I barely know him Razi." I said.

"True, but it doesn't hurt to try. Just worry about his sister if you do date him."

"His sister? Helen?" I asked. "Why would I worry about her?"

"She's... different. When my family came to Alaska, Helen and Drew's family was already here. Helen has been acting weird ever since we moved. Sometimes, honestly, I think she stalks me. Especially when I moved her. Along with her friend Raven. I've seen her drive by so many times, I swear."

"... I'm having that same problem..." I whispered.

"She's human, so there's nothing we can do. As for Drew, I'm not really sure. But I do know, for a fact, that Helen and Raven like to stalk me. There's something up with those two."

"When I came here, I swore I saw Raven drive by my house at least three times. Helen, she's only talked to be to give me my information for school and she does walk with Drew along the side of the road a lot. But Drew doesn't seem like he wants to be there, so I'm not worried about him."

"Bella, stay away from them. They're up to something, and I can't tell." She said.

I nodded. The rest of my time here went by fast and I was now driving back to my house. Raven and Helen were going through my mind. Something was weird about those two and I was going to listen to Razi about them. I just wanted to know what they're problem was...

When I got home, I stayed with my family until about 10. Then I went upstairs. I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas.

Just as I was about to go to bed, I heard my cell phone ring. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hi!"_ I knew that voice. _"Bella, it's Helen."_

"Hi..." I said, unsure of how she was able to get my cell phone number.

_"So, how was your first day of school?"_ She asked.

"It was fine. Good day actually. I made a new friend." I said.

_"Who?"_

"Razi Lavinia." I said.

_"Bella, she's bad news, I suggest you stay away from her."_ She said. The hell...

"Yeah I know she's... mean, but we have a lot in common."

_"Yeah sure."_

"Helen... How did you get my number?" I asked.

_"I...uh... your dad gave it to me. Remember? He had asked me to watch over you when you first came."_

"Yes, I remember." I said. "I'm going to sleep, night Helen."

_"Night Bella, see you tomorrow!"_ She said and hung up.

I walked down the stairs, ready to question my dad about giving my phone number away.

"Dad. Next time please tell me when you're going to give my cell phone number away." I said.

"Bella, as much as it is amusing to see you upset, I never gave your cell phone number away to anyone without your consent. So, I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, taking a sip of his beer. "Why?"

"Well, Helen. The girl you made watch over me... She said you gave her my cell phone number."

"Helen? Who's Helen Bells?" He asked.

"O-our neighbors. You made Helen and her brother watch over me." I said.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Bella, I think you have a lady stalker." Uncle Tim said.

"It's not just me though. Razi Lavinia is also having this Helen girl watch over her to." I said. "Helen and her friend, Raven."

"What did Razi say?"

"She told me to stay away from those two. That they might be up to something." I said.

"Alright, when she messes with you again, I'll see what I can do." Charlie said. "Whose her brother?"

"Drew."

"What are their last names?"

"I don't know. But Drew, he's not like Helen. He's independent. He doesn't talk as much and doesn't like company." I said.

"Bella, here's a solution to your problem. Go out on a date with Drew, try to get yourself in their house, and find things that are... abnormal about them." said none other my crazy-ass cousin, Heather.

"No." Charlie said. "Are they human?"

"Razi said they were." I said. "She's been wondering about them too."

"Alright, so you just have two little lady stalkers." Uncle Tim said. "At least they're human."

"True." I said. "Goodnight."

"Night." Everyone else said.

Cody followed me up the stairs, since, after, we were sharing a room.

"Bella, you're probably just overreacting. Helen and Raven are probably just two human girls who are curious. No problem."

"You're right." I said, then again, he was always right.

I looked at him right when he was taking off his shirt. I noticed the big tattoo of a dragon on his back. It was on the full length on his back.

"Cody, I didn't know you liked tattoos." I said.

He looked at me and chuckled. "I don't. When you become a Hunter, you're marked."

"I have a tattoo on my back?" I asked.

"No Bella. Not yet at least. When you become eighteen, you will gain a tattoo, after you complete your first attack."

"My first attack?" I asked.

"Yes, you have to kill a vampire. It doesn't matter when, you just have to be eighteen and kill a vampire to gain the tattoo."

"I wish they had pretty tattoos." I said. He laughed at me and shook his head.

Then, the damned power decided to go out. At first, I thought it was fine. That was, until I felt the presence of ten vampires come near the house.

* * *

**_I know... RiyalovesPapaya is evil for the huge cliffhanger... Sorry! But don't worry... I'll update soon... hopefully. _**

**_Razi is a new character, you'll like her sooner or later. I, personally, love Razi. She has a lot of fierce in her._**

**_As for Helen and Raven, those two will appear next chapter. _**

**_You will also find out about the Swans and Lavinias. But that's all I'm telling you... including you Nicole (she's my friend). _**

**_Read, Like, Review! You'll make me happy. _**

**_Oh, and if you haven't notice, I have a big obsession with this new Polyvore website that I'm using for the outfits. Clothes are awesome... especially shoes. _**

**_REVIEW! I'll start crying if you don't. _**


	25. Russian Enemies

_**Isabella's POV**_

Cody instantly looked at me. Ten vampires, really, it could be anyone. My thought was the Cullens and the Denalis. But they knew not to mess with us, so why would they want to be here?

I quietly ran to my closet, where I kept my bow and arrow. Cody was pulling something out from under my bed. I looked at him and gave him a look, he just shrugged.

I turned out the lights in my room and opened my bedroom door. All the lights were out downstairs as well, we were preparing for a fight.

I stepped back into my room and quietly looked out the window. They were standing in front of the house, all of them were wearing black. They were speaking in another language, so I couldn't pick up anything they were saying.

Cody threw something at me to get my attention. I glared at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"It would be nice for you to call your little friend Lavinia." He whispered.

I nodded and grabbed my phone. I looked ridiculous by the way. Me wearing spongebob pajamas with a bow and arrow on my back and a pistol in my hand.

I quickly dialed Razi's number. Hopefully, she wasn't busy. But she answered.

_"Hello?" She asked. _

"Lavinia, grab your parents and get to my house. There are ten vampires standing outside my house. Don't wait, but be careful. It's not the Cullens or the Denalis, get here." I whispered and shut off my phone. Cody was peeking out of the window again.

I looked out also, seeing that they were still standing there. No one knew if they wanted to fight with us, or if they wanted to talk. But turning off the power meant they wanted to kill us, you just don't darken a Hunters' house to talk. They meant business.

Then Cody grabbed me by my arm, yanking me to the floor. I heard my window break and a gas bomb go off.

"Bella, get ready." Cody yelled at me. "Hold your breath!"

I held my breathe and was able to get to my dresser. I yanked two shirts out and threw one to Cody so he would be able to breath. We cocked our guns and ran out of the room.

The others were standing at the door, back to back, waiting.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Gas bomb." Cody said. "Burns, but manageable."

I wasn't even focusing on the pain that was coursing through my body, I was focused on the ten vampires that were standing outside my house.

"I called the Lavinias." I said. Charlie nodded. And then we felt the vampires moving around the house. They were surrounding us.

"You can hear them. They aren't English."

"Russians." Uncle Tim said.

"Russians?" I asked. "They came all the way here to kill us?"

"No, well yes. I killed one of their own." Charlie said. "They've been trying to get to me for a long time."

"Idiots." I said.

"Why don't they just burn down the house?" Heather asked.

"They wouldn't want to draw attention to any neighbors." Charlie said. Makes sense...

"Hello, Charlie." someone said. I looked around the house, wondering where they were coming from. "I see you brought your entire family here. What a nice little reunion... I see your daughter has joined the party. Maybe I should kill her while you watch... Just like you did with me and my wife." His heavy Russian accent was making me nervous. What if he was able to kill us? What if he was kill m? I was only new...

Heather saw that I was nervous, so she nudged me and rolled her eyes. Was the man bluffing?

"Well, if you want to do that, then go ahead. But I'm pretty positive you'd be seeing hell before I do anytime soon... _friend._" Charlie answered back.

There was a silence surrounding the house. No one was moving, no one was breathing. It was still and silent. My hands were already placed on the arrow, which was aligned with the bow. I was scanning the darkness, waiting for someone to move, waiting for someone to say something... anything. Then I started thinking about Razi, where was she? Why is it taking her so long? Then a sudden burst of confidence came washing through me.

"Why don't you show your face?" I asked. "I mean, you are here to kill us. Why can't I know who it is?"

"Confident girl." I heard a woman say. "It makes me sick."

"You're afraid. You know what we're capable of, so you hide. You hide in the depths of the shadows, watching us, watching how we react to the words that slip out of your mouths. You watch us to get a feel for us, to know our weaknesses, to know our strengths. That's how most people live, they observe. They want to know anything, everything. And that's what your doing with us. You know his weakness, you know may know mine. Yet, here I am, waiting for you, waiting for you to pull something off, finding the right moment to kill you, and you the same. But when I speak, you back away, you're afraid. You were not expecting, a girl like me, to want to fight. To stand up for herself. You were expecting me to cower away, to hide behind the others so they would protect me, so they would be venerable." I chuckled. "You're all little fools. And a good fool you are."

I waited and waited for a response. Neither my family or the Russian vampires said any word. They merely stood there, silent and still.

"Nice speech." I heard a voice say, Razi... I could see her shadow. She was coming down the stairs and once she ended the last step, the light flickered on.

The Russian vampires were gone, not in any sight.

"I had them where I wanted them to be." I said, growling at Razi. I was going to make my move to kill them, so I wouldn't have to worry about any other vampire.

"You scared them Isabella. They are going to come back, but now that they know a Lavinia is helping them, they will stay away." Charlie said. "Henry, it's nice to see you again."

"Of course Charlie. How's the lovely Renee?" Henry asked.

"Away right now. She's just fine." Charlie answered. "Thanks for the back up."

"Anytime Swan, you know me." Henry said. "We should get leaving now. The girls have school in the morning. See you later to all."

The Lavinias left and I went straight to me room. Not wanting to look at anyone anymore. I didn't want to wait for the Russians to attack, they needed to be killed. This waiting game, it's tiring. And they will get me at my most venerable moment.

I fell asleep with much on my mind, though I was ignoring everything that was happening in the past and now. I was able to fall asleep without much trouble.

In the morning, I quickly got dressed and ate breakfeast. I wanted to get to school without having to rush. I wanted to talk to the Cullens before school started. I drove myself to the school and stayed in my car in the parking lot. I was just remembering how much I missed my truck. Damn I love that truck. Though I won't complain about this car, it was nice. I did jump when someone tapped on my car window. It was Drew.

I stood out of the car, smiling like a little kid.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said, he was rubbing his fingers through his hair, blushing a little. So cute...

"Soo... Umm... I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

I smiled, I'm thinking Razi put him up to this. "Is Razi forcing you to do this?"

He suddenly became confused. "No. I just thought it would be nice to, you know, go out."

"Sure, I'll go." I said, grinning like a fool. Wait, don't let your guard down... not now.

"Sweet. Umm, pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Cool. Umm, wear something fancy." He said, still blushing. I nodded, smirking, and he walked away. He's so flippin' cute.

When he walked away, I noticed the Cullens from the other side of the parking lot. Edward was staring at Drew, like was going to kill him or something. Doesn't matter, I was going to cuss them out anyways.

"Hey." I said, walking up to them.

"What?" Edward asked, he seemed annoyed- a little hurt too. Then I observed the other Cullens, their eyes were dark, even Alice. They weren't thirsty, I would be able to tell, but something was wrong with them.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" I asked.

"Umm... well, the Denalis are away, who is our family friend. We know almost everything about the hunters and two of the strongest hunter family's are threatening us. And you're wondering what's wrong?" Edward asked. "Please, even you should know that."

Before I could even say anything, they walked away from me, not taking a second glance at me. I was making their lives miserable. I sighed and walked back to my car to grab my books and headed inside.

I went straight to my locker, wondering all the things I've done in my life, questioning whether it was good or not. My life was different now. I had to take it in. Soon, I'd be 18. Very soon. And once I'm 18, my life will forever be different. I didn't know whether that was a good thing, or something to be afraid about.

"Someone looks like they're head is going to explode." I heard someone say. I rolled my eyes, not really paying attention to the voice.

"Razi. I'm just tired. My life will be different. Never the same again. The Cullens absolutely hate me and now, I don't know. My emotions are getting the best of me. How was it for you? The-" I stopped talking when I saw the person I was talking to.

It was a girl. She was wearing all black and had black silk hair. She was beautiful, she really was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aw, I'm hurt. You don't remember me?" She asked with the very heavy Russian accent in her voice.

"Get away from me." I whispered.

"Oh, no. You and I are going on a trip. Don't worry, I won't make you late for your date tonight." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said.

"Oh really? You wouldn't want your mother and her family to get killed, now would you?" She asked. "I'm always one step ahead of you Isabella. Now, I suggest you come with me." She said.

I didn't know whether she was lying or not, but I followed her out to my car. There were people waiting in the backseat, I was pushed between them, sitting in the middle while the girl and someone else was sitting in the front.

They pulled out of the parking lot. I was going to take a whereabouts of my surroundings, but they blindfolded me, taped my mouth, and cuffed my hands. I was completely venerable. I was not expecting them to move so fast. I was expecting days or even weeks later for them to come after me.

The group was speaking Russian, so I had absolutely no idea where I was going. The only thing I really could do is take a feel of the turns, remembering if we would be turning right or left, listening out for the surrounding things. But they were smarter than I was, they put headphones on my ears and continuously moved my body around, messing everything up. I no longer could detect anything.

When the car stopped, someone grabbed me and threw me straight onto the floor. My head hurt and I rolled to my side. They were speaking again and then they pulled me up and dragged me into the house- or whatever I was being dragged into.

I fell onto something soft, a couch maybe. Then they took the blindfold off of me and the headphones.

A man walked towards me, looking at me with such disgust.

"Isabella." He whispered and touched my hair. I swallowed, trying to hide the fear that was lurking in my body.

He took off the handcuffs and tape from my mouth- more like ripped it off. I called him a dirty bastard and glared at him.

"There is no need to be rude." He said.

I scoffed and looked at him. Was he being serious? "I'm the rude one?" I asked.

"Very much so. Listen, I'm not here to argue with you." He said. "I am merely revenging my wife's death."

"By killing me." I stated.

"Yes." He said. "Well, no. You see, Isabella. I'm going to let you go. I wanted to talk to you today-that's all. As for when I will be killing you, that will be later Isabella, do not worry. You and your family will have to have a life of paranoia. That is all."

I refused to be shocked by this disgraceful man. He wasn't going to scare me that easy. Even if he was going to kill me, he wouldn't wait long. So I should be expecting it to be soon. Where is the only thing that seemed to be concerning me. I pretended to be taken back, scared at the words that were coming at me.

I gulped before I said my next statement. "Talk about what?"

"The history of the Hunters. Most importantly, the Swans and the Lavinias."

"And if I didn't know anything?" I asked.

The girl that had kidnapped me here scoffed. "Please. You're a Swan. Even though you are fairly new, there will be a point in life that your father has talked to you, personally, about the Swans. You know because you are only a month away from your 18th birthday. So please, darling, save us a lie and tell us the truth."

It was true. The others told me about the Swans and the Lavinias a while ago. I needed to know the information, so they told me. As for the other vampires knowing about me, like the Cullens, for example, they probably didn't know about the Lavinias and the Swans.

The man sat down in front of me by pulling a chair up to him.

"Tell me about the Swans and the Lavinias." He said. "Why is every vampire afraid to hear those two names, especially together."

"If vampires are afraid then why bother us? Shouldn't you be afraid also?"

"Careful there girlie. I wouldn't want your mother to be killed." the girl said. If I had my way, I would kill her first... "And tell the truth. You're new. Not very skilled. I can tell when you're lying."

Hmm, might as well tell them the truth... I might just say it in a way that will scare them. I hid a smile that was coming to my facial expression. I didn't want to give anything away.

"Back in the day, right after the Volturi kings took place, Italy had its first hunter. The Swans and the Lavinia. They were the fathers, very strong, very fearless. They watched the city at night, making sure the Volturi wouldn't make it so obvious that they were killing someone."

"That makes no sense." the man said. "A Hunter is made to make sure the vampires and werewolves wouldn't kill anybody. Not to be made for protecting the secret."

"Ha... that's what everyone thinks. Yes, we are made to kill the bad supernatural, but we were also made to protect the supernatural secret. Think about it. What will happen when the humans find out about the vampires and the werewolves? Panic. They will want the supernatural dead. Mainly the vampires. When someone hears vampire, they think dead humans drained of blood. It would cause a riot, then all the vampires will be hidden, more hunters will be made because of the secret about the Hunters being out. Hunters are hidden as well. Remember that..." I said. "Now, back to what I was saying... The Swan and the Lavinia fathers went out to protect the city, and they ran into each other. You think that the Volturi have been around for the longest time, but they haven't. Both the fathers actually killed the first ruling Volturi.

Tortured them... killed them... And together they were making sure vampires stayed out of Italy. I bet the Volturi now never told you... anyone. But it is true. The First Ruling Volturi did not consist of Caius, Marcus, or Aro. Which means that the vampires history goes further back than you expected. You'd be amazed, actually. But now that the Old Volturi were thrown out, any vampires left quickly escaped the city, making sure to never look back. I don't even think that the First Ruling Volturi Guard is alive today actually.

Anyways, now that the Fathers rid the vampires, they were looking for wives and whatnot. Until, father Lavinia's sister came. I might remember her name- oh, Isabel. Isabel Lavinia came to Italy, looking for her brother. She was pretty, very pretty, especially enough to attract Swan. Nikalous Swan was his name. He ended up marrying Isabel. Turns out, after the wedding and honeymoon, Isabel was a hunter. Very strong, also. They had a child. A child that was a pure Hunter. Isabel and Nikalous named him... uhh... Joseph.

Joseph, being combined Lavinia and Swan, was stronger than anything Hunter. When he grew up, he was out of control, women wise. He slept with anybody, anything. He pregnanted so many women. All those children that was born was part Hunter, which they soon developed into a Full Time Hunter. This caused the Lavinia family bloodline, as well as the Swan bloodline, to continue. So really, the Lavinia's and the Swans are connected to each other.

You should already know that Hunters do not age. So Joseph, Isabel, and the fathers are actually still alive; however, no one knows where they are. There is a rumor going around that they are entombed, hidden away in pyramids deep down. However, it's just a rumor and really who knows what would happen once they awaken? Though, I would love to see what would happen.

The Swans and the Lavinia are stronger than all Hunters. We can sense more, almost close to not being completely human. Being that, we can easily kill a vampire or werewolf without having any problems. We are faster, inhumanly faster, we don't need to regenerate ourselves as much as other humans and Hunters do."

"So, in reality, the Swans and the Lavinias are stronger." the man said. "That's it?"

"What were you expecting? Spells, not being able to die?" I teased. "You should really look into things. Can I go now?"

"This was very disappointing." the girl said.

I giggled and looked at her. "I thought you said you could tell someone who's lying."

"Excuse me?"

"I lied. That wasn't all about the Lavinias and the Swans." I smiled.

She scoffed and looked away.

"I tell you what, I want to go home, well to school. I'll tell you more later. I don't want to waste more time here." I said.

"And you want to go back? How do you know that you won't say anything to Charlie?" the girl asked.

"I won't. Listen, you think that you're going to win, but in truth, you're not going to. Why don't you just let me leave? It's not worth the time, planning, waiting, losing."

The man chuckled and didn't say another word. He sighed and stood up without another word. He walked to the others and started speaking Russian. Apparently he was agreeing to what I wanted since they blindfolded me and cuffed me again. About twenty minutes later, we were at the school. It was second period now. I didn't realize almost two hours have passed by while I was with the Russians.

I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to come up with a plan on tricking Charlie to why I wasn't in first period.

I walked in late to my second, having no one special in my class. My math teacher, Mr. Jameson, was a pretty cool guy. Though, if you did anything not-so-smart, he would put you on blast. And walking in late to his class was one of them.

"Ah... Isabella, I see you decided to join the class twenty minutes later." He said. "Class, look, it's Isabella. Come, Isabella, stand in the front of the room and let us see why you were late."

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the center of the classroom. My classmates were laughing and whispering things. I heard a girl say I was with Drew and Trey behind the school. I narrowed my eyes at her, wishing that I could just punch her in the face.

"So, Isabella, tell us why you're late." He said. "This slip is a tardy slip, no reason why you should be late."

I sighed. "I was with Drew doing drugs in the bathroom. Oh, then a monkey came out of nowhere, throwing bananas at us. I had to run towards the forest and beat it with a little wooden stick that I found. Then, we decided to walk back which took about 5 minutes. That's why I'm late. I got chased by an angry monkey."

Mr. Jameson laughed. He knew I was a good girl, especially one that had straight A's. "Alright, alright, sit down and stop distracting the class."

I chuckled and found my seat that was next to this girl, who honestly had the worst smelling breath. But since she was so nice, I couldn't find a way to tell her that. So everyday, I brought mint gum and Tic-Tac for her. She kept taking them, so I was grateful for that.

"Hi Bella." She said, breathing right down my neck.

"Hey." I said, holding my breath. "Hey, you want some gum?"

"Sure." She said, a grabbed a piece. Thank the heavens...

The class continued like it usually did. I really wasn't paying attention, I was daydreaming about my date with Drew. Screw the fact that the Russians were out to get me. I was wondering what I was going to be wearing also.

All day, I did this. Lunch was really uneventful. Razi was talking with Trey and I was full-on flirting with Drew. I did think that I saw one of the Cullen boys drooling at me, literally. Drew was really funny and charming, by the way. He was one of those boys that let you talk about their day. He wasn't rude like some guys. He was sweet with dirty blonde hair. Very good-looking with a muscular body and dressed really nice. One thing that I couldn't stand about guys is the sagging. No one wants to see another man's underwear, at that point, I just consider them gay and they're trying to find a boyfriend. Drew, fortunately, wasn't like that. He was a gentleman. As for his sister, that was another story for another time.

It was the end of school and Drew was walking me out to my car. He was laughing at me, since I told him my story in second period. When we got to my car, he put his hands in his pockets and blushed- which meant he was being shy again. He was so shy it's cute.

And I could see why. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Really, I blushed right then and there. We had a thing for each other, no doubt about that. I bit my lip, twisted my hair, and looked around dazed. I did that when I was shy.

"So, pick you up at 7?" He asked.

I was at a loss with words so I nodded. We then waved goodbye and I headed home in my car. I felt so freaking giddy I wasn't really paying attention to anything. Luckily, I got home safely without any accidents.

When I got home, Charlie was a little mad. Turns out the school had called him about me being absent in first and tardy in second.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Uh..." I said. Quick reason.

"Isabella, you can't just skip school... or did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." I said. "I just had... a little... problem." I said.

"What kind of problem to the point where you had to miss first and be tardy in second?" Charlie asked. I was slowly making him more angry.

"A... girl problem..." I said. I was thinking of Drew and how our date might be awkward, causing me to blush, and making Charlie believe I really had a girl problem.

I felt his awkwardness start rolling off of him, it was working. "Yeah, uhh... It's fine now."

He nodded. "Alright. I hope you didn't miss anything too important."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't miss anything. We had a substitute." I said. "Oh, and I'm going out on a date tonight."

"With who?" He asked.

"Uh, our neighbors. Drew Tallin." I said.

"Oooh, let's go shopping." Heather said, running towards me with her purse. I was about to complain until she full on grabbed me and yanked me out of the door.

When we got into the car, she started talking about all the different clothing I could be wearing for the night. We drove an hour straight to find a good place for clothing.

We ended up finding a dress that was too much for my own being, but Heather loved it and she wouldn't let me leave without buying it. So I ended up giving in, then she took me to a beauty hair place. The hairdresser, who was really rough by the way, made my hair look like a model's hair. It was more brown and bouncier. I have to admit, I loved my new hair style.

When we got home, it was five. Heather insisted that she do my makeup. I wanted it natural, but she wanted it sexy. After arguing for about ten minutes, she ended up getting what she wanted-like always.

I slipped into my dress, careful not to mess up my hair and makeup- which was red lipstick (super red, which I don't see the point because I'll be eating), and some light eyeliner and mascara. My dress was short and all black. It was halter dress, so Heather made me wear a push-up bra (I was not comfortable...). Then she made me put on some silver pumps, a silver-heart diamond necklace, and a whole bunch of silver bangles. I had a little silver purse with me, that, thankfully, I would carry instead of hold- I hated those purses. Then I looked in the mirror.

"Wow..." I said. I was at a loss for words again. Ha, Charlie is not going to let me out the house.

"You look amazing. I should be a fashion designer." She said.

"Uh..." I said. "You're a Hunter, I don't think that's going to work out so well."

"Thanks for crushing my dreams." She mumbled. I giggled.

It was 6:50 and I was sitting on the couch, listening to my male relatives giving me a lecture about being safe. Poor Drew, he was going to have to listen to them when he got here. So I texted him, yes I got his number, and told him to beware.

When he did get here, Uncle Tim was full-on eye balling him. And I was just sitting here, completely embarrassed, until Heather saved my life.

"Okay, yeah, whatever." She said and grabbed mine and Drew's arm and shoved us out the door with a 'have fun'.

We were silent until we pulled far, far away from the house.

"Sorry about that." I said.

He laughed. "It's okay. I've had worse dads."

"You've had a girlfriend before?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, she uh, she cheated on me." He said.

I frowned, who would want to cheat on him? He was so kind, so sweet. Without thinking, I patted his leg. "I would never do that."

I saw him blush then blushed also. "I wasn't expecting it."

We arrived at this restaurant, which was very warm inside. It was elegant, which I was expecting from him, he was a gentleman. He opened my car door, held the door open for me, pulled my chair out for me. He was really impressing me. And honestly, I don't get impressed that easy.

"You are very impressive." I said.

He smiled. "Some guys think it's an act. They think I'm trying to hide that I'm gay-which I'm not."

"I can tell that you aren't." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

We ordered our food, we both got ravioli. Then we talked about a lot of things and the basics. His favorite color was red, he hates the color pink, his favorite music is Rock, his favorite food is steak (well any meat), he has a thing for brunettes, he has a problem in math, he loves his family, he believes myths are ways for attention (which I laughed at), and he has problems sleeping at night.

When he told me that he could never sleep at night, I felt a little bad for him. He was in a crash 4 years ago, which hurt severely hurt his brain and his back. He's be going to physical therapy, which was helping a little. Drew paid the bill and we went into his car.

"I don't want to go yet." I said. I really didn't want to leave him yet.

He smiled at me and he drove me to a very, very pretty mountain view, even if it was dark, it was still beautiful. We stayed inside his car though, since it was literally frozen outside.

Then Drew decided to sit in the back seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sit back here with me." He said.

I smiled, took off my heels, and pulled myself in the back seat. He even took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you." I whispered. But I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed him and kissed him.

I actually think that's what we did for a long time. We sat in the backseat of his car and made out. For a while, it was intense, since he was lying on top of me and he was getting touchy-well so was I. Then someone called my cell phone. I thought it was my dad, so I pulled him off of me and leaped for my phone. It was Razi.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey. What are you doing?"_ She asked.

"I am on a date with Drew." I said.

_"Oh my gosh, that's right. Sorry! Call you later!" _She yelled.

I laughed and looked at the time- it was almost ten. Yet, I still didn't want to leave Drew. Hell, I just think I'm in love with him.

Drew kissed my neck and I noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned. I hummed and pulled my fingers through is hair and touched his face. He kissed my fingers and closed his eyes.

"I really like you." He said. "A lot. Even if it's early."

"I understand. I was just thinking the same thing." I said. He smiled and looked at me.

"If only you could come over, though my mom would kill me, thinking I would get you pregnant." He chuckled. I smiled. Our parents are crazy. "I have to take you home now."

"I know." I said, frowning.

"I really loved tonight." He said.

"Me too." I said. "It was really nice and fun."

We both blushed and pulled ourselves into the front seat after fixing ourselves. He drove me to my house and walked me to the front step. I could tell that he wanted to kiss me, but we both had a feeling we were being watched.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

I nodded. "See you tomorrow."

He took the chance to lean down and kiss my cheek, which made all my male relatives to come out.

I laughed. "Run!"

"See you later Bella!" He said, hopping into his car. It was funny if you think about it, he lived next to me. But this was Alaska, the houses were separated by a lot of land.

I took a shower and scrubbed the make up off my face and got ready for bed. Then entire night, I couldn't really stop thinking about Drew. It was one in the morning, and I was wondering he was at trying to sleep. I sighed and sat up. I looked in my room and saw Cody snoring on the couch. Then I decided to do something crazy.

I grabbed my jacket and snow boots and quietly headed outside. It was easy to get through the house, considering everyone was tired from doing absolutely nothing.

I grabbed my keys and walked outside in the front. It was so cold, really it was, but I didn't stop walking to his house. Ha, I'm so crazy. I didn't take me long to reach his house, considering I was walking really fast.

Since I was a Hunter, my senses were heightened and I could hear anything. So I listened to the house. Drew was in the back, towards the corner of the house. Almost away from the other bedrooms. Actually, he was on the bottom floor. I wanted to knock on his window, but that would freak him out. So I texted him. Then the light turned on and he opened his window.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me inside his room.

"You're insane." He whispered. He pulled me onto his bed and wrapped me in the blanket after taking off my jacket and boots.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No." He said. "I was taking some medicine."

"Mhmm." I said, and laid my head on his chest.

"You don't... umm... wear a bra?" He asked.

"I don't when I'm sleeping." I said. He chuckled and rolled me over onto my back.

"Tempting... but I'd never do that too early." He whispered. I chuckled and kissed him. "Mmm... are you staying?"

"If you want me to." I said. "But I wouldn't want to get caught."

"True." He said. "You should stay till 6, my parents get up thirty minutes later."

I nodded and he laid his head on my chest. It was only one in the morning. So I ended up falling asleep with Drew in his bed. The next time I woke up was at 5:45. Drew was shaking me a little, trying to wake me up.

"Hmm?"

"It's almost time to get you home." He whispered. Really, we didn't want to leave each other. Damn, we were in love.

After fifteen minutes of making out, I ended up leaving through his backdoor and running towards my house. Luckily, no one was awake. And Charlie's snoring was blocking out the sounds I was making. But when I walked into my room, Cody was awake. We both looked at each other. He was sitting up, his hair a complete mess.

"Where were you at?" He asked, thankfully, he was quiet.

"Ummm..." I said. "Bathroom."

"Since 1 in the morning?" He asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, he caught me. "Sure, why not?"

"You went to Drew's house. At first, when you weren't in bed, I freaked out. I almost woke up Charlie. I followed your scent and it went straight to Drew's house." He said. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Sleep as in sex... or just sleeping?" I asked.

"Either one..."

"Just sleeping Cody." I said. I sat down on my bed and he just started at me. He mumbled something about me being crazy and he laid back down. I was about to go to school today, well actually to go see the damned Russians. Though, I wasn't going to say anything about that.

I couldn't go back to sleep, since I was going to wake up in like, 40 minutes. So I started to pull my clothes out of my dresser, until I heard someone downstairs. I didn't have a good feeling of that person, so I ran downstairs, wanting to see who the intruder was.

Once I reached the end of the steps, I saw the person's shadow running into the kitchen. But the person wasn't running fast, so it wasn't a vampire. When I ran into the kitchen, the person was moving now-towards the formal room. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and was able to throw it right onto the intruder's sleeve, not harming the person. I heard them shriek and went to go see who it was.

"Helen?"

* * *

**_Annnnnnnnnnnnd that's the end of this chapter. Until next time my pretties... _**

**_Don't forget to review. Unless you want me to haunt you in your sleep... _**

**_I will soon be done with school, so don't worry, more chapters. Laters. _**

**_REVIEW!_**


	26. New Secrets

**_Isabella's POV_**

I stared at her. I just couldn't believe that she was in this house. But I was also in her house...

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but just stared at me.

I remembered the day when Razi had told me to watch out for Helen. And now was the day to question her. If I was told not to trust her, then I should get her scared, get her to fear me. So I grabbed her by the arm and yanked her outside to the front yard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should have asked you the same thing when you were sleeping with my brother." She said. "But I didn't, because you both were sleeping."

"But I was invited... not bursting in a strangers' house and running around... uninvited. So please, tell me why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you."

"I was merely here to give you a warning." She said, pointing her finger at me. "Stay away from my brother. I don't know you, you don't know me. I don't trust you. You are just like Razi Lavinia. I don't know what you two are hiding but I don't want my brother involved. You stay away from him. Or I promise I will hurt you..." Before I could say anything, she walked away from me.

Something was obviously not right.

I shook off what had happened. I went to my shower and quickly dressed for my school. I simply wore jeans and a blouse with matching snow boots. Today was colder than usual, so I was going to freeze to death.

I went to my car and drove to school without any problems. When I did get there, though, I was expecting to see the Russians. However, they were not any where near my presence. So I went on to my first period, without seeing Drew. Which, honestly, made me sad.

First period was a drag, since I just wanted to see Drew. Time seemed to slow down very quickly... and it was pissing me off.

Since our classes were completely separated, we weren't able to see each other till lunch. And that was just boring...

I waited for him outside of his class room, since he was talking to his teacher about something. They soon shook hands and Drew walked out of the classroom. I had my goofy smile setting on my face and he smiled and blushed.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away to go to lunch.

Razi was immediately smiling when she saw us both holding hands. When I sat down next to her, she commented about us being very quick in our relationship. I hid my grin and looked away blushing. Drew and Trey came back with our lunch talking about football and what not.

"Razi. We have to talk." I whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked.

"Privately." I said. Then we walked outside the lunch room, leaving the others for a while.

"What's wrong?"

"Helen was in my house. She threatened me because she wanted me to stay away from Drew. I didn't do anything, mainly because there were others in my house. She said she knows we're hiding something. That girl knows something..."

"I told you." Razi said. "We need to talk to her."

"When?"

"We should go over to her house. You live right next to her."

"And Drew?" I asked.

"We'll avoid him." She said. I frowned. Really, I didn't want to avoid him. I liked him too much to avoid him. But I had to agree to it. We needed to know what was going on with Helen.

The rest of the school day was boring, as usual. Razi and I set a time to go see Helen at 6. We were hoping to see Raven there as well. Apparently, she knew something about us also.

I wasn't going to tell anybody about the two girls possibly knowing our secret. I figured that they didn't know but neither of us were sure. Charlie and the others were talking about making a negotiation with Irene and her family. We haven't heard anything from the Cullens and the Denalis were nowhere in sight. We didn't want to wait for them, we just wanted to get it over with.

At 6, I told Charlie I was going to hang out with Razi at her house. Only, it was at Helen's house. We reached the house and knocked on the door. I was hoping that Drew wouldn't answer, but he did.

"Hey." He said, smiling. Damn...

"Hey." I said.

"Is your sister home?" Razi asked.

"Uh, yeah. My parents aren't home though. She's just upstairs." He said. He was hinting something about his parents not being home. "Come on in."

We walked inside. I never been in their actual house, only Drew's room.

"Uh, Raven's here also." Drew said.

"Good." Razi said. Razi started walking up the stairs, just as I was, but Drew pulled me down next to him.

"Is something going on? Razi never comes to my house, only because she does not like Helen.""

"Yes I know. We need to talk to her, only because of this project we have to complete." I lied. I did not want to lie, but I was going to keep him out of the blue as much as necessary.

"Oh. Alright." He said, he started to scratch his head, indicating that he was being shy.

I walked upstairs to Helen's room before Razi reached her. Raven and Helen were sitting on the bed, making a poster for the Homecoming that was arriving soon.

Helen looked at us and frowned. I shut her door and crossed my arms. I had a lot to say to this girl. However, her brother was here and I didn't want to risk him hearing me being rude to his sister.

Raven looked at me, then looked at Helen. She looked shocked to see me.

"What do you two want?" Helen asked.

"Why were you in my house?" I asked.

"Why were you in mine?" She asked. Then she scoffed. "And I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"It's really interesting how you are. First time I was here, you were nice to me. Now? Now you're a complete bitch. I don't know what your problem is, but I don't like it. You need to be careful to who you talk to. You don't know me." I said. "And don't tell me what to do."

"Stay. Away. From. Drew." She said. "Or I'll tell your little secret."

"And what secret is that Helen?" Razi asked.

"That's what I want me to know, and for you to figure out." She said. "Now, get out before I get Drew to hate you."

I was going to say something else, though I didn't want to push this girl. We didn't know what she knew, we didn't know what she was capable of doing. Razi and I merely walked away, leaving that last statement be. I was able to leave without seeing Drew, even though it saddened me.

* * *

**_Edward's POV_**

My family was sitting around the table again, waiting for Carlisle to get off the phone from the hospital. I looked outside, very bored, waiting patiently.

It was nice today, mainly because my family and I were able to stay outside during the day. The snow was settling on the ground and the sun was setting for its final hour.

"Alright." Carlisle said. "Has anything happened today?

"No. She hasn't said a word to us. Didn't even look at us..." Alice said. "Yet, at least."

"Razi has been thinking about other things, completely forgetting about us." I said.

"They're becoming calm." Jasper said. "Other than Isabella, she seems very tense. She's been like that for a long time actually."

"Well, as long as they don't do anything harmful to you all, I think that this should be fine." Esme said.

"Well, I don't see anything from both families. I believe we should be fine." Alice said.

_Fine my ass... _Emmett thought.

"I don't trust any of them. I don't want to feel threatened anymore. I don't want to wait." Emmett said. Emmett and Rosalie were hiding something from me. Emmett was thinking about his video games, while Rosalie was translating her words into Russian.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rosalie and I are getting a divorce." Emmett answered.

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

We ended up having a 'family gathering', as Heather likes to call it. Razi called her parents, and they immediately drove to my house. Razi looked almost exactly like her mother. Really, they could be twins.

Razi and I told the others about Helen and Raven. Mr. Lavinia thought that I should get close to Drew, to the point where his parents love me and I'm able to go to their house without any problems. From there, I could check out Helen's room, and figure out why she might know our secret. It was a good plan. But I felt like I was using Drew. And I didn't want to use Drew, I wanted to be with him, not use him.

But that was the official plan. And it was starting today.

After the meeting, I walked over to Drew's house. And yes, his parents were home. Hopefully, they would immediately love me.

And they did...

I was actually smiling walking back to my house, that's how good it went.

**Flashback**

_Drew was shocked when he opened the door. His mother was standing right behind him too, wondering why I was here. _

_"Hi." I said. _

_"Uhh, Hi." Drew said. _

_"Who's this?" his mother asked. _

_"I'm Isabella. Drew's girlfriend." I said, walking past Drew to shake her pale hand. _

_"Oh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend." she said. She shook my hand and smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you Isabella." _

_"It's nice to meet you as well." I said. _

_"Gregory! Come meet Drew's girlfriend." She yelled.  
_

_Not only did Drew's father come, Helen and Raven came running down the stairs like a fire was up there or something. I smiled right at her and said 'Hi'. She didn't want to be rude in front of her family so she said 'Hi' and smiled at me. _

_We were all, then, sitting in the living room, talking about school. Drew and I both didn't know want we wanted to do in life yet. Well, technically, I did. I was a Hunter, so I was already going to be like this forever. _

_Later in the night, I was making his parents laugh the entire time. _

_"You're hilarious Bella." his mother said. _

_"Thank you." I said. _

_"You need to come over more often." she said. "It's nice to have company over. Oh, and bring your parents one day also."  
_

_"I will." I said, smiling.  
_

_"I think you're a really good girl Isabella." Gregory said. "It's nice to meet girls like you once in a while." _

_"Aww, thank you. It's nice to meet you all also." I said. _

_"Oh and by the way, Drew thinks I'm crazy." I giggled. "And I am. But I'm a good crazy, I promise."_

_"Ha." Drew said. "You are." _

_I stuck my tongue out to him. He was amazing. _

_"How long have you two been together?" Nancy, his mother, asked. _

_"Uhhh... two-three days?" Drew said, looking at me._

_"Yeah, right about that." I said. _

_"Wow, you two don't seem like it's been two or three says. You make it seem like you've been together for a year." Gregory said. _

_Drew shrugged. "She's amazing. What's not to love?" _

_I smiled, looked down, and blushed. _

_"Aww, so cute." Nancy said, crooning us. _

_"Yeah, Mom. Well, Bella needs to go back to her house now." Drew said, standing up._

_They walked me over to the front door. And said their goodbyes. They really wanted me to go back, mainly because I was a good influence on Drew and Helen. A girl with straight A's and a good future in front of her, of course they love me. Hell, they probably wanted me to get married to Drew. _

_Drew closed the front door and whispered that he would be surprised if his family was watching us. I just laughed and blushed again, like usual. _

_"See you tomorrow?" I asked. _

_"Definitely." He said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Maybe you could come over again tonight..." _

_"Maybe." I said. "I wouldn't want to get on your parent's bad side when they love me now."_

_"True. But I'd reaaaalllllyyy like you to come over." He said, pouting. _

_"I'll think about it." I said. "See you later." _

_"Bye Bella." _

End of Flashback

I reached the house and walked up the steps to step inside a complete mess of a house. My first thought was a vampire coming into the house, however, I didn't smell any vampire enter the house. However, I smelt something different. It was more strong. More muscular...

I walked into the living, avoiding any items lying on the floor. And when I walked in, I was not expecting him to be sitting there, grinning.

"Bella." He said, smiling and standing up.

"Jacob?"

* * *

Edward's POV

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett, trying to figure out what happened between the two of them. Emmett was still blocking me off, as well as Rosalie.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"It's something between the two of us Esme, really hard to explain, really. Don't worry, neither of us are leaving here. We're just not going to be together anymore." Rosalie said.

"That's the only thing that's going to change about us. Don't worry." Emmett said. "It's just hard to explain, but we're splitting. Maybe for a while, maybe forever. But yeah, that's all."

"My vision disappeared." Alice blurted out.

"What?" Jasper asked, coming closer to her.

"I can't see them. I can't see the Swans anymore." She whispered.

"Did something happen to them?"

"I don't know. I can't see..." She said.

"We should go to their house... see what happened." Esmé suggested.

"Is that a good idea?" Rosalie asked.

"Probably not.. but it's the only way to know what's going on." I said.

We took the car to the Swan's house and drew very quickly. It wasn't the best idea to go to their house, believe me, but it was the only thing we could think of, as a family.

The others were quiet, speaking to themselves in their minds. They were trying not to think about the Swans and the Lavinias. No one wanted to think about them being dead- oddly enough.

Rosalie was thinking about Emmett. She really wanted to ask Jasper or I on how Emmett was feeling, but she didn't want to ask. She wasn't even thinking about my ability to mind reading. She was too focused on Emmett and Jasper would catch onto that.

_What do you think happened?_ Jasper asked.

I shrugged.

_Rosalie seems to be focused onto Emmett. She seems worried, but betrayed. You think he cheated on her?_ He asked.

I shook my head no. I know Emmett and how much he loves Rosalie. Whatever happened, obviously, wasn't good. But Emmett wasn't thinking about Rosalie- not at all. Which means Rosalie did something to Emmett.

Emmett is thinking about other things, he's relaxed. You think Rosalie did it? He thought.

I shrugged.

"What are you to two talking about?" Alice asked, catching us.

"Nothing much." Jasper said and leaned over to kiss Alice's cheek.

Yeah... Sure... She thought back.

"When we get there, what are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"We'll check out the place if we don't think they're there. If they are, I'd like to talk to them." Carlisle said. "I think they have something to do with Alice's vision being blocked."

"Maybe." Alice said. "I can see outside of their house, other than that, it's blank."

"We'll think of something." I said. "We always think of something."

We pulled up into the driveway and braced ourselves for anything. However, we heard the entire family sitting in the living room, talking. Then why couldn't Alice see them?

Someone said something about us and the family came out of the house. We couldn't just drive away now, so we had to go talk to them.

Isabella came out first. She was excited, according to Jasper. A little shocked too.

"Cullens, what brings you here?" she asked, smiling.

"Your future disappeared. We thought something happened to you all." Carlisle answered.

"Don't worry Isabella. It's nothing." Charlie said, comforting her. "We merely disappeared because a Quilette came to our house."

Alice growled in her head. _No wonder... Damn wolves._

"What were you planning to do if something happened to us anyway?" Heather asked. _'You would be very upset if I died, right love?' _

I looked at her and she smirked.

"Well, we're fine. Thanks for checking. Though I think you all would throw a party." Rosalie snapped back.

"Well, someone has a stick up their ass." Isabella said. She walked in front of us. She knew we wouldn't hurt her, her family was right behind her. "What's wrong? No more makeup?"

"Watch it." She said. "That's my problem. Not yours."

"Hmm..." Bella scoffed.

"Well, Miss Isabella. Since you like to be in other people's problems." She started. "Why don't you tell your family about the Russians coming to the school, kidnapping you?"

Isabella frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Come on Isabella. Why don't you tell them?" Rosalie kept going.

"The Russians what?" Charlie asked.

"Goodbye Isabella. Hope you have a good night." She growled the last words and quickly stepped back into the car. I never knew anything about the Russians, but Rosalie did, apparently. I wonder how she did, however.

Isabella's POV

Not even before the Cullens left, Charlie pulled me straight into the house. Anyone could tell that he was mad. No, he was more than mad. He was pissed. It actually scared me, since I was never used to him being so mad at me.

I sunk into my seat, waiting for him to say the first word. The others were standing around, waiting for Charlie to say something.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He practically yelled at me.

"He threatened me." I said.

"I don't care Isabella. This man was able to kidnap you, and you didn't tell me? What were you thinking?"

"He threatened Renee. He knows where she is. It was either I go, or she dies." I said. "And you know which I would chose."

"Isabella. My job, as a parent, is to make sure you are taken care of." He said.

"I am fine." I yelled and stood up... Worst. Mistake. Ever.

"I DON'T CARE. I DID NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER'S SAFTEY. I DON'T CARE IF THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU ISABELLA." He screamed. "You think that I care if they didn't do anything to you? You were taken away, and I knew nothing about that. How do you think this makes me feel? It makes me feel weak..."

Tears were streaming down my face. He was right, of course he was right.

"I know you had to be choose between your mother or yourself. And you chose your mother for safety. You chose something that would... You know what? I don't even know how I could feel if I you were dead. I'm not going to sign my daughters death wish." He said, and that was it. He walked right away from me.

I didn't want to look at anyone else, so I ran out the house, sobbing. I didn't go far, it would only piss off Charlie more. I stayed on the front porch, crying. Luckily, the others knew I wanted to be alone.

It was about an hour later when Cody came outside on the porch. He stayed quiet until he sat on the chair.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I whispered.

"He's just scared, Isabella." Cody said. "They were able to get to his daughter without him knowing. Family is a weak spot, for everybody. And they're doing this to get to him. Think about it Bella. If you were to go to them, don't you think Charlie would go and find you? They would corner him, or merely just make him switch positions with you. His life for your life. However, the thing that we all are stuck on, is why did they let you go?"

I shrugged.

"Now that we know Bella, they can't corner us. They can't hurt you. Honestly, if it wasn't for Rosalie, your death would be a lot sooner than we thought." He said. "You can't save everybody. I know it's in your blood to do that. It's in everybody's. The vampires know that. So they get you where it hurts most. They threaten your mother. It was a fake threat Bella. Vampires have fake threats. Remember that. Let Charlie cool off for awhile. He's just hurting." Cody leaned down and kissed my forehead. He gave me a small smile and walked back inside the house.

About another hour later, Charlie came out onto the porch. Neither of us said anything and we didn't have to. I know what he was going to say. He knew what I was going to say. I started crying again and he just held me, while I continuously kept apologizing.

After five minutes I stopped and wrapped my arms around his waist. It's something I did when I was a child. I would always grab his waist as a symbol for apology.

I laughed when I moved myself from him. His shirt was wet.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's alright. Stop apologizing." He said. "I've came to realize that... I would have done the same thing. But.. it still doesn't make it right for you to do that. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Come on, let's get inside." He said. He pulled me up and we walked back inside.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." I said. He nodded.

My bath was nice. I was a little still cold from staying outside for a long time, but it was a nice bath. Jacob had came up to the bathroom. He was asking if I was alright. And honestly, I completely forgot he was here. We talked for a while, until I kicked him out so I could get out and get to bed.

I told Jacob about Drew and how he was perfect for me.

"By the way, why was the house a mess when I came home?" I asked.

"Well, Hunters kill shapeshifters/wolves and vampires. Heather didn't know who I was and she attacked me. That was the most scariest thing ever."

"Man, that sucks." I said, laughing.

"Yeah I know." He said. "Hurt like hell too. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night."

That night, I didn't go to Drew's house. I didn't even sleep also. My nightmares were truly haunting me tonight and I just stayed up and watched the time go by.

I really only slept for two hours. In the morning, I got dressed and ate breakfast very slowly.

Drew actually came by to pick me up for school, avoiding Charlie at all costs.

"Goodmorning." He said, smiling, showing his dimples.

"Hey."

"Umm, I hate to tell you this, because you're my girlfriend. But you look like... crap."

"Rough night." I said.

He put his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb. His eyes were sincere and a little worried. He even pouted a little bit. HE. WAS. SO. FRIGGIN. HOT.

"You should stay home." He said.

I leaned over and kissed him. But we were immediately interrupted when my family decided to come down the stairs 7 in the morning.

"Ooohh... she's making out." Heather said.

Drew and I pulled apart and looked away. Charlie cleared his throat and walked around the kitchen.

"When are you two leaving?" He asked.

"Uhh... about ten minutes." I said, running my finger through my head.

"Oh goody. That means I can torture you two for ten minutes." Charlie said and sat right between Drew and I. I groaned and laid my head on my hands.

"Drew, right?" Charlie asked.

"Y-yes sir." He answered. He was as red as I was.

Charlie then looked between the two of us. "Huh... You two are perfect for each other. Look at that.."

"Dad..." I said, completely embarrassed.

"You're related to Helen, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir." He said. "She's my sister.

"Cool, cool. What are your grades like?"

"Uhh... 4.3, last time I checked. I'm in top ten." He said, trying to sound like he wasn't bragging.

"Good." Charlie said.

"I'm going to get a muffin. Either of you want something?" I asked.

"No.. I'm good." Charlie said. "What about you son?"

"I'm okay. Thanks." He said, scratching his head.

I quickly walked out of the dining room. I couldn't stand the tension and embarrassment any more. I grabbed my blueberry muffin and decided to eat it in the kitchen. Charlie was probably torturing him with questions and empty threats about hurting me. I merely coward away when it comes to those things.

When it was time to leave, Charlie and Drew were actually calm and laughing.

"It's time to go." I said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, officially, Drew. See you later." Charlie said. Drew smiled and shook hands with him.

When we drove away from the house, he was tense again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Uhh.. nothing much. He was just making sure I wouldn't hurt you." He said.

"I don't think you would." I said. "Stop the car."

"Why?" He asked, but he pulled over. "Is something wrong?"

"No." I said.

I pulled his head over to mine so I could kiss him. He pulled away after the first kiss.

"We have to get to school." He said.

"I know." I said.

He bit his lip and leaned over again to kiss me. We made out for at least twenty minutes in the backseat of his car again. I pulled away once to see what time it was. We had five minutes left to get to the school before we were considered tardy.

We quickly made ourselves look decent and Drew drove like hell trying to get to the school. Drew's class was closer than my class so he made it. As for me, I had to run like hell through the damn school to make it. But I was stopped.

"Late?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and looked at the Russian woman who seemed to hate me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Remember our deal?" she asked. "You're coming with us again. Unless you want Drew to be killed, of course."

"Your threats don't scare me, sweetheart." I said.

She smirked and pulled out her phone. She dialed someone and showed me her phone. Someone was watching Drew.

"So, Isabella. Would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"Don't hurt him." I said. "I swear."

"Then come with us."

I followed her out to the school's parking lot. I was shaking. I didn't know what they wanted. I didn't know what they were going to do anymore. I couldn't trust them.

They did the same thing they did to me last time. They handcuffed me and blindfolded me and stuffed me in the car. The woman then called someone but she was speaking Russian. I couldn't tell what she was saying but she said Drew's name. I was thinking that he was being left alone now. But I was wrong.

I heard the door open and someone hit my arm.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard him ask. Drew... "Isabella?"

"Drew?"

* * *

**_There you have it! Hope you enjoy. I am now going to post stories as quickly as I can, considering that I am now on summer break. _**

**_I hope you enjoy your summer as well, if you are on summer break. _**

**_I will update as soon as possible. _**

**_Please Review. Like literally one person reviews... it makes me sad. _**

**_REVIEW_**

**_Peace out. Until next time. _**


	27. Hurt and Waiting

_**Isabella's POV**_

Darkness surrounded me very quickly after finding out that Drew was being taken by the Russian vampires. The car was moving and I could hear Drew trying to wake me up. However, I couldn't feel my body moving. I felt like I wasn't alive at all. I tried many times to say something to Drew, that we would be alright, though I couldn't.

I felt Drew being pulled further away from me. His voice was fading, as well as everything else. Finally, everything disappeared and there was an eerie silence.

But then I arrived in my house. I was standing in front of the house suddenly. I didn't know what to do, so I ran into the house.

Charlie and the others were sitting there. They were watching tv, though they seemed like they could see me. I stood there, waiting for them to see me, but they didn't.

"Hey, you guys feel that?" Cody asked.

"Feel what?" Charlie asked. "Oh." Charlie cut the tv off and stood up. He looked like in my direction.

"Isabella." He asked.

"You can see me?"

"No. We can hear you. What are you doing?"

"I don't know. It just happened." I said. "What's going on?"

"You teleported from your body. It's something Hunters can do. Usually when a Hunter does that, their in trouble."

"The Russians. They got to me again. They have Drew and I." I said. "We're in a black Escalade. I don't know where we're heading."

"Don't worry Isabella. We will find you both. Just go back to your body."

"How?" I asked.

"Think about where you want to be. You'll get there."

The others were running around the house, collecting weapons. Jacob was going to be with them, in case there was any more trouble than necessary. As they were doing that, I was concentrating on getting back to Drew. Which worked very quickly.

When I woke up, in my own body, Drew was hovering over me.

"Bella." He said. He pulled me up into his lap and whispered words to me. We were in a room that only had a couch, which we were sitting on. He was crooning me, asking he if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I said. "Someone's coming to get us."

"Bella. They took our phones. How are we going to get someone to come for us?" He asked.

I hesitated on what I wanted to tell him. I didn't know whether or not I should tell him about vampires, werewolves, and Hunters. I had a deep feeling that I had to, in order to keep him safe. He would throw himself in front of anything. And that anything could kill him.

"It's.. hard to explain." I said.

"You knew they were going to take you, to take us?" He asked, wide eyed.

"NO." I said quickly. "I..."

"Well, hello again Isabella." that same damned man came in.

"Let him leave." I said, standing up.

"No. He's here for leverage." He said. "I want you to do something for me. And he's here to make sure you do it."

"Go to hell." I growled. Drew grabbed my arm, pulling me back from him.

"Does he know about us?" the man asked. "Does he know what you do?"

"Stay out of my business." I said.

"Drew... I'm a vampire. And your girlfriend here is a Hunter. She kills anything supernatural."

"What is this, some type of joke?" Drew asked.

The man blurred right in front of Drew and I grabbed him and tossed him across the room.

"Back up." I said.

The man stood up laughing. He didn't say another word. He only walked away from the room. Now I was left with Drew, having to explain everything to him about the Hunters, vampires, and werewolves. It took an hour, but the man stayed away from us while I was talking.

I wasn't going to tell him about the problem with Helen and Raven, considering he was really close with Helen. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"I know this seems, insane. But you can't tell anyone." I said. "It's dangerous if you do... And... I understand if you don't want to be apart of this. I prefer if you didn't. It's a dangerous life."

"Bella..."

"No, just listen." I said. "When a Hunter tends to fall in love, all of their problems go to their lover, if they're not a Hunter. You just got dragged in. And you're human."

"Bella, I'm not leaving you! Don't even ask that." He said, grabbing my shoulders. "Alright?"

"Drew..."

"I love you Bella. Even if we haven't been together for a while, I love you. When I'm with you, I feel... complete. That night you came over, I slept for once. Isabella, I need you. Even if I'm human... I still want to be with you, no matter what."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" the woman came in asking.

I smirked. "Yeah, it is, isn't?"

I was taunting her, only because I could feel my family getting close.

"Well, someone grew a pair."

"No... I'm just not afraid of you." I said. I grabbed Drew and covered us for protection.

An explosion went right through the building. They were here... I knew what I needed to do. I needed to get Drew out of here.

"Bella!" Heather yelled. "Here!" She threw me a shotgun and ran off somewhere.

"Stay very close to me." I said.

I didn't know where to go, so I ran off away from any noise. Drew was holding onto me by my shirt. He was scared, which he should be. Vampires versus Hunters. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of it.

When we ran outside, it was straight into an open field. I didn't want to be, since we were more vulnerable that way.

I was just about to run to the front yard, once I found a gate. But many of the vampires poured out of the house, right to us.

I pushed Drew behind me, putting myself in front.

"Come on..." the man said. "We had a deal."

"We never had a deal..." I said. "Plus, shouldn't you never trust a Hunter?"

Charlie and the others came out the house, pointing their weapons at the vampires.

"I get really tired of seeing you." Charlie said. "Bella, take Drew to the car. Follow the GPS, drop him off, then come back. Quickly."

I grabbed Drew's hand and we ran to the front of the house. I drove out of the gates to the house. Luckily, this car had a GPS, driving me towards Petersville. I followed the GPS non-stop, not wanting Drew to be safe. When I got to Petersville, I knew exactly where we were going.

When I reached the Cullen's house, Esme was standing out in the front. I guess she knew we were coming.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"You're staying with the Cullens, until we come back."

"You trust them?"

"No." I admitted. "But you're human. They won't hurt you. Go. I have to get back."

"Bella. Be careful." He said.

I nodded and he slipped out of the car. He walked over to Esme and she just looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and then the damn Cullen kids decided to come into my car.

Emmett was sitting in the front with me, with Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie in the back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you. Now go." Emmett said.

I didn't say anything, but started driving. The Cullens were silent the entire way there. I just wanted to get to the others before something happened to my family.

I pulled into the driveway and we all immediately ran to the back. The Cullens were faster than me, of course, so they ran to the back quickly, while I had find my way all the way around.

When I got there, it was a complete disaster. Obviously, they had fought. But I couldn't find anybody. Not until I heard them yelling for me in the house.

_**Drew's POV**_

Esme left me alone with my thoughts in their house. I couldn't believe what I heard today, what had happened today. I couldn't help but think about Isabella. She was a Hunter, fighting against ruthless vampires who wanted her and her father dead. As much as I tried to not think about Isabella, it didn't work.

I wondered around the house for awhile, finding a way to distract myself. Esme was giving me some space, but she would peek in on my once in a while.

Part of me wanted to talk to Helen and tell her the truth about Isabella and Razi. I was in danger, if these vampires weren't dead. And if they weren't dead, my family was in danger. But I promised Isabella I wouldn't tell anyone.

I sighed and looked at the painting that was leaning against the wall. I wonder why they didn't hang it up. I heard a creak from the floor and looked to see Esme walking towards me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm... fine." I said.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

She nodded and left me alone again. I just wanted Isabella to come back, safe.

About three hours later, I was on the edge of going back to the mansion to find her. I think Esme knew that and she caught me being outside of the house. But just when I was about to lose it, Isabella came running into the house.

I relaxed when she did and immediately hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked.

She shook her head and whispered later. She didn't look sad. I was hoping none of her family members were killed.

"Let's go." she said. "We need to get you back home." She said.

She drove me home in complete silence. Bella had already told my parents that I wasn't in school because something had happened to Isabella's family, which involved me. I didn't know the exact story, but I do know my parents were alright with my absence.

Isabella walked me to my front door. My mother was standing there, waiting for me to come.

"Hey Bella." she said.

"Hi."

"Is everything alright now, with your father?" my mother asked.

"He's getting there." She said, sadly. Something happened to Charlie? "I'll call you later."

I nodded and watched her go into her car. My mother whispered something and I walked into the house.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Charlie was lying on the bed, with the little lamp that barely filled the room. His arm was in a cast and the bruises were still all over his body. He was burning hot when I touched his forehead. You could see the little bead of sweat sitting on there also.

I cried a little, seeing him in this state. Not only was his arm broken, he was on near death. All because of me...

Cody came into the room, wanting me to let Charlie rest. He had to yank me out of the room, to make me leave him at his rest.

And the thing that really pisses me off, was the main leader- Vadim, was still alive with that same damned woman- Vera. They were the only two alive out of the entire group that was made. Vera and Vadim then got... cocky, and tried to kill Charlie. I severely hurt Vera, by shooting her in the stomach.

We had the upper hand, only because Vera didn't know that she needed to take out the bullet. If she was smart, then she'd do that. However, taking out a bullet by being a vampire yourself, is very painful. She would probably die in hours, considering I shot her with a shot gun.

Hopefully, that's what happened.

In the night, I couldn't sleep. And I had a big feeling that Drew was awake as well. He never really sleeps well in the night the first place, but now that he knew about vampires and Hunters... He's probably freaking out right now. I couldn't feel but bad for him. He was dragged into this damned live, only because I was in love with him.

So I did what I could only do. I walked to his house three in the morning. And I was right, he was awake. He was pacing the floor, pulling at his hair. I didn't want to scare him by tapping on the window. I didn't even have my phone.

I actually stood there, thinking of ways I could make him see me, without scaring the living piss out of him. So I knocked on the door. He about did piss on himself. Then he saw me.

"Sorry." I whispered when he opened the window.

"You scared me." He whispered and pulled me through the window. "What happened to Charlie?"

"He got hurt. Bad..." I said. I sat on his bed and cried.

He didn't say anything else. He left me alone with my thoughts by only holding me and not saying a word.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms. Drew woke me up about six so I could leave before his parents woke up.

I wasn't going to school today. And I highly suggested he stay home today. I would want Vera nor Vadim coming after him. He only nodded and I walked back to the house.

Charlie slept through the entire night without any problems. Naturally, Hunters healed more quickly than a Human. But not as fast as a vampire or werewolf.

I went back to sleep, after excusing my absence for today. Sleep barely came, considering I wasn't with Drew. I did, however, check in on him, mainly because he was at home.

Charlie finally woke up at 1. He says he's not in pain, but we all knew that wasn't true. I did stay in the room with Charlie, to make sure he was going alright. Hell, all I wanted to do was lie with Charlie. But I knew those two would be out there, for revenge.

The only thing I could do was sit there and wait. For now... If luck was on my side, Vera would be dead. If anymore luck was on my side, they would leave forever.

Charlie was moving in his bed, stretching himself out. I stood up to check on him. He wasn't burning hot like he was during the night. Heather came upstairs to give Charlie some food and dragged me out.

"He needs his rest Bella. He doesn't want you to keep worrying about him." She said.

"I can't just sit here." I said. "I need to do something. He's been hurt because of me. How do you think I feel?"

"He wasn't hurt because of you Isabella. He did it because he cares. And if you really think like that, then what he did was completely pointless."

"Heather..."

"Isabella... You know I'm right." She said. "You need to relax."

"They're still alive.. and you want me to relax?"

"Yes. We can handle this. You just need to take care of Charlie." She said. "Hell, you can go shopping with Alice Cullen if you'd like."

"Over my dead body." I said.

I walked to my room and laid down. I ended up falling asleep for thirty minutes. I woke up with a feeling of calling Drew. He was weary about everything and afraid for his family.

"I promise you Drew, if you just... leave me, you and your family can be safe." I said.

"Bella... I don't want to leave you." He said. "As much as I put my family first, I can't leave you."

"It's too dangerous Drew." I said. "It's best if you did."

"I'm not going to. Even if you tell me to." He said. "If you don't want to be with me, fine. But I'm still going to be with you. Tonight, there's going to be a party. I want you to go with me. It's a pool party. If you don't want to be with me, don't show up. It's at Trey's house starting at 6. Goodbye Isabella. Hopefully I see you tonight."

He hung up on me before I could say anything. I didn't know if I could just leave the others here with the two vampires out. But I knew what they were going to say. They were going to let me leave, try to relax. I didn't want to.

Heather heard the entire conversation, threw me in the car, and drove off to the store. First off, I didn't want to even go to a pool party... We were in Alaska. Then Heather made fun of me because I honestly didn't know about indoor pools. Yeah... Trey has one.

I rolled my eyes when we stopped at a store. She had to pull me out of the car and we went shopping for a bathing suit. She tried to get me naked... Some of these bathing suits nowadays was nothing but a triangle and two friggin pennies... I laughed when she pulled one out... which was barely a bathing suit.

She almost made me wear a strapless two piece. But I convinced her for a one piece. But it was a one piece of her choice. It turned out to be an all black cutout bandage suit with black wedges and I got a black sheer sarong. It was a pretty outfit... but I just wished I was more... coverable.

When we got home, Heather wanted curls, which I thought was pointless because I was going in the water... Whatever... She add a little bit of waterproof make up- which was still pointless... Then we argued about it and, like usual, I lost.

When it hit 5:45, Heather was driving me to Trey's house. I got the address from Razi (who did know anything about the Russian problems). I wasn't going to tell her now, I was going to wait till tomorrow.

We reached the house at 6 and I couldn't find Drew. Hopefully, he wasn't freaking out about not seeing me here. I ran into Trey and asked her where Drew was.

"He's out by the pool." He said.

I nodded and ran towards the pool room. Drew was sitting on the edge of the pool, talking to some girl. He laughed and she pushed his shoulder. I walked right over there to get that hussy away from him.

"Hello Drew." I said. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Uhh... Maylee." She said.

"Well, Maylee... As much as I would love to talk... Please back off my boyfriend." I said.

She scoffed, stood up, and walked away.

"Bella, what was that?" He asked.

"Oh, please, be quiet. I know you were flirting with her Drew." I said. "You should've known I would be showing up."

"Really?" He asked. "How was I supposed to know that."

"Maybe if you knew how I felt about you then-"

"Then what? You clearly said on the phone that it was best for me to leave. And now you're sitting here getting all defensive about it? You're a hypocrite Isabella." He said. "Do not put it on me about this. You knew what you were saying to me... And you expected me to know that you were coming? Come on Isabella..."

My arms were crossed and many people were looking at us arguing. Trey and Razi were standing there, completely shocked that we were arguing in the first place.

I walked off, wanting to find a place to be alone. I didn't know where to go, or even what to do. Razi was following me, trying to get me to stop walking until she pulled my arm.

"Will you stop?" She asked. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." I said. "Just leave me alone."

"No. Tell me everything. I feel like your hiding something..." She said.

We were in Trey's room and I told her everything that happened the past two days. Then I started crying again.

"Why didn't you call us?" Razi asked.

"It was sudden." I said. "Everything would have been different if they hadn't taken him. They would have hurt him and I couldn't let that happen. All my focus was on him."

"He's just..." She said. "Hold on. Stay here."

Razi walked off somewhere. About ten minutes later, Drew walked into the room. I saw Trey and Razi push him in and they slammed the door shut.

"Should've known." He mumbled.

"You know I heard that." I whispered. He looked at me and a sad expression set on his face...

"You've been crying."

I shrugged and looked away.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He said.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault." I said. "I keep pushing you away from me. In all honesty, I'm just scared. I'm scared for everyone that's around me. Charlie is lying on his... well... almost death bed. I don't want you to get killed because of me."

"Isabella... It would never be your fault for my death. Stop blaming yourself. It's pointless." He said. "That's like me blaming myself for being taken by those vampires... So stop."

About ten minutes later, Drew and I were... kissing on Trey's bed. Then Razi and Trey had to ruin our fun.

"Come on guys... on my bed?" Trey asked.

I sat up with my back to them, fixing myself.

"Sorry." Drew said.

"Come on, people are wondering where you are." Trey said.

We ended up by the pool. I took off my jacket, that I still haven't taken off since I've been here, and took off my sarong.

Drew's jaw dropped when he saw my cut-out bathing suit. Many guys were looking at me and they were literally drooling. Drew saw that and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good damn Isabella." He whispered in my ear.

"My cousin put me in this."

"Tell your cousin I said thank you." He said and kissed my neck. Razi was wearing red and also wearing a cut out bathing suit.

"Ooh. Nice bathing suit." She said, smirking.

"Thanks. You too." I said, laughing.

The party started going, with the music blasting, people in the pool, dancing. It was hectic. I was in the pool with Drew, getting splashed by a lot of guys.

"Okay! Okay! You guys win." I said.

"Victory!" A guy yelled.

About four hours later, Drew and I were heading out to leave. We got in his car and headed towards our homes.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yes it was. Hopefully, he'll have another party soon." He said.

I looked in the road and saw a man.

"Watch out!" I yelled. But it was too late. The car flipped.

Third Person POV

The car hit the man before it flipped six times till it landed on its back. Isabella and Drew were unconscious, not showing any signs of living. The man that was lying in the road stood up and walked over to the car. He smiled at the two bodies and walked away, straight to Charlie's house.

* * *

**_That was it guys! Hopefully you're reviewing... Which hasn't happened... :( _**

**_Please review... it's not that hard. _**

**_I'll update soon. Also, to see Isabella's bathing suit, just go to my profile. See you guys later. _**


	28. The Note

_**Hey guys! Look at the end author's note please and leave a review to answer. **_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**Drew's POV**_

Pain shot throughout my entire body. I looked over at Isabella and relaxed a lot more than I was. She was moving around, trying to find a way out. I then coughed out blood, a lot of it. She said something, but I couldn't really understand her.

I put one hand on the roof and unbuckled my seatbelt. I had to beat open the door in order to get myself and Isabella. She was mumbling which scared me. She was in a lot of pain, possibly on the verge of death. The worst part of this was we were exposed in the middle of the night with our bathing suits on.

I managed to pull Isabella out of the car. She was barely breathing, but she was still alive. Just when I thought about carrying Bella and walking, a car pulled up.

It was Trey and Razi.

"Is she still breathing?" Razi asked.

"Yes. We need to go." I said. "We're freezing... _She's_ freezing."

"Let's to Charlie's." Razi said. "I already called my family. They're on their way there."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I heard the crash." She said.

I carried Isabella into the car and held her head up. My body was bruised and I was certain many ribs were broken, but I couldn't help but focus on Isabella. She needed help and I didn't want her to die on me.

"I still don't understand how you could hear that." Trey said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know..." I whispered. Razi stared at me in the car mirror and shook her head.

We reached the Swan's house with the Lavinia's being there. Isabella was taken from me and I had to stay downstairs. Trey was confused on everything that was going on and almost called the police to file a report but I convinced him not to once I told him everything about the vampires, Hunters, and werewolves. He was dumbfounded and actually didn't want to hear more about it. Especially, when I told him that Razi was a Hunter. He didn't want to hear about it.

About an hour later, my parents came to the house, wanting to see if I was here. I told them that Isabella was hurt and I had brought her here. But they insisted that I leave for the night.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I heard my family talking around me, along with Razi's family. They were trying to figure out what was wrong and what had happened. They wanted to talk to Drew, but apparently his family had taken him to his house. Razi was going to go over there and talk to him.

I tried to say something to them, that a man was standing in the road, but I couldn't speak to them. Mrs. Lavinia was also touching my stomach and I ended up groaning in pain. But soon enough, I went unconscious.

The next time I woke up was about 2 in the afternoon. I heard Drew continuously checked on me throughout the day, making sure that I was alright. Trey now knows everything about and there were no signs on the person that tried to kill me. But we all knew who that was- Vadim. No one knew it Vera was still alive or dead.

Charlie was now up and walking, but he was still hurting at times, due to the fast healing. He would come in the room at times. Most of the day, I would doze off or try to listen downstairs. The others were making plans to find Vadim and Vera.

Around six o'clock. Drew and his family came to visit me to see how I was doing. Drew only had a couple of bruises here and there but he was alright. His parents knew about the accident, but not as bad as they thought it was. Drew secretly told me that my family went to get rid of the car-which was totaled.

Drew stayed in the room with me when the rest of his family went out. He grabbed my hand and used his other hand to move my hair in front of my face.

"Did you guys find anything?" He asked.

"No." I croaked.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. "We'll figure something out."

"No... My family and the Lavinas will figure something out. You and your family will do nothing. We can't risk a human life. It's already happen two times. I can't go for a third."

"Bella..."

"No. Listen to me this time. We can't risk you doing this anymore. You have to stay with your family. You can't be in any danger... Even if it means we have to be apart."

"Bella..." He begged.

I shook my head and looked away. We didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the times that he was here. Yes, he was mad at me and I understand that. But, I couldn't let him try to save me or anyone else other than his family.

During the night, my back started hurting again and turns out my spine had been bruised the entire way up until it reached my neck.

_**Drew's POV**_

Isabella had pushed me away, once again. I didn't want her to try and protect me and I just sit there and wait for her. I want to protect her, not just sit there.

Till three o'clock in the morning, I walked around the house until I was restless. I did fall asleep for awhile, until I woke up again about an hour later. I wanted to see Isabella, but knowing that I was outside with a homicidal vampire walking around was completely dangerous.

My family was very important to me, it has been my entire life. I wanted to tell them about Isabella. They needed to know the truth that things have been... complicated.

In the morning, I sat down my family. I warned them that they might not believe me or even think I'm crazy.

"Drew, what are you talking about?" my mother asked.

"We need to get to school." Helen said.

I sighed, not sure if I could do this or not.

**_Isabella's POV_**

Heather came into my room to check on me and told me that she was bringing Drew's family to the house. Apparently, none of them were going to work or school and no one knew why.

Cody and Jacob walked me down the stairs while the others waited for me. Drew stood up, looking completely ashamed of himself. His mother looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

"Drew has something to tell us." Heather said, rudely. "Go ahead... Tell her."

I raised an eyebrow at her, almost wanting to tell her not to be rude.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I told them..." Drew said, looking guilty.

"What?" I asked.

"I told them Bella." He said.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" I yelled, standing.

"You know how I feel about my family Isabella." He said. "I had to, we're all in danger.

Heather was holding me by my waist so I wouldn't fall. "You know we're trying our best to protect all of you. What you did was a complete slap to the face. You think we can't protect you or your family... That's what you pretty much told me and my family."

I pulled away from Heather and walked towards the stairs, leaning on things. I ended up in my bedroom, crying about his betrayal. I specifically told him not to ever tell anybody about us.

Mrs. Lavinia wanted me to go to sleep and she'll deal with Drew. I was stressing and very close to having a panic attack.

I fell asleep, not wanting to hear anybody talk anymore. I then woke up from Jacob moving across the room, being completely loud. He saw that I was awake and wanted to call someone, but I didn't want anyone else in my room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." I chuckled.

"You've been cooped up in the house. Go to the store with me." He said.

"You need to go to the store?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your family needs some things and they don't feel safe with anyone leaving the house alone." He said. "So I'm taking you... and Drew."

"And who?" I asked.

"Drew..." He said.

"No." I said.

"Bella, let him make it right."

"Over my dead body." I said.

"Bella... not the time to make that joke." He said. I rolled my eyes.

I ended up getting dressed, wearing warm clothes. Drew walked over to me, to help me put on my jacket. I was going to snap at him, but I didn't say anything. Charlie was talking to his family also, things that they should know.

"Oh. Get back quickly. There's supposed to be a snow storm in an hour." Charlie said.

"We'll be in and out." Jacob said.

We walked to the car. I ended up sitting in the back, stretching out my legs. The car ride was silent, almost deafening. Jacob mumbled something to Drew, which made him shake his head and whispered something back.

"You make it seem like I can't hear you..." I said.

"Yeah... well, I'm still not used to that." Jake said.

"Then get used to it." I said.

"Ha." Jake said. "Sure."

We reached the store about ten minutes later. I stayed in the car, but the boys insisted that I not be alone so Drew stayed with me.

"Can we talk?" Drew asked.

"About what? That you completely betrayed my wishes?" I asked. "Or that you insulted my family? Which one Drew?"

"Bella..."

"No. Just leave me alone." I said.

Neither of us said anything and soon Jacob came back to the car. "The storm is early." He said as he loaded the food and water into the car." It was an SUV so i had a lot of room left.

We were driving down the road until Jacob suddenly stopped. I looked out the front window to see nothing but literally a snow storm in front of us.

"Get to the back!" Drew yelled, grabbed Jake and they both flipped to the back seat. Drew grabbed me, not being careful, and pulled me under him and Jake. The car was shaking and it suddenly became cold.

About ten minutes later, the storm hadn't stop and Jacob had to hold me to keep me warm. Only because the weather was so cold, it actually made the engine stop working and no longer cut on.

"Does this always happen?" Jake asked.

"NO." Drew said. "But we've had worse."

"What the hell is worse than this?" I asked.

"A complete shut down." Drew said. "Trust me, I've been through worse."

"I couldn't imagine worse." Jake mumbled.

"Yeah. It rarely happens though." Drew said. "But it takes a couple of hours to clear out."

"Are you warm enough?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Your back is still bruised." Drew said.

"I said I was fine." I snapped back. I know I shouldn't be so rude to him, but he completely disobeyed my trust. I know, it's just his family. But I told him not to tell anybody and not only that now, Helen knows. I would not be surprised if she told Raven. So now, I had to freaking worry about Raven and Helen exposing us. Well, maybe if they tried, they'd be taken to an asylum.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight the pain that was shooting through my back.

"You're in pain..." Drew said.

"Leave me alone..." I said.

"Bella, stop fighting it." Drew said. "You didn't happen to buy any pills, right?"

"Yeah I did. The Tylenol should be in there. Luckily I bought water bottles." Jake said.

Drew and Jake made me take the pills and I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, it had only been an hour later. Drew was lying next to me, while Jacob was on the car seat floor.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for caring." I snapped back.

"Bella, be nice."

"I would, if he hadn't told anybody." I said.

"Bella... please. It was the spur of the moment." He said. "They needed to know."

"Why?" I asked. "You know that knowing this is dangerous. I told you about the Volturi. You just added much more pressure to the three of our families including Trey. Trey, fine, that one is on Razi. But I am responsible for you and your family, Drew. I. AM."

He didn't say anything and looked away. He deserved my scolding. We ended up being quiet for a while.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"A little bit. It's slowing down." Drew answered. "You may be able to turn on the engine, to heat it up."

Jake crawled across the seats and turned on the car. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, trying to wait out the time I had to sit here.

Soon enough, I felt the car moving and I was lying in Drew's lap. He was looking out the window, running his fingers through my hair.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"About what?" He asked .

"Being mean."

"I deserved it." He said. "I betrayed you and that betrayal could cost a lot of lives because of me."

I didn't respond and we all stayed silent till we reached the house. Drew quickly got me inside the house so Mrs. Lavinia could check on me.

My back was healing, but slowly. Heather and Razi would talk to me, trying to keep me calm about everything. We could talk about shopping, makeup, going to the movies with our boyfriends (which Heather apparently has).

I asked her who he was, since she's been here for the last couple weeks. She met him at a diner and they hit it off pretty quick. Later, Razi and I were begging her to see him.

The three of us were laughing our asses off and rolling around the floor, well I wasn't.

"Girls!" Mrs. Lavinia yelled. "Come down here please."

"Come on, let's go see what they want."

We walked downstairs to see three boxes laying on the table.

"What's with the boxes?" I asked.

"I don't know." Charlie said. "But they're for you three."

"Have you look in them?" Heather asked.

"NO. It's a present to you three and there's a note attached to it."

I looked at Drew and looked at him questionably.

"It's not from me." He said. "Though it would be a good idea."

"Trey?" I asked Razi.

"Probably not." She said. "I don't think he knows Heather."

"Your mystery man?" I asked Heather.

"NO. He doesn't know where I'm staying."

"Vadim." I whispered.

"Most likely."

"He's stalking you?" Drew asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I said.

"Is it a bomb?" Drew's mom asked.

"NO." Cody answered. "We would be able to smell it."

"It smells like clothes." Razi said.

"Open it." I said. Drew hand me my box and I hesitated to open it.

When Heather opened hers, it was a dress.

"It's a dress." She said. "A very pretty dress."

Vadim had sent the three of us a dress, a bracelet, heels, and earrings.

I read the note that he left us out loud to everyone.

_Dear Isabella, Razi, and Heather:_

_I would like to meet you all, publicly, so we could come to a conclusion. Vera has been sick the past couple of days and it is not getting better. I figure, you three being Hunters, you could help her. I do not wish for her to die. _

_I would like to meet you, only the three of you, at my house, so you could heal Vera. You have my word that you all will be left alone and we can come to a conclusion. If I feel that you are being followed by your other family members, the deal is off._

_Once you heal Vera, we both shall leave the families alone. Please wear the outfits I have bought you if you are showing up. Be at 53214 Alaskan Manor Rd at 5:30pm. _

_Vadim_

The entire room was silent as I finished off reading the note.

"What should we do?" Heather asked.

"It's obvious he cares for Vera. She has two shotgun bullets in her stomach." I said. "I'm surprised she even lasted this long."

"Not only that, we still don't know who flipped the car." Razi said. "But it seems like he didn't do it."

"It wouldn't be Vera, she couldn't walk after that." I said.

"So, whoever flipped your car is now a mystery. Unless it was Vadim."

"How many vampires do you guys have after you?" Drew asked.

"Don't know." I said. "Many vampires have a vengeance against Hunters once we kill their mates. I just don't know how many vampires Charlie has killed. Then add at least two to four vampires to my cousins, that's a lot."

"Wow."

"And then there's Razi and her family." I shrugged. "The list goes on."

"I say we go." Razi said. "I want to see how she's doing."

"There's no way." Charlie said.

"Dad, we need to go." I said. "It's our decision."

"I agree with Charlie on this. It's a trap waiting to happen." Mr. Lavinia said.

"Listen... It's up to the three of us. " I said. "I say we go."

"Agreed." Heather said.

"Then it looks like we're going." Razi said.

* * *

**_Hey! Thanks for reading. BUT PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ THIS A/N_**

**_Anyways, I had asked friend to choose a story that I would be doing next on a note and she told me, but I had lost the note. And now I don't remember what stories I had put on there. _**

**_I will be doing another story as I'm doing this one, since I'm on summer break and have sooooo much free time. _**

**_I would love you guys to take a vote on the stories that you want me to type up next (which will be list below). Tell me what story you would like and I will count up which ones have the most votes. (Nikki, you have to do this again and the stories might be different). _**

**_Private Message me the story you would want and I shall begin the new one as soon as everyone votes, which will probably be next week._**

**_The Stories that you should vote for:_**

**_Vote 1: Emmett and Rosalie no longer enjoy each others company. They argue a lot and Emmett cannot take much more. He leaves, but someone stays in close touch with him. Many years later, Emmett comes back to the family, but he's different. Isabella & Emmett. Family/Romance_**

**_Vote 2: A Vampire Diaries & Twilight Crossover: Isbaella Swan has been hiding something important to the Cullens. She is Isabella Marie Mikealson. No one knows, other than the Mikealsons, that they have another sister. She is Klaus's twin and the only one who can stop Klaus from hurting Elena and the others. Isabella & Damon Family/Romance_**

**_Vote 3: _****_Edward and Jacob have left Isabella alone. She is upset and he is the only company that she actually enjoys. They get along, but he wants it to be more. The pack questions their relationship and they have to figure out how to deal with it. Isabella & Paul. Romance/ Drama_**

**_Vote 4: Edward and Isabella have split apart due to the cheating. Three years later, Isabella and Edward run into each other but Isabella has five secrets that Edward didn't know about. Their names are E.J., Elisa, Ethan, Elijah, and Evan. Now he wants to change everything he has ever done. Edward & Isabella. Family/Romance_**

**_Vote 5: A Vampire Diaries & Twilight Crossover: Isabella Salvatore has been missing for a long time- due to Katherine. She is found by her brothers and they continue to watch over her. However, a certain Original used to be in love with her and wants her back. She has to make the decision of loving him or keeping her family intact. Isabella & Klaus Family/Romance_**

**_I would like all my viewers, which I have more than 8000 viewers (FREAKING WOW)_**

**_Remember to Private Message me, don't review... I think something is wrong with my computer and not ALL the reviews show up... My friend reviewed and I didn't get it. Weird... _**

**_But still Review... I'll see if I can get it or not. I'll update soon. Remember to vote!_**


	29. Renewed

**_Isabella's POV_**

Everyone was arguing with us... My family, Drew's family, Razi's family... They did not want us to go only because they believed it was a complete trap and a death sentence waiting to happen. Drew was 100% against me going. He didn't believe that I was ready to do anything in any case that Vadim decided to try to kill us.

"We can have a gun on us." I insisted. "Vampires can't go against them so easily."

"I still don't think this is a good idea Isabella." He said.

"Drew, no... All of you have to trust that we will be alright. We can carry something on us. There's three of us, I don't think he'll be able to do something about it."

"You never know Bella. He could have friends." Drew insisted.

"Drew, please." I said. He knew he was losing, so he was no longer looking at me. "Don't be upset."

"My girlfriend is signing her death wish and I can't do anything about it." He said. We didn't talk anymore till the others gave up and I was going to bed.

He came into my room, still silent. I was lying on the bed, watching him cross the room to close my curtains, pick up some of my clothes that we're lying on my floor, then mess with his hair. He always moved around when he was either mad or shy. But I think he was mad right now.

He sat at my computer desk, looking away from me, while shaking his leg. He was trying to calm himself down, I could tell, but he didn't know what to say to me.

"Say something." I said. "I don't like this silence."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just don't be mad at me." I said. I sat up and looked at him. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't let me go." He said.

"Don't do that." I said. "Don't try to guilt trip me."

He scoffed and stood up. He said goodnight and started to walk out the room.

"Please..." I whispered.

He stopped just before leaving the room and looked at me. He shook his head and then closed my door. Neither of us said anything and he held me until I fell asleep. About an hour later, I felt him moving under me. I pretended to be asleep while he was leaving.

He did lean down and kiss my forehead. I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me.

"I have to go." He said.

I leaned up and kissed him on his lips. It turned out into a make-out session for twenty minutes, then he ended up pulling away before it was too late.

"See you later Bells." He said.

I nodded and watched him leave the room. Sooner or later, I ended up falling asleep.

In the morning, everyone was here, even Trey, trying to plan what was going to happen later on tonight. During the entire day, we made a plan just in case Vadim was going to try something. The three of us girls would have a pistol and a knife on us. The ring that Vadim got me would have a tracking device in the jewel and would be a button if anything were to happen to us.

It was 3:30 when we decided to get dressed. I looked deeply at my outfit that he had bought me. It was more of a vintage style than anything else. It was a lace halter-neck dress with a crepe skirt that was black and velvet bow detailing. The skirt was a pencil dress with the lace being a beige color. I also had two beige colored bows. My heels were strapped heels. My jewelery consisted of twelve pearlised bangle set with two charms and the ring Diamond and Jade Ring that was fixed in case of emergency. I had decided to wear dark makeup and pink lip gloss. My hair was very complicated. It was in a three separate pieces, braided back. I actually had to say that I looked very nice.

Razi's outfit also had the vintage look, but hers was more her style. The dress a french scalloped lace that was black while the dress was red. She had on red colored peep-toed shoes with detailed leather on the back of them. Instead of getting a ring, Razi ended up getting black feathered earrings and a Armani bracelet that was completely black. Razi actually put on little make up but her lipstick was... designed. It was black with red design marks on it. She also had a bow, which was black. She didn't do much to her hair, other than comb it to the side in a messy fashion.

And last was Heather's outfit. I came to realize that the three of our outfits were vintage style. Heather's dress was black lace, like both Razi and I, and had green design on it. Her dress was not a pencil dress, it was more of a flowing skirt. She also had satin open-toed pumps with a green satin lining on top. For the jewelery, she received a rhinestone chain drop feathered earrings and a black Anukia bracelet. She also received a green colored bow. She didn't do much with her make-up, just some eye shadow and eye liner. For her hair, she curled it then braided some of it back.

The three of us looked at each other when we were finished. We looked nice, I hate to say it, but we actually looked nice. It was 4:45 when we decided to leave. His house was actually close by, well what I considered close by. Razi thought it was far.

In the car, we were discussing all the possible issues that could occur with Vadim. If something were to happen, they were to protect me, for some reason. No one would tell me why, but I was the first one to get out if something were to happen. I didn't want to leave them behind, I would feel horrible. But Heather and Razi said it's the only way to keep those two safe.

When we were getting closer to the house, we became silent, more tense. In my head, I was regretting coming here, considering Vadim was the last person we could trust. I would rather trust the Volturi than Vadim. He was crazy...

When we did reach his house, we sat in the car, trying to figure out what was going to happen tonight. His front door opened, with him standing in it.

"Here we go." Razi said.

We got out of the car and walked to the door. He let us in, without saying a word. He should know how we were to act tonight. It was going to be a tense night, I'll tell you that. He should also know he has a good chance of dying tonight if he screws up.

"Follow me." He said. We walked over to his living room and sat on the couch. He poured us wine, but neither of us touched it. We weren't trusting him at all.

"It's not poisonous." He assured.

"And you expect us to believe you?" I asked.

He smirked a little and laid back in his seat. "You came here, didn't you?"

"Doesn't mean we trust you." Heather said. "You're real lucky if we don't kill you tonight. That's of course, if you don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry. I'm not." He said.

I grabbed my wine glass and took a big gulp. Hopefully I'll get drunk for my first time.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Your memories." He said.

"My memories?" I asked. "Don't you want to save Vera."

"She died." He said.

"You told us she was alive still." Heather said. "We're leaving."

"No. She was alive this morning. She died three hours ago." He said. "And it's my ass that's going to be handed to me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I was supposed to keep her alive. He wanted her to be alive, since he was away, taking care of some business. We became close friends... Me and Vera. I actually cared for her, possibly more than I did my wife. But now she's dead. The man who wanted me to keep her alive is going to kill me now."

"What man?" Razi asked.

"His name is Orin." Vadim said. "He's a different man, though I don't know how."

"Orin?" I asked. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I don't know who that is." Heather said.

"Doesn't sound familiar..." Razi said.

"Anyways. He wanted her for something important. But can't now... She's dead because of you."

"Well maybe if you hadn't kidnapped me, she wouldn't be dead."

"Yes, I know. I underestimated you, Isabella. You were a young Hunter. I didn't think you'd be able to teleport to your family."

"Yeah, neither did I." I agreed.

"This Orin guy, where is he?"

"I don't know. He's... different. I don't think he lives in this country. He smells human also. But he can do a lot of things to a vampire. He's torn someone apart before."

"He sounds dangerous." Heather said.

"He is. Anyways, he also has this other guy with him. His name is Cronus. They talk about you a lot, Isabella. Something tells me their looking for you." He said. "So tonight, I'm giving you a warning. There are many people looking for you, Isabella. I don't know what is going on, I don't know who. There are five people, including Orin. There names are Penelope, Orin, Gary, Vincent, and Katherine. Cronus stands next to them, almost as a guardian. I was told before to leave you alone, but of course I didn't listen. Vera was just with me, since Orin asked me to. Be careful."

"You trying to protect me?" I asked. "You kidnapped me, start a war with my family, and flip my car, yet you want to protect me?"

"I never flipped your car Isabella. That would be too easy." He said. "There's someone out there, named-"

"Hendrick."

"Yes." He said. "He said something about a key. Your the key to make him powerful. I just don't know how, or why. He's been playing you for a long time also. He's the one who put you in that coma. He's the one that probably flipped your car. Not to kill you, but to take you. Maybe to kill Drew. He wants you Bella... I don't know why. He wanted me to work with him, though I didn't want to."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"He's the one who sent the outfits." Vadim added.

My heart stopped and I went completely silent. I tried to think about the times I was in the hospital. But nothing was coming to me. The names were familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it.

"Hello ladies." A man said, behind me.

We turned around, facing a man who looked oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hendrick."

"Bella, press the-" Razi started. But Hendrick grabbed my ring and crushed it with his hands.

"I have to say, the dresses look fantastic on you all." He said. He sat down next to me as I tried to grab my gun. But he yanked it out of my hands and tossed it on the table. Then he held my hands. "If you try to shoot me, I'll break her hands."

"Drop the guns girls." I said.

"Nice to see you again." He said.

"I've never seen you before."

"Yes, that is true. However, your ancestors know who I am." He said. "Your friends aren't necessary. I wish for them to leave."

"They aren't going anywhere." I said.

"If they don't leave, I'll hurt you." He said.

"We're leaving." Heather said. She grabbed Razi and they ran out to the door.

"You're an idiot. They're going to go straight to her father."

"I know that." He said. "It gives me time to talk to her. But I am going to let you go, so don't worry."

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "I don't know you. I have nothing for you. Whatever my family did, get over it."

He chuckled a little and put his arm behind me. "I want nothing with your family. I want you alive. I'm here to help you."

"So you can use me in the end." I finished.

"Yes. But there are vampires out there who would like you and your family dead. Listen, I need you and you need me. People fear me, Isabella. They will not hurt you when they know I'm with you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mating." He said.

"Hell no!"

"Isabella, it's the only way to get them away from you. You be mine for a while." He said. "That means you and Drew have to keep it private, ours is public."

"Absolutely not." I said. "I'd rather die."

"I need you alive." He said. "So it's not optional."

"This is insane. What do you need me for!" I asked, standing up.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "You will be safe now. You can now finish your high school without any problems. You and your family will not have to worry. You can even bring Renee back. Think about it."

He was right. I needed to be safe. Everyone was tired of saving someone and he was right, I wanted to finish my high school life without problems.

"Fine." I said.

"Perfect." He said. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"Gross..." I said. I started pacing out of frustration. Vadim was sitting there, staring at Hendrick. I don't think Vadim trusted him at all, or he was going to die today by him. Vadim did tell us his plans for me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait for your family to come back." He said. "I have nothing else for you. You look very beautiful today by the way."

"You chose the dress. And don't try to start being nice to me." I said. "I don't like you. Or even know you."

He chuckled and stood up. "I am leaving. Remember our deal. Your family is here."

He disappeared and I went out in the front yard with Vadim. Charlie ran up to us, ready to kill Vadim. But I told him he was fine, he hasn't done anything. Vadim told us he was leaving, going back to Russia. I thanked him for the warning of Hendrick then he left.

In the car, I told them what happened and the deal we ended up having. No one wanted to agree with him, but it was the only way I would be safe.

We got to the house without a problem and I went straight to the bathroom. I just wanted to be alone for awhile before I have a talk with Drew about this problem. I sighed and turned around to see Hendrick leaning against my glass shower door.

"Something wrong?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and started to take off my jewelery and make-up. I also took down my hair and took off my shoes. I splashed my face and turned to Hendrick. He was still standing there, watching me closely.

For a second, I thought he was standing here waiting for me to undress myself. I guess he wanted to talk about something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm protecting you." He said. "Don't worry. Only you can see and hear me."

"And then they're going to think that I'm talking to myself." I said.

He smirked and looked away, almost like he was blushing. "No. They can't see you talking or hear you talking when you say something to me."

"How?" I asked.

"By the power of witchery." He said. "You should take a shower, go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

He disappeared before I could say anything. I took a bath instead and then walked downstairs to talk to Drew about Hendrick. He didn't like the idea of having to be around Hendrick instead of him, but he knew it was only safe for me. So we were going to tell people we broke up over the weekend and I had met someone but we weren't dating yet. At night, Drew would come over with Trey and Razi to see me, since it was the only privacy we had. We would always meet at 7. Hendrick would pick me up to go to school and back. He was to be by my side 95% of the time. He would even be at my school, invisible, just like he was now. My family didn't know he was capable of doing that, so I didn't tell him that he here or be able to be invisible.

Around 10, I went upstairs, exhausted. Then I groaned because I did absolutely no homework.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I didn't do my homework." I said.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll do it. You need rest. I need you healthy tomorrow."

"What am I doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Go to bed." He said.

"I need-"

"Go to bed." He said. He pushed me on the bed and I watched him dig through my bag. He was mumbling about my stubbornness.

I ended up falling asleep soon, even though it was a little hard because I knew Hendrick was in my room. I woke up very late and had to run around the house to get ready. Hendrick was in his true form to pick me up. He was sitting in the car, waiting for me to come out.

When I got into his car, he had breakfast for me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I knew you wake up late. You need to eat." He said. He backed out of the driveway and sped to the school. I ate a muffin and drank some orange juice. Hendrick was quiet the entire way there. He would occasionally look at me but quickly look away when I saw him.

When we reached the school, there were people standing around the parking more than usual.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

We both stepped out of the car and looked at the crowd of people. The bell was about to ring in five minutes and they were standing here. It was unusual. Hendrick followed quietly behind me with his hands in his pockets. Drew was standing with the crowd. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he looked at me with a little disgust. Then I remembered we weren't "together". A group of guys were looking at me, a little happy.

"What?" I asked them.

"I heard you two weren't together anymore." A guy said. He smirked and walked over to me. He put his hand on my back. "Still free?"

"Ew." I said, smacking his hand away.

"Come on Bella, you can handle me." He said, laughing.

I about had it with this guy until Hendrick stepped in. He pushed himself in front of me and stared down the guy that was flirting with me.

"You got a problem?" Hendrick asked.

"No. Who the hell are you?"

"A friend." He answered. "A very close friend. Back the hell up."

I took a good look at Hendrick, since I haven't before. He had black hair, pale skin, tall, muscular... He wore a plain black shirt and dark jeans. He was handsome, I'll give him that...

"Come on Isabella." He said, having the damn guts grabbing my hand and pulling me into the school.

When we were in private, I smacked his hand away from me. He rolled his eyes and he walked me to my first period class. He was going to make sure people saw him leave the school then he would be back.

When the final bell rang, people were whispering about the new "mysterious" man I was talking to. I tried to ignore them until some girl was saying I was a boyfriend hopper... whatever the hell that was.

"Excuse me." I said to her. "Oh, it's you again. Hi Maylee."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Stay out of my business. You don't know who that was. And he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet..." She snapped.

"Watch it." I said.

"Well, you didn't deny it. Maybe Drew would like to take a ride with me." She smirked.

I was about to say something until I felt something touch my back. It was Hendrick. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't like her." I said.

"Ha. Teen drama never ceases to amaze me." He said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher. We had a sub today, so we weren't doing anything. Maylee and her friends kept talking about me and were trying to provoke me. But I kept my cool and put in my headphones and laid my head down on the table. About ten minutes later, the room suddenly was quiet.

Hendrick was in his true form again, walking into the room. What the hell was he doing? He walked over to the sub and said something to me and then sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Wanting to make the girls shut up." He said. "I am now a student..."

"That wasn't the plan." I whispered.

"Better than nothing." He said.

"You were perfectly fine in your ghost form."

"No. I was bored, considering I can't really talk to you without those girls wondering why your staring at a wall." He said. "Now thank me and let's sit in the back."

We walked to the back of the classroom and found two empty desks. We would try to get off the subject of vampires and hunters and whatnot. Though it was hard, since I didn't know anything about him.

About twenty minutes later, before the class was going to end, the girls were now trying to flirt with Hendrick. I didn't stop them, since he wasn't my boyfriend. But as he was talking to them, he was writing something down then slipped it to me.

_I am suppose to be your boyfriend. These girls are flirting with me. _

_But you aren't my boyfriend yet. So I don't have to stop them. Get rid of them yourself. _

He rolled his eyes when he read the note then tore it up. I laughed and Maylee was wondering what was on the note.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"What is your problem?" She asked, standing up.

"She has no problem." Hendrick said. "You're the one with the problem. Think about it. Now walk away."

She scoffed and walked back to her own desk with her friends following her. I laughed very loud, not caring that she was "hurt" by his words. I whispered a thanks and he nodded back.

The bell finally rang and we walked to my locker. He leaned against the locked next to mine and watched me switch out my books. Many people were walking by, talking about the "breakup" and my "new boyfriend". I was getting real tired of it. But I rather have teen drama than a vampire fight.

"You know these girls just bother me." I whispered to him.

"You'll get past it." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

The day was a complete mess. Everyone was saying I was with Hendrick in the back of the school making out with him. Drew hated Hendrick, it was obvious, everyone noticed that. Then I was sitting with Hendrick, alone, for lunch. Just one more period and I was done with this school.

When fifth period ended, I literally just ran out of the school. I could not take it anymore. I wanted to beat so many heads in... Hendrick gave me some space and took me to my house to change clothes. Apparently, he was training me.

"You are going to train me?" I asked him as I got into the car.

"Yes. You're not skilled enough. You too vulnerable." He said. "I do have other things to do. And I can't be around you all the time."

"I can handle myself." I said, offended.

"Don't be offended Bella. It's your life that is important."

"Until you need to kill me." I said.

"Kill you?" He asked. "Why would I do that? I don't need you dead. I told you that. What I need you to do is to be alive. Even when I 'need' you."

"And what do you need me for?" I asked.

"Something very important. Don't worry about it." He said.

"I believe it's fair for me to know." I insisted.

"Stop insisting Isabella... You'll be fine." He said, annoyed.

We drove for an hour in complete silence. He was driving pretty fast, mainly because he didn't want to be stuck with me. Around 4, we got to his... house?

"Is this your house?" I asked.

"No. A friend's house."

"You have friends?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and we walked to the front porch. The entire time we were there, I was running and working out my arms. He thought it would be better if I mainly focused on my arms. He taught me how to think before I actually started fighting. He would make me run on the treadmill then out in the forest. He would time me for everything. He timed me to run around the entire damn mansion, he timed me to change into clothes, get a weapon from all parts of the house, to get ready in the morning... EVERYTHING.

Around 6, I realized I was suppose to meet Drew in an hour.

"We have to go." I said.

"Go where?"

"To my house. I'm meeting Drew remember?"

"Alright, get in the car." He said. "Quickly!"

"Ugh, asshole!" I yelled as I ran to the car.

He was already sitting there, telling me that I was too slow. I ignored him and wiped the sweat off my body. I smelt so bad, but I couldn't wait to see Drew.

When we got to the house, I ran straight into Drew's arms.

"Oh... you smell." He whispered.

"Shut up." I said, punching his stomach.

"School sucked today." He said.

"Yeah, it did. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back."

I ran upstairs to hurry and take a shower so I could spend as much time with him as possible. It only took ten minutes to make myself decent and then I ran downstairs. To my surprise, Hendrick was still here, sitting on the couch like nothing was wrong. Drew and I went into the other living room to spend some alone time together.

We talked about the school day and what happened. Both of us hated the day. Drew told me that many guys were trying to get to me, but he threatened them to keep them away. Now Drew was known as the Clingy Ex-Boyfriend. I almost wanted Hendrick to do something about it, but I knew it would make things worse than better.

Towards the end of the day, rumors have spread around about Hendrick and I and Drew being the worse jealous ex-boyfriend. Then afterwards, we stopped talking about it, since it was making us stressed. Later we were on the couch making out until Charlie walked in...

"Hey daddy." I said, pushing off Drew, which made him fall to the floor.

Charlie gave me that 'really' look and walked off. I laughed a little when he was grumbling about teens and yelled a 'sorry' towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Sitting around... What are you doing here?" I heard Hendrick ask.

I groaned and walked into the living room. Charlie didn't look so happy and Hendrick looked bored to death.

"He's just sitting there." I said. "Though, you could be at your house."

"You unsafe if I leave." He said. "So I'm staying."

"Don't think you're getting anything from anyone." Heather said.

He scoffed and said he didn't need it.

Later on the night, Drew and I ate dinner, talked, watched tv until 10. Now we had to split apart until tomorrow. Neither of us wanted to leave each other, of course. I sighed when he walked to his car. Hendrick stood behind me and told Drew bye. I punched him hard in his stomach and walked to my room. Even though it didn't do much, I felt a hell of a lot better.

During the night, I couldn't sleep much. I was moving around, standing up, walking around, trying to figure out ways to tire myself. When I went downstairs, Hendrick was heating something in the microwave.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Heating up some milk... It helps you sleep better." He answered.

"What are you doing, are you watching me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I know a lot about you Isabella. A lot more than you think I do. You always had a problem with sleeping."

"You've been watching me..."

"Yes. Ever since you were born." He said. "I know everything about you Isabella."

* * *

_**They're back! Oh and Vote 1 has been chosen as the next story. I am actually working on it now. Though it will probably be set up next week. I'm going camping for awhile, so yeah. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Go check out the girls' outfits on my profile. They're pretty nice. :)**_


End file.
